


Just Barely Making It

by Http_haz



Series: Just Barely Making It [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, But whatever, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First story, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, I'm American so some of the English slang will be completely wrong but you get the point, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Ok there will be sexual content eventually so I'll add them, Poor Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Serious, Sexual Content, Single Louis, Single Parent Harry, Sometimes Sad, Street performer harry, Top Harry, does anyone ever even read tags, fluffy larry, harry - Freeform, harry has a daughter, i think I'm done now, i think I'm done. Idk, idk how sexual this will be so I'm not adding too much about it now, im just tagging random things, im shit at tags, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, like really poor, louis - Freeform, more tags will be added later for that stuff, stylinson, these tags are a shit show, tomlinson - Freeform, well we'll see on that last one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Http_haz/pseuds/Http_haz
Summary: Harry is a poor, single father of one young girl. He struggles to keep the roof over their heads and food in their stomachs. He's just barely making it. He is a street performer every day. He sings and plays guitar to keep money in his pocket. He would give his daughter, Isabella, the world if he could but he can barely afford to keep her warm at night. This shows his daily struggle of him trying to keep her happy while giving up things for himself to make her smile. He feels like he will lose hope though. That is until one day he meets Louis, a rich business man who absolutely changes Harry's world, but you'll have to read the rest to see what happens (;ORRRthe one where harry is poor and has a 3 year old daughter but meets louis who is rich as fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here. I know my format of writing is shitty. I write for fun and this is how I'm comfortable writing. I'm not studying writing so this isn't going to be perfect, but I'm really trying. I'll get better as I go along, I hope. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy .xx

"Daddy why aren't you eating?" Isabelle asks me as we sit at the table. 

"Because, baby. You need to eat." I say. 

She hands me a chicken nugget. 

"Here. You can have one. It's ok. I'm getting full." She says. 

"Thank you." I say and take it from her. 

I don't eat it just in case she changes her mind. 

"Are you gonna sing me a bedtime song?" She asks. 

"Of course." I say. 

"Yay! The pretty one you wrote me?" She asks. 

I nod and rub her head. 

"If that's what you want." I say. 

She nods. 

"Yes. I like that one." She says. 

I nod. 

"We'll need to shower before bed though." He says. 

"Ok, daddy. It'll be warm?" She asks. 

I nod.

"Yes, baby. I'll make sure you get the warm water." I say. 

She smiles and nods. She finishes up and pushes her plate back. 

"All done. You can have to rest." She says. 

"You sure? Your tummy is full and happy?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Yes. You can eat." She says. 

I nod and pull her plate to me. I eat the chicken nugget in my hand that I still was holding and the few chips left over. I throw everything away and she reaches for me. I lift her up and carry her to the bathroom. I set her down and go to the shower. She starts pulling her clothes off as I move the curtain back. I start the shower and feel the water. I turn it down so it's not too hot for her. 

"Ok. It's ready." I say. 

She nods and steps in. It's only a small shower and both of us can't fit unless I hold her. She's not a baby anymore so I can't. She moves under the water and giggles. I smile at her. 

"Wash your body quick while I undress." I say. 

She nods and grabs the small towel. I move back and pull my shirt off and undo my belt. I slip my pants and socks off and fold them before laying them on the sink. 

"Done, daddy." She says. 

I open the curtain and grab the shampoo bottle. I wash her hair for her and help rinse it out. 

"There you go." I say. 

"Your turn!" She says. 

I nod and wrap a towel around her when she steps out. 

"I'll only be a bit." I say. 

She nods. I drop my boxers to the floor and step in. I let the water blanket me and sigh as it relaxes my muscles. I rinse myself before grabbing a towel. I wet it and wash my body. As I rinse the soap off, the shower quickly goes cold. I gasp some and step away. Isabelle pokes her head in. 

"Are you ok?" She asks. 

I nod. 

"Yes. It's just cold now." I say. 

She frowns at me. 

"It's ok. I'm almost done." I say. 

She doesn't change her frown, but nods anyways. I quickly wash my hair and I'm shivering hard as I rinse it out. I shut the water off and she hands me my towel. 

"Thank you." I say. 

I dry off some before wrapping it around my waist. I pick her dirty clothes up and walk back to the room. Our apartment is small. It's only one room with a small bathroom. We don't have a couch or telly. Our kitchen has a sink and a small fridge. We have a microwave, but the stove and over doesn't work. The table is small with only two chairs and we have a small bed in the corner. That's all that really fits in the room. I go to the small dresser beside the bed. It only has two drawers. Her drawer is empty. 

"Shit." I mumble. 

"What's wrong?" Bella asks. 

"Nothing, love." I say. 

I go to the basket and pull out the pyjama outfit from yesterday. 

"I've worn that all week, daddy. That's dirty." She says. 

"I don't have any clean pyjamas." I say. 

She frowns again. 

"Here." I say. 

I go to my drawer and grab my last clean shirt. 

"Wanna wear my shirt as a night dress?" I ask. 

She smiles and nods quickly. 

"Yes!" She says. 

I grab a pull up from the bag. There's only a few left. I dry her off and pull it on. 

"Soon you won't have to wear these to sleep anymore. My big girl." I say. 

"I don't pee the bed anymore, daddy. I'm a big girl." She says. 

I smile and nod. 

"You sure are." I say. 

I help her put the shirt on before sitting her on the bed. I dry myself more and pull clean boxers on. I don't have anymore clean shirts so I'll go without one tonight. I bring our towels back to the bathroom and hang them for tomorrow. I go back and grab her brush. I sit beside her on the bed and she turns her back to me. I brush out her hair. 

"Your hair is getting so long and pretty." I say. 

"I know. You tell me that every time you brush my hair, silly." She says and giggles. 

I smile. She has long curly brown hair like mine. I'm glad she looks more like me than her mum. I don't want to constantly be reminded of that woman. I just see me when I look at her and I love it. 

"I guess I do, don't i?" I ask. 

She nods. I kiss her head before putting the brush down. 

"Lets brush our teeth and go to bed." I say. 

She crawls from the bed and runs to the bathroom. I smile and follow her. She steps on the wood box I have in there for her so she can reach the sink. I found it by a dumpster on the way home one day. I cleaned it really well so it's not so dirty. She uses it to get on the toilet too. 

I turn the sink on and set her tooth brush up for her. She starts brushing as I get mine ready too. Once we are done, I carry her back to the bed and cover her up. 

"Are you gonna sing?" She asks. 

I nod and smile. I go to my guitar case and open it. I bring my guitar over and sit on the bed beside her. She turns on her side and smiles at me as I tune it some. 

"Ready?" I ask. 

She nods. I nod and start picking at the strings. Her smile widens and I smile at her. 

"I want to write you a song. One as beautiful as you are sweet. With just a hint of pain for the feeling that I get when you are gone. I want to write you a song." I sing. 

She giggles as she listens. 

"I want to lend you my coat. One that's as soft as your cheek." I sing and reach forward to poke her cheek. 

She laughs more and my heart bursts at the cuteness. 

"So when the world is cold you will have a hiding place you can go. I want to lend you my coat." 

She yawns as she watches me. When I finish the song up, her eyes are already closed. I smile at my sweet girl and go put my guitar in the case. 

"Daddy come lay down too." She mumbles. 

"I am, baby. Just putting my guitar back." I say. 

I close the case and go back to the bed. I set the alarm and turn the lamp off. I lay down and cover myself up. She moves close to me and hugs my upper arm. I smile and rub her face. 

"That's my favorite song." She says. 

"Mine too." I say. 

"Is tomorrow Friday?" She asks. 

"Yes." 

"You'll buy me new shoes? Mine hurt my feet and have holes remember? You said on Friday." She says. 

"Yes. I will buy you new shoes tomorrow. I promise." I say. "Go to sleep now. We have to be up early." 

She leans up and kisses my cheek before laying back down. 

"Love you." 

"I love you too. Goodnight." I say to her. 

I don't let my eyes close until I know she's peacefully asleep beside me. I rub her cheek softly before kissing her head. I sigh some before letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter two. Thank you for reading so far. I decided to post again today because I got 50 reads already. Thank you. Enjoy .xx

I wake up and hear soft snores beside me. I stretch some as I try to wake myself up. I open my eyes and see Isabella asleep on her back beside me. She's sprawled out some. I'm laying on my side facing her. I kiss her cheek before moving to sit up. I look at the alarm clock and gasp when I don't see it lit up. I grab it and look at it. 

"No no." I say. 

I look and it's plugged up. I look outside and it's bright out. It's way after morning. 

"Fuck!" 

I put it down and run to the bathroom. I try to turn the light on but it doesn't come on. 

"That bastard!" I say to myself. 

I grab my jeans and pull them on quickly. My foot gets stuck in the knee hole and rips it a little. I groan in annoyance and pull them on all the way. I look at the hole that now shows some of my shin. Oh well. That's the least of my worries. I go grab a shirt from the basket and pull it on before pulling my boots on. I open the door and walk a few apartments down. I bang on the door until it opens. Johnny is standing there in his pyjamas. 

"You turned off my power!" I say to him. 

"I'm aware." He says. 

"Why would you do that?! My alarm didn't go off and Friday mornings are my best mornings! Do you know how much money you just cost me?" I ask angrily. 

"It's just a Friday morning." He says. 

"Just- you don't understand! People get paid on Thursday nights and Friday mornings! That's the time they give the most and I missed it!" I say. 

"You are three days late on your bills. I had to! Do you know how much money you cost me?" He retaliates. 

"Well how do you expect me to pay bills when you always shut my power off? I can't wake up before the rush if my alarm doesn't go off!" 

"Buy one with batteries. It'll stay of until you pay the bill."

"You can't do that! We will freeze! It gets so cold at night." I say. 

"Should have paid your bill."

"I can have it to you on Monday I promise! Please just turn it back on until then." 

"You'll have it to me by the end of the day."

"I can't make that much today. I have to buy my daughter shoes. Hers has holes and they're too small. She will get sick if her little feet aren't warm. I can't afford to take her to a doctor. Please, Johnny. Please. Let me have your money to you on Monday. Please." I beg. 

He groans some and rolls his eyes. 

"This is the last time styles, if you don't have it by Monday, you all are out." He says. 

"Ok. Thank you. You'll turn the power back on?" I ask. 

"Yes. Until Monday."

"Thank you. Thank you." I say. 

"This is the last time."

"Last time. Promise." I say and hurry back to my apartment. 

I go in and hear crying. I shut the door and look at the bed. Isabelle is crying and rubbing her eyes. I go to her and sit down. 

"What's wrong baby?" I ask and grab her. 

"I woke up and you weren't here! I thought you left me, daddy." 

"No! I could never. It's ok. I'm here now. I'm sorry." I say. 

She nods and holds onto me. 

"We need to hurry up. We are running late. Lets get dressed and we can get you new shoes after the lunch rush ok?" I say. 

She nods and sniffs. I kiss her head. As I do, I hear the heat kick on. I look over and see my alarm clock is back on it's already half after 9. I sigh. 

"Lets get ready." I say. 

I get her dressed and we brush our teeth before I pull socks on. I didn't bother a bit ago because i was in a rush. I grab her coat and put it on her along with her backpack. We finish up and head out after I grab my guitar. I lock the door before grabbing her hand and walking away. 

"Want a donut on the way?" I ask. 

She nods and smiles. 

"Ok." I say. 

We walk some and go to the bakery down the street. The lady smiles at us as we go in. 

"Goodmorning." She says. 

"Morning!" Isabella says. 

"What can I get you all today?" She asks. 

"Isabelle?" I ask. 

"I want one with the jelly inside." She says. 

I nod. 

"One jelly filled and one milk. Please." I say. 

She nods and gets the donut. 

"You don't want one daddy?" Bella asks. 

"No baby. I'm ok." I say. 

"But you didn't eat dinner last night." She says. 

I rub her head and glance at up some. The lady is frowning at me. 

"I'm fine. Promise." I say to bella. 

She nods some. The lady hands me the donut and milk. I hand it to Isabelle and grab my wallet. He lady shakes her head. 

"Nope. You all come in here all the time. This one is on us." She says. 

"Please let me pay for it." I say. 

"No really. It's alright. Go have a good day." She says. 

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." I say. 

"Thank you." Bella says. 

"You're welcome." She says. 

I grab my guitar case and we leave to the train. I pay our tickets and we get on. Bella sits in my lap as the train moves. I get her donut out for her and she takes a bite. She hums as she chews. She looks up at me. 

"It's good daddy, try it." She says as reaches it up to me. 

"That's ok. I want you to eat it all." I say. 

"It's good though." She says. 

"I know. That's why you should eat it." I say and wipe the jelly from the side of her mouth. 

She nods and leans back against me as she eats. I hold her milk so she doesn't have to hold both things. She eats it all and I wipe her mouth again. She drinks the milk but leaves a little so I drink the rest. She sighs and pats her tummy. 

"My belly is full." She says. 

I smile and rub it. 

"Good. I love hearing you say that." I say. 

She smiles. 

"Daddy your pants are broken." She says and leans up some. 

She pokes at my leg that is exposed from the new rip in them. 

"Yea. I accidentally ripped them today." I say. 

"You need new ones." She says. 

"No I don't. They are fine. I can still wear them." I say. 

She pouts some at me. The train comes to a stop and we stand. I grab my case and she holds the trash as we get off. She throws it away and grabs my hand as we walk up to the plaza area. We walk over to my normal spot and I sit on the bench. She sits beside me and I help her open her back pack. She grabs out her coloring stuff and I pat at her head. I grab my guitar out and set my case open in front of me. 

"What should I sing first?" I ask bella. 

"Surprise me." She says. 

I smile and think of one as I tune it. 

"Sing the one about falling in love. Elvis one." She says. 

"Thought you wanted me to surprise you?" I say and laugh. 

She shakes her head. 

"Changed my mind." She says. 

I just smile. The rest of the morning and lunch rush isn't too bad. Had a few crowds but nothing out of the norm for a Friday. I don't know how I'm going to recover from not being here in the morning. Isabelle is helping me get the money from my case. I put it in my wallet before putting my guitar up. 

"I'm hungry." She says. 

"Me too. Want lunch?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"And shoes?" She asks excitedly. 

I nod. 

"Yes." I say. 

She jumps some and claps. I smile and grab her hand. I take her to the small shop. I know she wants to do that first anyways. The shop isn't very expensive. It's always marked down and it's just cheap stuff. Nothing high quality but that's ok. This is what I can afford. I bring her to the shoe section and she smiles. 

"We only have 15 pound to spend ok?" I say. 

"Ok." She says. 

I start looking and so does she. I grab a pair of boots with furr on the inside. They're cheaply made but they will keep her warm and they don't have holes in them. 

"Daddy look at these!" She says. 

I walk over and look. 

"They light up!" She says and hits them on the ground. 

"Those are cool. How much?" I ask. 

"23." She says. 

My eyes widen some. 

"Well. Uhm. What about these boots I found? They're really cute and have furr. It'll keep your feet warm." I say. "And these ones cost half that price. We can only spend 15."

"But these ones have a puppy on them and they light up." She says quietly. 

She frowns as she looks at them. My heart just breaks. We have this conversation every time we buy something and I always have to make her put back what she wants because I can't afford it. These are shoes though. I bend down and grab them from her. 

"Let me see." I say. 

They look a lot better than these cheap boots and I'm sure they'll last at least until the spring time. She's never had nice shoes like these. I look up at her and she looks at me. 

"These are the ones you want?" I ask. 

"Yes please, daddy." She says. 

I nod some. I'll have to skip another meal to be able to make sure I still don't go over what I need for the rent and bills but these will keep my daughters feet comfortable and warm so it's worth it. 

"Ok. I'll get these for you." I say. 

She gasps and hugs me. 

"Thank you daddy! Thank you!" She says. 

I smile as I hug her. I find her size and she tries them on. They fit perfectly. They're a little big but she will grow into them more which is what makes them perfect. 

"Lets go pay for it." I say. 

She nods. We go to the counter and the lady rings them up. I give her the money and she hands me some change. 

"These are too cute." She says. 

"They're mine!" Bella says with a big smile. 

"They're really pretty. And they light up!" 

Bella nods and giggles. 

"Yea!" Bella says. 

I smile and rub her head. She hands me the bag. 

"Thank you." I say. 

"You all have a good day." She says. 

"You too." I say before leaving. 

I bring her to a bench and sit down. I get the shoes out. I help her put them on and she's smiling so big as she watches. I put her old ones in the box as she stands. She stomps her feet some and giggles as she sees them light up. I smile as I watch her. 

"I love them!" She says to me. 

"Good, baby. Lets get you some lunch and head back before people get out of work. Don't want to miss that rush." I say. 

She nods quickly.

\-----

The next day I do quite well for a Saturday. That's a really good day for me too. The plaza is always busy and I always get big crowds. There was an event at the stadium down the road today so there was a lot of people. I surely made up for missing yesterday morning and I have enough already to pay everything on Monday. I even got myself a half of a sandwich from the deli for lunch today. I've only snacked some and I was definitely needing real food. I'm packing up because it's getting dark and bella is tired. It was a really good day. She had fun. A lot of people were requesting songs and dancing. Bella would dance with them and it was just a good day. I had to leave the money in my case because I left my wallet at home today and I have rips in my jeans. I didn't want to lose it. 

I help her pack up her bag and we start walking to the train station. We don't get very far before two guys come over and grab my case from me. The guy takes off running and the other punches me in the face before I could run after him. I stumble some and hit a wall. I catch myself before I stumble. Isabelle is screaming and has a death grip around my leg as the guy runs off. I gasp as I realise what just happened. I pick Isabelle up and run after them. 

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell. 

Everyone around is watching but no one is helping. I chase them all the way to the train station. 

"That's mine! Please come back!" I yell. 

I try to run faster but it's hard because I'm carrying Isabelle. We get to the station and they swipe their cards to get in. I run to the gate and someone stops me. 

"Woah. Card or money." The guy says. 

"They took my guitar! Stop them!" I say. 

He looks back at the guys. They're laughing and pointing at me. 

"Sorry. You can't enter unless you have a card or money." 

"They have my money! Please! You have to help me!" I yell. "That has everything! I need that guitar back! That's how I make a living. It's all I got!" 

Everyone around is looking. I'm definitely causing a scene. 

"Sir. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You're holding up the line." 

"No! Please!" I beg. 

"Do I need to call security?" He asks. 

"No! Please just-"

He grabs his walkie. 

"Ok! Ok. I'm going." I say. 

"Thank you." He says. 

I turn and walk away. Isabelle is crying lightly as she holds me. I go over to a bench and sit down. I sit her beside me and lean forward some. I cover my face as my elbows rest on my knees. She holds onto my arm as she sniffs. 

What am I going to do? I don't have much at home. It will only cover my bills. Not rent. I can't make the money back tomorrow because they took my guitar. How will I make money now? I could cry right now. I sniff some as I fight my tears. Now we are gonna get kicked out of the apartment. I can't find anywhere else to stay because no one will accept me to rent from them. We will be homeless. Isabelle can't sleep outside. It gets so cold when it gets dark. She will freeze and get sick. 

That does it for me. I just break down. 

"Daddy." She says quietly. 

I don't respond. I can't look at her or it'll crush me more. I keep my cries quiet because I already caused a scene. I don't want anymore attention brought on me. I cry into my hands. 

I don't know what to do. I can't buy another guitar. It was my only one. My other one broke and only has 4 strings. I can't use that. I can't buy new strings. 

"Daddy why are you crying?" Isabelle asks as she gets more upset. 

I force myself to calm down. She hugs at me. I sniff and wipe at my face some. 

"It's ok. I'm ok." I say to her as I pull her into my lap. 

"You're crying. It's not ok." She says. 

"It is. I promise. Daddy is ok." I say. 

"Those mean men took your guitar and hit you!" She says. 

"I know. It's ok baby." I say. 

I hug her to me. I reach up and feel my cheek. I look at my hand and see blood. I sigh some. He hit me really hard. I won't be surprised if I have a black eye tomorrow. 

"Lets go home, baby." I say. 

"But we can't get on the train." She says. 

"We will have to walk. I'll carry you though." I say. 

She nods. I stand and hold her in front of me. She lays her head on my shoulder as I hold her close. I start walking. I hope I don't get lost. It's far but I use to walk until I could afford to ride the train. I think I remember the way. It's quiet as I walk. She calms down after a bit. 

"Daddy. What are we having for dinner?" She asks. 

"I don't know. They took our money." I say quietly. 

"We can't eat?" She asks. 

"I have crackers and peanut butter at home. You'll have to eat that." I say. 

She nods some. She eventually falls asleep before I get us home. I go in and lay her down. I cover her up and go to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I have a small cut on my cheek. I grab a wash cloth and wet it. I wipe my cheek and hiss some. My eye is already looking red and a little puffy. I turn the sink off and sigh. Nothing I can do about this because I don't have any bandages. I go into the kitchen and grab the crackers and peanut butter from the top of the fridge. I grab a plate a butter knife before going to the table. My tears return as I sit there and fix her food. I hate when I have to feed her small food like this. Isabelle means the world to me and I know she doesn't deserve this life. Sometimes I want to just give her up to someone who can afford to have her. Like a nice rich family. She deserves a childhood and I can't give her a good one. I can't give her up though. She's attached to me and I am to her. She means everything to me. She's all I have. I would give her the world if I could, but I can't. I can only do so much and it's still never enough. 

I make little peanut butter cracker sandwiches. She likes when I do this. Thinks they're cute. I finish and look in the fridge. I grab her juice and poor the last of it into a cup. I walk to the bed and rub her head. 

"Baby wake up." I say. 

She stirs some. 

"Wake up and come eat." I say. 

She yawns and rubs her eyes. 

"You can go back to sleep after but I want you to eat." I say. 

She nods. I bring her to the table and sit her down. She smiles at the plate. 

"Little sandwiches." She says. 

I smile lightly and rub her head. She starts eating. I go to the fridge and look in it. There's nothing but expired milk and old to go dinners that aren't any good. My stomach growls some. I rub at it and frown. I sigh and close the fridge before going back to the table. I sit down. 

"You aren't eating?" She asks. 

I shake my head. 

"Not hungry." I say. 

I would never tell her that I'm actually really hungry. The sandwich only held me over for a few hours. I would never let her know how starving I am. I rather save the rest of the crackers and peanut butter for her. I can wait to eat. I wouldn't let her skip a meal. Never. 

She eats all of the crackers and drinks her juice. 

"Can we just shower tomorrow? I'm sleepy." She says. 

I nod. 

"Yea." I say. 

She comes over and crawls into my lap. I hug her some. 

"It'll be ok daddy." She says. 

I nod before kissing my head. 

"I know, love. I know. I'll fix this. we'll be ok." 

She nods too. I bring her to bed after giving her another shirt to sleep in. Can't even afford to wash clothes now either. She's asleep fast but I spend most of the night sitting at the table trying to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do now. I feel like I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment and let me know your thoughts SO far, if you want. Thank you for reading (: I should post again tomorrow night ! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi(: hope you enjoy this chapter .xx

Sunday was another day spent eating peanut butter crackers. I ended up eating a few. I tried to keep her entertained all day and not let her know how torn up I was inside. Not even her bedtime song last night was the same. She did talk me into just going out today and singing without a guitar. I should have thought of that myself. So here we are again. we are here before morning rush and I help her get her books out like always. She said she got bored yesterday and wanted to hear me sing all day like always. I grabbed a small bucket I had and brought it to put out in front of me. I usually use my guitar case but it's gone. All the money is due today and I'm going to turn in everything I have and pray Johnny doesn't kick me out. 

I squat down in front of Isabelle and rub her cheek with my finger. 

"What should I sing first?" I ask. 

She shrugs and smiles. 

"I don't know. Anything. You will sound pretty no matter what." She says. 

I smile and kiss her cheek. 

"Excuse me?" I hear someone say. 

I jerk some and look behind me. I see a guy standing there. He's wearing nice dress clothes and-

"Hey! That's mine!" I say as I see my guitar case in his hands. 

He smiles and hands it to me. 

"I know." He says. 

I set it down and open it. All of the money is there and so is my guitar. 

"I saw those guys take it from you. They got on the same train and me and I paid them to give it back." He says. 

"You- you paid them?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"Yea. I saw how upset you got. I see you playing out here everyday. Felt bad you know?" He says. 

I nod some and stand. 

"How much did you pay? I might not have it all but I promise I will pay you back. If you see me everyday, I can give you a little each day until I pay everything." I say. 

"No. Please. Don't worry about it. I enjoy seeing you out here playing. I came yesterday hoping to catch you but you weren't here. I'm glad you came today." 

"I owe you the world. You don't understand how much this means to me." I say. 

"Daddy. Does this mean we can have a big dinner tonight?" Bella asks. 

The guy looks over at her. I bend down and grab her hand. 

"Yes. Anything you want." I say. 

"Chicken nuggets!" She says. 

I smile. 

"You know the way to my heart." I say. 

The guy laughs. 

"She's cute. She's your daughter?" The guy asks. 

I nod and stand up again. 

"Yes. She's everything to me. Here today because of her. I didn't know what to do without my guitar but she told me she wanted to hear me sing more and that I didn't need my guitar so here I am. But you showed up and saved my life. Literally." I say. 

"It's no big deal. Really." He says. 

"It is though. How can I repay you?" I ask. 

"How about a song?" The guy asks. 

"I'll play you a song. Yea! Anything you want. If I know it." I say. 

The guy smiles and man is his smile beautiful. It's no secret that I'm interested in both male and female. I just always dated girls. Never found a guy I wanted to be with. I definitely look though because they are nice to look at. But this guy? He's really gorgeous. His brown feathery hair and his bright blue eyes. Makes me feel warm even though it's quite cold out. 

"How about something by the fray?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"I know a few. Which one?" I ask as I get my guitar out. 

"Over my head?" He says. 

I nod and smile while I tune it up real fast. 

"One of my favorites." I say. 

He smiles and I start strumming. His smile is so wide the whole time I play. A few people stop by for a bit and listen. Some even drop a few bills in my case. When I'm done, he starts clapping. so do a few people around. I thank them before they walk away. The guy stays though. 

"Just lovely. You've got a great voice. So worth paying them off. He says. 

I smile and I feel myself blush. Get it together, harry. 

"My daddy has the best voice! It's pretty." Bella says. 

"I completely agree. It's wonderful." He says. 

"Oh stop." I say. 

The guy laughs. 

"I'm Louis by the way." He says and reaches his hand out. 

I reach forward and shake it. 

"Harry." I say. 

"Nice to meet you, harry. Nice to have a name for the guitar boy outside the office." He says. 

I smile again. He looks at Bella. 

"And what's your name, cutie?" He asks. 

"Isabella Marie Styles. I'm three." She says and holds up three fingers. 

He laughs. 

"She's the cutest thing ever. You and your wife must be so proud." He says. 

"Wife? Oh no. No wife. No one at all. I raise her on my own completely." I say. 

"Oh! Well then you must be proud." He says. 

I nod. 

"I am. Very." I say. 

"Louis!" I hear someone yell. 

He looks back and I see a few guys in suits waving him over. 

"I've gotta go. Business calls. It was nice to meet you, harry. I'll see you around!" He says. 

"You too, Louis." I say. 

"Bye Isabella!" He says before walking away. 

Bella giggles and waves. 

"He's pretty, daddy." She says. 

I can't help the painful smile I have on my face. 

"I know." I say quietly. 

I get all the money from my case and put it in my wallet. I'm not risking losing this again. I'm so thankful he brought the case back. Now I can pay everything and have plenty of money left over. The rest of the day goes by just fine. I can't deny that I looked for Louis all day but I didn't see him. There were a lot of people around 5 so I probably just missed him. Oh well. I'm sure I'll see him again. I grab bella some nuggets on the way home and get me a burger. I deserve it I think. 

"Hey. Want to come with me to give Mr Johnny rent?" I ask her. 

She nods.

"Yea!" She says. 

"Want to bring him something small from the bakery?" I ask. 

"A cupcake!" She says. 

I nod. 

"You can get one too." She says. 

She smiles and claps some. I laugh and rub her head. When we get off the train, we walk to the bakery. They close soon. 

"Hello!" The lady at the counter says. 

"Hi." I say. 

"Just the lad I have been looking for." She says. 

"Me?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Yes. I have a job offer for you." She says. 

"Really?" I ask. 

"Yea. We are having a baking festival this weekend. Lots of people will be in for it. We do it every year." She says. 

I nod, knowing just what it is. I brought bella last year. 

"Yea. We went last year." I say. 

"Good. So you know we have a live singer and band every year. This year, I wanted to see if you were interested in performing for it. It'll be on Saturday and we will pay you." She says. 

"You want me?" I ask. 

"Of course. I've seen you play in the plaza down town. You're great!" She says. 

"Is it ok if I bring my daughter? I won't have anyone to watch her." I say. 

"Absolutely! It's very family friendly, as you know. She can help us taste test all the entries for the baking contest." she says. 

Bella gasps and looks at me. I smile down at her. 

"Daddy please!" She says. 

I nod some. 

"Yea. Ok." I say. 

"And we know Saturday is a busy day for you at the plaza so we're going to pay you 150 for the day if that's ok." She says. 

"What? 150? That's too much. I can't do that." I say in surprise. 

"Sure you can! We thought that was actually a bit low. And you get to keep all the tips you make too." She says. 

"Please. I can't do that. That's too much. I'd do it for free with tips. Honestly." I say. 

"No way. We will pay you 150 and you'll take it. You are incredible and it'll be a long day. Really. It's our pleasure." She says. 

I sigh some. 

"I don't know. We can talk more about the price then. Think about changing your mind." I say. 

"I won't be. But what are you all having today? We close up in a bit and I'm sure you wanna get your girl home." She says. 

I nod. 

"Yea. Uhm. Bella what do you want?" I ask. 

"The strawberry one." she says. 

I nod. 

"Ok a strawberry one for her and a vanilla one for Mr Johnny." I say. "What kind should I get?" 

"You're getting one too daddy?" She asks. 

I nod some and smile at her. 

"Get the one with sprinkles!" She says. 

I laugh. 

"Alright. I'll take the one with sprinkles." I say. 

The lady gets them and we have another back and forth argument about me paying for them. I win and head out. We go home and I put the food on the table. 

"Lets go give him our money before he gets upset." I say. 

She nods and grabs his cupcake. I pick her up and carry her to his door. I knock. He opens it after a bit. 

"Styles. I was wondering when you'd stop by." He says. 

"Here is rent and the bills. Everything is there if you want to double check." I say. 

He grabs the money and counts through it. He nods some. 

"Thank you. Next month better be on time. You're out of chances." He says. 

"Yes sir. I'll have it on time." I say. 

"We bought you a cupcake Mr Johnny." Bella says and reaches it out. 

He smiles some. 

"For me? Thank you." He says. 

She smiles and hugs me as she watches him. 

"Well. Have a good night." I say. 

"You too. Thank you." He says. 

We go back to the apartment and eat. That night I dream of a pretty blue eyed boy with nice red lips and have to excuse myself to a cold shower before bella wakes up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this chapter and are liking the story so far. If you want, leave a comment and let me know if you like it or not (: id love to read feedback from the readers. Thank you for reading. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments so far. Over 420 reads and I only have posted 3 chapters. Thank you thank you!  
> Here's the next one. I hope you like it ! .xx

Friday comes too fast. I'm really excited for the festival tomorrow but I'm still nervous. I'm performing on a stage and I've never done that before. I'm also really shy. You'd never guess, but I am. Like I don't know how to talk to people on a stage and interact that well. Usually I just thank people and ask for song requests. But now I have to have a setlist ready and then occasionally i'll take requests. I'm just nervous. It'll be a lot of people too. 

My Friday was good today though. This week was good in general and I don't know why. Louis came by and saw me a few times during lunch and that always makes me nervous. He never talked that much because it was always just for a song or two but I enjoyed seeing him. He dresses really nice too. He must have a great job. 

I'm playing an ed sheeran song when I see him walk over. I smile at him as I sing. There's a crowd around but he doesn't interrupt. He sits beside bella on the bench and she smiles widely at him. I finish up and thank everyone. 

"Thank you. I'm gonna take a little break if you don't mind." I say. 

They all nod and walk away. Some leave money in my case. I thank them again before putting my guitar up and closing my case. I go to bella and lift her before sitting her in my lap. Louis is hiding one arm behind his back. I eye him curiously. 

"You didn't have to stop. I was enjoying listening to you." He says. 

I shrug some and give him a small smile. Come on harry. Words. Use some words. 

"Isabella I got you something." He says. 

I watch him and she looks up. He pulls out a little pink rose he had behind his back. She smiles more. 

"It's so pretty!" She says. 

"The company was giving out flowers for us to give our significant others." He says. "But I don't have one so I thought you would like it." 

I don't miss his little glance up at me as he mentions not having someone. I have to stop my breath from hitching because I don't want the cute man to know I'm crushing on him. Isabelle grabs the flower. 

"I love it. Daddy look how pretty it is." She says and looks up at me. 

I smile and poke her nose. 

"Almost as pretty as you." I say. 

She giggles and hides her face. 

"What do you say to louis?" I ask. 

She looks back at him. 

"Thank you louis. I love it." She says. 

"You're welcome. I should go. Wanna beat the rush out of here. I will see you all on Monday." He says and stands. 

"Wait!" I say quickly. 

He looks at me and i clear my throat some because I didn't mean to sound so desperate. 

"Yea?" He asks. 

"Uhm. So I have this Uhm performance tomorrow. And Uhm I was wondering if you wanted to know about it. Maybe you could stop by. I don't know." I say and look down some, suddenly feeling really stupid. 

"Yea! Absolutely. I've got nothing to do. When and where?" He says. 

I smile some and look up at him. 

"Oh. It's at the baking festival outside of town. It starts early but I'll be there until late. So all day anytime." I say. 

"The one that's been advertised everywhere?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea! That's so cool. I'd love to. I'll see you tomorrow then." He says. 

I nod and smile. 

"Yea. See you then." I say. 

He turns and wave. 

"Bye harry. Bye Isabella." He says. 

Bella waves and giggles. 

"Daddy you like him." She says and poke my cheek. 

I grab her hand. 

"Do not. I don't know him." I say. 

"He's pretty though." She says. 

"I know. But come on. I need to get some pants for tomorrow." I say. 

She nods before he head out. Usually I'd stay longer but I'm getting paid well tomorrow and want to make sure I look decent when I see louis tomorrow. I don't know why I'm trying to impress him. He's probably not even gay or interested in men at all. A man can always wish though. 

\---

I wake up extra early and decide to make bella breakfast. I bought more eggs and milk. I also snuck and bought bacon too because it's her favorite and she deserves it. I use the only skillet I have for both but I don't mind. I even make me some too because I don't want to get too nervous and pass out. I need to eat something. I plate the food and walk over to the bed. 

"Bella." I say as I sit down. 

I lean over and kiss at her face some. 

"Baby wake up. I made you some breakfast." I say. 

She stirs around some. I kiss her face more and she smiles. I lean back some so I can see her. She stretches and opens her eyes. 

"Goodmorning beautiful." I say. 

"Daddy!" She says before hugging me. 

I can't help but laugh some. She always does this. I see her every second of every day but when I wake her up, it's like she hasn't seen me for days. It makes my heart flip. In a good way! 

"Hey." She says and lays back down. "Do I smell bacon?" 

I smile at her. 

"I don't know. Wanna come see?" I ask. 

She nods quickly and leans up. I pick her up and carry her to the table. She gasps and starts clapping. 

"Daddy you got bacon!" She says. 

I sit her down. 

"I know. I wanted to surprise you." I say. 

She grabs one and takes a bite. I sit down and smile at her as I watch her eat it quickly. I can't help but laugh. 

"Eat too daddy." She says. 

I nod and grab my fork. It's quiet as we eat. 

"Are you excited for today?" I ask her. 

She nods. 

"Yes. I'm excited to see louis. Think he will come?" She asks. 

"I hope so." I say. 

She smiles. It falls quiet again. She finishes but still has some left over so she pushes her plate to me. 

"Daddy?" She says quietly. 

I look over at her. 

"Yea baby?" I say. 

"You're bigger than me and much older but you don't eat as much as I do. Why? Don't you get hungry?" She asks. 

I look down some as I play with the eggs on my plate. 

"Because you don't even eat that much. I always eat more but you're bigger." She says. 

I look at her. 

"I don't get hungry as often. You see, I'm already grown up. You aren't. You still have more to grow so your body needs more food and energy. I've been this big for awhile so my body doesn't have to grow anymore. Therefore, I don't need as much food as a growing little girl. Make sense?" I ask. 

She nods some. 

"So when I'm as big as you, I won't want to eat much either?" She asks. 

I shrug. 

"Maybe. Everyone is different." I say. 

"Well I'll always want bacon." She says. 

I smile and rub her head. I hate lying to her like that, but I'll never tell her the truth on why I don't eat that much. She's too young to understand our struggle. I don't want her to know how poor we are. I don't want her to feel like she's less than anyone else. She's everything to me and I don't want her to feel anything but important. 

I finish eating and we get dressed. I got to wash all of our clothes last night too. I was excited about that. I found some nice pants at a thrift shop on the way home too. They're dress pants but plaid not normal color. They're tan grey and white. I like them a lot. I have a white dress top already so I didn't need to buy any. I tuck the shirt in some but it's still flown on me. 

"I like those pants." Bella says and pokes at them. 

"Thank you." I say as I try to fix my hair some. 

"Can you fix my hair too?" She asks. 

I look down at her. 

"Yea. What do you want me to do with it?" I ask. 

"Make it pretty with bows and braid it." She says. 

I smile and grab the brush. 

"Ok." I say. 

I grab hair bows and hair ties. She follows me to the bed and I sit down. She moves between my legs and I brush her hair out. 

"Want two?" I ask 

She nods. I part her hair in the middle and give her two ponytails. I make sure they're even before I start braiding down on her right side. I can't French braid or anything but I can do simple braiding. 

"Hey daddy. How do you know how to make my hair pretty? Don't girls only know how to do hair?" She asks. 

"No. Boys can do hair too. It's not just for girls." I say. 

"Oh. How do you know?" 

"Well. When I was growing up, my sister Gemma would always try to do my hair. She'd put bows in it and make me wear them out in public." I say. 

Bella starts giggling. I smile. 

"I told her I hated it but I really didn't mind. The bows were nice and pretty. I didn't want people to know I liked it though. She found out that I did because someone laughed at me and made me cry. She felt really bad because she knew I was upset. So she told me she would teach me how to do her hair so we can wear bows together. Taught me how to braid and stuff. I always remembered when I got older." I say. 

I put a bow on her left braid and pat her shoulder. 

"Can I start putting bows in your hair now daddy?" She asks. 

"Of course you can. But starting after today. I don't like it as much as I did then but I'll let you if that's what you want to do." I say. 

She nods with a big smile. 

"Ok. But we have to go so we aren't late." I say. 

We finish up and hurry out. I carry my guitar with one hand and my setlist and other stuff in my other. Isabelle holds onto my pocket as we walk. She knows she's suppose to hold onto me when we walk so I don't lose her. I don't even have to remind her anymore. She always reaches for my hand or my pants if my hands are full. We walk down to the big park that the festival is at. It hasn't started yet because I had to come set up early. It starts soon though. They show me where to set up and Isabelle's eyes lit right up when she saw I was performing on the stage. I tape my setlist to the floor and grab my guitar. Everything is turned on and ready to go. I sit on the edge as I tune up. Isabelle comes and sits beside me. 

"are you gonna sing soon?" she asks. 

"Yea. When it starts. People have to show up first. There's already people waiting to get in." I say. 

She smiles and nods. 

"Can you sing me something before it starts?" I ask. 

"What shall I sing?" I ask. 

"Hmmm.." She says and thinks. 

I smile as I watch her. I start strumming a few chords. Nothing in particular. Just to warm my fingers up some. 

"How about the one we sing a lot." She says. 

I laugh. 

"We sing a lot of songs." I say. 

"The one about being lucky." She says. 

"The simple plan song?" I ask. 

She shrugs. 

"Play it. I don't know." She says. 

I nod and put my capo on before I start strumming. 

"Why do stars all line up so perfectly for everybody, but not for me? I wish it could be easy but it never goes that way.." 

She nods as I sing and sways some. She starts singing when I get to the chorus. 

"Maybe one day I'll be back on my feet and all of this pain will be gone. And maybe it won't be so hard to be me and I'll find out just where I belong." We sing. 

Of course she messes some words up but it's still cute. She stops though as I sing the rest of the chorus. 

"It feels like it's taking forever but one day things can get better and maybe my time will come and I'll be the lucky one." I sing. 

She giggles and hides her face in my arm. I stop. 

"They're letting people in. We can sing the rest later." I say. 

"Ok, daddy." She says. 

I kiss her head and stand up. 

I was really nervous after Pam, the bakery lady, introduced me. Everyone cheered and it made me more nervous. I didn't want to disappoint. But everyone seemed to be happy and enjoying it. It's been really fun. Bella has been having fun too. It's been nice watching her laugh and play with other kids. They were kicking around a ball earlier. She doesn't get to hang out with kids her age that much unless I take her to the park. I never have time though. 

"They're setting up the baking contest right now. They're judging all the entries. I'm gonna take a short break and I'll be back with the results." I say. 

I put my guitar up and grab a water before finding bella. She reaches for me and I pick her up. She hugs me. 

"Daddy I've had so many sweets!" She says. 

I can't help but laugh. 

"Uh oh. You're gonna be up late tonight aren't you?" I ask. 

She nods with a big smile. I feel someone tap my back. I turn around and see louis. I smile widely when I see him. He's got tight black jeans on with an Adidas t-shirt. His hair is nicely groomed and his pants are rolled up so I can see his ankles. He looks like a walking orgasm. 

"Hey! You made it." I say. 

"I did. Sorry I kind of got lost." He says. 

"No no. It's alright." I say. 

"Hi Isabella. How are you?" Louis asks and pokes her nose. 

She smiles and hides her face in my neck. I smile and rub her back. 

"Hey. Why are you being so shy?" I ask. 

She shrugs and looks back at him. 

"Daddy put my flower in water so it doesn't die." She says. 

"Good. Hopefully it lives for a long time. I always kill flowers." Louis says. 

She giggles. 

"Hey bella. Come help us pick a winner." Pam yells over to us. 

Bella gasps and looks at me. I nod with a smile and set her down. She runs off. 

"She's too sweet. How old is she again?" Louis asks. 

"She's three." I say. 

He smiles. 

"She talks well for a three year old." He says. 

I nod. 

"Yea. I think she's gonna be really smart." I say. 

He nods as he watches her. 

"I'm just taking a break before I go back on stage." I say. 

"Wanna go grab something to eat from the food stand?" He asks. 

I nod and we start walking. 

"How long have you been singing and stuff?" He asks as we walk. 

"Since I was young. I don't remember. I've always loved it. Had a karaoke machine that I would always play on." I say. 

He smiles. 

"I like to sing too. Always have. I don't think I'm very good though." He says. "More of a hobby I know I'm shit at, but still do." 

I laugh some. 

"I'm sure you're not that bad. Singing is real easy." I say. 

"Maybe for you." He says. 

"I'm sure you're great. Maybe you can sing with me in the plaza one day." I say. 

"No way. I'd embarrass myself. I'll let you be the singing one." He says. 

I smile more. I look over and check on bella as we get to the stand and make sure I can still see her. She smiles and waves at me and I wave back. Louis does too. 

"What did you want to eat?" He asks. 

"Uhm. I'm not sure. What are you getting?" I ask. 

"Some chips. I'm not too hungry." He says. 

"That sounds good. I'm not that hungry either." I say. 

"Wanna share?" He asks. 

"Yea! Sure." I say. 

He nods. And orders some and adds chilli and cheese on it. He pays and I frown some. 

"Here. Let me pay for half of it." I say. 

"It's only a few pounds. Don't worry about it." He says. 

"So. Here." I say and get my wallet out. 

"Put your wallet up. I'm not taking your money. It's no big deal." He says. 

I sigh some. 

"Well thank you." I say. 

We get them and go sit down at a table. I check on bella again. We start eating. 

"So tell me about yourself." Louis says. 

"What do you want to know?" I ask. 

"I don't know. I know you're a single dad of an adorable little girl. What else?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Well. I'm 23. I'm for Holmes chapel in Cheshire. Moved here after my girl friend got pregnant because my parents kicked me out. Uhm. Lived here for a bit. Isabelle's mum was trash. Only stayed with her because I knocked her up. She left after bella turned one. Haven't seen her since. But that's alright. I can also play the piano and drums but I don't have either of them anymore. I like playing guitar the most though. Uhm. I don't know. I'm not that interesting." I say. 

"She just left you and her kid behind? What kind of mum would do that?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"She got into drugs and stuff really bad. Tried hiding it from me. I'm glad she left. I didn't want Isabelle around her anyways. She was a bad influence. Woke up one morning and she was gone. I don't know." I say. 

"That's so shitty. I'm sorry." He says. 

I shrug. 

"It's fine. Really. We're better off." I say. 

"And your parents really kicked you out? Do you still talk to them?" 

"No. Haven't since I left. Well I told them when bella was born. They didn't care. They're really religious and stuff. Having sex before marriage was a huge no no but get someone pregnant before marriage? Yea. I was disowned. Haven't spoken to them since. I honestly wouldn't know how to get ahold of them now if I tried." I say. 

He frowns some but I smile. 

"It's fine louis. Really." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Do you sing full time or do you have another job?" He asks. 

"No. I only sing." I say. 

"That would be fun. I hate having an office job." He says. 

"What do you do, by the way?" I ask. 

"I work for a company who promotes athletes. Like football players and stuff." He says. 

"That sounds fun. Who's your favorite football team?" I ask. 

"Rovers obviously. I'm from doncaster." He says. 

I smile. 

"Oh not too far from where I grew up." I say. 

"Yea. Do you watch football?" He asks. 

"Use to. I didn't really have a favorite team though. I just enjoyed watching whoever." I say. 

"Well you should convert to a rovers fan." He says. 

I laugh some. 

"I'll consider it." I say. 

He smiles. 

"What about you? Tell me about yourself." I say. 

"Alright. Well I'm 25. I moved here about a 2 years ago when I took this job. My best mate works there too. It's cool. I live just outside of town. I don't have any kids but love them. I have 5 younger sisters and one younger brother. Big family." He says. 

"Wow. That's a lot of kids." I say. 

He laughs. 

"Yea. That house was crazy to live in. I had I get out. I love my family though. I'm really close to them. Do you have any siblings?" He asks. 

"Yea. I have a sister. She's older. Don't see her much." I say. 

"I always wanted an older sibling." He says. 

"I enjoyed it. I was more spoiled than her because I was the baby." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Daddy daddy." Bella says as she runs over. 

I grab her and set her in my lap. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Hi." She says. 

I smile and kiss her head. 

"Hi, baby." I say. 

She smiles and lays her head on my chest and hugs me. I hug her too. 

"Want one Isabelle?" Louis asks her. 

She looks back at him and he's holding the small platter out to her. She smiles before nodding. I grab one and hand it to her. She takes a bite and hums. 

"That's good." She says. "Yummy." 

I smile and wipe the cheese from her face. She giggles some. 

"Well. Looks like they're done. I should head back." I say. 

"Ok. I'm gonna stick around and watch. We can catch up after." Louis says. 

I smile and nod. 

"Ok. Sounds good." I say. "Thank you again for coming." 

I stand and walk back to the stage. I let bella go off and play with the kids again. They announce the winner of the contest and award them before I start playing again. I play the rest of my set and even play a song from the fray because I know louis likes them. He smiled like mad when I played it which made me. Even sang along which made me more excited. My new mission is to get louis to smile like that more often because he's really cute. I only have a few songs left. I scan the crowd of people as I sing. I find louis and smile some. He's not looking at me though. He's walking. I watch him. He walks to a girl and kisses her cheek before hugging her. They're both smiling hard and laughing as they talk. I frown some and look away. Well maybe it's nothing. I avoid looking his direction as I sing but I can't stop myself from looking back. He has his arm around her as they watch me sing. She has a drink in her hand as they sway some. I look down as I strum. 

I thought he said he didn't have a significant other.. I don't know what I'm thinking. I barely know this guy and I'm getting sad over someone I'm not even sure is gay or not. I'm pathetic. I sigh before I continue singing. I finish up and bow for those that are left. I think I did pretty good on tips today. I'm excited about it. I had a lot of fun. Better than what I thought. I find bella and I can still see louis and the girl talking. They are standing close and laughing still. I just frown. I grab my case and find Pam. People are leaving. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me to play today. I had a lot of fun." I say. 

"No problem. The crowd really enjoyed it. We'll have to have you back next year too." She says. 

"Really?" I ask. 

"Absolutely. You get this little cutie home though. Thank you, harry." She says. 

"No. Thank you." I say. 

I walk away and try to avoid louis seeing us. 

"Daddy I thought we were gonna see louis." She says. 

"No babe. We have to get home. You hungry? Want pizza?" I ask. 

She gasps and nods quickly. 

"My favorite!" She says. 

I laugh. 

"Everything is your favorite." I say. 

She just giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're slowly but surely finding out more about Louis and Harry's character. I think Harry's very interesting and you'll start learning more about him and stuff. Im super excited to see what you all think. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! If you want to, leave a comment and let me know your thoughts so far. Let me know if you have suggestions or if you want to make a guess at what's gonna happen. Idk. I love hearing from you all (: hope you enjoy this so far and I should post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you .xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii(: thank you for reading so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter !

Sunday we spent the day just hanging out. I decided that after doing so well on Saturday, I could take the day off. I took bella to the park and got ice cream. She had a lot of fun. it was nice to spend time with her and let her have fun doing kid things. Monday morning comes around too fast. I enjoyed my day off because I rarely get one. 

We get to the plaza at normal time and I picked up breakfast on the way so she sits and eats while I get ready. Right as the rush dies down, louis walks over. I feel a little upset still which is ridiculous. I really shouldn't be upset. 

"Hey. What happened Saturday when you were done? I thought we were gonna catch up after?" Louis says. 

"Well. Bella was tired, you know? And I saw you with someone. I didn't wanna interrupt." I say. 

"Oh. Yea my sister showed up. She was excited to meet you. She loves your voice. Thinks you're talented." He says. 

"Oh." I say. 

"Yea." He says. 

"I thought it was your girl friend or something." I say and look away. 

"Oh god no. No. She's my little sister and I'm gay anyways. No women around me like that." He says. 

My eyes widen some and I want to jump and scream when I hear him say that, but I control myself.

"Oh. I didn't know. My bad." I say. 

He laughs. 

"Yea. Like really gay. Hope that doesn't bother you." He says. 

"No. It doesn't. If that's what you're into. Who am I to tell you you're wrong? I don't mind at all really." I say. 

Wow. Stop talking so much. Just tell him you're gay too. Well I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I think. After hearing this news, I never want to look at a woman again. I only want to look at Louis and fuck this is making my mind go to places I shouldn't. 

"Harry." He says and waves his hand some. 

I shake my head and blink my eyes as I refocus. 

"You alright?" He asks with a small laugh. 

I nod casually, but in my head I'm freaking the fuck out. He's gay. That means I have more of a chance. He likes guys. I'm a guy. I mean last time I checked, anyways.

"I am sorry for leaving. I should have said bye. That was rude of me." I say. 

"No worries I understand." He says. 

"I'll make it up to you. Promise." I say. 

"Oh? How so?" He asks. 

I smile some. 

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. I would say I can cook for you but my kitchen is small so." 

"Well perfect. You can come to my place. I have a huge kitchen that I don't know how to use." He says. 

"Oh. Yea that sounds good. Bella can come too? I don't have anyone to watch her." I say. 

"Absolutely! Wouldn't be much fun without her." He says. 

"Hey!" I pout. 

Bella giggles some. I can't help but smile some. 

"Tell me what you want to cook and I'll get the ingredients." He says. 

"Well that's not very fair. I offered to cook for you so I should buy the stuff." I say. 

"Nonsense. I'll pay for it since you're actually cooking. How about tonight? Are you free?" He asks. 

I nod and look at bella. 

"Wanna go to his place tonight?" I ask her. 

"Yea!" She says. 

"Perfect. What time?" I ask him. 

"What time do you usually leave here?" 

"Around 7. That's when the rush dies down." I say. 

"Sounds good. It'll give me enough time to go to the store." He says. 

I smile and nod. 

"Well then. I'll see you all later. Have a good day. Makes loads of money and have fun." Louis says. 

"We will." I say. 

He walks off and I watch him. Fuck. Maybe Mondays aren't so bad after all. 

\----

Louis meets up with us after he gets off work. I'm not leaving for a few more hours. 

"Hey. I'm gonna head to the store. Why don't you text me what you want me to get so I can have a list." He says. 

"Oh Uhm.." I say and look away some. 

I feel my cheeks heat up. 

"What's your number? I'll put it in my phone and text you." He says and gets his phone out. 

I shake my head some and look at him. 

"I don't have a phone. I'm sorry." I say. 

He gives me a confused look. 

"You don't have a phone?" He asks. 

"W-well I do but I just. Yea I left it at home. It was an accident so that won't be any use. I wrote a list out though. It's not a lot. Do you like chicken?" I ask. 

He smiles and nods. 

"Of course." 

"I was thinking chicken and mash with salads or something. It's simple and quick." I say. 

"Sounds great. I'll run to the store. I need to give you my address. Do you have more paper?" He asks. 

I nod and grab Bella's bag. I get some paper and a pencil. He writes it down. 

"It's really easy to find. You go two stops down and it's right close to the station. You will be able to find it. Promise." 

I nod. 

"Ok. I'll see you at seven then." I say. 

"See you then." He says with a smile. 

"Daddy. Why did you lie and say you have a phone?" Bella asks when Louis walks away. 

"Uhm. I don't know." I say. 

She looks confused. 

"It's a secret. Don't tell him I don't have one. I didn't want to be rude." I say. 

"Oh." She says. 

I sigh and finish up. I'm excited to hang out with Louis. It's kind of odd that I'm going over to a strangers house but I'm much bigger than Louis. I could hurt him easily if he tried to do anything crazy to us. He's way too nice. He would never. He's just so cute and tiny and sweet. I can't wait to see him again. 

Finding his place wasn't that hard. Luckily, I recognised the street so I found it easily and holy shit is his house nice. It's huge and I have to get buzzed into his gate to get in. The gate opens and we walk in. He comes out the front door and waves. We go to him and he smiles. 

"I'm so glad you didn't get lost!" He says. 

"You were right. It was easy to find."

"Come in. Come in." He says before leading us in. 

"Wow. This is beautiful." I say as I look around his house. 

It's so huge and fancy but still boyish. It's decorated so simply but you can tell it's expensive. This is insane. 

"Wow. This is big." Bella says. 

"I know." I accidentally say in awe. 

I clear my throat some and louis laughs. He's wearing normal human clothes, not the dressy kind. He's wearing jeans and a shirt with no shoes. He looks little and comfortable and soft. 

I clear my throat again. Wow I need to stop. 

"You can leave your coats hear." He says. 

I take our jackets off and hang them on the hanger. 

"Should we take our shoes off?" I ask. 

"You don't have to." He says. 

I kick mine off anyways. 

"Look at my shoes. Daddy bought them for me yesterday." Bella says and stomps her feet. 

We both laugh as they light up. 

"I got them last week not yesterday, love." I say. 

"Oh. Right." She says. 

"Well you must keep those cool sneakers on. I like them." He says. 

She smiles more and stomps. I rub at her head. I follow louis into the house more. It's very open. The kitchen is massive and I could live in it. I love to cook. I just hate that I can't right now. 

"Daddy. Why isn't our place this big?" Bella asks as she looks around. 

I feel my heart break some and Louis looks at me curiously as if he's waiting to see what I say. I bend down some and rub her face. 

"Because. If we had a big place like this, we wouldn't be able to spend money on light up shoes." I say. 

She gasps and looks at her shoes. 

"I love my shoes!" she says. 

I smile. 

"Then we can't have a big home." I say. 

She nods. 

"That's ok. I like our home. This is too big. I would lose you." She says. 

I can't help but laugh and so does louis. I stand back up and we go to the kitchen. He has everything laid out. 

"I think I got everything. I hope so." Louis says. 

"You did! This kitchen is wonderful. I'm kind of speechless." I say. 

"Well it's open to you whenever. I need someone to use it since I don't." He says. 

I smile some as I look at what all he got from the store. 

"So. While you get to cooking, bella. Wanna come see the game room?" I ask. 

She gasps and nod. 

"God louis. You're gonna have my daughter asking me for a game room now." I say. 

He laughs and leads her to the door beside the kitchen. He opens it and I can see in some which is nice. I like to have my eyes on bella. It's not that I don't trust louis, I just get nervous. I'm really protective over her. 

I look around and find all the pans and stuff that I need. I wash my hands before I start. This reminds me of when I lived with my parents and I would cook with my mum. We always cooked. That's who taught me. I wanted to be a chef with my own restaurant. It was gonna be half bakery too. But things never worked out. I hope one day things will change and that I'll have my own nice kitchen but the way it's looking now, that won't be anytime soon. I can get use to this one though. Good excuse to come see louis and bella likes him so it's a win win. I never thought about bringing someone else into our lives but Louis might just be an exception. 

But I need to cool it with the thoughts. we still barely know each other and who knows. He might not even like me that way. 

I put the chicken in the over and start working on mashing the potatoes. I hear bella giggling from the other room. I decide to go check on them. I walk to the door and peak in. Bella is sitting on his leg as they play on a racing game. It's one that is in arcades that you sit in the seat and it has a steering wheel. He's pressing the pedals as she steers but she's just going in circles and hitting everything. They're both laughing and I could pass out from the cuteness. Like I said, I'm very protective when it comes to bella. I don't like people around her too much. She's mine. I practically raised her on my own. I get selfish with her and she's just so small and fragile. I get nervous. Seeing her with Louis just makes me so happy. He seems like he's really good with kids. I watch them for a bit longer before going back to the kitchen. I finish up with the mash and salad. The chicken still has a little time left. I go back to the room to see them again. We have 10 minutes. 

"Daddy! Come play this game with me!" She says to me. 

I smile as I walk over. They're at the same game. He has a shit ton of games in here. It's like a full arcade. Louis stands and I sit where he was. I sit bella on my lap. 

"Wow. I haven't played one of these in year. This is really cool." I say. 

"Thank you. I spend most of my time in here." He says. 

"I would too." I say. 

Bella starts the game. 

"Ok. When it says go, you press the pedal. Ok daddy?" She asks. 

I nod. I let her drive it by herself because she can handle it. She did fine with Louis. It counts down and I press the pedal. She starts giggling as soon as we start moving and she swerves all over the place. She hits just about every cone and pedestrian on the side walk but she's laughing and enjoying it. I laugh too as she slams into a car. Louis laughs with us and this is just too perfect. We finish last, which isn't so shocking but bella claps. 

"we won!" She says. 

I laugh more. 

"Yea. We won last place." I say. 

She smiles and smack my chest some. 

"Ok. Dinner should be ready. Why don't you come wash up." I say. 

She nods and I stand up. She hurries into the kitchen. Louis smiles at me before we walk out. We go to the kitchen and I get the chicken out. 

"This is incredible!" Louis says. 

"Thank you." I say. 

I help bella wash her hands before she goes and sits at the table. Louis gets plates out and we make our plates. I make a small one for bella and get her some juice before giving it to her. We all sit down and start eating. 

"Holy shit. This is so good." He says. 

He covers his mouth. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to curse." He says. 

I laugh. 

"It's ok. She knows better. She won't repeat it." I say. 

"that's a naughty word. Daddy will send me to time out if I say that." She says. 

"Exactly. Good girl." I say. 

Louis smiles. 

"But really. I'm gonna hire you as my personal chef now." He says. 

I laugh. 

"Daddy you never cook like this. I didn't know you could." Isabelle says. 

"Yea. I can cook. Our kitchen isn't big enough." I say. 

"And you're eating a lot. You never eat that much. Are you ok? Is your body starting to grow again?" She asks. 

Louis gives me a confused look. 

"No. I forgot to eat lunch today. I'm hungry now." I say. 

"You always forget to eat lunch." She says. 

"Eat ok? Your food will get cold." I say. 

She nods, dropping it. I look at Louis and he's watching me. I look down some at my plate. 

"Anyways. Maybe we can watch a film after or something. I feel bad making you come cook for me then just kicking you out." He says. 

I smile some and nod. 

"Sounds good. Kid friendly though." I say. 

He nods. 

"Oh it will be. I have a lot of kid movies. My little siblings watch them when they're over." He says. "They're actually Bella's age too." 

"Oh that's cool." I say. "Is that why you're so good with kids?" 

He smiles. 

"Yea I guess. I have 6 younger siblings. My step dad left when my mum had my four younger sisters. Had to help raise them. But her new husband is great and takes care of the two youngest really well which is nice." I say. 

"That's good. Less stress on your mum too I'm sure." I say. 

He smiles and nods. 

"Louis you have a lot of toys. Do you have a daughter or son?" Isabelle asks. 

"No I don't. I would love to have kids but I don't think that'll happen. Gotta have a girl to be the mum." He says. 

She shakes her head. 

"No. I don't have a mummy. Daddy takes care of me fine. You can do that too." She says. 

I smile. 

"Well you do have a mum remember? She's just not here." I say. 

"Oh. Yea I forgot." She says and laughs. 

"Yea. It's hard because I don't like girls so I can't have a baby." He says. 

She gives him a weird look. Oh god. I've never really talked to her about this stuff before. Louis eyes widen. 

"Oops. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that should I? She's way too young." He says. 

"It's fine. I've never had this kind of talk with her before." 

"So you want a boy friend not a girl friend?" She asks. 

Louis looks at me for the answer like he doesn't know what to say. 

"Yea. He likes boys not girls. That's ok too." I say to her. 

"Oh." She says. "Well daddy thinks your pretty."

She shrugs as she says it. My eyes widen. 

"Isabella!" I say. 

Louis starts laughing harder. She looks at me. 

"What? I said he was pretty and you said yes."

"Because I didn't want to be rude! You're not suppose to tell him that!" I say. 

Louis is laughing really hard. 

"Wait that sounded wrong. You're not ugly. I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"Harry. Harry it's fine!" He says as he tries to calm himself. 

"I'm sorry." I say. 

"Don't apologise. Really. I don't care. It's funny." He says. 

I just nod some. 

"Well bella. I think your dad is pretty too. So put in a good word for me." Louis says. 

Bella giggles and nods. I smile some and he gives me a small smile. I hear a knock on the door and look back some. Louis stand. 

"I forgot my mate was coming by real fast to pick something up. Excuse me." He says. 

I nod. He goes and opens the door. I hear them greet each other and walk in. He looks caught off guard when he sees us here. 

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you had company." The guy says. 

"It's fine." Louis says and walks to the kitchen where a few folders are. 

The guy walks over and reaches his hand out. 

"Hi. I'm Liam." He says. 

I shake his hand. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm harry." I say. 

He gives me a weird look. 

"Wait. Aren't you the guy who always sings outside our building?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"Do you work with Louis?" I ask. 

"Yep." He says. 

I nod. 

"Oh. Well yes. I'm usually there everyday." I say. 

"You're great. It's nice to properly meet you. I've sat and listened to you a few times. Really talented." He says. 

I smile.

"Thank you." I say. 

Louis hands him a folder. 

"Here you go, Liam." He says. 

"Alright well I'll head out. Nice to meet you." He says. 

"You too." I say. 

Louis walks him to the door and comes back after he leaves.

"Sorry about that. I had the profile of a new athlete we are looking at." He says. 

"It's fine. He seems nice." I say. 

"Yea. We grew up together. Real nice." He says. 

I nod some. We finish eating and louis helps me clean as Isabelle picks a movie. He gave her a bucket of them to go through. It's quiet as we clean. 

"She's cute." Louis says and motions to bella. 

"Thank you." I say. 

"I guess you'll have to start watching what you say now." Louis says. 

I feel my face heat up some and he just laughs. We finish and go to the living room. 

"Daddy can we watch this one?" She asks and brings me one of the movies. 

"That's up to louis, babe." I say 

"We can watch anything." He says. 

"I wanna watch this, please." She says. 

I nod. Louis grabs it and puts it in. It's a really cute movie. He ends up making popcorn halfway through but Isabelle falls asleep towards the end. When it's over I rub her head as it lays in my lap. 

"She's so fucking cute." Louis says. "She's just so little and sweet." 

I smile down at her.

"She's everything to me." I say and look at him. "But I better get her home. Thank you for having us over."

"No thank you for cooking. I had a lot of fun. Here. I'll drive you home." He says and stands. 

"Oh no. It's fine. I'll take the train." I say. 

"Absolutely not. Please let me take you." He says. 

"Really Louis. We're fine. Thank you though." I say. 

He grabs his keys. 

"Harry I'm taking you all home. It's late. You're not walking home this late. Come on." He says. 

"Well- well you don't have a car seat for her. She has to have one." I say. 

"I have two for my siblings. I'll put one in the car for her." He says. 

I look away some, trying to make an excuse but I don't have one. Fuck. I can't let him see where we live. It's so horrible compared to this. 

"Ok.." I say quietly. 

He nods and smiles before going to the garage. I move bella some so I can pick her up. I carry her to the garage and Louis is putting a car seat in the back of his car. It's a really nice car. Range rover. I've always loved these but they're so expensive. He buckles the seat in and moves back. 

"Thank you." I say. 

I sit bella in the seat and her head lays against the side of the booster. Louis gets in as I buckle her in. I have to adjust it some to fit but I get her locked in before kissing her cheek. She's a really hard sleeper so I doubt she'll wake up. I close the door and get upfront. He starts the car and opens the garage. 

"Where to?" He asks. 

"Go left when you get out of your driveway." I say. 

He nods. 

"If you have a car, why do you take the train?" I ask him as he backs out. 

"I hate driving honestly." He says. 

"Oh. Well then you should have let us just walk." I say. 

"No. I wouldn't live with myself if something happened." He says. 

"Well thank you. I appreciate it." I say. 

He just smiles some. It's quiet except for me giving him directions. I get more nervous as we get closer. 

"Uhm actually can you just drop me off at this store? I need to get her more pull ups. We live just down this street so it's not far. We're ok to stop here. I don't want her peeing in your car." I say. 

"Harry." He says. 

"Really. She wees when she sleeps." 

He sighs and pulls into the store. 

"Do you not want me to know where you live?" He asks me. 

"What? No. I just need to get her pull ups and there's no point of you just dropping us off there then walking here."

"I can wait with her in the car so you don't wake her." He says. 

"No. I want to take her with me. I trust you but if she wakes up and sees I'm not here, she'll get really upset. She'll scream and stuff." I say. 

He sighs again but nods. 

"Fine." 

"Thank you. I really appreciate you bringing us here. I'll see you later yea?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"Thank you for dinner." He says. 

I get out and go to Isabelle. She's still knocked out. 

"Oh shit. I left my guitar at your place." I say to him. 

"No worries. You'll be at the plaza tomorrow right?" He asks. 

"Yes." I say. 

"Ok. I'll bring it with me. I'll go early and stuff." 

"Thank you and thank you for driving us." I say as I pick bella up. 

She mumbles some and stirs around before going still. I rub her back. 

"Bye, Louis." 

"Bye harry. See you tomorrow." He says. 

I give him a small smile and close the door. I hold Isabelle up on me as I walk to the store. I really do need to get her more pull ups. I see louis leave as we walk in. I get a pack of pull ups before checking out and leaving. I walk back to our apartment. It was a bit of a walk but I don't mind. I lied when I told him it was close. I get us inside and lock the door. 

"Bella, babe. Wake up." I say. 

She doesn't move. I shake her some but nothing. she snores lightly as her head lays on my shoulder. I sigh and lay her on the bed. I open the pack of pull ups and get one out. She lays still. I pull her shoes off before pulling her pants and undies off too. I set them in the basket before going back to her. I put the pull up on her and decide to leave her shirt on. It's just a t shirt so she can sleep in it. I move her to the pillows and cover her up. 

Since she's asleep, I'm gonna take advantage of this time to get a warm shower. I go to the bathroom but leave the door open just in case she wakes. I start the water and undress as it warms up. I step in and let the water relax me. I sigh. I never get to take a warm shower alone. It always turns cold or Isabelle is with me. I stand for a bit letting the water blanket me before washing my hair. I know I don't have much time before it's cold but I relax in it for a bit. As I rinse my hair out, I hear Bella's cries. 

"Daddy!" She yells. 

I hear her footsteps. 

"I'm just showering, baby." I say. 

She's crying hard and pulls the curtain back.

"I'm almost done." I say. 

She shakes her head and reaches for me. She starts to climb in with me but I stop her. 

"Babe calm down. You'll get wet from the shower. Let me rinse off." I say. 

She stomps her foot and cries harder. I rinse my body before turning the shower off. She rubs her eyes some as she sobs. I grab a towel and dry off some. She hugs at my leg as soon as I get the towel around my waist. I rub her head and pull her back some. I lift her up and step out of the shower. 

"What's wrong, love?" I ask. 

"I woke up and you weren't there!" She says. 

"I was just taking a quick shower. I'm done now. It's ok." I say. 

She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. She sniffs as she calms down. 

"I've got you. It's ok." 

She rubs at her eyes again. 

"Wanna use the toilet for me so we can go lay down?" I ask. 

She nods and moves back. I set her down and she pulls her pull up down. I set her on the toilet. 

"I'm gonna go get changed. I'll be back." I say. 

She whines some. 

"It'll be just a second. The door will be open." 

She just nods. I go to the dresser and grab some boxers and a shirt. I change quickly and dry at my hair some. 

"I'm done." She says. 

I go back. 

"I pooed, daddy." She says. 

"Good job baby." I say before grabbing toilet paper. "wanna wipe yourself?" 

She shakes her head. 

"Too tired." She mumbles. 

I lean her forward some so I can wipe her bum clean. I flush before pulling her off. She pulls her diaper back up and hugs my legs. 

"Lets wash up so we can go to bed." I say. 

She nods and stands on her stool. I start the sink and help her wash her hands. I grab a towel and dry them when we're done. We go to the bed and I turn the lights off. She hugs at me as soon as I lay down. 

"Daddy where is Louis?" She asks. 

"He's at his home." I say. 

"Why isn't he here?" She asks. 

"Because he doesn't live here." 

"Oh. Can we see him again soon?" 

"We'll see him tomorrow. Go to sleep ok?" I ask. 

She nods and kisses my cheek before falling back to sleep. I play with her hair as I lay there and replay today over in my head. I can't help that I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hopefully you liked the chapter and the story so far!
> 
> QUESTION!!! So if I just so happen to make louis and harry ever get into a relationship and get intimate, who do you guys prefer to top and who is bottom? ASKING FOR A FRIEND!! lol I know people like certain ones so if it ever comes to it (idk if it will yet or not so don't get too excited) I want to do which ever most people prefer! So yea. Just comment and let me know I guess. Or if you don't care, you don't have to comment :) 
> 
> Ok I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll post again tomorrow. I already have the next few chapters written, I just have to have time to post them. Anyways. Thank you for reading. Comment with your thoughts and share if you'd like (: thank you .xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I WENT TO EDIT IT. IM SORRY. HERE IT IS AGAIN. 
> 
> OMG. This hit 1000 reads. Thank you so much! I like writing for myself because it's something I really enjoy. I was nervous to share it with everyone but I'm so glad people are enjoying it. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate it and I hope I don't ever let you down in the story. If I do, please let me know (: ok here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it! Things are starting to heat up I guess.

Louis' POV: 

I wake up and get to the plaza early. I'm excited to see harry today. Yesterday was a lot of fun but last night was a bit odd. I feel like he really didn't want me to know where he lives which is odd. I hope they got home ok. I know that area can be rough and there's crime there. Makes me nervous. 

I sit on the bench as I wait for them. I got up a lot easier than I thought. I guess knowing I get to see a cute curly haired boy motivated me a bit. I don't know why I'm so drawn to him. He's clearly straight. I mean, he has a kid. That means you do gross straight people things with a girl. Two men can't fuck and have a baby. Plus, he already told me he was with a girl. Isabelle said he told her I was pretty and he seemed to be embarrassed when she said it but I don't know. He really doesn't seem like the type of guy to be gay. He probably gets many girls. He's gorgeous. 

When I spot his curls from afar, I get more excited. His hair is shorter but I bet if it was longer, it would be so cute and curly. Just a big poof ball or curls. It's shirt but he still has cute baby curls. Bella spots me first because she takes off running towards me. Harry looks panicked and hurries after her but he notices me after a bit. He looks relieved too. 

"Louis!" Bella yells as she runs up. 

I laugh and smile at her. 

"Hi!" I say when she stops in front of me. 

"I didn't get to say goodbye to you last night." She says and frowns. 

"You were sleeping. That's ok. I'm seeing you now." I say. 

She smiles widely and nods. 

"Thank you for bringing my guitar." Harry says. 

"No problem! I'm glad you got home ok." 

"Yea." He says. "Sorry you had to come so early." 

"Actually it's fine. I have a meeting in a bit. Ironic huh?" I ask. 

He nods some and smiles. I smile when I see his dimples coming out. I want to reach up and poke him but I don't want to scare him away. 

"Maybe I can come see you all at lunch." I say. 

Bella nods quickly. 

"Yea! Please!" She says. 

I laugh some. 

"Ok I'll try if I'm not too busy but I better go." 

"Have a good day." Harry says. 

"You too. Bye." I say before walking off. 

I think I have a permanent smile on my face now. I go into the building and up to my floor. I wave to Liam and Niall who are at the table chatting. I unlock my office and walk in. I set my bag down and log onto my computer. Niall and Liam come in. Niall sits on one of my chairs and liam sits on the edge of my desk. 

"Morning lads." I say as I turn to my tea maker I have in here. 

"Morning Lou. Did you get to play the new FIFA yet?" Niall asks. 

"Not yet. I've been busy." I say and turn to them in my chair. 

"So you're into the guitar guy, huh?" Liam asks as he plays with my stress ball. 

"He just came over for dinner. I don't know him that well. He's nice so far and really fucking hot. I'm down for whatever honestly." I say. 

"You know he's straight right? He has a kid." Liam says. 

"Wait who are we talking about?" Niall asks. 

"You know the guy that sings out front? With the guitar?" Liam asks. 

He nods. 

"Yea well the kid who's always with him is his daughter. They were at Lou's place yesterday when I picked up the file I needed." Liam says. 

I grab my cuppa and take a sip. 

"So what if he's straight. Plus. You don't know him. He could be into men too. He thinks I'm pretty. His daughter bella told me so." I say. 

Liam rolls his eyes. 

"You do know he's also homeless right?" He says. 

"What? No he's not. I drove him home last night." I say. 

"Did you? Where does he live?" He asks. 

"Well I mean I dropped him off at the store right down from his place because he had to get his daughter more pull ups. He said he lived right down the street." I say. 

"He's homeless. He's really fucking poor. That's his only job. You think he can actually afford somewhere to live?" Liam says. 

I give him a rude look. 

"You don't even know him!" I say. 

"I do. His sister is dating someone I know. He came by one day for lunch and told me about him." He says. 

"He's not homeless. Bella said their house isn't as big as mine. That means they have somewhere to stay." I say. 

"It's probably somewhere temporary. Have you also not noticed how he only wears like the same three outfits all the time? He looks dirty." 

"Don't be so rude! He's not dirty. He actually smells quite lovely. He always looks clean to me. So what if he wears the same clothes? Why are you judging someone you don't know?" I ask. 

"Not judging. I'm telling the truth. Just be careful with him louis. He makes me nervous." 

"Harry is one of the nicest people I know. He would never do anything crazy." I say. 

"I don't know. Michal said he went to jail for killing someone before." He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

"That's just crazy Liam. I'm not believing anything you say now. Why would you even joke like that? Get out. You're pissing me off. Don't talk about him anymore like that." I say. 

He stands and shrugs. 

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." He says before leaving. 

Niall looks at me. I sigh and roll my chair back to my window and look out. I sip at my cup as I look at harry below. A huge upside of having my office face this way. I get to watch him. I always do. I can't help it. Not in a creepy way. I only just started since I spoke to him. 

"I think he looks nice, Lou and he is attractive for a guy, you know? Don't listen to Liam. He's probably just joking with you like always. Remember when he said the last person you talked to was a stripper but it wasn't true?" He asks. 

I nod some. 

"If you like him go for it."

I look at him. 

"He's straight. Why waste my time just to be let down. Liam is right about that. I shouldn't get involved." I say. 

He frowns before standing. 

"Yea I guess. We've got that meeting soon. I'm gonna go get ready." He says. 

I nod before watching him leave. I look back out my window. I think about what Liam said and roll my eyes. He didn't kill anyone. That's insane. But I don't think the poor thing is too off. Maybe he's right about that. I have noticed how he always wears the same pants with the holes in the knees. The only time he wore something different was at the baking festival thing. He always looks well groomed though. But yesterday bella said he never eats. Is he really poor? Surely he makes ok money. There is always people out there watching him. I guess that doesn't mean they always give money. I've watched him before and never gave money. Well I don't ever have cash on me that's why. But is he really poor? Maybe that's why he didn't want me to take him home. He didn't want me to see how small of a place he has. Or if he has a place at all. This is going to eat me alive. Harry would never let his daughter sleep outside. Plus, where does he keep their clothes? I'm sure they have a place. It was in a bad area last night though and bella also mentioned to me about how they don't have a telly when we were playing games which is odd. Everyone has a television. She also said their place was small. 

I hear a knock at my door and look. My boss sticks his head in. 

"You coming to the meeting?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Be right there." I say. 

He nods and leaves. I frown as I watch back out the window. It breaks my heart to think about harry struggling. He's so wonderful and incredibly talented. He's such a great dad too. I want to help them but it's really not my place. What if it's not true at all. Maybe harry just doesn't want a telly or a big house. But why would he skip meals like bella said? She was so surprised at how much he ate last night. 

I shake my head and grab my notebook before walking out to the meeting. I'll have to somehow get harry to tell me more about where they live because I won't feel right until I know they are safe and ok. 

\----

Harry's POV: 

When the end of the day rolls around, I'm so exhausted. I went to the store before going home and got some groceries and stuff. That festival put me ahead for this month and I already have rent set aside to give Johnny in a few weeks. I'm excited about that. I was even able to get bella a toy she wanted which was really nice. After our showers and a small dinner, I was ready to call it a night. I think I fell asleep before bella which is odd but I'm just tired. Sleep hit fast as soon as I closed my eyes. 

I sit up quickly in the bed and I feel my heart beating quickly as I breathe hard. I look around and the sun is starting to come through the blinds some. It's really early morning. I shut my eyes some as I try to calm down from my dream. Well it's not just a dream, it's a nightmare that has been reoccurring for a few years. It's real too. I shake my head as I try to rid the image in my head. No way will I be able to go back asleep. I get out of bed and go to the kitchen. I get a glass of water and sit at the table. I feel numb. I use to wake up in sweat and tears when the dream would first happen but I've just gotten so use to it that it almost shuts down my emotions. I stare at the glass as I try to think of anything but the incident. I can't though. I drink the whole glass slowly. I set it down and look at bella who is sleeping peacefully. I get up and go back to the bed. I crawl in and cover up. I pull her close to me and kiss her little face. I let my thumb rub at her cheek gently as I watch her sleep. I lay here the rest of the morning until my alarm goes off. I sigh as I turn it off. I look back at Isabelle and shake her some. She stirs around and I start kissing at her face. She giggles some. 

"Daddy!" She says. 

I smile and kiss her forehead one last time. 

"Morning, beautiful." I say. 

"Hi. I had a funny dream about you. You could fly and we went flying in the sky over the buildings." She says. 

I smile and rub her cheek. 

"That is funny, baby." I say. 

"What did you dream about?" She asks. 

I frown some and look away. I see her frown in the corner of my eye. I look at her. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asks. 

"No, love. I know I had a good dream but I can't seem to remember." I say. 

She smiles. 

"I hate when that happens." She says. 

I nod some. 

"Lets eat some cereal alright?" I ask. 

"Ok, daddy." She says. 

I don't see louis until lunch time. I didn't see him at all after yesterday morning. Must have been super busy. He walks over to us with a few lunch bags. 

"Hello. I brought you all something." He says. 

I smile and set my guitar in the case before closing it. He sits on the bench and I sit beside bella. She's between us. He opens the bags and grabs a few waters out and hands us both one before getting two sandwiches and crisps out of the other one. 

"Thought we could have lunch together. I know I said I could yesterday but I got swamped at work." He says. 

"You didn't have to buy us sandwiches louis." I say. 

"I didn't! Work have a lunch thing today and was giving out extras. I grabbed some. It was completely free." He says. 

"Oh. Well thank you." I say. 

"Thank you, louis." Isabelle says. 

"You're welcome. Mind if I sit here and eat with you all?" 

"Not at all." I say. 

He nods and smiles. I get Bella's sandwich out for her and open her crisps. We start eating and it's quiet for a bit. 

"How is your day going so far?" Louis asks. 

"Good. How is yours?" I ask. 

"Boring. Just another long day in the office. Next week I won't be in that much though. We are going out more with this new football player we just picked up." He says. 

"That sounds fun." I say. 

He nods. 

"The only fun thing about the job. I'm tired of meetings and stuff right now. I need a holiday." He says. 

I laugh. 

"You're telling me. I haven't had a holiday since before bella was born." I say. 

"Really? Why not?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"Don't have time. Taking care of a kid is hard and she's too young to travel with. Not to mention it gets pricy." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Oh. I remembered to bring my phone! So maybe you can have my number now. You know, just in case you need anything." I say. 

He smiles and nods. 

"Yea. What's your number?" He asks and pulls his phone out.

I get mine out. I bought it last night because it wasn't too expensive. It's prepaid and a flip phone but it's something. 

"Sorry it's still new. I don't have my number memorised." I say. 

He nods. 

"No worries." He says. 

I find my number and read it to him. He texts me a smily face and I save his number to it. 

"So if I need bailed out of jail, I know who to call now." He says. 

I can't help but laugh. 

"Right. I don't think I'd be much help." I say. 

He smiles. 

"So Isabelle. Do you go to day care or anything? Or do you hang out with your dad all the time?" He asks. 

"I like hanging out with daddy. I don't want to go to day care." 

"That's nice that he lets you." Louis says. 

I smile some. 

"So listen. I was wondering if you all wanted to come hang out again this weekend. I'll have my little siblings for a bit and I thought it'd be cool if they met bella. They can't talk as well but they can still play together you know? Like a play date." He says. 

I look at bella and she nods quickly. 

"What day were you thinking?" I ask. 

"Well they're coming down for the weekend but I told my sister I would take them on Saturday." He says. 

I shake my head some. 

"I really can't miss a Saturday here. It's like my best day. I'm sorry." I say. 

"That's fine. What about on Sunday?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"That would be better." I say. 

"Perfect. It's a date then. She's gonna love Doris and ernie. I can't wait." He says. 

Bella smiles. 

"Maybe they'll be my friends, daddy. We don't have many." Bella says. 

I rub her head. 

"I'm sure they will, love." I say. 

Louis smiles some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I hope you like this chapter. Should I do more of Louis' POV? Did you all like that? Comment and let me know. I love hearing from you guys. I should be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. It's an important one and I want to get it right (: thank you for reading .xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update. This chapter is important. I wanted it to be perfect but I know it won't be. I rewrote it several times but decided that this is what it's gonna be. I hope you enjoy it (:

I'm really excited to see louis tomorrow. That's all Isabelle has talked about all week. Louis came to talk to us a lot during the week too. It was nice. Bella really likes him. This is the first person she's really gotten to know besides me so maybe that's why. We don't really talk to anyone else. I just can't sleep tonight. It took me awhile to fall asleep because I was so excited, but as soon as I fell asleep, I had my usual nightmare. I've been laying here for an hour. It's not too late. Maybe 1am. It's late for us though. I grab my phone and look at it. I sigh. We are suppose to go over until later tomorrow at like 4. I really enjoy louis. I wish I just had the confidence to tell him. I wonder if he's up. Probably not but why not text him? 

Harry:  
Hi. Are you awake? 

I send the message and wait. I frown some when I realise how dumb I am. I close my phone and set it down. As soon as I move my hand, the phone dings. I grab it and look. 

Louis:  
Hiiiii. I am. Are you ok? 

I smile and reply. 

Harry:  
Yea. I couldn't sleep. Isabella is excited to see you tomorrow. 

Louis:  
Oh. And you're not? 

I roll my eyes but I still smile. 

Harry:  
I don't know. Are you gonna make me cook for you again? 

Louis:  
Obviously. Why else would I invite you over? 

Harry:  
Ha ha. Very funny. 

Louis:  
Just kidding. I'm excited to see you all. 

Harry:  
Bella kept looking for you today. She thinks you should work everyday so she can see you. 

Louis:  
Well then she's going to be disappointed when I'm not at the office next week. 

Harry:  
I'll let you be the one to break her heart when you tell her. 

Louis:  
I'll make it up to her. No worries :)

Harry:  
This should be interesting. 

Louis:  
I'll give her some sweets so she forgets. 

Harry:  
Do I get sweets too? 

Louis:  
You'll get different kind of sweets. ;) 

My eyes widen some. I didn't mean it in a dirty way. I was totally kidding but his words hit me right below the belt. 

Harry:  
Hey now. Keep it pg. My daughter is asleep beside me right now.

Louis:  
Hm. Well it's a good thing I'm not there or we'd have to kick her out of your room then. 

Harry:  
Are you drunk? 

Louis:  
A bit. Shhh. I just want to joke around and have some fun with you. It's nothing serious. Don't get weird and uncomfortable. 

Harry:  
I wasn't complaining but I must go to sleep before this escalates. Goodnight, Louis. I'll see you tomorrow :) 

Louis:  
Goodnight. ;) 

I smile again and set the phone down. I shake my head and turn on my side away from bella. I need my little problem in my pants to go away before I cuddle back up to her. 

\----

I wake up and we go down to the plaza for a bit today until we have to go to Louis'. I wouldn't have been able to sit at home doing nothing. I'm far too excited. When we start heading there, bella starts getting antsy. I hold her hand as she bounces some. 

"Can the train go faster?" She asks. 

I smile at her. 

"We're almost there. Next stop." I say. 

She nods quickly. When the train stops, we get off and I follow the roads until I find Louis' house again. He buzzes us in and greets us at the door. Isabelle hugs at his legs. He smile as he pats her head.

"Louis we came over to play!" She says to him. 

"I know!" He says. 

I walk in and he shuts the doors behind him. 

"Doris. Ernie. Come here." He yells. 

Bella reaches for me after I set my guitar down and kick my shoes off. I lift her and she hugs me. We walk into the living room. Two little kids run into the room. They're the cutest little things. 

"Come here. I want you to meet someone." Louis says. 

Bella hides her face in my neck. I rub her head. Louis squats beside the two children and pulls them close. I kneel down some too. I pat Isabelle's back. 

"Baby look." I say. 

She shakes her head. Louis smiles. 

"This is harry and Isabella." Louis says to them. 

"Hi." The little boy says. 

"Hi." I say. 

He smiles and hides into Louis. The little girl smiles shyly. 

"Wow. I've never seen them so shy." Louis says as he laughs. 

"Same with Isabelle." I say. 

I rub her back. 

"Come on love. Say hi." I say and stand her in front of me. 

She still has her arms around my neck. I pat her. 

"Why don't you go show bella where your toys are." Louis says. 

The girl nods quickly. 

"Hear that babe? Wanna go play?" I ask. 

She nods and moves back so she can see me. I smile and kiss her face. She looks at the two children. 

"Bella. This is my brother and sister. Their names are ernie and Doris." Louis says. 

"Hi." Bella says quietly. 

"Hi." Doris says and giggles. 

Isabelle smiles and covers her face. Louis and I smile at each other. They're being so cute. 

"Go show her your toys." Louis says. 

Doris nods and reaches her hand out. Isabelle looks at me and I nod some. She smiles and grabs her hand before Doris leads her away. Ernie is still hiding his face. Louis stands and grabs him. He throws him into the air. He giggles loudly. 

"Hey. Stop being so shy." Louis says. 

Ernie looks at him. 

"Go play with your sister and bella alright?" Louis says. 

Ernie nods before Louis stands him on the ground. He takes off running as soon as Louis lets go. He looks at me. 

"Hi." Louis says. 

"Hi." I say. 

He smiles and walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and grabs a beer. He opens it. 

"Want one?" He asks. 

"No thank you." I say. 

"You sure?"

I nod. 

"I don't drink anymore." I say. 

"Oh. My bad. Want a water or something?" He asks. 

"Yes please." I say. 

He hands me a water and walks to the living room. I sit on the couch by him. He has the sports channel on the telly. 

"I bought stuff to make homemade pizza. Thought it'd be fun for the kids." He says. 

"That sounds good. Isabelle will love that." 

"My kitchen is about to be destroyed." He says before laughing. 

I smile as I watch him. His laugh is so cute. He calms himself and takes a drink of his beer. 

"What did you all do today?" He asks. 

"We were at the plaza." I say. 

"Man. You're literally there everyday. Doesn't that get boring?" He asks. 

I shrug but nod. 

"Yes, honestly." I say. "Just because I've been in the same place for months. I usually change it up sometimes but haven't lately because I do pretty well here."

"Oh. So you won't be singing outside my office forever?" He asks. 

I smile and shake my head. 

"Probably not." I say. 

"Moving onto bigger and better things?" 

I laugh. 

"No. I just get the same people all the time. They eventually get sick of seeing me too. When it starts getting slow, that's when I know it's time to find somewhere else to play. But that area is so busy and a lot of tourists come there. It'll be my spot for a bit." I say. 

"Well. I'm gonna start dropping money in your case so you won't leave." He says. 

"I would give it back." I say. 

He smiles some. 

"What did you do today?" I asks him. 

"Mmm. Just hung around. Picked them up a bit ago from my sisters place. Got some ice cream and just came back here to hang around some more." He says. 

"Nice relaxing day." I say. 

"Yea. Do you ever take a break?" He asks. 

"Like from singing?" 

He nods as he drinks his beer more. 

"Not really. I did last Sunday because I wanted to spend time with bella. I made enough at the festival to cover the day I would miss. I've been doing well lately. Maybe I can start taking more days off if it stays this way. I don't know, though. I like getting to take Isabelle to parks and stuff. She enjoys it too." I say. 

"Yea. She gets to do normal kid stuff. I'm sure she likes that." He says. 

I nod some. We sit and chat as we watch the telly. We eventually get the kids in the kitchen to make the pizzas and it was the cutest and messiest experience. We are almost done now. They're all sitting on his island. It's big. Isabelle sprinkles cheese onto the pizza we have. I watch her with a smile. 

"I like cheese, daddy." She says. 

"Me too. Put as much as you want alright?" I ask. 

She nods with a big smile. When they finish, I put them in the oven. 

"Ok. Go play while we clean up. They'll be done in a bit." I say to them. 

I wipe Isabella clean before putting her down. Louis does the same to the twins before they run off to keep playing. It's so nice hearing their giggles come from the other room. I get a towel and wet it before wiping the counter down. It's quiet as Louis helps. He grabs another beer when he's done. He's already on his third. I don't mind when people drink. He's an adult. He can do what he wants. I just don't. Plus, he's getting all smiley and cute. I mean he was before, but even more so now. I'm leaning on the counter as I watch the kids in the play room. My elbows rest on the marble looking counter. Louis stands beside me and he's quite close. He's leaning his back side against it though. I turn and look at him. He smiles. 

"What are you up to?" I asks suspiciously. 

He shrugs and I look away so I can see the kids. I see his hand raise up and before I could stop him, he smears left over pizza sauce on my cheek. I gasp and look at him. 

"Hey!" I say. 

He starts laughing and fuck he's so cute. I swipe the sauce off my face and look at him. He grabs my wrists before I can reach him. He holds them tightly. 

"I was kidding! Don't get that on my face." He says. 

"No no. You got me so I get to get you." I say. 

He pushes against me as I reach for his face. 

"I'm much stronger than you, louis. Don't fight against me." I say. 

"Let me win." He laughs. 

"Now why would I do that?" I ask. 

"Because you're nice." He says. 

I relax my arms in his hold. 

"I guess you have a point." I say. 

He smiles, but I catch him off guard and smear the sauce across his cheek. He gasps and looks up at me. 

"You're such a twat!" He says. 

I can't stop my laughter. 

"Am I?" I ask. 

"Well no..." He says. 

"Pizza sauce looks great on you." I joke. 

He rolls his eyes. I look down and see he's still holding my wrists. I look at him and he gives me a small smile. He pulls me closer to him and I feel his lips press to mine. He shocks me. I didn't know he was about to just kiss me. I panic too much though because I don't even kiss him back. He moves back some and looks down. 

"I-I'm sorry." He says. 

I shake my head some. 

"Uhm. No it's ok. I think." I say. 

He nods but the timer goes off, causing us to jump some. He moves away and goes to the oven. I look up and see the kids running back in. I go to louis and help him get the pizzas out. He grabs the pizza cutter and starts slicing it. He looks embarrassed and I feel bad. If I was prepared, I would have kissed back. I think I would have. I don't know. I reach forward and wipe the pizza sauce off that's still there. He looks over at me and i give him a small smile. He grins back before I walk away. I grab plates and make everyone a drink. Louis still has his beer so I don't make him one. 

"The twins wanted to watch a movie while we eat. Is that ok?" Louis asks me. 

I nod some. 

"Sounds good." I say. 

We all pile into the lounge when we get our pizzas. Isabelle sits beside me. I keep her drink on the side table so she doesn't spill it. Louis puts the movie in and it starts. 

"Daddy this pizza is really good." Bella says as she looks up at me. 

I smile. 

"Good. And you made it all by yourself." I say. 

She smiles and nods. 

"Are you having fun with Doris and ernie?" I ask. 

"Yes. They're my new friends." She says. 

"Good. I'm glad you're having fun. Maybe you can play with them another time." I say. 

"Yea!" She says excitedly.

I smile and rub her cheek before she continues eating. As expected, bella falls right to sleep after she finishes eating and so do the twins. Isabelle curled up on my lap when I put my plate away and was out within minutes. Ernie is laying his head in Louis' lap and Doris is curled right up with him. I smile at them and look up. Louis is looking at me. He smiles and stands. He carefully lays them down and fixes their blanket on them. He grabs all the empty plates and brings them to the kitchen. He comes back in a few minutes. He motions me to follow him. I give him a confused look. 

"Come on. Follow me." He says. 

"Bella is asleep." I say quietly. 

"Lay her down. She'll be ok. Here." He says and grabs another blanket from the basket. 

I grab it from him and stand. I gently lay her down on the sofa and cover her up. I kiss her cheek a few times before following him. He goes upstairs and I start getting nervous. He opens a door and leads me into a room. He turns the light on and it's just another lounge except this has football stuff everywhere. It has a big comfy couch in the middle facing a huge screen. Now this is cool. It's like a man cave. 

"I wanted to hang out more. We never get to talk that much alone." He says. 

I nod and sit on the couch. He turns the telly on and it's on a sports channel. Not shocking. He sits and faces me some with a smile. 

"What?" I ask. 

He shrugs. 

"I don't know. I'm glad the kids are getting along." He says

I nod. 

"Me too. Bella doesn't get to hang out with kids a lot so this is nice." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Sorry for kissing you earlier. I can be a bit of a slut when I drink." He says. 

"It's fine. I was just caught off guard." I say. 

"I know. I keep forgetting that you're straight." He says. 

"I'm not. Well-wait I am but like not full?" I say. 

He gives me a confused look. 

"I like both. I just never came out as bisexual. I never really talk about it either." I say. 

"Oh.. Well that's-" he stops. "So then why didn't you kiss back? I mean wait that sounds weird. I thought you didn't because you just didn't like guys."

"I was nervous. You did it so fast and it shocked me. I don't know." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Well your lips were quite soft. Those things look dangerous." He says. 

I roll my eyes and feel myself blush. 

"Oh hush." I say. 

He grabs my arm. 

"I'm not messing around. You should let me kiss you again." He says. 

I look over at him. 

"I think this is the alcohol talking for you." I say. 

"No. I've been wanting to ever since I met you. The things that mouth can probably do." He says as he watches my lips. 

I can't help but laugh. He smiles and looks at me. 

"Come on.." He says and nudges me. 

"I don't know." I say. 

He moves closer. 

"Ok. Well if I kiss you, will you actually kiss back?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." I say. 

He smiles some before moving closer and pressing his lips to mine. I let my eyes close as I feel his lips on mine. I give in and kiss him back. I feel him grin against me and I smile too. He grabs at my shoulder as his lips move against mine. I'm really nervous though. This is really new. I haven't kissed someone in years. I almost forgot how to. I move back some and keep my eyes closed because I'm kind of embarrassed. He presses his forehead to mine. 

"Hey." Louis says. 

I look at him.

"I've never kissed a guy before. I'm sorry." I say quietly. 

He shakes his head and pecks at my lips. 

"It's the same as kissing a girl. You were doing fine." He says. 

I nod some. He closes the gap again and kisses me harder this time. His hand holds at my neck as our lips move. He so soft and gentle. I reach and grab his wrist. This is so weird. I've only fantasise about kissing him and now I am. And it's perfect. He's perfect. This continues for a bit and before I know it, he's crawling into my lap. I gasp lightly but he cuts me off by kissing me again. He takes advantage of my open mouth and slides his tongue in. I want to groan but I don't. He's straddling me and this is all too much. It's probably my favorite position I've been in for awhile and it doesn't help that it's louis. My body almost turns against me and falls into his trap, but my mind stops it. I move back and grab at his hips when I feel him start to move them. He immediately starts kissing at my neck and fuck I want to give in but I can't. 

"Louis. Lou stop. We can't do this. Not here. Not right now." I say. 

He doesn't reply. I feel his tongue slide against my skin and I shut my eyes tightly. 

"Please. Louis." I say. 

I reach up and grab his hair. He groans some and my body is shaking because I'm forcing myself not to get more turned on than I already am starting to get. If I pop a boner, it's all over. 

"Please." I beg and jerk his hair some. 

This kind of snaps him out of it. He sits back and looks at me. I'm breathing hard and he is a bit too. 

"The children are downstairs. We can't be doing stuff like this. I-if one of them would walk in..if bella would walk in." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"I'm so sorry. I just got so caught up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you and make you uncomfortable." He says. 

I shake my head. 

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just would rather be really alone to ever do something like that. I would never forgive myself if Isabelle saw what we were doing." I say. 

"I understand. I'm sorry. I really am." He says. 

I shake my head. 

"Louis it's fine. we just have to be more careful." I say. 

He nods and moves from my lap. He sits beside me but one of his legs stay over my lap. He hugs at me and I hesitate some before hugging him back. Fuck he's so soft and little. He fits so perfectly with me. I want to just screw everything I said and fuck him senseless but I can't. I have so much to deal with already. Louis barely knows me and I'm hiding a shit ton of stuff from him. I could never let someone like him actually be with someone like me. He deserves so much more than me. 

"I need to stop drinking." He says. 

"It makes you brave. I like that." I say. 

"Can't help it. You're really hot you know? Like super hot and fit." He says before kissing at my neck. 

I laugh some. 

"Thank you I guess." I say. "You're really cute and small you know?" 

He smacks at me some. 

"Fuck off." He says. 

I smile as he still hugs at me. 

"You're just so sweet and nice. What could you have possibly done to ever be in prison?" He asks. 

My whole body tenses and I freeze. He gasps when he realises what he said. He moves back quickly and I move away from him. 

"What did you say?" I ask. 

"I-I fuck. I didn't mean to say that." He says. 

I just stare at him. 

"How did you know I was locked up for a bit?" I ask. 

"My mate- you remember Liam right? He knows your sister or something. Like his mate is dating her. Have been for awhile. He knows about you and stuff. They told him about you and he said you went to jail for killing someone." He stutters. 

"What the fuck? I didn't fucking kill anyone!" I say, getting angry. 

"I didn't think you did either but why would he say that? I looked it up and found your mug shot. It didn't say what you were arrested for. You looked younger and I don't know. I assumed it was over something stupid." He says. 

"Are you serious? Why didn't you just ask me?" I ask. 

"I don't know. I was nervous. How do you ask someone something like that?" He asks. 

"I don't know but you don't go behind my back and run a fucking background check on me! You should have just asked! I didn't kill anyone!" I say. 

I move further from him. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He says. 

"What else did Liam tell you about me? This is such bullshit!" I yell. 

He jumps some. 

"Nothing. Well. He said you're homeless but I know that's not true." He says. 

"This Liam bloke has a huge fucking mouth on him doesn't he? Who is he to tell people my personal shit? I'm not fucking homeless and I'm not a murderer. This is fucking insane, louis!" I say. 

I stand up. 

"Don't leave. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned anything. I'm sorry."

"Why the hell should I stay? I have the right to be pissed off!" I say. 

"Because I'm sorry. I care a lot about you, harry. I'm sorry."

"You barely know me!" I yell at him. 

"I'm sorry.." He says quietly. 

"No. Stay away from me. You shouldn't assume shit about me just because some idiot I don't even know says something. You could have just asked but you decided to go fucking search me up like some psycho instead! Stay the hell away from me and my daughter. And Liam too." I say before storming out. 

I hear louis coming behind me. 

"Harry please. I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry!" He yells after me. 

I pull my shoes on. He grabs my arm. 

"Don't touch me! I'm a murdered remember?" I say. 

"I know you didn't kill anyone! I'm sorry, harry. Please!" 

I ignore him and go to the couch. I pick Isabella up carefully and go to the door. Louis is blocking it. 

"Get out of my way. I'm serious." I say. 

"Please. Lets just talk about this. Please." 

"No! If you wake bella up, I will be even more pissed at you. Let me go!" I say. 

He frowns some but moves. 

"I'm sorry harry. I really am." He says quietly. 

I grab my guitar and leave. I've never felt more betrayed in my whole life. What else does he think he knows about me? And this Liam bitch? Who does he think he is? How dare he tell louis that stuff when it's not even true?? This is bullshit and I've never felt so angry in my whole life. When I get home, I feel like I'm starting to calm down. Louis already texted me a thousand times but I turned my phone off. I need to just sleep. This wasn't a good idea. I've been so distracted since I met him and it's fucked me over. This is why I don't get close to people. This is so fucked up and I'm mentally and emotionally not stable enough to deal with this. Before I decide to do something stupid and go on a rampage, I force myself to go to sleep. Nothing ever goes my way. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably upload again tomorrow when I get the next one done. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts (: I love hearing from you all. Thank you for reading .xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! It's finals week and I've been slammed with projects. I still have four more to do before tomorrow night, but I wanted to update.   
> I'm not extremely happy with this chapter but oh well. It's a filler kind of. I will hopefully update this weekend. I'm traveling home so I have a long flight to write. Ok. Enjoy !

This week has been rough. I couldn't talk myself into going back to the plaza when Monday morning came. I don't think I'm ready to see louis yet. I over reacted a bit but it's just because that topic is very touchy.

I found a different spot in town and stayed there. It was nothing like the plaza. There aren't as many people and I've barely made anything. To top it all off, Isabella is now sick from the cold weather. Lucky I have money put away for rent and the bills. It's due next week. I won't be late on this. I had to go get her medicine yesterday so today was another day spent without me having a proper meal. I haven't had really much to eat this week and I'm definitely feeling it. My body is weak, but my baby is sick. She's more important. I needed to get her some cold and flu medicine. It's nothing that the doctor have us. I can't pay to bring her to a doctor. 

To top everything off about this shitty week, the heat broke yesterday and they can't fix it until Monday. So now it's cold and Bella is sick. 

I'm laying in bed with her. Well I'm leaning against the wall some. I have her wrapped up in three blankets to keep her warm. I have a blanket over me and I'm wearing a hoodie to keep a little bit warmer. I have my hat on her head too so it stays warm. I rub her face gently as she rests in my arms. Her eyes are closed but I know she's awake. She'll look up at me every now and again. I'm holding a sippy cup to her mouth for her. I put juice in it. She needs to stay hydrated. 

Her eyes open again as she looks at me. I move the cup from her mouth. 

"how are you feeling baby?" I ask. 

Her face scrunches up some as she starts crying. I set the cup down and lift her some. 

"I don't feel good, daddy." She cries. 

I make her face me so I can hug her small body to me. Her head lays against me as she cries. 

"I know. I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." I say. 

She cries lightly as I try to calm her down. 

"Let me get you more medicine ok?" I ask. 

She nods some. I lay her down on the bed and get up. I grab the medicine off the table and pour some into the small cup that came with it. I go to her and she drinks it but makes a sick face. I kiss her cheek. 

"I know, love. It's gross but it'll make you feel better. I promise." I say. 

She nods some. I hear a knock on my front door. I look at it before looking back at her. 

"I'll be right back, love." I say. 

She nods again and I kiss her cheek. I get up and open the door. I see louis standing there. 

"Louis?" I ask in confusion. 

I quickly realise that holy shit, he's at my place. I gasp. 

"Louis!" I say before slamming the door in his face. 

No no no. He can't be here. He can't! He can't see what's going on. I'm still mad at him. I can't deal with this. 

I hear another knock. I panic some and look around. My place is neat and tighty but it's so small, he will just judge me on that. I can't let him in here. 

"Harry please. Talk to me." He says as he knocks again. 

I look at Isabelle and she's watching me. I sigh some. 

"I'll be right back, baby. Just gonna step out front." I say. 

She nods. I open my door and walk out, closing the door behind me. He looks at me. 

"Harry-"

"How do you know where I live?" I ask. 

"I just-"

"Oh wait. It probably told you on my background check didn't it?" I ask. 

"No. Harry I didn't run a background check on you. All I did was google your name and the mug shot came up! Nothing else. I'm sorry ok? Please can we talk?" 

"so how did you find me?"

"I asked the lady at the bakery. The one who put on the baking festival. I figured she knew." He says. 

I look away some. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have just talked to you instead of sneaking behind your back. I'm sorry. I miss seeing you. My friend niall told me you haven't been playing at the plaza. Harry I don't want you to not go out and work because you don't want to see me." He says. 

"I've been playing somewhere else, louis." I say. 

"Why?" 

"I said I have to move on eventually from a place. It was time." I say. 

"Why aren't you playing today? It's Saturday." He says. 

"Bella is sick." I say and motion to the door.

He frowns. 

"Is she ok?" 

"Yea. Just a cold or something." I say. 

He looks down some. 

"I've got to go. Bye louis." I say and open the door again. 

When I walk in, louis stops me from closing the door. 

"harry no! Please just-" 

He stops when he looks into my flat. He looks around some before looking back at me. 

"Harry." He says. 

"Louis it's cold outside and you're letting it inside." I say. 

He walks in and shuts the door. I can't read his face as he looks around. 

"I didn't invite you in at all." I say. 

"Harry. This is where you live?" He asks. 

"Yes. I bust my ass for this so please keep your hateful comments to yourself." I say. 

He shakes his head and looks at bella. He frowns more. Her eyes are closed now. He walks over and sits on the bed. He reaches forward and I can see his hand shaking some. He rubs at her face. She snores lightly as she sleeps. 

"She's burning up." He says quietly. 

"I said she's sick." I say. 

"It's freezing in here. Do you even have heating?" 

"Yes. It's just broken right now. They're working on it." I lie. 

He shakes his head and looks back at me. His eyes are watering. 

"Harry you can't live like this. What are you doing?" He asks. 

I glare at him. 

"I work hard for this roof over our head. It's fine for the two of us. We don't need some mansion like you. There's only two of us. We're fine." I say. 

"You're not fine harry! This isn't ok. I'm not ok with this." He says. 

"I didn't ask if you were ok." I say. 

He shakes his head again and stands. 

"This is insane. You can't stay here. This is- is this place even suitable to live in? There's probably so many diseases in this building. Mold and shit. Harry you can't stay here." He says. 

"It's all I can afford, louis. I'm not a millionaire like you. I can barely afford to keep food in my fucking daughters stomach. Now leave so I can continue to live my sad pathetic life without you in it." I say. 

"No. I'm not leaving without you. Isabella is sick. She can't stay here." He says. 

"Don't talk about her. She's my kid." I say. 

"I don't care! She's sick and isn't going to get better unless you get her somewhere warm! She's going to freeze. A few blankets won't help. It's getting dark out and the temperature is only going to drop." He says. 

"I have no where else to go!" 

"stay with me. Please." He says. 

"Fuck you. No." I say. 

"Yes! I have a guest room. It has it's own bathroom. You can go there and I swear I won't even bother you. Please. I don't want something to happen to her. staying here won't help. Please harry." He says. 

"No. Don't tell me what i should do with my own child." I say. 

"Harry!" He yells. "I swear to god I'll call the fucking government on you if you don't get her to a place where it's safe. She could die! She's going to freeze or get more sick!" 

"Don't even threaten me with that you fucking twat! I'm not some charity case! Why do you even care? You barely know us!" I yell at him. 

"Because I'm a normal human fucking being with a heart! This isn't right harry! You can't stay here! I'm not asking you for my own selfish reasons. I'm asking you for Bella. She's sick for gods sake. she needs somewhere warm to stay. Please harry. I swear I won't bother you all. You won't even know I'm there." He says. 

"No. I don't need your help louis. I can handle myself." I say. 

"No you can't! stop with your fucking ego. You're a great father. I know you care so much for Isabelle. You would do anything for her. I know you skip meals just so she can eat. You give her the fucking world so she can feel normal. I get that. You're incredible but she doesn't deserve this harry. Just please stay with me until they get you heat fixed. She won't get better. You're making her suffer. If you don't stay with me, at least let me but you a hotel room. Please!" He begs. 

"No! I don't want your stupid money. You're not going to spend anything on me."

"Dammit harry just stop!" He yells. 

I watch him as I get angrier. 

"Daddy.." Isabelle cries. 

I instantly snap out of it and give my full attention to her. I go right to her and sit on the bed. I rub her face. She cries softly. 

"Shhh. It's ok baby." I say. 

I glare back at Louis. 

"You woke her up. I've barely been able to get her to sleep." I spit at him. 

"Lay back down with me. I'm cold." She mumbles. 

I nod some and look at Louis. 

"You can walk yourself out." I say to him. 

"I'm not leaving without you." He says. 

I ignore him and lay back beside her. I pull her close and kiss her head. She sniffs as she stays bundled up beside me. I rub her cheek to wipe her tears. 

"Harry please." Louis says quietly. 

I ignore him. 

"Please. I promise not to bug you. I promise. I swear to you." 

I close my eyes some. If louis asked me a week ago to come stay with him, I would have said yes in a heart beat. I can't right now though. I don't trust him anymore. 

Isabelle shivers hard. I know it's probably because she has a fever too. I look down at her and her eyes are closed again. 

I know she's suffering right now. I would have her at the doctor right now if I had the money but I don't. I know she feels horrible and I want nothing more than to take it all away from her. Times like this, I wish she was living a different and better life. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I love her more than anything. She's my world and I would be nothing without her. I need to set my ego aside. I can't just stay here because I'm mad at Louis. He's offering a warm place for us to stay and I shouldn't turn it down. I've raised Isabelle by myself for her whole life practically. I've never asked for anyone's help like this but I know it's serious right now. She could get worse and catch the flu and die or something. I would never forgive myself. 

I sigh and close my eyes before opening them after a bit. 

"Baby. Is it ok if I bring you to Louis' for the night? Just so you can have somewhere warm to sleep?" I ask. 

She looks up at me. 

"You'll stay with me? Won't leave?" She asks. 

"Never, my love. I'll stay right with you." I say. 

She nods some. I kiss her forehead and lean up. He's still standing by the door. 

"Just until Monday. I don't want to be bothered." I say. 

He nods quickly. 

"I promise I won't come near you. I swear." He says. 

I nod and get up. I grab a bag and put some clothes in it for us before grabbing her medicine. I make sure to put our tooth brushes and stuff up. I pull my shoes on and go back to her. I see louis grab the bag. I grab Isabelle and lift her up. I hold her to me and Louis opens the door. I lock the door behind us and we walk to his car. 

"I don't have a car seat for her." Louis says. 

I don't respond. I open the back seat and sit down with Isabelle sitting in my lap. Louis watches me. I shut the door and pull the seatbelt over both of us. Louis gets in and starts the car. I sat behind his seat so I wouldn't have to look at him. He's quiet as he starts the car. The ride is silent. I have nothing to say really. I appreciate him being so careful but I'm still not in the mood to speak right now. When we get to his house, I follow him inside. Isabelle is already back asleep. She's been up for two nights unable to sleep. Her nose gets clogged and then she can't breathe well. I feel terrible. I hate when she's sick. 

"If you all need to shower and stuff, I have towels in the bathroom. I even have shampoo and stuff as well. My kitchen is open to you. I will probably just be watching football because there games tonight and tomorrow. If you need anything, just yell." He says. 

I nod as he opens the door to a room upstairs. It's right near his room. The room is a nice size. Has a big bed with a dresser and night stand. There's a big television on the wall too. He sets the bag on the dresser and goes to a door. He opens it. 

"Bathroom is here." He says. 

He walks to another door and goes in. It looks like a closet. He grabs some more blanket and lays them on the bed. 

"That should be enough. I have more downstairs if you need it." He says. 

I nod again. 

"Anything else?" 

"No." I say. 

He nods and walks to the door. 

"Just yell if you need me." He says as he watches me. 

I just go set Isabelle on the bed and I hear him close the door. She stirs some and looks at me. 

"Why don't we take some blankets on and lay in bed." I say. 

She nods some. I move the blankets and she reaches for me. I have my only other hoodie on her to help warm her. I lift her and she hugs me. She lays limp in my arms. She's burning up but still shivering. Her little head lays on my shoulder. 

"I have to potty." She says. 

"Ok, baby." I say. 

I bring her to the bathroom. And set her down. She whines some. 

"It's ok. Just use the toilet real fast." I say and lift the lid. 

"it's cold.." She whines. 

"I know." 

I lift the hoodie and she pulls her pants down. I put her on the toilet. She shivers hard. I rub her head some. She looks around. 

"Is that a bath tub?" She asks. 

I look at the tub and nod. 

"Yea." I say. "Maybe when you feel better, I'll let you take a bath in it." 

She nods and smiles some. I can't remember the last time she's had a real bath. It's been a really long time. Over a year. Maybe even two. I know she'd enjoy that. She finishes and I bring her back to the bed.

"Lets put a pull up on." I say. 

She nods some as I lay her down. I grab a pull up from the bag and go to the bed. I pull her pants and undies off. There's a knock on the door and it opens as I put the pull up on her. I look at Louis as he walks over. 

"I brought some water for her and you. Also, I found some stuff you can rub on her chest to help clear her sinuses." He says and hands it to me. "Might help her sleep some if she can breathe better." 

I read at the container to make sure it's ok for children and it is. 

"Thank you." I say quietly. 

"Louis I'm sick." Bella mumbles as she still lays on the bed. 

"I know, love but your daddy will take good care of you and make sure you're feeling better soon." He says. 

"Can I take a bath in your bath?" She asks. 

He gives her a confused look. 

"Daddy doesn't have a bath tub. I want to take a bath when I feel better." She says. 

I look at her before looking at Louis. He's looking at me. 

"We only have a shower." I say. 

He nods some. 

"You can take as many baths as you want. I have some toys from ernie and Doris in my bath that you can play with too. We can put bubbles in there for you also. But that's when you get better alright? You need I get some rest now." He says. 

She smiles and nods. 

"Thank you, louis." I say quietly. 

He nods some and leaves. I look down. I hate this. I hate knowing that my best wasn't good enough for bella. I couldn't keep her warm or give her a place to take a bath. I'm trying so hard and she's going to figure out how much she's missing. 

"Daddy can we go to sleep?" She asks. 

I nod some and look at the container again. 

"I want to try this ok?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Lets take the jumper off." I say. 

She nods again and I help take it off. She has a shirt on under. I put her pants back on before lifting her shirt up. 

"Gonna rub this on you some. It'll help your nose clear ok?" I ask. 

She nods. I get the gel out and rub it across her chest. It smells weird and definitely feels like my sinuses clear even though nothing was blocking them. It's a strong scent but hopefully it works. I let it dry some before pulling her shirt down. I pull the sheets back and she crawls over and lays down. I go turn the light off and lay down with her. She moves close to me and cuddles into my chest. 

"Try to sleep some." I say. 

"Ok, daddy. You too." She says. 

"I will." I say as I rub her head. "Love you." 

"I love you too." She mumbles. 

I frown some. I just want her to be better. I hate that she's sick. I feel useless to her. At least she's not shivering as hard. It's warm here. That's an upside. I sigh some and let my eyes close. It would be nice to get some sleep. It's not too late but I've barely slept. It doesn't take long until I'm falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Lord knows I couldn't have them apart for too long. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for 1,500 reads ! I love seeing your comments and stuff. Really makes me happy. So thank you .xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi(: I hope you enjoy this chapter .xx

I wake up and move around some. I look up and it's dark in the room. I feel a little disoriented for a bit until I remember I'm at Louis' house. I hear Isabelle snoring softly. I rub her head some and sit up. The clock on the side table reads just after midnight. I get up and use the toilet. My stomach growls some and I rub at it. Maybe I can sneak downstairs and find something to snack on. Just small. 

I finish my business and go out. The hall is quiet. I walk quietly to the stairs and go down them. It's silent in the house. Too quiet almost. As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear noises. I go in and see louis at the fridge. He looks over at me and smiles some. 

"Sorry. I was hungry. Did I wake you?" He asks. 

"No." I say. 

He nods. 

"Hungry?" 

I nod some. 

"I could eat." I say. 

"Good. I'll make some macaroni and cheese then." He says and closes the fridge. 

He goes to the cabinet and grabs the box out. I sit at the island. I watch him. He's quiet as he starts boiling water for the noodles. I feel really bad. I was harsh on him. 

"Louis. I'm sorry." I say. 

He stops and looks at me. 

"I was too hard on you. I just got scared and tried shoving you away. It's a habit." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"No. You have a right to be mad at me." He says. 

"I don't. You were just curious and I'm sorry I got mad. I didn't mean to be so rude. I really appreciate you letting us stay." I say. 

"Of course. I want to help you. Well like since your heat is broken. She's sick and I didn't want you or her getting too cold. I would be an asshole to walk away from you all and let you stay." He says. 

I look down some. 

"It's really nice of you. I promise we won't be a bother." I say. 

"You don't bother me at all. I really enjoy hanging out with you all. Honest. You're a breath of fresh air." He says. 

I smile some and look up. 

"I screwed it up by getting mad. Can we just start over?" I ask. 

He smiles. 

"Yes. Absolutely." He says. 

"Good. I'm really sorry." I say. 

"So am I. Now lets forgive eachother and move on." He says. 

I nod some. It's quiet while he finishes. He fills two bowls and comes over. We start eating in silence. I decide to break it. 

"I didn't kill anyone." I say quietly. 

He looks at me but I refuse to look at him. 

"Well. Someone died but it wasn't my fault." I say. 

He stays quiet. 

"My mate and I went out. I got piss drunk. Couldn't drive so he drove me home. It was my first time going out since bella was born. She was 3 months at the time. I didn't know he was drinking too. He was really drunk I guess because he ended up wrecking. I don't remember much but when I woke up, he was gone. He fled from the scene. It sobered me up some when I realized what was happening. I was kind of pissed because it was my car he crashed. I got out and called the police and an ambulance. I busted my head open and was bleeding everywhere. It was scary." I say. 

He listens quietly. I still don't look at him. 

"I went to check on the other people in the car..." I say quietly. 

I look up at him some. 

"There were kids in the car..they were ok but their mum..." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"She wasn't at all. She was barely still alive. I panicked and tried to help. I got her out of the car which was stupid. I tried to help but I couldn't do anything. She died before the medics got there. I was terrified because she had two young kids in the car and they just lost their mum. When help arrived, I ended up getting arrested after I got my head stitched up. They said I was drinking and driving. I told them I wasn't the driver but my mate left and never answered his phone. He ran and fled the area. I had no proof. It was my car. I got arrested for her death and was locked up for 6 months." 

"Harry..." He says quietly. "How could your friend do that?"

"I don't know. He eventually confessed and I got out but it's still on my record. I can't get a job with that on there. That's why I don't have a real job." I say. 

"That's not right. You were innocent! They can't do that." He says. 

"I know. I never had the money to fight for it. I went home to a 9 month old baby and Bella's mum already found someone new. She left after I got home. Had all of her shit packed. Handed me bella and I watched her walk out of our lives. I should have stopped her but I didn't. She never brought bella to come see me. Ever. So she was all I had. I had no money. No job. No home. Just her. So I busted my ass every single day for her. I do everything for her. I try my hardest but I can only do so much." 

He looks so upset. Destroyed. 

"Harry I- I'm so sorry...I can't imagine what you've gone through. You must feel-"

"I'm ok. Really. Now at least. I get to do what I love and be with my girl all day. She has a roof over her head and food in her stomach. That's all that matters to me. If she is safe and healthy, that's all that matters."

"But you. You're not healthy. Harry why don't you take care of yourself too?" He asks. 

"I do." I say. 

"You don't. I know you don't."

"It's not easy. I don't make enough money sometimes and id never let her miss a meal. I can handle that. She can't. I would never in my whole life ever let her go with out a meal. She will never complain about being too hungry. I refuse to let that happen." I say. 

He frowns and shakes his head. 

"I don't like that...I don't like that you starve yourself." He says quietly. 

"I'm ok though..I promise." I say. 

"I don't believe you." He says. 

I reach over and grab his hand. 

"You have to trust me. If I wasn't ok, you'd know." I say. 

He frowns more and looks down at our hands. I rub at his skin some with my thumb. 

"Plus. I have a good friend like you. I can't explain how thankful I am for you letting us stay with you. I owe you so much." I say. 

"You don't owe me anything." He says. 

"I'll pay you back. Somehow." I say. 

He shakes his head. I pat his hand and stand. I put my bowl in the sink. 

"I should head back to bed." I say. 

He looks up. 

"Harry I'm worried." He says. 

"Louis I'm fine. Please don't worry. I don't like when people worry about me. If I'm not ok, I promise to let you know. I just ate. I'm ok." 

"But.." He says quietly and stops. 

I give him a reassuring smile. 

"I'm ok." I say. 

He just nods. 

"Ok.." He says. 

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Goodnight, harry." 

I go upstairs and back to bed. Isabelle is still peacefully sleeping. I pull her back to me and let myself fall back asleep. That's the first time I've talked about the accident to anyone and it felt nice. Maybe I can trust him after all.

\---

I wake up to Isabella crying. My arm tightens around her as I wake myself up more. 

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask. 

"I don't feel good." She cries softly. 

I move some so I can sit up. The clock reads 7. She slept a pretty good amount surprisingly. I get out of bed and go to our bag. I get her medicine out and pour some into the small cup. I bring it to her so she can take it. I lay back down with her when she does. I face her and rub her cheek. 

"Daddy when will I start feeling better?" She asks quietly. 

"I don't know, love. I'm sorry. I wish I could help more." I say. 

she moves closer and hides in my chest. 

"Hold me.." She whines. 

I hug her close and kiss her head. She goes back to sleep after a bit. I catch a few more minutes of sleep too. 

I'm woken up again by someone shaking me some. I look back quickly. I see louis standing there. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He says. 

I shake my head. 

"It's fine." I mumble. 

"I made breakfast. Well attempted." He says. 

I smile some. 

"Thank you. We'll be down in a bit." I say. 

He nods and leaves. I stretch some and look at bella. I shake her awake. She whines. 

"Baby. Wanna go eat?" I ask. 

She whines and mumbles words that don't make sense. 

"Hm?" I ask quietly. 

"I'm sleepy.." She says. 

"Aren't you hungry? Louis made some breakfast." I say. 

"But I'm sleepy." She says. 

"Ok. Do you mind if I go eat and come back?" I ask 

She nods. 

"Hurry." She mumbles. 

"Ok, baby." I say before kissing her cheek. 

I get up and go downstairs. It smells really good. 

"It's just eggs and bacon. Made some toast too. Kept it pretty simple." He says. 

"It smells great." I say. 

"Bella's not hungry?" He asks. 

"She wanted to sleep more which is fine. She's barely slept. I'm glad she's sleeping so much." I say. 

He smiles some. We make our plates and sit at the table. 

"Did you sleep alright?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. That bed is comfortable." I say. 

"You all looked really adorable. I almost didn't want to wake you. Didn't want the food getting cold though." He says. 

I smile some. 

"Did you sleep alright?" I ask. 

"Like a baby." He says. 

I laugh some. 

"Good." 

We eat in silence for a bit. 

"She still not feeling better?" He asks. 

"No. I feel so bad." I say. 

"Poor baby." He says. 

I nod. 

"Thank you again for letting us stay. I can pay you for the food we've eaten." I say. "Well that I've eaten." 

"Absolutely not. You're guests. You're not paying me shit. I'm gonna make sure you eat plenty while you stay here. No arguing. Both of you." He says. 

"Let me pay something." I say. 

He smiles some. 

"We'll work something out yea?" He asks. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." I say. 

He just smiles more. We finish up and go sit on the couch. 

"Don't wanna wake her up again. I'm just gonna let her sleep." I say. 

He turns to me some. 

"You have soft hands, by the way." He says. 

I give him a strange look. 

"Like I remember because you grabbed my hand last night." He says. 

"Oh." I say. 

He reaches and grabs my hand. 

"Do you use lotion and stuff?" He asks. 

"No." I say and laugh some. 

"Hmm.." He says. 

He feels at my palm. 

"You're weird." I say to him. 

He looks at me and starts laughing. 

"What? I'm sorry. I just notice things like that." He says. 

"I touched your hand for two seconds last night. Control yourself." I joke. 

He gasps. 

"Contro- I am controlling myself! If I wasn't, I'd be back in your lap snogging you. Or even dragging you to my bed. I have plenty of control right now." He says. 

My eyes widen some. 

"Oh." I say. 

"Yea. I'm quite controlled right now." He says. 

I look down at our hands. Images of him on my lap last week pop up in my mind. I let my eyes scan up his body until they fall on his lips. He grins some. 

"Oh. Look at who's losing control now." He says. 

I look at his eyes and smile some. 

"I've got complete control. I can look if I want." I say. 

"Well that's no fun. Let loose some." He says and nudges me. 

I laugh. 

"What doesn't that mean?" I ask. 

He rolls his eyes and grabs me. He pulls me to him and kisses me. I gasp some but completely just melt against him as I kiss him back. He sighs against me like he's waited his whole life to kiss me. 

"I don't like when you're mad at me." He mumbles against me. 

"You're kind of a little shit." I say. 

He smiles and kisses me harder. It takes less than a minute for the kiss to get sloppy and desperate. I'm not surprised when he crawls into my lap again. Fuck I love this position. My hands grab at his sides. He's so soft and small. I move away from his mouth to catch a breath but he's on my neck quickly. 

"Louis- Lou. We have to slow down. Bella is upstairs. Please." I say. 

He moves back and looks at me. 

"Lou?" He asks. 

"Sorry it-"

"No I like it." He says. 

"We need to slow down." I say. 

He squirms his hips and I close my eyes to try and ignore the feeling. I don't need this to escalate. 

"I don't want to slow down.." He says. 

"Isabelle is upstairs. She could wake up at any moment and notice I'm not there. I don't want her to see anything." I say. 

He starts mouthing at my neck again. 

"Then come to my bed." He says. 

"God Louis..." I say. 

His words hit me right below the belt. I feel his smile. 

"What happened to control?" I ask. 

"Fuck control. I can't control myself around you anymore." He says. 

I stop my groan. I'm so close to breaking but I can't. I haven't done something like this in years. But that was with a girl. I can't even think of where to start with another guy. It's all a bit too soon. He's so fucking attractive though and he looks damn near perfect on my lap. I want to give in. I do, but I can't. 

"I can't. I'm sorry." I say. 

He bites at my neck and I gasp. 

"Louis!" I say. "Don't you dare leave a mark." 

"And what if I do?" He asks. 

"I won't come near you again." I say. 

"Yea right." He says and nips at me again. 

My hips jerk up and I mentally punch myself. He hums some. 

"Please." I say. 

"You talk too much." He says. 

He presses his mouth back to mine. 

"I need to keep this pretty mouth of yours occupied." He says. 

"Hey.." I say. 

He smiles before kissing me again. Kissing him is wonderful but it doesn't help my current situation. 

"Come upstairs. Come on." He mumbles. 

I don't reply. I'll give in if I speak. He licks at my skin. I'm so far gone. I can't anymore. I'm a few grinds of his hips away from getting a raging boner. I'm already half way there and I will be mortified if he feels. I'm only wearing sweatpants so it'll be so much easier to feel. 

"Please." He whispers. 

He grinds again and I feel his hard on press against my stomach as he kisses me hard. That does it for me. I let out a low groan and grab at his bum. Fuck it. Who cares. I'm a grown ass adult. I like Louis. He's been incredible. We can fuck around some. I pull him closer to me and he squeezes at my arms. 

"Upstairs." I mumble. 

He nobs quickly. He moves from my lap and stands. He leads me upstairs. When we get to his room, he pushes me onto the bed. He's back on me and I pull his face to mine. I've never actually been in his room. It's really pretty and big. His bed is huge and really soft. I feel his hands start roaming my chest as his hips grind hard. I've never felt so desperate in my whole life for just more. Not even when I was with girls. I'm just extremely attracted to louis. It's insane. His hands move to the bottom of my shirt and sneak beneath. 

"Wanna feel." He mumbles. 

His hands start feeling all over my torso. He squeezes at my skin before he pinches at one of my nipples. My hips snap up. 

"Hey." I say. 

He laughs some. 

"Oh. Someone's got sensitive nipples." He says. 

I roll my eyes some. He just smiles. He grabs my shirt and pulls it up some. I lean up and let him take it off. He throws it aside as I lay back down. His breath hitches as he looks at me. I want to cover up as soon as I see the way he's looking at me. 

"Harry." He says quietly. 

"What?" I ask and look down. "I have tattoos. You didn't know?" 

"I don't care about your tattoos. Look at you. What the hell." He says. 

I look down at myself. 

"You're- harry this isn't healthy." He says. 

I give him a weird look. I grab my shirt he tossed to the side. 

"You're literally just skin and bones. Harry.." He says sadly. 

I lay my shirt over myself. I know I'm skinny. I don't think it's unhealthy. He jerks the shirt away. I cross my arms over my chest. I feel very over exposed and vulnerable and I don't like this at all. 

His hand reaches down and carefully feels at my side. 

"I can see your ribs so clearly. What are you doing to yourself?" He asks. 

I look away and I feel like I could just cry. I hate this and want to leave right now. He scans up my body until his eyes meet mine. They're sad. Not his usual bright and happy eyes. 

"I'm fine." I say. 

"You're not fine. You're so tiny. This is scary." He says. 

I look away. Just then, I hear Isabelle yelling. 

"Daddy!!" She cries loudly. 

I look up. She's not in here, but I know she will come looking if I don't go to her. I move louis from my lap and stand. I didn't think my boner would be able to go away but that completely ruined the mood. I've never lost it so quickly. I grab my shirt. He grabs my arm and stares at me. He looks really upset and I don't want him to be. He runs his hand down me and stops above my pants. He looks up at me. 

"You aren't healthy." He says. 

I look away and pull my shirt on. 

"I need to go check on Bella." I say. 

He doesn't stop me. I walk out and go to the room. She's sitting up in bed crying loudly. 

"Hey.." I say softly as I grab her. 

I lift her and hug her to me. 

"You weren't here when I woke up!" She cries. 

"I'm sorry. I'm here now. It's ok." I say as I rub her back. 

She grips onto me tightly. 

"I don't feel good, daddy." She cries. 

"I know. Lets go get you a fresh pull up and lay down some more ok?" I ask. 

She nods some. I bring her to the bathroom. She stands and hugs at my legs. I rub her head before squatting in front of her. I help her take her bottoms off and her pull up. I throw it away. 

"Use the toilet while I grab you a new one." I say. 

She nods and I set her on it. I grab a new pull up and go back. She finishes and flushes. I put the new one on and she reaches for me. I lift her and walk her back to the room. I cover her up and go to our bag. I get her sippy cup out before filling it with water from the sink. I go lay back down with her and she moves to my side. I give her the cup and she lays her head against me. I grab the telly remote and turn it on. I find some cartoons and that's how we spend the majority of our day. I don't really want to see louis now. This is insane. I went from hating him to nearly sleeping with him. I need to really calm down and control myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Things are starting to hear up some and we are learning more about harry. Comment and let me know what you think. I like seeing your alls replies (: Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi(: hope you enjoy this chapter. I was on a trip and didn't have time to post but I'm ahead a few chapters so hopefully I'll post the next one soon. Enjoy .xx

We are downstairs sitting. Louis went out tonight. It's been awkward around him. I made Isabelle some food and I was glad when she ate most of it. I'm holding her on the couch as we watch the telly. I kiss at her head some as she lays in my arms. She whines some. 

"I'm cold.." she says. 

I pull the blanket up on her more. 

"You're sick. Probably running a fever." I say. 

She just frowns. 

"I know what will make you feel better:" I say. 

"What?" She asks. 

"A bubble bath." I say. 

She smiles. 

"How's that sound?" 

"Yea!" She says. 

I kiss her head again before standing. I turn the television off and carry her upstairs. I sit her in the bathroom and lay the blanket on the counter. I go to the tub and turn it on. I feel the water until it's not too hot before putting the plug in. The bath starts filling up. She starts pulling her clothes off. I grab the body soap and squirt some into the bath. It starts filling with bubbles. She giggles some as she looks. I grab her and stand her in the tub. She starts getting excited and clapping. 

"Be careful, love. Don't fall." I say.

She nods and sits down. She's smiling big as she splashes some. I smile at her before grabbing her dirty clothes. I set them on the sink neatly. She starts moving her arms around in the bubbles as I sit on the toilet lid. 

"It's like a pool, daddy!" She says. 

I nod as I watch. When the tub fills up, I turn the water off. As soon as I do, I see someone at the door. I look and see louis leaning against the door frame. He's smiling some. 

"Hey. I didn't know you'd be back so soon." I say. 

He nods. 

"Just went to dinner. I'll be back." He says and leaves. 

I look back at Bella. 

"Hopefully the bath makes you feel better. I loved taking baths when I didn't feel good. It always helped." I say. 

"It's warm and I'm cold." She says. 

"Hopefully it warms you." I say. 

Louis comes back in with a little bucket. He walks to the bath and dumps it into the water. A bunch of little toys fall out. Bella gasps as she looks. Louis smiles and squats. 

"Thought you could use some toys." He says. 

She nods quickly and grabs the little boat. 

"I get to play in the water with toys, daddy?" She asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. They're for the bath." I say. 

"And look at these." Louis says. 

He grabs these crayon looking things. 

"You can draw on the tub with these." He says and scribbles some. 

She gasps again and grabs at them. I laugh some. 

"Thanks louis. Now she's never going to want to leave." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Well I'll leave you all to it. Just wanted to tell you that I'm back. See you in the morning." He says. 

"Are you going to bed?" I ask. 

He shrugs. 

"Bella wanted to watch the movie you told her about earlier. I thought we could watch it after." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Yea. Ok sounds good. I'll go get it ready." He says. 

"Ok." I say before he leaves. 

I look back at Bella. She plays for awhile and she's already acting normal. She's still sniffling and coughing, but at least she's enjoying the bath. 

"Ready to get out?" I ask. 

She nods some. 

"My fingers look like raisins!" She giggles and shows me. 

I shake my head and smile. I grab a cup that fell from the bucket. I start dumping water on her head. Her eyes close as I do. I shampoo and condition her hair next and she nearly falls over from almost falling asleep. 

"Uh oh. Someone is sleepy." I say. 

She smiles and looks at me. 

"Not me." She says. 

I laugh a bit and grab a small cloth. I wet it before putting soap on it. 

"Wash your body and then you can get out." I say. 

She nods and stands. As she starts scrubbing herself, I grab her a big towel. She finishes and rinses off. I pull the plug from the drain and wrap the towel around her. I lift her and carry her to the bed. She yawns as soon as I lay her down. 

"Thought you said you weren't tired." I say. 

"I'm not." She says. 

I smile at her as I start drying her off. 

"Think I'll be better tomorrow, daddy?" She asks. 

"I hope so." I say. 

She nods some. I help her get dressed before letting her run downstairs. I shower quickly before changing. When I go downstairs, Isabella is curled up in louis' lap. She has a blanket wrapped around her and she's looking up at him as she giggles. He has his hand in the air and she holds it. 

"No more!" She giggles. 

He moves his hand to her and tickles at her belly. I smile some as I watch them. It's really cute. I love my daughter. She's my everything. Seeing the person I'm interested in act this way with her is just perfect. He's so good with kids and treats Bella really well. I'm glad she's laughing because she's been so sick. I missed her being so happy. Maybe she's getting better. 

Louis looks up and sees me. I smile at him before walking over. 

"Daddy. He was tickling me." She says. 

"I saw." I say and rub her head. 

She crawls to me. 

"You could have stayed with louis." I say. 

"Want you." She mumbles as she moves to get comfortable. 

"Ok, baby." I say. 

Louis smiles some. He grabs the remote and starts the movie. I guess I should have known she wouldn't last very long through the movie. She's out like a light within minutes. I smile and rub her cheek as I watch her. 

"She's great, harry. You're so lucky." He says. 

I look over at him. 

"She seems like the perfect child. She listens, absolutely adores you, and she's possibly the cutest thing ever. You hit the jackpot, really." He says. 

I smile more and look down at her. 

"You think so?" I ask quietly. 

"I know so." He says. 

"Thank you, Lou." I say. 

I look up at him when I say the nickname I randomly started using. He smiles more and moved close. He kisses my cheek and hugs at my arm. He lays his head against me. 

"You're being awfully sweet." I say. 

He looks up some. 

"Can't help it." He says. 

"Hm.." I say. 

He kisses me gently. 

"Hey now. Isabelle is right here." I say. 

"I know. I should be the one in your lap, not her." He says. 

I feel my face heat up. He laughs. 

"You get so shy when I talk like that. It's cute." He says. 

"Im not use to it. I'm sorry." I say. 

"I said it's cute. I don't mind. I bet you aren't shy in bed. You could probably destroy me if I let you." He says. 

"Oh god, louis. Please stop. Not right now." I say. 

He laughs some and kisses my cheek. 

"I bet it's true though." He says quietly. 

"Please." I beg quietly. 

He just smiles. 

"So when are you going to let me take you out? Like on a real date." He says. 

"Well you've never asked." I say. 

"Well...now I am. You should let me take you to dinner or something. Just us two." He says. 

"I can't leave Isabelle alone." I say. 

"She can stay with my sister. She has the twins next weekend. She won't mind." He says. 

"She won't do that. She wouldn't like being away from me." I say. 

"She wouldn't like it or you wouldn't like it?" He asks. 

"Both." I say honestly. "I'd worry too much."

"You won't have to. My sister is great with kids. Isabelle would have fun with Doris and Ernie. Come on. Please? I'll have you home at a reasonable time." He says. 

"I don't know. Can I think about it? I've never left her like that." I say. "Well not for awhile at least." 

He nods. 

"Yea. I don't need an answer now. I would enjoy it though. We'd have fun." He says. 

I smile. 

"I'm sure but we'll see." I say. 

He nods and kisses my cheek again. 

"I'm getting tired though. I'm headed to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask. 

"I've got work in the morning." He says and pouts some. "How about you go lay her down then come lay with me." 

I smile and shake my head. 

"Louis louis louis. You haven't even taken me to dinner and you already want me in your bed? Moving a bit fast huh? You're not even my boy friend, yet." I say. 

"Yet?" He asks and raises and eyebrow. 

I wink at him before giving him a small kiss. 

"Goodnight, Lou." I say before standing. 

He watches me walk upstairs and I bring Bella to the bed. I already put her pull-up on thankfully. I turn the light off and lay with her before dosing off into a peaceful sleep. 

\------

Friday rolls around quickly. I went back home on Tuesday and louis wasn't too happy about that. I left while he was at work. I went back to the plaza on Wednesday when Bella was positively feeling better. I enjoyed staying with louis but that's not our home. We needed to go back to ours. Plus, I'm behind on money and need to work as much as i can. Louis eventually talked me into going out with him. When I asked Bella about it, she was really excited to see the twins again and was happy I was going to have dinner with louis. She keeps teasing me about him now though because I think she knows I like him. She's not stupid. Isabelle knows what dating is. She keeps telling me that he's my boy friend and all I wanna do is kiss him. I was surprised when she said that and quickly turned her down. She just laughed and said she didn't believe me. Whatever. 

"Daddy you have to hurry. Louis will be here soon." She says. 

"Ok. Ok. Let me shower real fast. Why don't you go get my clothes ready." I say. 

She nods and hurried to the bag. I bought a new shirt today. I'm nervous about tonight. I mean. It's just dinner but still. It's a date and I haven't been on one in so long. I start the shower and undress. I shower quickly and Isabelle is waiting with my towel when I'm done. I laugh and thank her as I dry off. I grab my razor and turn it on. It's electric. I've never liked having a real razor. My skin is too sensitive. 

"I'll go finish your clothes." She says. 

I nod as I start shaving at my face. I start thinking about tonight. I wonder what we will be doing. Knowing louis, he's going to try something tonight for sure. That makes me nervous. I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know how to be intimate with another guy. I mean, I'm sure louis would show me but that's so embarrassing. What guy my age doesn't know how to please the person they're with? I should have done some research. No because that would be more embarrassing. I sigh and look down at myself. The other day was horrible too. He looked mortified when he saw how skinny I am. I didn't know I was that bad. Makes me nervous for when he sees the rest of me. Oh god I didn't even think about that. I move my towel and look down at myself. I'm not self conscious about myself down there. I know I'm normal sized. I think, at least. It just makes me more nervous because louis is a guy too. We have the same parts. That's terrifying. What if something is wrong with mine? 

I roll my eyes some. Nothing is wrong with me. I know it's normal but I can't help but be a bit scared and intimidated. I feel like a silly virgin again. I am practically one when it comes to guys. I don't know where to start. I sigh and look back down again. I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like what he sees? I don't think he did when he saw me shirtless. I look up and grab my shaver. I should at least clean myself up just in case something happens. I usually do anyways. I never let myself go down there. It's always nicely trimmed but I haven't in a bit because we were at his place and I didn't have my shaver. I close the door some so Isabelle can't see me. I quickly trim it up and wrap my towel around me. I go out and see Isabelle grabbing my shoes. She has my whole outfit laying on the bed. She sets my shoes below my pants and I smile. She looks at me. 

"Thank you, baby. This was so nice of you." I say. 

she smiles and sits down on the bed. I grab my boxers and pull them on. 

"You gonna have fun with the twins tonight?" I ask. 

She nods quickly. 

"Yes!" 

I smile as I finish up. My shirt is black and it buttons up. I tuck it into my pants. When Im dressed and ready to go, I hear a knock on the door. Isabelle runs to it and tries to open the door. I smile and walk over. I unlock it and open it. Louis is there and shit he looks great. He's wearing jeans and they're so tight. He has a nice top on and his hair is done nicely. 

"Hi." He says. 

"Hi." I say. 

Isabelle hugs at him and he smiles at her before rubbing her head. 

"Daddy is so excited! He got new clothes to look pretty for you." She says. 

I cover my face some. He laughs. 

"Well he looks very pretty. Did you help him pick it out?" 

She nods quickly. 

"I'm ready." I say to him. 

He nods and I grab Isabelle's bag and my wallet and phone. We head out and I lock the door behind me. Louis picks Bella up as she starts telling him about her day. We saw a stray dog earlier and she played with it a lot. He buckles her into her seat and starts driving us. 

"Lottie is excited to meet you since you ditched us after the baking thing." He says. 

"I'm sorry.." I say. 

He smiles and rubs my arm. 

"I was just joking." He says. 

I smile some. It's a quiet drive and we pull up to a house. We get out and I grab Bella. We walk to the door and louis opens it. 

"Lottie. We're here." He yells. 

I hear quick footsteps coming our way. Two little bodies round the corner quickly and come crashing into louis. He smiles and hugs at them. 

"Hi babes." He says. 

"Louis!" Doris says. 

"Hi, love. Look who we brought to play." He says. 

They look at Bella in my arms and smile. I set her down and Doris hugs her. A girl walks in and she smiles. 

"Hi." She says before hugging louis. 

"Hey." Louis says. 

She turns and looks at me. 

"Hi. I'm lottie." She says. 

I shake her hand. 

"I'm harry. This is isabelle." I say. 

She smiles and squats down. 

"Hi Isabelle. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever." She says. 

Bella smiles and hugs at my leg. She hides her face some. Lottie smiles and stands. 

"Thank you for watching her. I really appreciate it." I say. 

"No problem at all. It'll be nice for the twins to have someone else to play with." She says. 

I nod some. 

"Where are you all going?" She asks. 

"Dinner. That nice one we go to a lot." Louis says. 

"That'll be fun." She says. "Is isabelle allergic to anything?" 

"Nope." I say. 

"Good. And does she have a bed time?" 

"Uh. Not really. She'll let you know when she's tired. She goes to bed at a reasonable time every night. I brought some pull ups though. She'll need to put one on before bed just in case she has an accident." I say. 

She nods. 

"Ok cool. No problem with that." She says. 

I tap Bella's head. 

"Why don't you go play, baby." I say. 

She nods and reaches for me. I lift her and she hugs me tightly. 

"Have fun tonight and I'll see you later ok?" I ask. 

She nods some. 

"Love you." I say. 

She moves back so she can give me kisses. 

"Love you too." She says. 

I set her down and the three of them run off. We laugh some. 

"Ok you all get going. I've got it covered here." She says. 

"Thank you again. I really appreciate it." I say. 

"No worries. You all have fun. It was nice to meet you." She says. 

"You too." I say. 

"Thanks lots." Louis says. 

We head out and back to the car. Now it's just us and my nerves start to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii(: hope you liked this! Comment and let me know your thoughts. I like reading what you all think. Thank you for reading .xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ok so a few things! 
> 
> 1- I'm completely free this weekend and have already written the next few chapters. I will be posting once a day until Monday. If I get high demand, I will consider posting two chapters in one day. Just comment and let me know! 
> 
> 2- this chapter is a bit different from what I usually write. You will understand when you read. I'm not use to writing about this stuff so sorry if it sucks. Just bare with me on it. 
> 
> 3- hope you enjoy this chapter (:

We pull up to a nice restaurant and get out. He smiles as we walk in. 

"Hi. How many?" The host lady asks. 

"2. I had a reservation under tomlinson." He says. 

She looks and nods. 

"Yes. Mr. Tomlinson. Right this way." She says. 

She grabs two menus and we follow her to a table. I sit down and louis thanks the lady. 

"This is so nice, louis." I say. 

He smiles. 

"This place is my favorite. Pick anything off the menu. Don't even look at the prices." He says. 

"I can pay for myself.." I say. 

"This is a date harry. I'm paying for you." He says. 

I roll my eyes. 

"We'll see." I say. 

I open the menu and start looking. I nearly choke when I see the prices of things. 

"Louis this is so expensive." I say quietly. 

"I said not to look." He says. 

"We should go somewhere else. This is way too high. I'm ok with like fast food or something." I say. 

"Nonsense harry. I can afford this. This won't break my bank. Don't worry about it. Pick something. They have great steak." He says. "Do you like steak?"

"Yea but not that expensive." I say. 

The server comes up to us. 

"Hi. Can I take your drink orders?" He asks. 

"Water is fine for me." I say. 

"Me too and can we get two of the steak dinners. I like mine medium." Louis says. "Harry?" 

"Louis." I say. 

"He'll take medium too." He says. 

The guy nods. 

"Ok. I'll get that in for you all." He says. 

He takes the menus and walks away. I look at Louis in shock. 

"Louis." I say again. 

"Harry. Do you want me to tell you how much money I make so you can stop stressing? I can pay for this and I want to."

"No. That's none if my business to know.." I say. 

"Ok then just trust me." He says. 

I nod some and look away. 

"Well then next time I get to take you somewhere and pay." I say quietly. 

He grabs my hand. 

"A second date? We haven't even gotten through the first one yet." He says. 

My face heats up. He leans across the table and kisses my cheek. 

"I'm kidding. That sounds nice. Next one is on you, then." He says. 

I smile some and nod. The server brings us our waters and we end up having a lovely evening. The food was incredible. It was a lot of food too. I'm so full when we finish. He pays and we head out. He grabs my hand as we walk out. I smile at him. I walk to his door and open it. 

"Ohh. Romantic." He says. 

I shake my head and kiss him gently. 

"Thank you, louis. Tonight was fun." I say. 

He reaches down and grabs the top of my pants. He pulls me close to him. 

"It's not over yet." He says quietly before kissing me again. 

I'm too shocked to kiss back. He laughs some and gets in the car. I clear my throat some before shutting his door. I walk around and get in. He starts driving. 

"Where to next?" I ask nervously. 

"Straight to my bed." He says. 

My eyes widen some. 

"But Isabella-"

"They're already asleep. Lottie texted me." He says. 

I start getting nervous. Oh shit. I don't think I'm ready. How do I tell him I'm not ready. Fuck. 

We pull up to his house and get out. I'm shaking some. I have no excuse this time. He brings me right upstairs and to his room. His mouth is on mine as soon as we hit his bed. We are facing each other as we lay on our sides. He holds my face close to his and I just melt at the feeling. My nerves quickly go away as the familiar feeling comes back. Kissing him is easy and nice. Makes me not as nervous. I can do this with no problem. It's doing more than this that I worry about. I hold at his arms as his lips move on mine. He's gentle but rough at the same. He moves back some so he can see me. He smiles some and bites at my lip some. I smile at him because fuck that was cute. 

"I want these clothes off of you." He says. "Now." 

I nod some. Maybe this isn't so bad. I feel safe with him. I know he won't judge me. He knows I've never been with a guy. He'll understand. 

He grabs my shirt and pulls it off. His mouth starts attacking my skin as soon as my chest is exposed. He kisses and licks everywhere. I squeeze at his hair when his mouth find my nipple. He bites at it and my whole body jerks. He smiles and licks gently over it. I hold his head tightly as he moves to the other and starts assaulting it. My hips jerk some as the pleasure shoots right down to where my growing hard on is. He kisses down my torso and stops at my pants. He starts unbuckling my belt and pants. I start getting nervous but try to push it aside. He jerks my pants down and I kick my shoes off. He pulls my pants and socks off together. I'm left in just my boxers. I feel a bit too exposed though. He's got far too many clothes on. I frown some and grab at his shirt. He smiles and pulls it off. He moves from the bed and pulls his pants off. He leaves his boxers on and holy shit he's so beautiful and little. I want to just destroy that little body of his. Wait. What the hell? Where did that come from? 

"Better?" He asks as he crawls back to me. 

I nod and smile. He kisses at my neck as his hands feel at my skin. 

"You're beautiful, Lou." I say. 

He smiles and looks at me. 

"That makes two of us, then." He says. 

I smile at him. He grabs my boxers. My body tenses as I wait for what's next. I think he noticed because he moves his hands. He rubs them up my torso before he moves to straddle me. He sits right in my lap and fuck his bum is so nice. He swirls his hips around as I feel myself twitch. He bends down and kisses me. I hold his sides as our lips move together. His tongue finds its way into my mouth and starts playing with mine. It's all too much. Him grinding in my lap and assaulting my mouth with his. I'm practically twitching and begging for more in my pants. I've never been so turned on before. Not even last time. His little body is just so perfect. I let my hands start roaming and exploring. His skin is so soft. How did I get so lucky? My hands move south and I go for it as I grab his bum. We both groan as I pull him down on me harder. I feel his hard on rub against mine as he pushes his ass against my hands. I squeeze gently as he grinds harder. 

I move my mouth from his to catch a breath. There's no way in hell I'm gonna last much longer. I'm already twitching and feel like I'm spinning. He starts moving his body down mine as he trails kisses down my skin. I move my hands to his hair as his mouth finds my boxers. He mouths at my tip and my hips jerk up some. Fuck. This is actually about to happen. Well more is. I'm still kind of nervous but I know he'll help and guide me through. I don't even know what's happening tonight. Are we actually going to fuck or just mess around? I don't even care at this point. All I know is that I need more of him right now. I push his head down against me a bit more. He smiles up at me. 

"Needy much?" He asks. 

I just nod. I don't care how desperate I look. I felt how hard he was. He's probably just as desperate. He grabs the top of my boxers and looks up at me. I nod some and he moves back. My hands rest beside me as he pulls my boxers down. I look at the ceiling because now I'm a bit more nervous that he can see me. All of me. He throws my boxers to the side and groans. 

"Fuck, harry." He says. 

I look down at him and he's staring right at my dick. He reaches forward and grabs at me. I hold back my noises I already want to make. He moves his hand on me a few times. I look down at where his hand is and want to moan at the sight. His hand looks so small on me. It barely wraps all the way around me. I'm not huge, normal size. I've said that before but his hand makes me look bigger and I fucking love it. He's practically drooling over me right now and I want nothing more than to fuck him senseless. But I can't because I don't have a clue as to what I'm suppose to do. So I just lay here as he moves his hand on me. He moves his body so he's sitting between my legs. He watches his hand move and bites at his lip. He's never been so quiet and it makes me nervous. 

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly. 

He nods quickly. 

"Yes. I'm trying to decide if I want to hop on your dick right now and ride you until we both cum or if I want to choke on you until you shoot your load down my throat." He says. 

My eyes widen and I can't stop the moan that leaves my mouth. 

"Fuck, louis. Don't just say things like that.." I say. 

"Why? Think I'm joking and won't do it?" He asks. 

I just watch him. No. I know he'll do it and it makes me want to explode now but I can't. That would be really embarrassing. He just smiles. 

"I'm going with option two. I'm going to destroy you." He says before dipping his head down. 

He lays his body between my legs and licks up me. He sucks at my tip and teases it with his tongue. I grab his hair tightly. He looks up at me. 

"Make sure you moan my name real loud." He says before he takes me into his mouth. 

I don't even have time to reply before he's assaulting me with his mouth with absolutely no mercy. I moan out loudly and squeeze his hair harder. 

"Fuck- Lou- shit!" I moan out. 

I slam into the back of his throat every time he takes me down and fuck I know I'm not going to last long at all. My hips squirm around as he bobs his head on me so perfectly and skilled. His mouth is so warm and feels so good. His tongue moves on me as he works and damn he's good at this. His mouth is so sinful and I want to just explode but I force myself to hold it in. I don't want this to end. It's too good. He starts to slow some as he tries taking me further. I hit the back of his throat and he gags some. I jerk his hair. He tries again and swallows me down as he takes me all the way. I pull his hair hard and he groans around me. 

"Fuck!" I groan as I sit up quickly and pull at his head. 

Those vibrations were almost too much for me. He pulls off and lets his hand take over. I'm breathing really hard. He looks up at me and smiles. His lips are bright red and his face is a bit red too. I pull his mouth to mine and kiss him hard. He smiles against me and makes me lay back down. 

"I'm close." I admit. 

I feel like I should have lasted longer but I just can't. I haven't done anything with someone in years and I never wank. I'm honestly surprised I lasted this long. He kisses down my body and his mouth moves around me again. He continues his movements and I know it won't be much longer. I squeeze the sheets in one hand as my other hand holds onto his hair. I feel my stomach start to twist and turn as my high approaches. His skilled mouth keeps a fast pace which only drives me close to the edge. His free hand reaches up and grabs my bits and that does it for me. He massages at them and that mixed with his mouth on me, shoves me hard to the edge. My whole body tenses as I start squirming. A few more bobs of his head and I'm seeing stars. I release everything I have into his mouth that accepts it so nicely and he doesn't slow one bit. I'm moaning and groaning as I squirm beneath him. I don't even think the words I'm saying make real sentences. It's a mixture of his name and curse words. He groans against me as he works me through my high. It drags on because he clearly knows what he's doing and it's almost too much. I'm getting too sensitive and I think he notices. He slows his movements on me as I come down. My whole body jerks and trembles with the aftershock of that incredible orgasm. Probably the best one I've ever had. Not even finishing inside a woman feels that good. I would choose this over that any day. He moves his hands from me and finishes me off with one hard suck. He releases me with a pop and starts his kisses back up my body. His mouth makes it to mine and I sigh against him. His lips move slowly against me. He moves back after a bit. 

"Harry. That was- you're so hot you know?" He asks. 

"Me? God that mouth of yours is so sinful and dirty. It's gonna be the death of me." I say. 

"Wait until you meet my ass." He says. 

I groan some and he smiles. I kiss him gently. 

"I can help you now. You'll show me what to do right?" I ask, nervously. 

I know he's probably dying for something. He's held on for this long. 

"Oh. Uhm..." He says. 

He hides his face in my neck. I give him a weird look but he can't see. Louis has never been shy or acted like this. 

"I already uhm... When you-" 

I gasp some and reach my hand down. I don't know where the confidence comes from but when I grab at him over his boxers, he's soft again and there's a wet patch on the front. I groan again because the thought of Louis getting off in his pants just by sucking me off is so fucking hot. 

"I'm sorry. Couldn't hold it in. You were just so...I don't know." He says. 

I grab his head and make him look at me. I smile and kiss him. 

"Don't apologise. It's ok. Really. I'm sorry I couldn't get you back." 

"You did. Uhm. You did help me get Uhm...off. I did because of you. It was good. Felt good you know?" He says. 

I smile more. He's so embarrassed and shy right now. It's really cute. 

"Hm. It's not fair because I didn't get to watch you." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Next time." He says. 

I nod and kiss him. 

"Yes." I say. 

"I'm tired now. Can we just lay here?" He asks. 

"Yes. I'm exhausted now too." I say. 

He smiles and crawls from the bed. He grabs new boxers and I watch him change. I mean come on. I needed to see some since I couldn't earlier. His whole body looks perfect. Whole body. His back was to me but oh well. I hope I get to touch more of it next time. This was enough for one night though. I just feel bad that is didn't get to help him but i guess I did. He comes back over after he puts a shirt on. I grab my boxers and pull them on. He lays beside me and curls up. He kisses my neck. 

"Tonight was my favorite first date." He says quietly. 

I smile and look at him. 

"Mine too. Thank you for everything." I say. 

He kisses me. He lays down and I replay tonight over in my head. It was so good. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 

\------

I wake up to a phone going off. I move around some and feel an arm tighten around me. I look down and see Louis' arm draped over me. I feel him snuggled into my back. I smile some because I would love to wake up to this everyday. 

I hear a phone go off again. It's not mine. I roll over and shake him some. He whines and mumbles something. 

"Louis. Your phone is ringing." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Go answer it. What if it's lottie." I say. 

He moves more and the phone stops. He looks up at me as I sit up. He pouts some. 

"Where are you going?" He asks. 

"No where. Your phone was ringing. Someone called you twice." I say. 

Just then, it goes off again. He sighs and leans up. He finds his pants in the floor and grabs his phone. He sits down and answers. 

"Hello?" 

I can't hear who it is but louis looks up at me as they talk. 

"Ok. Yea we're on our way." He says. "Bye."

He hangs up. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"Lottie said bella woke up and now she's hiding in a closet screaming and crying for you." He says. 

I gasp some and move from the bed. We quickly get dressed. It's only 3 in the morning. Poor baby. I wonder what happened. We both hurry and leave quickly. He drives to lotties place and I hurry to the door. I knock on it. 

"Come on." I mumble. 

Louis catches up to me as lottie opens the door. I hurry inside and follow Bella's cries. I go upstairs and to a room. It looks like a spare room. I open the closet door and look in. Bella is sitting in the corner sobbing as she holds her head. 

"Baby girl.." I say quietly. 

She gasps and looks up. 

"Daddy!" She cries. 

I go to her and bend down. I pick her up and hug her small body to me. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask. 

"You-you weren't here! I had a bad dream!" She sobs. 

"I'm so sorry, love. I've got you now. It's ok." I say. 

"You left me alone, daddy. You didn't come back. I was scared!" She says. 

"I'm sorry. I was going to come get you in the morning, babe. I'm sorry." I say. 

She just cries. I stand up and walk her down stairs. Louis looks worried as he comes over. He rubs her back. 

"Is she ok?" 

"I don't know. She's never done something like that. Lottie I'm so sorry." I look at her and say.

"It's ok. I was just worried." She says. 

I rub Bella's head as I hold her. She's kind of starting to calm down. 

"I'll get her stuff." Louis says. 

I nod lightly. 

"She was really good tonight. She's such a lovely girl. I'm sorry I had to interrupt you all. I just didn't know what to do." She says. 

"It's ok. Don't apologise. Never feel bad for interrupting. She's my daughter and always comes first. Thank you for watching her and for calling." I say. 

She nods some and Louis comes back. 

"Thank you, lottie." Louis says. 

"You're welcome." She says. 

We go out to his car and I sit Isabelle in her seat. I buckle her in. 

"Shh. It's ok, my love. I've got you now. Gonna take you back to Louis' alright?" I say. 

She nods some and I kiss her cheek. I close the door and go upfront. Louis starts driving. 

"I'm sorry." I say to him. 

"It's ok. What happened?" He asks. 

"Had a bad dream. Woke up and I wasn't there. She gets really upset if she wakes up and can't find me. Does that all the time." I say. 

"Poor thing. She'll be ok?" He asks. 

"Yea. Just a little scared." I say. 

He nods. She calms down and falls asleep before we get back. I carry her inside and upstairs. 

"Come lay with me. Bring her with you." He says. 

"Lou I can't. She'll be confused when she wakes up." 

"Please. I want to lay with you more." He says. 

I look at him and sigh some. 

"Ok." I say. 

He smiles as I lead the way. I lay her down in the bed and kick my shoes off. I push my pants down but keep my shirt on. I had an undershirt on so that's what I'm wearing. Louis changed into sweats and a shirt before we left. He gets in bed and I crawl over Isabelle. When I lay down, they both move close to me. I smile and shake my head. 

"Looks like you all are going to be fighting over my attention now I guess." I say. 

He smiles and kisses my cheek. 

"No worries. I'll always let her win as long as I get more of what happened earlier tonight." He says. 

I shake my head. 

"You need to watch that mouth of yours. If she catches you saying something dirty, I'll never hear the end of it with her questions." I say. 

He laughs and kisses my neck. 

"Fine. I'll still think it though." He says. 

I smile and it falls quiet. I go back to sleep but only to be woken up by someone poking my face. I move around and look up. Isabelle is sitting beside me. I'm laying on my back and the sun is up now. She pokes my face again. 

"Daddy wake up." She says. 

"I'm awake, baby." I say. 

She smiles. 

"Good. Why is Louis sleeping with us?" She asks. 

I look left and see him curled up. His back is to us. 

"He wanted to stay with you to make sure you were ok." I say. 

She smiles some. I reach up and rub her cheek. 

"I have to potty." She says. 

"Go to the toilet." I say. 

She nods and I grab her so I can set her on the ground. She runs off. I turn to louis and kiss at his neck and face. 

"Louis." I say. 

He moves some as I wake him up. He turns and looks at me. I smile and he kisses me. 

"Morning." He says. 

"I have to go." I say. 

He frowns. 

"No. Stay here." He says and grabs me. 

I laugh some as my head lays on his chest. 

"Can't. It's Saturday and I have to work." I say. 

He pouts more and I grab his lip. 

"No pouting. I'll see you later." I say. 

"You'll come back over tonight?" He asks. 

"I don't know. Isabelle is going to get confused if we keep coming over." I say. 

"I'll go to your place." 

"No. I'll just talk to you later alright? I'll call you when we are done and figure something out." I say. 

He sighs but nods. 

"Ok. I really did have fun last night." He says. 

"I did too. Thank you." I say. 

He pulls me to him and kisses me. 

"Daddy I pooped!" Isabelle yells from the toilet. 

I move away and we both laugh. 

"Coming." I yell back. 

I kiss him again gently before moving away. He slaps my bum as I crawl over him to get to the toilet. 

"Hey. Watch it." I say.

He just grins at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Like I said, if I have enough demand for another chapter, I will post two tomorrow. Just let me know. Also, id love to hear your thoughts on the story so far! Thank you again for reading (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter. A lot of you wanted two chapters today so I will deliver that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

On Monday, I'm down at the plaza with bella. I decided to stay home after working on Saturday and Sunday. Wanted to spend time with bella. It's almost time to go home. The rush has pretty much passed. I'm singing The Chain by Fleetwood Mac. It's one of my favorite songs to perform. I have a few people standing around but not many. Most people are gone. As I approach the second chorus, I see someone walk up. I get a better look as they throw money into my case. I instantly heat up with anger as I see Louis' stupid mate, Liam. I stop playing as he turns around to walk away. 

"Hey!" I say. 

He stops and looks at me. I grab the bill he threw in. It's a big bill too. I roll my eyes and go to him. I slam it against his chest. 

"I don't want your stupid money." I say. 

Everyone around looks surprised some and walks away. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologise." He says. 

"I don't care. You aren't going to buy my forgiveness. I want nothing to do with you. You know nothing about me and it will always stay that way." I say. "So keep your big mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." 

I've never been so angry. I'm not violent at all but I really don't like this fella. He looks down some. 

"I never meant anything by it. I was only telling louis what I heard."

"Well what you heard was wrong!" I say. 

He looks up at me. 

"I never killed anyone." I say to him quietly. 

He nods. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I misunderstood." He says. 

"Damn right you did. So take your stupid money. I don't want it. Leave me alone and never come around me again." I say and slap the bill to his chest again. 

"It's not from me." He says. 

I give him a weird look. He steps back some. 

"It's from Gemma." He says before walking away. 

"Hey!" I yell after him. "I don't want this!" 

He doesn't respond. I stare at the money as my anger starts to boil over. I groan and start packing up. Isabelle looks confused. I close my case and stand. 

"Come on." I say. 

She nods and stands. She grabs my hand as I walk us to the train. I get on with her. 

"Daddy this isn't the right train." She says. 

"We're making a stop." I say. 

she just nods. We get off and I walk the small walk to Louis'. The gate is opened and I see a car I don't recognise. I ignore it and go to his door. I knock loudly and set my guitar down. He opens the door a bit later. He looks surprised. 

"Harry?" He says. 

I throw the money at him. 

"Tell that Liam bloke that if he ever comes near me again, I'll kick his ass." I say. "He better keep my name and my sisters name out of his fucking mouth." 

Louis looks surprised. I look behind him and see Liam. I get more angry. 

"Hey. Lets just talk. Come in and sit for a bit. I'll make tea and we can all talk." Louis says. 

"I have nothing to say to him!" I say. 

"Please." Louis says and grabs my arm. 

I look down at it. Bella walks in without my permission and I roll my eyes before following. Louis shuts the door and we go to the lounge. Bella sits on the couch. 

"I don't want to even see him right now, Louis." 

"Harry I'm sorry. Really. I'm such an idiot and an asshole. I'm sorry." Liam says. 

"You're not!" I yell. 

"Harry please. Just calm down. Liam is just protective. He wasn't doing that to hurt you or me. He was just looking out for me."

"What did he expect to happen when he made up some fucking bullshit about me killing someone? I'm also not fucking homeless you stupid piece of shit." I yell towards Liam. 

"Babe please." Louis says and grabs my arm. 

This catches me off guard and I look at him. 

"Please. He feels terrible and I know he fucked up but he's really sorry." He says. 

"I truly am. I shouldn't have said anything and I apologise. Your sister talks a lot about you. I must have just heard it wrong when she mentioned it once. I'm sorry." He says. 

"My sister doesn't know anything about me anymore and you tell her it will stay that way. It was her choice to walk out of my life. I don't want her stupid cash. I'm not some charity case. Isabella and I are fine on our own." I say. 

"She wanted me to give it to you. I'm sorry." Liam says. 

"Stop saying sorry! It's not ok. It'll never be ok!" 

"Harry." Louis says. 

"No Louis! I'm not ok with all of this. I don't know this guy and he said false shit to you to make you not want to talk to me. How do you expect me to be fine and dandy with him now? It's not going to happen." 

"Ok. I know but just please calm down. I understand you don't forgive him but yelling won't change that." He says. 

"I'm angry! I have the right to be angry." 

"I know, but please. Isabelle is here and she looks kind of scared." He says. 

I look back at her. She's hiding her face in her knees. I take a breath and look back at them as I try to calm down. 

"Gemma wants the see you." Liam says. 

I look at him quickly and my anger returns. 

"Liam." Louis says. "Not now." 

"Fuck you. Fuck no." I say to Liam. "I want nothing to do with her." 

"She cares a lot about you." He says. 

"Bullshit! If she did, she would have contacted me years ago!" I say. 

"She does. Even your mum wants to see you." He says. 

I go and grab bella. 

"You're fucking insane. I'm leaving. Louis I'm not going to be around this psycho. If he's around, I'm not going to be here." I say and walk to the door. 

"Harry wait." He says and hurries after me. 

I walk out and grab my guitar. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He says. 

"You? I'm not mad at you louis. You've done nothing. It's that twat I'm angry at. Never let me around him again. I'm serious or I will have a problem with you."

"That's not fair." 

"Plenty fair!" I say. 

"Harry.." He says quietly. 

"Ill see you later." I say and walk away. 

Isabelle is gripping me tightly. 

\----

It's later that night. I made dinner. It was microwaveable meals. Isabelle and I showered, now we are laying in bed. She's fast asleep but I can't seem to do the same. I stare at the ceiling. I hate Liam. I really do. Who the fuck does he think he is? A twat is what. I feel bad for acting like that in front of Isabella and Louis but I couldn't help it. 

I snapp out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I look at it in confusion. Who the hell would be at my door? I get up and grab my bat I keep by the bed. I unlock the door and look out. I see louis there and sigh. As I open the door, he walks to me and hugs me. I drop the bat and hug him. It's quiet for a bit. 

"I'm sorry." He says quietly. 

I move back some and pull on his head. I make him look at me and rub his cheek. 

"Why are you sorry?" I ask. 

"He's my mate. I feel responsible for his actions." 

"You shouldn't. He's his own person." I say. 

He just looks down some. I step us inside more and close the door. He lays his head against my chest. I hug him. It feels nice holding his small body to me. He seems so fragile and tiny. I feel like if I squeeze too hard, I'll break him. He looks up at me. 

"You're not mad at me?" He asks. 

I shake my head. 

"No." I say. 

"Honest?" 

"I promise I'm not mad." I say. 

He nods some and kisses me gently. I kiss him back sweetly. I look at him and he rubs my face some. We are both quiet as we study each other's faces. He smiles some and gives me another peck. I move back and go sit on the bed. I fix the covers on Isabelle so she's not cold. He sits on the bed too. 

"Why are you here?" I ask. "It's late."

"Wanted to see you. I didn't like that you left like that. I was worried and wanted to check on you." He says. 

I nod some. 

"I'm fine." I say. "I told you I was when you texted."

"I know. I just wanted to see for myself." He says and moves closer. 

He hugs at my arm. 

"Plus. I missed you a bit." He says. 

I smile some and shake my head. 

"You're crazy. I have my daughter here and you came over to tell me that? What did you expect from me." I ask. 

"I was hoping you'd let me continue where we left off the other day." He says. 

I hum some and kiss him. 

"If I remember correctly, we both finished." I say quietly. 

He smiles and hides his face in my arm. I laugh some and kiss his head. 

"Oh. Now you're shy?" I ask. 

"That's so embarrassing." He says. 

"It's not. It's kind of hot. Not gonna lie." I say. 

He looks up at me. 

"Yea? You like knowing you made me cum in my pants?" He asks. 

I smile and nod. 

"Yes, actually." I say. 

He kisses me again. 

"But really. Bella is sleeping here." I say and motion to her. 

"You have a bathroom. Come on. Shower sex is hot. Or just let me go suck you off again." He says. 

My eyes widen some. 

"Louis Louis Louis." I say and shake my head. "You need to control yourself." 

"I can't. Look at yourself. It's impossible." 

I roll my eyes. 

"Come on. I'll make it fast." He says. 

"No way. Isabelle will wake up. We saw how she acted last time she woke up without me there." 

He sighs. 

"She won't walk in on you in the shower though." He says. 

"She won't? Fuck yea she will. Does all the time. You don't think I actually ever get alone time do you? It's like she has a super power inside her head. She knows when I try to sneak off and always wakes up to find me. Even when I'm showering. Then what would I tell her when she finds you in there with me?" I ask. 

He pouts some. 

"It's only been two days. You can wait longer." 

"I can't." He says. 

"Sure you can." I say. 

He shakes his head and kisses my neck. 

"I fucked myself to the thought of you last night." He whispers. 

I groan quietly and grab at myself over my shorts. 

"Louis don't you dare tell me things like that." I say. 

He smiles. 

"I took pictures but was nervous to send them so I deleted them. Now I will know to send them next time." 

"No. I will actually hurt you if you do." 

"Promise?" He asks. 

I squeeze at myself as I mentally beg not to get turned on. He laughs some and kisses my cheek. 

"Fine but I'm sleeping here tonight. Too tired to drive back." He says. 

"Yea right. And where are you gonna sleep? This bed barely fits Isabelle and I." I say. 

He smiles again. 

"Just lay down." He says. 

I give him a curious look but listen. I turn the light off and lock the door before laying back down beside bella who is knocked out. He crawls over her and moves the blanket. He plants himself right on top of me and lays his head on my chest. He covers us up and relaxes. 

"Oh. You think I'm ok with this?" I ask. 

He smiles and nods. 

"Yes." He says. 

I roll my eyes for what feel like the millionth time. 

"Shut up." I say. 

He kisses me gently. 

"Well bella is in for a big surprise when she wakes up." I say. 

He looks at her and rubs her head. 

"She's perfect. I can't wait to see her reaction when she wakes up and sees me." He says. 

"She's really sweet in the mornings. It'll be lots of hugs and kisses I'm sure." I say. 

"Hopefully I'll get the same good morning greeting from you too." He says. 

"If you're lucky." I say. 

He smiles and doesn't respond. It's quiet for awhile as he plays with Isabelle's hair. I scratch at his back as he lays on me. I'm sure it looks uncomfortable but he's small and doesn't hurt at all. He fits on me perfectly and he's just so cute. I don't mind at all. 

"Hmm. You should call me babe more often by the way." I say quietly to him. 

He hides his face in my chest. 

"That was an accident." He says. 

I laugh some. 

"It was cute. I've never felt so whipped in my whole life. I was ready to run away with you right then and there." I say. 

I can feel his smile against me. 

"And I want to take you out again soon. I've decided what I wanted to do. We can go ice skating with bella at the park. They just opened it and it'll be fun. Not too expensive." I say.

He looks up at me. 

"Yea. That'll be fun." He says. "Promise not to laugh at how bad I am?" 

"Can't make those kind of promises." I say. 

He frowns some and I kiss him. 

"Go to sleep." I say. 

He nods some and lays his head down. 

"Goodnight, harry." He says. 

"Goodnight, Lou." I say. 

He lays there and I feel his body relax against me after awhile. I smile as I twirl my fingers around in his hair. This feels so right when it shouldn't. I let my eyes close as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii(: hope you liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts so far. I'm really curious to know what readers think. And I just realized I can reply to comments so yea. (: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next one later tonight .xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second update for the day. OMG. This is so close to 3,000 reads. Thank you all so much. I really hope you're enjoying this. 
> 
> In this chapter louis and harry open up a bit more about their lives and we're learning more about them. Hope you like it .xx

I wake up to a giggling noise. I stir around and try to wake myself up more. I open my eyes and see bella sitting on the bed. Louis is laying beside me as he faces me. He's between bella and I. She's holding his arm and bounces some. 

"Daddy! Louis is here!" She giggles. 

I smile and stretch some. We are so crowded on this bed but it's nice. I could get use to waking up with both of them but I know I can't let this happen again. It's not appropriate to let louis sleep with her and I. Nothing happened but still. He just shouldn't. I lean up and crawl over him. Bella stands on the bed and reaches for me. I pick her up and grab her undies on the way to the bathroom. I didn't put pants on her before bed last night. Crazy kid didn't want them. That's how I know she's mine. It's hard to keep clothes on her. Especially at bedtime. I feel at her pull up and smile. 

"You didn't wee yourself. Good job." I say. 

"I'm a big girl." She says and claps. 

I kiss her cheek before setting her down. I pull the diaper off and she crawls onto the toilet and starts doing her business. I throw the pull up away as she finishes. I put her undies on after she flushes. I help her wash her hands before she runs off. I shake my head some and crack the door. I relieve my bladder before washing my hands and going back out. I smile as I see Isabelle. She's smacking at Louis' chest as he wakes up more. I laugh as her giggles fill the room. Louis smiles and grabs her. He tosses her into the air some and she squeals. This only makes her giggle more. He sets her on his stomach and pokes her belly. 

"Morning, crazy." He says. 

"Louis you slept over!" She says. 

"I did. Hope that was ok." He says. 

She nods. 

"You can have a sleep over whenever you want!" She says. 

I lay beside them on my stomach. Isabelle smiles and throws herself onto my back as she hugs at me. I laugh and roll over. I hold her so she doesn't fall. She lays across both of us and I smack at her bum. She jerks and giggles. 

"Hey!" She says. 

"God she's so adorable." Louis says. 

"And all mine." I say and pull her to me so I can hug her. 

She smiles and kisses my cheek. Louis smiles so wide as he watches. 

"I forgot to set my alarm. We have to go soon." I say. 

Louis starts whining and turns to hide his face in my arm. This makes bella start laughing again. 

"Baby Louis." She says and pats his head. 

"Yea. Big baby." I say. 

He looks up. 

"Lets just spend the day together. I'll take you all to breakfast." He says. 

"We can't. I need to go to the plaza." I say. 

"But why? I can call off and hang out. We can go to breakfast then to the ice skating place at the park. It won't be crowded today." He says. 

"Ice skating?!" Isabelle says excited. 

"Gee. Thanks Louis." 

He smiles. 

"And we can have bacon." He says. 

Bella gasps. 

"Bacon, daddy? Yes yes yes!" She says and bounces as she claps. 

I glare at Louis. He grins. 

"Come on. It's Tuesday. I'm sure this isn't your most busy day. I'll pay you what you should have made."

"I was out most of last week because she was sick. I can't miss anymore and I don't want your money. You know that." I say. 

"But we can have a fun day. Don't you want to go skating and eat bacon?" He asks. 

"Please daddy. Please!" Bella says. 

I sigh some and look at her. She has a big smile on her face. 

"Fine.." I say. "But no more. I really can't afford to miss again. I'm serious." 

She starts clapping again and louis sits up. 

"Perfect. Get ready. I'm starving." He says. 

\---

When we arrive to the park and it's nearly empty. I go pay for skates and bring them to louis and bella. I always loved skating when I was younger. It wasn't too expensive and it's fun. I took bella last year but she was still little. It was fun and she's been asking to go back since. She saw the other day that it was opening and begged to go. So now she can be happy. I put the skates on her and tie them up before putting mine on. 

"Bella you won't laugh at me if I fall right?" Louis asks her. 

"Yes I will laugh. That will be funny." She says. 

"Hey." He says. 

I smile at them. I pick bella up and we walk to the ice. We are the only ones here. It's a bit chilly today so I made bella wear her hat and gloves. I don't want her getting too cold. We step onto the ice and I set her down. She slips some and grabs tightly at me. I balance her and she stands. She smiles up at me. I watch louis as he tries to get on the ice. He falls as soon as both of his feet touch. Bella and I start laughing as soon as he hits the ice. He cracks a small smile but I know he's embarrassed. I grab his hand and help him up. 

"Not funny. That hurt my bum." He says. 

"Here. Hold onto my arm." I say. 

He grabs it and holds the edge of the rink. Bella has ahold of my hand. 

"Lets try this." I say. 

We start skating some but slowly. They both slip every few seconds and it's really funny. 

"I wanna hold Louis' hand too, daddy." She says. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, love. If I go down, you're going down with me." He says. 

She giggles. 

"That's ok. Daddy will hold on too. He won't let us fall." She says. 

I move her between us and he grabs her hand. She smiles up at both of us and I've never seen her smile like this. She's always so happy and cheerful around him. It's nice. I'm glad she likes louis. She talks about him a lot. Makes me not feel as guilty about having some feelings for him. If anything were to happen further, I'm pretty sure he's got her approval. 

"Daddy is louis going to have a sleepover again tonight?" She asks me. 

I laugh some. 

"No, babe. That was just a one time thing. We all can't fit in bed like that." 

"Yes huh. We did last night. I'll scoot over more. It's ok." She says. 

I smile and shake my head. 

"Yea. I like that idea." Louis says. 

I give him a small glare. He laughs and slips. He falls to his bum and brings bella down with him. That makes me slip too and fall. We all bust out laughing and it's all really funny and cute. I stand up and help Isabelle up. Louis stands and holds the rail. 

"Watch it, Lou. You're gonna kill us." I say. 

"Yea, Lou!" Bella says. 

Louis just smiles. We skate around for a bit and have fun. I show off a bit too and skate backwards in front of them. Bella tries to make me teach her but she can't really understand it. Louis doesn't even attempt. He can't even skate forwards. It's funny to watch him struggle. He holds onto me the whole time and I quite like it. We start getting a bit tired and decide to go sit down. I go grab us hot chocolate as they get their skates off. I set them down on the table and sit beside Isabelle. Louis sits across from us. 

"it's starting to get chilly out. I hate fall and winter. Hate the cold in general." He says. 

"Me too. It's miserable." I say. 

"But then it snows and we can play in it." Isabelle says. 

"Yea but you get sick from the cold." I say. 

"Yea last yesterday." She says. 

"Last week." I correct. 

She nods and smiles some. She reaches for me and I pull her onto my lap. 

"I'm sleepy." She says and lays her head against me. 

"Don't you want your hot chocolate?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Yea. I'm just cold." She says. 

I rub her head some. Louis smiles at her. 

"She's going to be out in a few minutes." He says. 

I look down at her. 

"Are you gonna fall asleep?" I ask. 

She giggles. 

"No." She says. 

I kiss her head. 

"It's ok if you do." I say. 

She nods some. I rub her back as I hold her to me. I look back at Louis and grab my drink and sip at it. 

"So your work is fine with you missing today?" I ask. 

"Yea. They dont care. I rarely call off. I don't have a life. I've got plenty of days." He says. 

I nod some. 

"I've overdone my off days. I can't afford to take any more time off. I was thankful to have a bit extra this month from the baking festival last month but I'm maxed out. I can't keep spending and not working." I say. 

He nods some. I look down and Bella's eyes are closed and I'm sure she's asleep. She always falls asleep so quickly. It's cute. 

"Harry what do you do when it gets cold? How do you stay out so long when it's freezing?" He asks. 

I look away some. 

"It's hard but is just bundle up. I have to make money." I say. 

"What about bella?" He asks. 

"Same. I give her a lot of layers and blankets so she doesn't freeze. We never stay out long. Usually just catch the rushes then go home." 

"That's so dangerous. You all could freeze." He says. 

I shrug. 

"There's no way you make enough during winter. Who's going to want to stand in the cold and listen?" He asks. "I wouldn't if I had a warm place to go." 

I look at him. 

"I don't know. It's harder and money is a lot tighter. We make it though." 

"Tighter? Harry you barely eat now. How much tighter could it get?" 

"I do eat." I say. 

"You don't."

"I do." 

"Why are you lying? If you didn't know, my office window faces the plaza and I can see you and bella. I've never once seen you eat lunch when she does. You always get her something and then keep playing. I've never seen you sit and eat with her." He says. 

I look away. 

"Do you understand how fucked up that is?" 

"If I ate every time she did, we wouldn't have a home, louis. I won't let my daughter be homeless during the cold again." I say. 

"Again?" He asks in surprise. 

I mentally punch myself. Fuck. I didn't mean to say that. 

"Yea. Last winter Uhm. I didn't make enough and my landlord was pissed. Kicked us out of the flat. I snuck into a hotel lobby and said I was waiting on someone. Then I found the place we are at now. It was horrible because the hotel kicked us out at like 4am. Sat outside for awhile. I swore I would never let that happen again. If eating less means she has a roof over her head, then that's the sacrifice I have to make." I say. 

"What happens if you die? You're not healthy. If you die, then what?" 

"I'm not going to die. I eat enough to survive. Clearly because I'm here now." I say. 

"But what happens when money slows this winter and you chose not to eat more? You're going to get sick. Is it really worth it?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Harry. That's insane." He says. 

I shrug. 

"It's my life. My decision. She's healthy and that's what actually matters."

"You matter too." He says. 

"Yea well. Not as much." I say and look down at her. 

I rub her cheek some. 

"You mean a lot to me. If that means anything to you. I care about you and hate that you have to go through this. Why won't you let me help you?" He asks. 

"Because I don't need your help." I say. 

"But you do."

"We aren't homeless. I don't need your help."

"I want to help. It doesn't hurt me one bit to help you. Just let me." 

"No." 

"What if I make you work for money? Give you another job just for the winter?" 

"Louis no."

"Please harry."

I look up at him. 

"I don't want to work in some office with Liam. I'm not doing that." I say. 

"No. Not at the office. With my siblings. You could watch the twins during the day. Like babysit them. Just during the week. Lottie got a job she's been really trying for and doesn't want to send them to day care." He says. 

"Why can't your mum watch them?" I ask. 

He looks away some. I just watch him in confusion. 

"They don't live with my mum. They stay with lottie and I. We share the role." He says. 

"What?" I say. 

"Yea. My mum died last year. They just stay here with us now."

"Oh my god. Louis I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? I thought you said your mum was alive and had a good husband and stuff." 

"She did. But she died. I don't know. I don't like talking about it. Lottie and I just switch back and forth with them. I work during the days so I can't really keep them during the week. She got a job at this really high end salon. She can't turn it down. Now we're screwed." He says. 

"Louis I-" I stop. "I don't know. I can't. I love singing and being at the plaza."

"It's only temporary. Just until spring. I will pay you well. Enough to get you out of that shitty flat." He says. 

"I worked hard for that shitty flat."

"I know but you all deserve better. I can help you find a better place. One with an actual room. Two even. I can help." 

"I don't know. That's a lot. This is a lot of new information. I barely know the kids. Who's to say they will even like me?" 

"They do! And they like bella. They keep asking about her. It'll be nice. Bella can be around kids her age. You can have a decent job. Actually be able to afford somewhere nice to stay and food in your stomach. Better clothes and shoes for both of you. Come on harry. You can't turn this down. It's a job opportunity." He says. 

"You're only asking because you feel bad for me. If you didn't know my situation, you'd never ask me to do this. I don't want you to pity me."

"You're an incredible father. So good with Isabelle and care so much. I trust you with them. Clearly you know how to take care of a child. You do a damn good job at taking care of your daughter. Why would I not want you to watch them? You're someone I can trust and who they know." 

"You still don't know me that well. I'm still just some street performer who went to jail for six months. You would never pick me from a crowd. You think you trust me but you don't know me well enough to be giving me full trust with your siblings."

"Harry what could you possibly do? You're not gonna kill them or anything. Shit. You'd still probably give them food over letting yourself eat if it came down to it. I know you enough to know you will love it and be great. They're really easy to watch. Just feed them every so often and they just do their own thing. Easy money." 

I look away. It's not a terrible idea and bella would love that. It would be so nice to be able to afford a better place and better clothes for bella but I don't know. It doesn't feel right. 

"How much do you make in a week? Sunday to Saturday." He says. 

"What? I have don't know."

"Well figure it out. How ever much it averages to, I'll double."

"Double? Louis no. You're crazy." 

"I'm not. There's two of them. I'm sure whatever you make in a week is how much I would probably spend for one of them to go to day care. So I'll double it." He says. 

"That's insane. No." 

"Harry I'm trying to help you. This is an opportunity to make money for you and Isabella. Why not take it? It's easy and good money." 

"I don't want to take money from you. It doesn't feel right." I say. 

"You're not taking money from me. You are watching my siblings. Doing something I would already be paying someone else to do." He says. 

"I don't know. Ok? Just let me think about it." I say. 

"Well at least tell me how much your bills are. I can make sure you at least have money for that plus a bit more for food." He says. "Although I would love to help you find a new place instead."

"No Louis. I can't let you do that." 

He sighs. 

"Just think about it. Please. I'll need to know by this weekend." He says. 

I just nod. 

"Can we go? I'm getting cold." I say. 

He nods and stands. He throws our cups away and I lift bella as I stand. We walk to his car. 

"It's not even that cold and you barely lasted a few hours out here. That worries me, harry." He says as we walk. 

I don't reply. I put Isabelle in the back and buckle her in. He starts driving and it's quiet. 

"Want to come to my place?" He asks. 

"If you want me to." I say. 

"Yea." He says. 

It falls quiet. 

"I'm sorry about your mum." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"It's fine. I just really can't talk about it ok? Thank you but I'm fine. Really." He says. 

I reach over and grab his hand. He glances at me and smiles some. I raise his hand up and kiss his skin lightly. 

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. Just remember that." I say. 

He nods. I lay our hands down in my lap. It's quiet for a bit. 

"Do you ever think about your parents?" He asks quietly. 

I look at him. 

"Uhm. Sometimes. Mainly my mum you know? We were close but oh well. Clearly I didn't mean that much to her." 

"You're her son.." He says. 

"I know but she pushed me away so easily. Doesn't really make sense." I say. 

He frowns some. 

"Well it was mainly my dad. He was the most mad and kind of made it a big deal. My mum was upset but didn't react like he did. She's just the type of woman that listens to what he says. He said I was wrong and should be kicked out. She had to agree basically. She was disappointed, yea, but I never really believed she felt the same. But her or my sister never tried to find me so why should I feel bad." I say. 

"I'm sorry.." He says. 

"It's ok. I feel like everything happens for a reason. My family was kind of fucked up. Really religious and shit. I was never into that." I say. 

"You've never thought about reaching out to them again?" 

"Hell no. If I ever saw my father again, I'd punch him in the face. He doesn't deserve to hear from me or know my daughter."

"What about your mum and sister?" 

"I don't know. I still feel hurt when I think of them. My dad isn't so surprising. My sister and my mum though? That surprised me. I don't know how I would feel to reconnect with them. Why should I?"

"Well. My biggest regret with my mum was not seeing her enough. We were very close but even when she got sick, I never went and saw her. I will regret that until the day I die. Your mum is your mum. She always will be. What if something happens to her? Would you be ok with how you stand with her knowing you'll never get another chance to speak again?" He asks. 

I look away as I think about what he says. Damn. I've never really thought about that. 

"I'm sure your mum cares about you so much. What mum doesn't care about their kid?" 

"Isabella's mum." I say. 

"That's different. Your mum was a normal mum. You said you were close with her. Why would one stupid mistake change that? You're a wonderful person. There's no way she could just kick you out of her life." He says. 

"Well she did." I say simply. 

"I'm sure it wasn't her decision." 

I just shrug. 

"She could have reached out to me. She's had three years." I say. 

"How could she? You didn't have a phone before I met you." 

"How do you know that?"

"Isabella told me you." He says. 

"Damn.. I can't trust her with anything anymore." I say. 

He smiles some as we pull into the drive way. 

"Just think about seeing them again. You don't want to regret it." He says. 

I just nod. 

"Yea. I will think about it."

"And about baby sitting." He says. 

I just roll my eyes but smile. We go inside and I lay Isabella on the couch and cover her up. 

"So can I take you out again this weekend?" He asks as he sits beside me. 

I look at him and he lays his legs over my lap. I reach down and rub his thigh. It felt so natural but I've never done this. Not even in a sexual way. Like a nice loving way. 

"Wow? Again? This is getting serious." I say. 

He smiles and leans close. His head lays against my shoulder. 

"Come on." He says. 

"What do you have planned?" I ask. 

"I don't know. Maybe going to see a film?" He says. 

"Romantic."

"I can make it romantic. We can see a romance and I'll suck you off during it." 

"God Louis. Why do you make everything so dirty?" I ask. 

"Look at yourself. Can you blame me?" He asks. 

I roll my eyes again. 

"And now I know what you're packing. Makes me want you more." He says and grabs at my dick. 

I gasp some and grab his hand. I move it from me. 

"You, sir, are one horny little bitch. Control yourself. You're a grown man. You're acting like a teenager going through puberty." I say and laugh some. 

He smiles. 

"I don't even care. I'm so sexually attracted to you. I'm not denying it." He says. 

"You just always choose the wrong time and place. My child is asleep right here." I say and look at her. 

He groans in annoyance. 

"That's what bedrooms are for. How the hell do you ever get privacy?"

"I already told you I don't." I say. 

"I thought you were exaggerating." He says. 

"No. I literally can't even take a shit in peace. She always comes banging on the door wondering what's taking so long." 

He starts laughing. 

"Dear god. What's gonna happen when she gets older and has to start school?"

"Im dreading that. She will throw possibly the biggest fit known to man." I say. 

"I want to be out of the country when that happens."

"Me too." I say. 

He smiles and hugs my arm. 

"So I'm taking you out again?" He asks. 

"If you want. I haven't scared you away yet?" I ask. 

"Not at all." He says. 

I smile and kiss his head. 

"Come upstairs with me." He says. 

"Wanna know what I think would be fun?" I ask. 

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. 

"If you gave me money everytime you asked me to go to your room. Id be rich." 

"I like that idea." He says. "Come to my room. Come to my room. Come to my room. Come to m-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He starts laughing. 

"I was just trying to help." He says. 

"Cute." I say. 

"But really. She'll be asleep for awhile I'm sure. It'll be fast. Wanna feel you." He says. 

"No." I say. 

"But." He says and pouts his lip. 

I grab it.

"No." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Hm. So you're just gonna let me go upstairs and jerk off by myself?" 

"Yep." I say. "I've gone years without jerking off. I can go longer."

"Yea right. You havent gone that long."

"Well. Maybe not years but it's probably been almost a year since I have. Don't ever get in the mood anymore." I say. 

"What about morning wood? Every guy gets that." 

"When you have your three year old daughter clinging to you every night, you train yourself to not pop a boner even in deep sleep." I say. 

"Impossible." He says. 

I shrug. 

"You don't have to believe me." I say. 

"Then I'm definitely sending you naughty texts. This should be fun." 

"I'll just throw my phone away."

"No you won't. You'll secretly enjoy it." 

"No. Id hate you."

"Well then. Keep me satisfied in person and maybe I won't have to do it myself when you leave. Then you won't get evidence from it. But if I'm not satisfied, I'm sending you everything to make you suffer."

"That's fine. I will know not to open the texts then. Plus. I doubt my phone can even get pictures and videos."

"I'm sure it can. I'll just test it later."

I smile and shake my head. 

"You're so dirty. I liked you better before. Now you just want to hop on my dick every chance you get." I say. 

"I was in your lap after like the first time we hung out. I've always been this way." He says. 

I just laugh. 

"Plus. I know you enjoy it. Don't pretend you don't." 

"I know when and where it's appropriate though. Unlike you." I say. 

"It's appropriate in my room. Right now. We're wasting time now. I could be choking on that beautiful-"

"Louis!" I say. 

He starts laughing. 

"What? I'm just saying." He says. 

"Well don't just say things like that. I'm not gonna let you near me if you keep speaking like that. Someone is going to hear you one day."

"Who? No one is ever around us."

"Isabella is right here. She's always right here when you talk like that." I say. 

"She's sleeping and she's 3. Who cares. She won't know what I'm even saying."

"She will ask questions."

"Fine. I'll try to be more secretive. Can't promise anything though."  
He says. 

"Yea yea."

"So I'm taking you out. Where do you want to go? We've been to dinner and ice skating. What next?" 

"Don't know. I don't date." I say. 

"Well we can go to the cinemas. Go bowling. To the shops. I don't know. Anything you want." 

"Has to be kid friendly."

"No no. Lottie will watch her again."

"She already watched her once. I'm not asking her to again without paying." I say. 

"You're gonna watch Doris and ernie in return." He says. 

"I never agreed to that."

"I want more alone time with you." He says. 

"I'm a single parent. This is something you're going to have to get use to if you want to be with me. I can't keep throwing her off to your sister you know? She's my daughter and I'm not going to abandon her for you." 

"You're not. You are a single parent. You deserve a night off every now and then. You do a lot for her and can have a break." He says. 

"Fathers don't get breaks." I say. 

"This one does because I say so. If I don't get my hands on you again soon, I'm gonna go crazy."

"And there you go again with the dirty talk."

He groans. 

"Oh hush." He says. 

I smile and kiss him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> If you want me to post again tomorrow, just comment below and let me know. I might double update too if I get enough demand. Thank you for reading and for the comments so far (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been commenting and giving me their feedback. I appreciate everything you all have said. As the writer of this, I want to hear from the people reading to see their thoughts. I'm not just writing for myself, but for you all too. So I'm glad you all are reaching out and sharing what you feel about it. 
> 
> I rewrote this chapter several times. I'm trying my best to keep the characters how I want them but also make them appealing to you all as well. This chapter originally was completely different but I quite like the way it's turned out. I hope you like this. Enjoy .xx

Friday is an unusual day. It's super crowded and not a typical Friday rush at all. I feel like there's constantly people around and it's generally a pretty good day. It's already getting late and past bedtime but there's still so many people. I don't know why. It's so strange but I've made good money so far I think. I've just finished my last song. Bella is getting tired and I feel bad. If she wasn't here, I'd keep going until the crowd cleared but I can't. She yawns as I start putting my guitar up. 

"I'm so sleepy." she says. 

"I know. We can go home." I say and put my pick in the case too. 

It's quiet. Today wasn't too cold either. I guess because the wind didn't blow much. As I close my case, I hear a voice. 

"Harry?" I hear. 

I look up as I hear the familiar voice. I stand up and I'm in shock. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I look at my sister for the first time in years. 

She looks a little hurt but it's nothing compared to what I've felt. 

"I- I wanted to see you." She says. 

I roll my eyes and grab my guitar case. 

"Come on, bella. Lets go." I say. 

She nods and stands. I help her put her back pack on. 

"Can I talk to you?" Gemma asks. 

"You've had three years to try and talk to me. I have nothing to say and don't want to hear whatever you have to say." 

"Please. I miss you. I don't go a day without thinking about you. I'm sorry." 

"How am I suppose to believe you? You had years, Gemma. You lost your chance." 

She looks down some and I grab Isabelle's hand. I see Gemma look at her. She smiles some. 

"She's beautiful, H. Looks just like you." She says. 

"Well she is my kid. I helped make her." I say. 

She looks at me. 

"Please. I'm begging. Let me have you over for dinner one night. We can catch up."

"I don't want to catch up. I already said I have nothing to say." I say. 

"Please. Here." She says. 

She opens her purse and grabs a small paper and pen. She writes something and hands it to me. 

"Here's my number. Think about it and just call me when you're ready. I've really missed you. Mum has missed you too. She finally left dad and she's completely different. Talks about you all the time. I never told her that I knew where you were. She misses you like crazy." She says. 

"I have to go." I say. 

She looks down. 

"Please consider it. Please." 

"Goodbye, Gemma." I say. 

I walk away and towards the train. 

"Daddy who was that?" Bella asks. 

"No one, baby." I say. 

It's a quiet ride home and I put Isabelle right to bed. I sit at the table and look at the number Gemma gave me. Part of me wants to rip it up, but another part doesn't. Louis' words run through my head about how if something were to happen, would I be ok with where I stood with my mum. I wouldn't. She comes to my mind every now and then but the pain I have inside is something that will take a long time to get over. I'm not ready though. I saw Gemma tonight and I'm not stable enough to be seeing or speaking to her. I can't even process what it would be like to see my mum again. I don't want that right now. I look at my phone and subconsciously dial Louis' number. He answers after a few rings. 

"Hellooo?" He says. 

I get nervous. I shouldn't have called. 

"Hi." I say. 

I want to tell him about Gemma but I don't really want to talk about it anymore. He's probably tired of hearing about my problems. 

"what are you doing?" He asks. 

"Sitting at the table. Just put Isabelle to bed. What are you doing?" I ask. 

I saw him last night but I kind of miss him. He had the twins and wanted bella to come over. I cooked dinner for us and it was nice and relaxing. Doris and ernie are too cute so I had fun. Plus I got to see louis. That's a bonus. 

"I'm laying in bed. Long day." 

"Yea same. The plaza was so busy."

"I saw! I wanted to come see you but so many people were around. I didn't want to interrupt." He says. 

"I did ok today. I'm glad. It was nice." 

It's quiet for a bit. 

"I had a bad day." I say quietly. 

"What? Why? I thought it was ok."

"It was. Just something happened. I'm not ready to talk about it though. I was just saying.." 

"I'm sorry, love. I'm here if you need me." He says. 

"I know. I just wanted to hear your voice. I knew it'd cheer me up." I say. 

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be upset. I like it better when you have a smile on your pretty face." He says. 

I smile some. 

"Did that make you smile?" He asks. 

"Shut up." I say quietly. 

"Can I please see you tomorrow? I wanna take you out and have fun. Cheer you up, you know? Maybe another date."

"We'll see after I'm done at the plaza." 

"Your career is more important than me?" He asks. 

"Yes." I say. 

He gasps. 

"Rude." He says. 

I just laugh. 

"It's late." 

"You're the one who called me." He says. 

I feel my face heat up.

"Yea. I know. I'm tired now."

"I wish I was there to cuddle so you can be happy again." He says. 

I smile. 

"Yea. I know. Me too." I say honestly. 

"I can come over." He says. 

"No. I'm not cramming onto that bed again." I say. 

"Ok. But tomorrow?" He asks. 

"If you're lucky." I say. 

"I feel lucky." He says. 

I just shake my head. 

"Cuddle Isabelle real tight tonight and be happy. I'm sure whatever happened will be ok. You're one of the bravest and strongest people I know. You'll get through whatever it is." 

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you to make me feel better." I say. 

"Always." He says. 

"Goodnight, Lou."

"Goodnight harry. Call me tomorrow."

"I will." I say before hanging up. 

I smile and put my phone down. I go to the bathroom and use the toilet before brushing my teeth. I turn the light off and hear my phone ding. I grab it and see a message from Louis. I open it as I walk to the bed. 

Louis:  
Be happy. No more frowning. I'll see you tomorrow, love xx 

I smile at my phone. 

Me:  
I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you :) x

\-----

Another crazy day at the plaza. It's late when I finish up. Louis has texted me about a thousand times. 

Louis:  
I miss you. 

Louis:  
Please come see me. I want to see your pretty smile. 

Louis:  
I hope your day was better. 

Louis:  
Come over. Bring Isabelle. 

Louis:  
Well obvious you'll bring her. Where else will she go? 

Louis:  
Fuck you. Isabelle is the better Styles. I want to hang out with her and play games. 

Louis:  
Just kidding. I want to see you too. 

Louis:  
She really is the better styles though. 

Louis:  
Wasn't kidding about that. 

Louis:  
But I want to see you. 

Louis:  
Come seeeee meeeee. 

Louis:  
Please. 

Louis.  
Hi :) 

I shake my head as I sit beside Isabelle on the bench. she leans against me and closes her eyes. Poor thing. She's so tired. I wrap my arm around her as I reply back to him. 

Me:  
How can someone be so annoying but so fucking cute at the same time?

Louis:  
It's a skill I've worked on my whole life. 

I smile. 

Louis:  
Are you all coming over? 

Me:  
Isabelle is about to fall asleep on me and we haven't even left the plaza. 

Louis:  
Awe. Bring the baby here. 

Me:  
It's already late. I don't want to come over then leave a bit after. 

Louis:  
That's why you stay here. Stop texting and come over. I have pull ups. Now you don't have an excuse. See you soon ;) 

I smile and shake my head. 

"Wanna go see louis?" I ask. 

She looks up at me and nods with a smile. 

"Yea!" She says. 

"Ok. Come on." 

I stand and we walk to the station. She nearly falls asleep before we get to the stop and I just carry her off. She's wearing her backpack and I've got my guitar in my other hand. I walk in silence to Louis' and the gate is open. I knock on the door when I get there. He opens it and smiles. 

"Hi!" He says. 

He leans up and gives me a quick kiss. 

"Hi." I say. 

I go in and he shuts the door. 

"She's already asleep? Awe man. I was excited to see her for a bit." He says. 

"It was a long day." 

"Did she eat dinner?"

"Yea. Had some a bit ago." I say. 

"Good. Come on." He says. 

I follow him upstairs and to the room I stayed in last time we were here. He grabs a pull up off the dresser and hands it to me. I set my guitar down and carefully pull her bag off. He sits on the edge of the bed. 

"Another busy day?" He asks quietly. 

I nod as I lay bella down. She moves some but stills as she sleeps. 

"Yea. Real busy." I say. 

"Good. I like to hear that." He says. 

I pull her shoes and pants off before grabbing the pull up. 

"Want to watch a movie?" He asks. 

"Yea. Can it be a funny one?" I ask. 

"Of course." He says. 

I put the pull up on her and move her to the top of the bed. I cover her up and kiss her face a few times. He smiles at me. I stand and turn the closet light on and crack the door. 

"Ok. Come on." I say. 

I follow him out and turn the light off. I leave the door open. 

"We can watch it in my room so we can hear her if she wakes. The telly in my theatre room is broken." He says. 

I nod and follow him. I kick my shoes off and sit on the bed. I don't bother taking my jeans off. He'll get the wrong idea and i don't mind leaving them on. I'm not going to bed in here. He walks to his dresser and grabs a small bag. I eye him curiously because I have no idea where he plans on going with this. He walks to me. It's a small gift bag. He sits facing me and hands it to me. 

"Here. I got this for you. I was out today and saw this. Made me think of you. I don't know." He says. 

I smile and grab it. 

"You didn't have to get me anything." I say. 

"I know. It's just something small. I wanted to help cheer you up and I think you'll actually use them." He says. 

"I can look now?" I ask. 

He nods and smiles. I pull the paper out and look in the bag. I pull out a small pack and look. A smile comes to my face when I see the guitar picks. The have an H on each one. They're really nice too. I recognise the brand. I look at him. 

"Louis this is really nice of you. I hope you didn't spend too much on them." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"Doesn't matter how much I spent. That smile is all I wanted to see." He says. 

I set them down and hug him. I move back and look at them again. I really do like them. It's small and simple but still means a lot because he was thinking of me. 

"I know buying you something won't make you feel better but I just wanted to do something small to let you know I'm thinking about you. And to make you smile, of course. I thought they were cool too." He says. 

"They are really cool. I actually only have one pick left. I needed more. Thank you, louis. I really appreciate it." I say. 

He smiles. I lean forward and kiss him gently. He smiles and leans back. 

"Want to watch a movie now? Funny so it still makes you smile?" He asks. 

I nod. I set the bag aside and lay down. He lays beside me after grabbing the remote. We look through some movies on the telly you can rent and pick one. It starts and it's quiet between us. He moves closer and lays his head against my shoulder. I reach up and rub his face gently. I didn't let him turn it too loud so I can still hear bella if she wakes. The light is off in the room now and I could almost fall asleep but I don't want to. I like spending time with him. I want to stay awake to enjoy it more. I'm still feeling fuzzy from him getting me those picks. It was such a small but thoughtful gesture. It's something I'll actually use but something he didn't need to do. Makes me just happy. I don't know. He grabs my wrist and leans his face up. I look down at him and he kisses me sweetly. I smile against him. He hums softly. I move back and look at him. 

"You had a better day?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"You?" 

"It was lonely." He says. 

"I'm sorry." I say. 

"It's ok. You're here now." He says. 

I nod some and he kisses me again. I sigh some against him because I feel like I've waited ages to kiss him even though it's only been a few days. His lips move softly against mine. It's a gentle and lazy kiss, but it's still sweet. He pulls back and lays his head on my shoulder. Awe man. I wasn't done yet.. I look back at the telly as I watch. I don't want to sit in silence though. I think about what happened yesterday and it's eating me alive. I feel like I shouldn't talk about it though. He hears about my issues everyday. I don't want him to get annoyed with me. I hate not talking about it though. I don't like holding my thoughts and feelings in when he could possibly help or tell me what to do.

"I saw my sister yesterday." I say quietly. 

He sits back and looks at me. 

"What?" He says. 

"She came to the plaza. Came up to us and talked to me. Really caught me off guard." I say. 

"What did she say?" He asks. 

"Just that she missed me and stuff. Said my mum left my dad finally and that they both wanted to see me. Wants to have me over for dinner. I don't know. It was a short conversation. I left right away." 

"Damn.. That's crazy. What did you tell her?"

"I said no. I didn't know what else to say. I didnt want to say no." 

He nods some. 

"Understandable." He says. 

"I wasn't wrong for saying no?"

"No. I think that if you aren't ready for that, you don't have to see them." He says. 

I nod. 

"What if I'm never ready?" 

"I'm sure you eventually will be." He says. 

"I don't think I will."

"Then you force yourself and see what happens. If you get there and feel uncomfortable, you leave. They won't force you to stay. They'll appreciate you even trying." 

I nod again and it falls quiet. 

"I miss my mum.. A lot." I say. "More than I've told you. We had such a good relationship. I think about her a lot.."

He frowns some and rubs my chest.

"Then you should see her." He says. 

"I don't want to see my dad." 

"Then don't. She's not with him anymore. See just her. Maybe even your sister." He says. 

"That makes me nervous." I say. 

"It should. They did you wrong." He says. 

"Yea.. But I don't want Isabelle around them yet. If things go wrong, I don't want her to see." 

"Then I'll watch her. It'll only be for a bit. Not an over night thing. I'll take her and the twins out somewhere to keep her distracted." He says. 

"I don't know.." I say. 

"I won't mind at all." He says. 

"I know. It's just...I don't want to go alone either." I say. 

"Well then bring her so you aren't. I'm sure she'll be ok."

I shake my head. 

"What if I just take you? Maybe ask lottie to watch her? I want you there. Isabelle will get really upset if I get upset. I just don't want to bring her to see them yet until I see what it's like." I say. 

"Harry that's a lot of pressure." He says. 

I sigh. 

"I know. I'm crazy." I say. 

"You're not. It's just a lot to ask. I feel like I would be intruding. I shouldn't be there. That's really personal. I can be here for you before and after though." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Yea. I just get super nervous even thinking about it." I say. 

"I know, love. That's a scary thing. I mean. It could go really bad or really good." He says. 

I nod again. 

"I have a lot of thinking to do." I say. 

"Yea." He says. 

"And I also thought about the twins situation you have going on. I will watch them until you can find someone else to. It's a temporary thing only because it's getting cold and I don't want Isabelle to get sick again." I say. 

He smiles widely. 

"What? Really harry?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. I think it'll be really good for Isabelle to be around kids her age. She really enjoys it." I say. 

He hugs me. 

"Thank you so much." He says. 

"I just want to go to the plaza on weekends maybe. I still want to do that." I say. 

"Ok. Yea. Absolutely. I know you love to do that. Id never want to fully pull you away from that." 

I nod. 

"You just need to figure out a price."

"I don't know, louis. I really don't. The thought of taking money from you doesn't sit too well with me. It's not right at all. You shouldn't be supporting my kid and I."

"You're working for the money. It's not like I'm giving it to you for nothing. You are doing a job." He says. 

"I just don't feel right. It's a bit weird. If we are going to turn into something more, I can't be relying on you for my money. It's not right."

"What if I get their dad to pay you. He's loaded anyways." He says. 

I think about it. That would be different. It's not louis' money. It'll be the twins dad's. 

"I can consider that."

"He gives lottie money anyways. I'll tell him we are hiring a baby sitter for the day and I'll tell him how much. He's a dick. We could get a lot of money from this asshole." He says. 

"No. I'm not scamming this guy. I will do a reasonable amount." 

"You get me a price on all your bills and I will decide from that how much to tell him. It's two kids, harry. It's expensive for one kid so it's going to be more for two." He says. 

"Ok. I'll have to figure all that out soon then." I say. 

He smiles and kisses my cheek. 

"That makes me so excited. Knowing you all will be inside and warm makes me feel better. I hate thinking about you all out in the cold." He says. 

"We would be fine but I could use a break. So could Isabelle." I say. 

He kisses my cheek again. It falls quiet. I turn and look at him some. He smiles. I reach forward and rub his cheek. He watches me. It's quiet for awhile. 

"What are you thinking?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" 

"How much I really care about you. I've never had feelings like this towards someone. You've ruined me, really. I was an emotionless asshole before. Now you've got me feeling all types of ways." He says. 

I smile some. 

"Times like this, I really wish my mum was here so I could tell her about you." He says. 

"Louis.." I say quietly. 

He shakes his head some and smiles a bit. 

"I'd tell her I'm positive I've found the one. I want to be with you, harry. You know that right? I'm not just messing around with you to try and hurt you later. I want to be serious with you. I'm not one to talk about my feelings, but I care about you. Isabella too." He says. 

I kiss him gently. 

"That's the best thing anyone has ever told me." I say. 

"It's all true. I don't know what to do with myself sometimes. Sorry if I don't show you how much I really care." 

"You do. You've proven that to me several times, Louis." I say. "I care about you too. I hope I'm not doing a shitty job at showing you that. I really like you and I'm new to this kind of stuff. I've not ever seriously dated. Isabella's mum was one of my first girl friends and I was only with her for the sex. When she got pregnant, I literally felt screwed. I don't think I've found someone who emotionally I'm really connected to. Until you and it's nice. Isabella likes you too. That means a lot to me." I say. 

He smiles. 

"I know you're not with me just for the sex." He says. 

I laugh some. 

"Right. You know I want you in that way but we'll have to wait." I say. 

He nods. 

"I'm more than willing to wait. I promise. Just ignore my pushy comments. I can't help it sometimes." He says. 

I smile. 

"That's fine. It's a good confidence boost sometimes. Just watch who you say them around." I say. 

He nods. 

"Can you cuddle me now? I just want to hold you and be cute. Can I be the big spoon?" He asks. 

"Louis shut up and stop being so adorable." I say. 

He smiles and hides his face against me. 

"I guess you are in luck. I like being the little spoon." I say. 

He looks at me and smiles. I kiss him before turning some. He wraps his arm around me tightly before kissing at my hair. He's so little behind me and it's so cute. He's being super sweet tonight. I love it. He holds my shirt as we lay there. This is a perfect way to end a crazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Really fluffy Larry shit. It's actually my favorite. I like writing them like this because it's cute. Idk. 
> 
> Anyways, please please let me know your alls thoughts so far. I read all the comments and try to reply to everything. I love to read your alls predictions and concerns. I think it makes me a better writer when I can take constructive criticism. So I thank you for that and hopefully the story is still on track with what you all like. Thank you for reading and if you want me to post again tomorrow, let me know (: xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's an update. This isn't very long and kind of a filler chapter but yea. Enjoy (: next one is important .x

I move around and feel someone pressed against me. I look over and see Isabella asleep. I came back into the room with her after Louis fell asleep. I stayed with him for a bit because he was too cute to leave. I had another baby to get back to though because she's a bit more important. I kiss her head before getting up. I go to the restroom.

"Daddy." I hear quietly as u flush. 

I look at the door and see bella there. She's rubbing her eye with one of her fists. 

"Morning baby." I say. 

She comes to me and reaches up. 

"Let me wash my hands." I say. 

She nods and hugs at my leg. I wash my hands and dry them before lifting her up. She hugs me and lays her head on my shoulder. I kiss her nose. 

"Sleep ok?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"You ok? You're being quiet." 

"I'm sleepy." She mumbles. 

"We've gotta go soon." I say. 

"We have to go today?"

"Yea, babe. We have to." I say. 

She frowns. 

"Come on. Lets get ready." 

She nods and I bring her to the room. Louis walks in as I finish getting her dressed. 

"Morning." He says. 

"Good morning." I say. 

He sits on the bed. Bella crawls to him as I grab my clothes. 

"Louis are you staying home today?" She asks. 

"Yep. It's Sunday." He says. 

She frowns. 

"What's wrong?" He asks. 

"She's tired." I say as I pull my jeans on.

"Poor thing." He says and rubs her head. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I'm just sleepy still." She says. 

"Why don't you let her stay with me today? Twins are coming." He says. 

"I don't know.." I say. 

"Bella. Would you wanna stay here?" He asks. 

She shrugs and lays down. 

"They should be here in an hour." Louis says. 

It's not that I don't trust louis to watch Isabelle, it just makes me nervous. I know he can handle kids ok. He watches his siblings, but I'm still nervous. I honestly don't know if Isabelle could go all day without me. 

"Isabelle, babe. Do you wanna stay here and rest some more?" I ask. 

"When will you be back?" 

"Not until tonight, love. Same time I always finish up." I say. 

She looks down. 

"But I won't see you." She says. 

"You don't have to stay." Louis says. 

"But if you want to sleep some more and then see Doris and ernie, you can." I say. 

She shrugs. 

"Well I need to go soon." I say. 

"Maybe I can rest just for a bit." She says. 

"No. You'll have to stay all day. I can't leave and come get you before tonight." I say. 

"We'll have fun though. Time will fly right by." Louis says. 

She smiles some. 

"Ok." 

"Alright. Then I'll be here after." I say. "Are you sure louis?"

"Absolutely." He says. 

I nod some and go to bella. I lean down and give her a few kisses. 

"You'll be good today?" I ask. 

She nods and smiles. 

"Yes." She says. 

"Good. Listen to louis and stuff alright?" 

"Ok, daddy." She says before hugging me. 

I smile some and move back. I pull her shoes off before covering her with the blanket. She smiles at me and I lean down to kiss her cheek once more. 

"I'll walk you out." Louis says to me. 

I nod and follow him downstairs. I put my coat on. 

"She'll be ok. Don't worry about her." He says. 

"I know. Just makes me nervous. Call me if anything happens." I say. 

"I will." He says and wraps his arms around my waist. 

I smile some and let my arms drape over his shoulders. 

"Now I get to see you tonight too." He says. 

"Was that your plan all along?" I ask. 

He smiles and hides his face in my neck. 

"Cute." I say. 

I kiss his head. 

"I need to go." I say. 

He nods before kissing me. 

"Have a good day and make lots of money." He says. 

"I will." I say before pecking his lips again. 

He smiles and moves away. I pick my guitar up and leave. 

The day went pretty good up until a little after lunch time. I got half a sandwhich from a store and a water. I'm eating quickly so I can continue. Louis has been texting me all day with updates. Even sent a picture of the kids when they were coloring. I finish eating and throw my trash away. When I do, my phone rings. I look at it and see Louis' name. I answer. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey. Uhm. You might want to come back for a bit. They all fell asleep for a nap but Isabella woke up and is freaking out. I tried calming her down but she just hit and kicked me. She's screaming pretty hard for you." He says. 

I sigh. 

"Fuck." I mumble. "Ok. I'm on my way."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I really tried."

"It's ok." 

I grab all of my stuff and hurry back to his place. I can hear her screams as soon as I go in. I see Isabelle sitting in the corner. Louis is kneeling in front of her as he tries to calm her down but she's clearly not listening. I go over to them and Louis moves back. When isabelle sees me, she breaks down even more. I grab her and lift her. She clings tightly to me as she cries. Her little body shakes as I hold her. 

"Baby girl.." I say. 

She doesn't reply. 

"What's wrong, babe? What happened?" 

"I just wanted you, daddy. You weren't here!" She cries. 

"Shhh. Calm down." I say. "I was working. We discussed this earlier. I told you I'd be gone for a bit."

"I didn't like that. I don't want you to leave me." She says. 

"Ok. I won't again. I need you to calm down alright? Deep breaths." I say. 

She nods and tries to calm herself down. Louis looks a little upset. I go sit on the couch and rub her back. Louis walks away but comes back with a glass of water. He sits beside me and hands me the glass. 

"Thank you." I say. 

He nods. 

"Here, babe. Drink some water." I say. 

She sits back and grabs the glass. I hold onto it still as she sips at it. She lays back against me when she's done. She sniffs and rubs at her eyes. 

"I've got you, love. It's ok now." 

She nods and holds my shirt. 

"Did you have another bad dream?" I ask. 

She nods again. 

"What about?" I ask. 

"Someone hurt you and took you from me. Then I woke up and you were gone." She says and starts crying again. 

"Hey...no don't cry. It was just a dream. I'm ok. I'm right here. I've got you, baby girl. No need to be upset." I say. 

I rock her some as I hold her. 

"I'm sorry." Louis says again. 

"Lou. It's not your fault." I say. 

He just shakes his head. It takes a bit for her to calm down, but she eventually cries herself into exhaustion and is asleep again. I rock her still. I look at Louis and he's looking at his lap. I lean over and kiss his head. 

"It's not your fault." I say. 

"It is. I should have done something. I was clueless. I should have tried more."

I shake my head. 

"She has a problem. She just gets bad anxiety when I'm not around. It's really bad. That's why I say she will come looking for me even in the shower. Do you know how hard it was to get her to let me shower alone and her to shower by herself? She will sometimes make me stand outside the shower because she gets upset. She can't stand to be away from me. There's nothing you could have done. It's a real issue and usually happens when she wakes up and can't find me immediately. She just panics." 

He looks down again. 

"I thought she just didn't like me." 

"No. Absolutely not. She really likes you. Talks about you way too much." I say. 

He smiles some. 

"She just doesn't like to be away. Separation anxiety I guess you could call it. She struggles a lot with it. That's why I was nervous to leave her with lottie and then again with you. I saw how she acted last time. It was never that bad. Then again, I was never actually away from her like that." I say. 

"I wonder why she gets nervous." He says. 

I shrug. 

"She will ask me sometimes if I'm gonna leave her like her mum did. She doesn't remember her but she knows she left. She's scared I'll leave her too. I don't know why. I would never."

"That's really sad." He says quietly. 

"I know. A child shouldn't be thinking things like that but she does." 

"I'm sorry. Maybe it'll get better as she gets older." He says. 

"Hopefully. It already has. I mean. I was away from her for a few hours today. That's a lot. And then when she stayed with lottie. That's a huge step for her." 

"That must be rough for you too. I mean. You literally can't do anything without her."

I shrug. 

"She's my daughter. I love her more than anything in this whole world. I don't mind that she likes to be near me. Would I love to be able to go to the toilet by myself? Sure. But I rather her be attached to me than want nothing to do with me like how my sister feels about our dad. We are together every moment of the day. I'm the only parent figure she has in her life and I bust my ass to put a roof over her head. She's healthy and happy. That's all I could ask for. She's just a bit attached. I think she'll grow out of it but I'm not complaining too much. I just know it could be the opposite." I say. 

He nods some. 

"You're a great dad. That's why she adores you so much. You're good to her. Better than my dad was to me and I'm sure what your dad was to you. She probably really appreciates that. Having a strong farther figure. That's what every child wants." He says. 

I nod and look down at her sleeping face. 

"Yea. I just love her a lot." I say. 

"I know you do." He says and lays his head on my shoulder. 

\-----

I brought bella home and now we are getting ready for bed. We both showered and I grab the brush. 

"Turn around, babe." I say. 

She nods and turns some. She plays with her bunny as I start brushing her hair. 

"Hey daddy?" She says quietly. 

"Yes?"

"Is Louis going to be my daddy one day too?" She asks. 

I stop for a second. 

"What do you mean?" I ask. 

"Well. Some people have a mummy and a daddy but you don't talk to girls. Does that mean I'll have a daddy and a daddy?" She asks. 

I'm kinda shocked at her question. 

"Why do you ask that? Louis and I aren't dating." I say. "Aren't married either."

She shrugs. I finish and pull her into my lap. 

"I like Louis. He's very nice." She says. 

"Me too. He is kind, yes." I say. 

"He takes care of you." She says. 

I give her a weird look. 

"You take care of me. He takes care of you. He makes you smile a lot too. I like him." She says. 

"I take care of myself, bella. Louis is just a friend who is nice to us."

She smiles. 

"No. You think he's pretty remember? You went on a date too. That's your boy friend." She says. 

I laugh some. 

"He's not my boy friend. If he was, you'd be the first to know. Louis and I are just hanging out right now. He's a friend. Nothing more."

"You like him though?" She asks. 

"I do, yes." I say. 

"And you want him to be your boy friend?" She asks. 

I laugh. 

"I should not be having this conversation with a three year old." 

"Don't kiss him. That's not allowed." She says. 

"How come?" I ask. 

"Because kisses are for me only." She says. 

"Oh really?" I ask. 

She nods and smiles. 

"Yes. Daddy and bella only." She says. 

"Says who?" 

"Me!" She says and giggles. 

I pull her closer to me and start kissing at her face. She starts giggling loudly and yelling. I can't help but laugh as I kiss at her little face. 

"Stop! Daddy!" She squeals. 

"I thought you said i could only give you kisses." I say. 

"That was a lot of kisses!" She says. 

I smile and kiss her nose. 

"I promise to keep my kisses only for you." I say. 

She nods and hugs me. 

"Ready for bed, goof?" 

"Yea. I'm sleepy." She says. 

I lay her down and set the brush aside. I turn the lights off and double check to make sure the door is locked. I lay down and she moves close as she hugs me. She kisses my cheek. 

"My kisses are for you too. Promise. I love you." She says. 

"I love you too, baby girl." I say. 

She lays her head on my chest and I smile some. I don't know how I get blessed with such an amazing kid but I want to thank who ever sent her down from the heavens. If she was any different, I wouldn't be able to handle it but she's just right. My greatest accomplishment. I rub her head as we go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I will try to post tomorrow night. Thank you for reading. Comment and let me know your thoughts if you want (: xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Sorry for the delay. I'm in Phoenix right now for the harry show yesterday and I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter (:

When Friday rolls around again, I'm really on edge. Babysitting the twins has been great. It's really easy. I watch them at lotties place. That's where most of their stuff is. I watched them at Louis' place today because I'm going to see my mum and sister tonight. Im really nervous. I texted my sister the other day and told her I would come and she sent me the address. I made sure it was just them and that's all I said. I kept it short. That was on Tuesday. I didn't talk to her again until today. She was just asking if I was still coming. I just finished making dinner. Louis should be here soon. I'm eating at Gemma's place. 

"I'm hungry." Bella says. 

"Louis will be here soon." I say. 

"Ok. It smells good." She says. 

"Thank you. Hopefully it tastes good too." I say and poke her nose. 

She smiles and runs off. I hear the front door open and see louis. I go to him and automatically just hug him. I'm really nervous and feel like I'm going to have a panic attack. He hugs me close to him. 

"Hey. It's ok." He says. 

"I'm so nervous.." I say quietly. 

"I know. Everything will work out though." He says. 

I move back so I can see him. 

"What if it doesn't?" 

"It will. You can't think negatively, babe. It'll be fine." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Where are the kids?" He asks. 

"Game room." I say. 

He nods. 

"Why don't you go get ready. You made dinner? It smells great."

I smile some and nod. 

"Yea. I needed something to do to get my mind off of tonight." I say. 

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss. 

"Thank you." He says. "Now go." 

I nod and walk upstairs. I go to the room Isabella and I use. I grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I shut the door and start undressing. I turn the shower on and let it heat up. I hear banging at the door and it makes me jerk. 

"Daddy!" Bella whines. 

I sigh some and open the door. She looks up at me and reaches for me. Louis comes into the room. 

"Bella come on. He's just showering. Are you hungry?" Louis asks. 

I hide my body behind the door some. Yes he's seen me naked, but I'm not going to openly stand here in front of him nude with bella here. 

"I want daddy.." She whines and tries to come into the bathroom. 

"Can you let me shower first?" I ask. 

She starts getting upset. 

"No, daddy. I want you!" She says as her tears start falling. 

I sigh some. 

"She's fine, louis. I'll just keep her up here." I say. 

He nods and walks out. I let her into the bathroom and she reaches for me. I lift her up and she hugs me tightly. 

"Alright, babe. I have to shower so I can leave soon." 

"You're leaving me?" She asks. 

"For a bit." I say. 

She looks at me and frowns. 

"It's only for a bit. Remember how I told you the girl that spoke to me last week was my sister? I'm meeting her and my mum tonight. It's only for a bit. We've talked about this. Louis will be here with you. You'll have fun. Twins are here too." 

"Yea but i just want you." She says and lays her head on my shoulder. 

"I know. Come on. I need to shower." I say. 

"I wanna shower too." She says. 

"No. I need to hurry." I say. 

She whines some and I sigh. Arguing will just make me more late.

"Why don't you sit in here and play with these toys. I'll be real quick." I say. 

"Promise?" She asks. 

I nod and set her down. I hand her the bucket of toys and she smiles. I go to the shower and start rinsing myself. Isabelle is singing quietly as she plays. I wash my body before grabbing the shampoo. The curtain moves some and I see Isabelle look in. 

"I was making sure you were still here." She says. 

I smile and shake my head. She giggles and goes back to playing. I wash my hair and turn the water off. I grab a towel and start drying off inside the shower. I wrap the towel around my waist and open the curtain. Bella is playing with a car on the floor. I step over her and go to the bag we have. I packed bella some night clothes just in case she goes to bed early. I get my clothes and change. They're my nicer clothes. The same ones I wore to the baking festival. I wanted to look somewhat nice. I brush my teeth and fix my hair. I feel bella hug my leg. 

"I'm hungry." She says. 

"Go downstairs and eat, baby." 

She shakes her head. 

"I'm waiting." 

"Ok. I'm almost done." I say. 

I finish up and put everything back in the bag except for her night clothes and pull up. I lay them on the bed and lift her up. I carry her downstairs and the twins are already eating the spaghetti I made. Louis is sitting at the table watching. 

"You're not eating?" I ask him. 

"I am. I was just waiting." He says. 

I nod and set bella down. I go grab a bowl for her and put food in it. I bring it to her and hand her a fork. I grab her some juice next and set it down. She thanks me before eating. 

"I'm gonna head out. You sure you don't mind watching them?" I ask. 

"Harry. Just go. You know I don't care." He says. 

I nod and bend down. I kiss Bella's cheek a few times. 

"Love you." I say. 

She puts her fork down and hugs me. 

"Love you too, daddy." She says. 

I give her one last kiss and move away. 

"I'll be back in a bit. Have fun." 

She nods and I walk to the door. Louis follows. I pull my shoes on as he grabs my jacket. I smile some and grab it. 

"You'll text me with updates?" He asks. 

"Yes." I say. 

He nods. 

"Hey Uhm. So tomorrow night my work is having a dinner for this new player we signed on. It's like our biggest client yet and we are celebrating. We're suppose to bring our significant others and stuff. I thought maybe you'd wanna go.." He says as he looks down. 

He's playing with the zipper on my jacket. 

"I don't know...you know how I feel about Liam." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"He won't be there. He's on holiday this weekend." He says. 

"Oh." I say. 

"And lottie wanted to bring the twins to this kid event going on and asks if she could bring bella. Her boy friend is going too. He's great with the kids and I know Isabelle will be ok. You've met him. It won't be an all night thing. Just dinner. I wanted you to meet everyone. Show you off a bit." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Let me talk to bella about it and see. I'm gone from her tonight already. You know how she gets." I say. 

"Yea. I know. If not, it's ok. Just thought it'd be nice." 

I nudge his chin so he looks at me. He's being really shy and nervous. It's so rare and I don't like it, although he's still cute. 

"I'd love to. Let me just clear it with the boss." I say and smile. 

He laughs some and nods. I kiss him gently. 

"I've gotta go now." I say. 

He nods and kisses me again. 

"Ok. Have fun. Be open minded." He says. 

I nod. 

"I will." I say. 

He fixes my jacket on me some before patting my shoulder. I smile lightly before leaving. I go to the train and I'm so nervous. The whole way there, I kept trying to talk myself out of leaving. I just want to turn around and go back but I can't. This is something I need to do. This could be really good. When I get to the place, I knock on the door. I take a big breath as I wait. The door opens soon and I see Gemma. She smiles widely. 

"Hi. Come in." She says. 

I nod and walk in. She hugs me as soon as the door closes. I don't hug her back. I just stand there awkwardly. She moves back some and looks at me. Her smile is kind of sad. I don't want to hug her back. It wouldn't be genuine. Not yet at least. 

"Where's mum?" I ask. 

"In the kitchen." She says. 

I nod and pull my jacket off. Just then, I see her walk in. She instantly breaks down into tears as she walks to me. Gemma takes my jacket to hang. My mums arms move tightly around me after she gives me a kiss on the cheek and I can't help but hug her back too. I'm not a complete dick. She's still my mum and I don't hate her. Sure we've got a lot to discuss but I've missed her the most and have especially missed her hugs. It's a nice and warm hug. We just hold eachother close. I let my head lay against hers as I close my eyes. I try not to cry too because that would be embarrassing. I move back after a bit and hold her shoulders lightly. She reaches up and rubs at my cheek some. 

"My sweet boy." She says quietly. 

I just watch her. She smooths at my shirt as she looks at me. this is a lot and I know I've changed a lot in the last few years. 

"You're so grown up. You look so handsome and just grown." She says. 

I smile some. 

"Smell nice too." She says. 

"Thanks mum." I say quietly. 

She wipes at my cheek. 

"Got a bit of lipstick on you. Sorry." She says. 

I shrug a bit. 

"Dinner should be ready." Gemma says. 

We go to the kitchen and it smells so good. Just like how I remember mums cooking. I want to laugh when I see spaghetti too but I don't. We make our plates and sit down. 

"Where's your daughter?" Gemma asks. 

"She's staying with someone I know. He has little siblings her age so I let her stay there." I say. 

She nods. 

"How is she? She's three now right?" My mum asks. 

"Yea. She'll be four soon. Just a few weeks." I say. 

She frowns a bit. 

"When did you leave dad?" I ask. 

"About a year ago." She says. 

"Why?" I ask. 

"He started drinking again. Got abusive one night and I left. Filed for divorce the next day. Couldn't stand him anymore." She says. 

"I'm sorry.." I say. 

"Not your fault. I should have left him when you all were young. It's my own fault."

I look down some. 

"Do you sing at the plaza as a job? Like every day?" Gemma asks. 

"Uhm. Yea. Well I babysit now too. Just for the winter. Then I'll go back and work there all the time." I say. 

"Does that make good money?" She asks. 

"Enough." I say. 

"Are you struggling money wise?" Mum asks. 

I shift uncomfortably. 

"Uhm-"

"Yes. I know where he lives." Gemma says. 

"What?" I ask and look at her. 

"Well I was going to come talk to you months ago but I got scared. I saw you walking and go into these horrible looking flats." 

"I bust my ass for our home." I say to her. 

"Harry. You're in the worst part of town and those look so trashy." 

"It's the best I can do with a criminal record and being a single parent." I say. 

She frowns more. 

"I didn't come over here to be lectured on what I do to make a living." I say. 

"If you need money, you can always ask me, sweetie." Mum says. 

"I don't want your money. Why don't people understand that? Everyone always offers to throw money at me. Stop feeling sorry for me. It was because of my stupid decisions that I ended up like this. It's my fault and I will work on fixing my problems." I say. 

"People worry. You have a young daughter and I didn't know you were doing it alone. What happened to the mother?" 

"She left me the day I got out of jail. Packed her shit and handed me Isabella. Left." I say. 

"I'm so sorry..you should have called and-"

"And what, mum? You all wouldn't have cared! Probably tell me I deserved it or something." I say. 

"I wouldn't have pushed you away." 

"You did once when I needed you the most. Who's to say you wouldn't have done it again?" I ask. 

I start getting upset. Like really upset. I've held in a lot for years. Years. Now I'm here and they're acting like they care. 

"If you all really cared about me, why didn't you try to fix things?" I ask. "Years ago." 

"We didn't know where you were." Gemma says. "I didn't find you until a few months ago. We knew you got arrested and kept up on that. Saw when you were released and that you we're falsely accused. We didn't know what happened after that. I've been looking for you. You went off the map. I even hired someone to find you." 

I look down at my plate. I feel my emotions start to take over. I've never felt so vulnerable and I don't know why. I'm uncomfortable but feel exposed. 

"I needed you all the most and you all never showed up.." I say quietly. 

I feel my tears coming and fuck I didn't want to get like this. I reach up and pinch at the inside corners of my eyes. I try to calm myself but it's hard. 

"I needed you. Isabella needed you. No one was there. We were alone." I say quietly. 

I feel my mum grab my arm. 

"Honey we tried. We really did. There was only so much we could do." She says. "You didn't have ties to anywhere and we couldn't find you. I'm so sorry.."

I look up as a few tears fall. 

"All I wanted was some support. If you could have just given me that at the start, it wouldn't have turned out this way." I say. "Why did you do that to me? Why did you push me away?"

She looks crushed by my words. 

"I'm sorry. I should have supported you and I did. Your father, harry. He's a scary man. You know that. I couldn't go against him. I tried but he didn't like that. I thought you'd stay close and we'd still talk. I never thought you would just disappear from us. I didn't know that would happen. I was stupid and such a bad mother. I'm sorry, harry. I am. I promise to never let that happen. I'm here now. I'm fully supportive and want what's best for you and your daughter. I don't want you to be struggling anymore. I want to help you because I'm your mother. I owe it to you for not being here when you needed someone the most. That's my job and I failed you. I'm so sorry." 

I know she's genuine and that's what hurts the most. I want to still be mad but I can't. 

"I don't want money. I will never take money." I say. 

"You don't have to take my money. You can move back in with me. I have a nice place back home. You can work back at the store you worked before. I can help you watch your daughter." 

"I'm not moving from London, mum. It's my home now. It's Isabella's home. I have people here. I met someone and I don't want to just leave." I say. 

"Then stay with me. It's just my boy friend and I here. We have an extra room. I work at a big online magazine. I make plenty of money for you all to stay here too." 

"That's kind, Gemma but Isabella doesn't know you all. I don't think she'd be comfortable." I say. 

"It doesn't have to be now. Maybe wait a bit. Maybe by Christmas. We can meet up. Have you all over. Until she's comfortable. Please, H. I don't want you in that flat anymore. You can be here. Have a nice place. I'll even let you pay some if you want so you feel like you're helping. I don't care. I just want you and your daughter safe." 

"Isabella. Her name is Isabella. You all keep saying my daughter but she has a name." I say quietly. 

"Isabella." Gemma says. "I want you and Isabella to be safe." 

I nod some. 

"I'll think about it. I don't know. This is a lot for me and I don't want to add more problems into her life. This is huge. Something I will have to think over." I say. 

"Please think about it." She says. 

"I will."

"And you all can come stay with me whenever you want. For a weekend of something. I have a nice place. Has a big garden and stuff. Isabella would love the place to run and play. I've still got dusty and a new cat dotty." She says. 

I smile some at the thought of Isabelle running around and not having to worry about someone grabbing her or something else. She'd be safe in a nice town. 

"I'd of course pay for the train though or you and gem can drive here." She says. 

"Yea. I can think about that too." I say. 

She nods. 

"It's so good to see you again, harry. This means so much to me." Mum says. 

"Me too. Really. I've missed you. Both of you and I want to start working on building back the relationships we had. I think. After tonight I want some time to think more on a lot but I just have to process this. I appreciate everything you all are offering and I'll consider it. Just give me time." I say. 

"Of course, sweetie." She says. 

"So you said you found someone else. Like a girl friend or what?" 

"Uhm.." I say and look at my plate. "Well. His name is louis. Works with your mate Liam." 

"His? Oh." Mum says. 

I look at her. 

"Yea.." I say. 

I look at Gemma and she's smiling some. 

"Liam says you don't like him very much." She says. 

I smile a bit. 

"Yea. He's a dick." 

"I heard. He means well though. He's actually a very lovely guy." 

"I don't care for him at all." I say. 

"How long have you been with this Louis guy?" Mum asks. 

"It's nothing official you know? I'm still a single dad and my main priority is Bella. I'm taking it slow with him. We've known each other for almost two months id say." 

"What's he like?" Mum asks with a smile. 

I smile again. 

"He's really nice. Works in a building at the plaza I play in. He's got a nice job. We met because someone took my guitar from me on the way home one day. Had all of my money in it. Everything. Louis took it from them and gave it back when he saw me again. It was really nice of him. He's funny and stuff. Really just a good person. He shares custody over his little siblings with his sister. He's great with kids. Isabella really likes him too. I don't know. He's just great. We're still getting to know each other though." I say. 

"He sounds lovely, dear. I'm glad you've found someone. It's important that Isabella likes him. That's what matters most. What does she think about it?"

"Well. I don't know She likes to joke and tease me about him. Tells him how pretty I think he is and says he's my boy friend but he's not. She just jokes and likes to make fun of it. I don't think she knows it's different. She thinks it's cool." I say. "She did ask me last weekend if Louis was gonna be her dad too. Kind of caught me off guard. She says she likes him though. He adores her too. It's sweet." 

"That's good. I'm really glad to hear that. Do you have any pictures of her?" 

"No. My phone doesn't take pictures. Maybe next time I will bring her." I say. 

She nods. 

"I'd love to meet her." She says. 

"She's really cute, mum. Looks just like harry. She's really small too. Just so adorable." Gemma says. 

I smile. 

"Yea. She's quite cute. Really smart too. Speaks well for her age. I think she's going to be smart. Like stupid smart." I say. 

"Good. Is she in day care yet?" 

"No. She has a bit of separation issues. I'm actually surprised louis hasn't called yet. That's why I told Gemma I couldn't stay long. I wasn't saying that to blow you all off. She just gets bad anxiety when I'm gone too long." I say. 

"That sounds familiar." Mum says. 

"What?" I ask. 

"You were the same way. I couldn't walk to the other room without you freaking out." She says. 

"Really?" I ask. 

"Yes. We even took you to therapists to figure out the problem. They said it happens with kids. You eventually grew out of it by the time you started school and stuff." She says. 

"I'm hoping Isabelle grows out of it. She has almost like panic attacks if I'm not there when she wakes up. It's scary." I say. 

"Yep. Went through the same thing with you. She'll be ok. Id say if she's still like that when she's a bit older, then it's a bigger problem. Gemma was like that until maybe 3 or 4 but you were like that until about 6." She says. 

"Interesting. I thought it wasn't normal and that she had a problem." I say. 

"I mean it is a problem but it's a bit more common than you think. As long as you can get her calmed down and stuff." She says. 

"I can. She calms down as soon as she sees me." I say. 

"That's good. It's also good that she's letting you be gone tonight." 

"Yea. I told louis that too. She seems to be getting a bit better. As long as she doesn't go to sleep and wake up without me, she's ok." I say. 

"Well then. We won't keep you late then." She says. 

I nod and smile some. The rest of the evening goes fine. We catch up a lot and it's nice to be with them. They drive me to Louis' even though I insisted on taking the train. I say my goodbyes and go inside. It's kind of quiet. I kick my shoes off and look around. I hear giggling from upstairs. I go up and follow it to Louis' room. I go in and see the bathroom door open. I walk over and smile. The three kids are sitting in his tub. It's huge. They have bubbles everywhere and they're all giggling and playing with toys. Louis is sitting on the toilet lid looking at his phone. 

"Daddy!" Isabelle yells. 

They all look at me. 

"Hi baby." I say and walk over. 

I bend down to give her a kiss. 

"Looks like you all are having fun." I say. 

"Yea! Look at all the bubbles!" She says. 

I laugh. 

"I see. You all are getting them all over the place." I say. 

They just giggle. 

"How'd tonight go?" Louis asks. 

"Good. Wanna talk?" I ask and motion to his room. 

He nods and stands. I go sit on his bed and he smiles as he comes over. He stands between my legs kisses me. 

"It went well?" He asks as he grabs my hands. 

"Yes. Surprisingly really well." I say. 

"Good. Was it just your mum and sister?" 

I nod. 

"My mum asked me to move back home with her." I say. 

He looks down some.

"Oh." He says. 

I nudge his chin. 

"I said no." I say. 

He smiles some. 

"That's good. I mean. You know.." He says. 

I laugh. 

"Yea but Gemma wants me to move in with her." I say. 

"Really? What did you say?" 

"I said I'd think about it." I say. 

"You should do it. I bet it'll be nice to be around family again you know? An extra hand helping you with bella. A nice place to stay. It's not a bad idea." He says. 

"I know. It's just a bit too soon. I want to get back to a good relationship before doing something like that. Bella doesn't know her. I want them to have a good relationship before too." I say. 

He nods. 

"I agree. Just keep it in mind. It would be good for you all." He says. 

I nod some. 

"I'm exhausted though. Physically and emotionally." 

He kisses my cheek. 

"Why don't you all stay over? Go to sleep." He says. 

I shake my head. 

"No. I want to get her home. I wanna go home too. I have a lot of thinking to do. Just want to be home." I say. 

He nods. 

"Ok. Well they should be done soon. I'll make them start washing up." He says. 

I nod and kiss him. 

"Thank you, louis. For everything. And I'll go with you tomorrow to the dinner." I say. 

He smiles. 

"You will?" 

I nod. 

"Yes." I say. 

He hugs me tightly. 

"I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun." He says before giving me another kiss. 

"Me too." I say. 

He goes off to the bathroom and I follow. They finish up and I get Isabelle home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all want a double update today, let me know. If enough people want it, I'll post another one tonight (: just comment and let me know ! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading .xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Here's the next chapter. This one is something different so I hope you like it. Some drama and stuff. (:

I wake up to a finger rubbing my face. I turn my head some and it moves back. I look down and see Isabelle laying beside me. My arm is under her and she's laying on her side. She's sucking her thumb on one hand and her other hand it rubbing at my face. Her eyes are closed. I grab her hand to stop it from poking at me. She opens her eyes and smiles some. 

"Morning, daddy." She says. 

"Goodmorning." I say. 

She lets her eyes close again. 

"Tired?" I ask. 

She nods and moves her thumb from her mouth. She lays her hand on my chest and pulls her other hand from mine. She goes back to rubbing her finger on my face. I smile some. Now I'm awake but she clearly wants to lay in bed still. I reach over and grab my phone from the side table and look. I have a text from Louis. 

Louis:  
Hi sweet cheeks. I can't wait to see you tonight. :)

Me:  
Good morning. I can't wait. Going to go down to the plaza for a bit and then i need to get an outfit. What are you wearing? 

Louis:  
Nothing right now. Should I send picture proof?

Me:  
NO! Isabelle is laying with me. 

Louis:  
Oh. Hi bellaaaa!!!

Me:  
She's 3, Louis. She can't read.

Louis:  
Right...well I'm wearing a stupid suit. I have to. 

Me:  
Awe. You're going to look nice. 

Louis:  
Do you have a suit?

Me:  
No but I can get one.

Louis:  
No don't. Just buy some nice pants and a button up or something. Don't spend money on a suit you'll only wear once.

Me:  
You sure? I don't want to look out of place.

Louis:  
You won't. You'll be stealing the show no matter what you wear. 

Me:  
you'll be my number one competition though. 

Louis:  
Cute ;) 

Me:  
I'll see you later though. Have a good day 

Louis:  
Ok :) can't wait to see your cute little face. 

Me:  
You're too sweet

Louis:  
That was for Isabelle not you.

Me:  
Fuck off.

I laugh some and Isabelle leans up. 

"I have to poo." She says. 

"Then go." I say. 

"Come with me." 

"I don't need to go with you. You can do it by yourself." I say. 

She frowns and hides her face in my chest. 

"Come on. We need to go shopping today. I have to get my haircut too." I say. 

She looks at me. 

"Shopping? For what?"

"I'm going to a dinner with Louis tonight for his work. I have to get some nice clothes." I say. 

"What about me?"

"You get to hang out with Doris and ernie. Lottie is taking you all to a place that has a bunch of inflatable toys and stuff. You get to run around and play all night."

She gasps. 

"Really?"

"Yep. So lets get ready. Faster we finish today, the faster you get to play."

She nods and hurries from the bed. I laugh some at her. 

\-----

I got my hair cut. It wasn't too expensive. Lottie let me come to her place and she did it. She wouldn't let me pay her so I gave her boss a tip. Her boy friend stays home on the weekend to watch the kids. She told Isabelle about the place they were going tonight and she's so excited now. I picked out some nice dress pants and I already have a button up, so I didn't get a new one. I just got done showering and I'm changing. Bella is laying on the bed singing. I don't know what she sings half of the time. I swear she just makes shit up. It's cute though. I go to her and kiss her nose. 

"Singing, baby?" I ask. 

She nods and giggles. She's already dressed and ready to go. 

"Hurry up, daddy. I wanna go play." she says. 

"Ok ok. I'm almost done." 

She nods and keeps singing. I brush my teeth and grab my shoes. I pull them on before checking myself. I hope I look alright. I don't want to embarrass louis. I get Isabella's stuff ready and we head out. I'm nervous as we go. I'm meeting all of Louis' friends for the first time and it's nerve wracking. I hope I'm good enough and that they like me. When we get to lotties, Isabelle is really jumpy and excited. I knock on the door and lottie opens it. 

"Hi!" she says. 

"We can go play now?" Bella asks. 

I laugh some. 

"In a bit, babe." I say. 

We go in and louis is sitting on the couch with Lotties boyfriend, tommy. Damn Louis looks good. He's got a navy suit on and it's fitted really well. I feel my heart skip a beat. He's done up so nice. His hair is fixed nicely too. Damn. 

"Hey." I say. 

He looks over and smiles. 

"Hi." He says. "You ready?"

"Oh harry. You were the talk of the whole salon today. All the girls were falling over you. They were quite upset when I told them you were gay." She says. 

"Well I'm not all gay. I do like both. Bisexual you know?" I say. 

"I know. Well that's what I said but they said they still had a chance so I had to tell them you were kind of taken." She says. 

I smile some. 

"Also, wanna know something weird?" She says. 

I nod. 

"I didn't know this, but apparently I know your sister." She says. 

"What? Really?"

"Yea. When everyone was talking about you, one of the girls asked what your last name was. When I told them, she seemed surprised. Asked if you had a sister named Gemma. I said I didn't know so they called her. Apparently she comes into the shop all the time and is really good friends with a girl who works there. I just didn't know it was your sister. I've seen her around." 

"Oh. Strange. Small world isn't it?" I ask. 

"Yea. So now I'm sure she's never gonna hear the end of having a hot brother." She says. 

I laugh some. 

"Ok lottie. If you're done flirting with him, we've gotta go." 

She rolls her eyes. 

I look at bella and squat beside her. 

"Be good for lottie and tommy, yea?" I say. 

She nods and smiles. 

"we're gonna play and have fun!" She says. 

"Exactly, baby. I love you." I say before hugging her. 

"Love you too, daddy." She says. 

I move back and grab her chin before kissing her forehead. I stand and look at Louis. He walks over and smiles. 

"Alright. Lets go." He says. 

"Thank you again for watching her, lottie." I say. 

"No worries. You all have fun." She says. 

We head out and to Louis' car. As soon as we get in, louis grabs my face and kisses. 

"What was that for?" I ask. 

"Look at you. I couldn't help it. You look so good. What the hell." He says. 

"Me? Look at you in that suit." I say. 

He smiles. 

"We make a pretty cute couple huh?" He says. 

"Couple?" I ask. 

He winks at me. 

"By the way. You and bella are staying with me tonight. I don't care what you say." He says. 

"We'll see. Depends how late we're out." 

"No. There's no debating. You're staying with me." He says. 

I just smile some. He kisses me again before buckling. He starts driving. 

"Your hair cut looks so good too. Are you trying to kill me?" 

I laugh. 

"You're acting like I'm some hot French model, louis. I literally look the same."

"You don't. You're so damn hot. How did I get so lucky?" He asks. 

"I think I'm the lucky one, here." I say. 

He smiles and grabs my hand. 

"I kinda feel bad for leaving bella again." I say. 

"No offends harry, but I don't think she cared whether you were with her tonight or not. She was too excited."

"Yea well hopefully she stays that way." I say. 

"I'm sure she will." He says. 

I nod some. We pull up to the restaurant and it's really nice. 

"Good thing about company dinners. They bring us to a nice restaurant and pay for everyone." He says. 

I smile at him. We get out and walk in. I'm really nervous. We find the room they reserved for us and there is a lot of people. It's a big table and I feel like we are the last ones here. 

"Louis. Late as usual. Nice of you to join us." A man says and stands. 

He shakes Louis' hand. 

"Hey. It takes time for me to be able to look this good." He says. 

Everyone laughs some. 

"Who's your friend?" He asks and looks at me. 

"This is harry." I say to everyone. 

They all say hi and I wave awkwardly. I hate being the center of attention. I just want to sit down. 

"So this is the lad you're always talking about?" The guy asks. 

"Hey. Don't expose me like that." Louis says. 

I feel my cheeks heat up. The guy laughs some. 

"All good things, mate." The guy says to me. 

I nod with a small smile. Louis leads the way to two seats. I sit beside him and he smiles at me. 

"Not so bad huh?" He asks. 

I just nod again. 

"You're not going to introduce me, louis?" A blonde guy asks. 

"Of course. Right. Harry this is my annoying Irish friend, niall. Niall this is my hot, soon to be boy friend, Harry." He says. 

"Lou.." I say quietly. 

"What? You're hot. He's my best mate. I can tell him that." He says. 

I look around. No one else is paying attention. 

"It's nice to finally meet you. I love listening to you play at the plaza. You're incredible." He says. 

"Thank you." I say. 

"I play guitar too." He says. 

Louis groans. 

"No one cares, niall." He says. 

"Hey. I care. That's cool. How long have you been playing?" I ask. 

"Since I was young. I don't know if I'm quite as good as you but I can pretend." He says. 

I smile some. 

"Wait. You're the guy that plays outside our building?" A girl asks. 

I nod. 

"Yes." I say. 

"Don't you have a kid?"

"Uhm. Yea. Isabella. She's 3." I say. 

"So if you have a kid, why are you with a guy? Doesn't that mean you're interested in women?"

"People are bisexual, dumbass." Louis says. 

"Louis." I say. 

"Just ignore her." He says. 

I nod some and look down. 

"They have the best food here. I love when they bring us." Niall says. 

"Niall, you think every place has the best food." Louis says. 

"Yea I know but this place is actually the best." He says. 

Louis shakes his head. 

"What do you want?" Louis asks. 

"I don't know. What's good?" I ask. 

"The pasta is good. Or their burgers. What are you feeling?" He asks. 

"Burger sounds good. This is fancy though. Would it be weird if I got a burger?" I ask. 

He laughs some. 

"No. I'll get one too. That sounds really good." He says. 

I nod and smile at him. He lays his hand on my thigh and rubs it. It's not anyway sexual, surprisingly. I reach down and grab it. He looks at me and smiles before he kisses my cheek. I look up some and see the girl rolling her eyes at us. I look down again. Louis' thumb rubs against my leg as I hold the top of his hand. 

The food is incredible and niall is really funny. We are all finished but just talking. They just passed champagne around to everyone because they are going to do a toast. The guy from earlier, who I found out was Louis' boss, stands up. 

"Alright. Settle down." He says. 

Everyone quiets down. 

"As you know, this is a celebration for another successful signing. Not only is this a signing, but our biggest one yet. When Louis brought this to me, I told him he was crazy and that we'd never get this player. Boy was I wrong. Louis and his team proved me wrong and this is such a huge success for the company. So thank you louis for all your hard work. And your team. Congratulations." He says and raises his glass some. 

I smile as I watch him. I didn't know louis was the one who made this happen. He didn't tell me that. Everyone raises their glasses as we cheers. As people sip their champagne, I set mine down. 

"You're suppose to drink it after we make a toast." Niall says. 

"He doesn't drink, niall. Not everyone is an alcoholic like you." Louis says. 

I smile some. He's really funny around his friends. They're assholes to eachother but in a playful way. It's funny to watch. They've all been picking on each other. Except the girl. I don't know what her problem is. 

"I'm gonna go to the toilet." I say quietly to louis. 

"Should I come too?" He whispers and wiggles his eyebrows at me. 

I look at niall as I hear him start laughing. I feel my face heat up again. I just shake my head and stand. 

"Next time." I say with a small smile. 

Louis starts laughing too. I walk to the toilet and do my business. I wash my hands and head out. When I open the door, I hear a girl talking about Louis. I stop and listen. 

"I can't believe he's with him. Louis is so much better. He's a hot, rich businessman who's going to be so successful. Why is he with some street bum?" The girl says. 

I recognise her voice. It's the same annoying one from earlier. 

"I don't know, Janice. He's kinda hot too. Makes sense." Another girl says. 

"Don't take up for him! He's some bum who's probably just using louis for his money. I bet he doesn't even put out for Louis. He should be if he's getting money from him. This is why I need to be with Louis. I'd take his money and show him a good time. He's so hot. How could you not want to fuck him every time you're around him? I'd be jerking him off under the table right now if I could."

"Then why don't you go for him? See how that works out." 

"I could fuck him better than that homeless gross piece of shit. He barely has his life together. I don't know how the government hasn't taken his kid from him. All I have to do it make one phone call." She says. 

"Well. Neither do I but that's none of our business."

"Sure it's not. Well I have to wee. I'll start my attack on Monday. I'll make Louis Tomlinson mine." She says. 

I close the door and feel my heart ripped from my chest. I lean against the wall some. Just then, the door opens. I jerk some and see niall walk in. 

"Hey. You alright?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. Just ate too much." I say and rub at my stomach. 

"Told you the food was great." He says. 

I nod and smile before walking out. My frown returns and I don't really know what to do with myself. I go to the table and try not to just crumble. Louis smiles and pats my thigh again. The girl comes back to the table after a bit and I get really uncomfortable. I don't want to be around her at all. I lean over to louis. 

"Can we please go?" I ask quietly. 

He looks at me. 

"Are you ok?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"I just want to go. My stomach is hurting." I lie. 

He nods some. 

"Yea. We can go." He says. 

I nod and lean back. He starts saying his goodbyes and we stand. 

"Hey Louis. Don't forget about our meeting on Monday." That stupid Janice girl says. 

"I own a calendar, Janice. I'm not going to forget." He says. 

She just smiles and waves. We leave and catch niall on the way out. 

"You all are leaving?" He asks. 

"Yea. It's getting late." Louis says. 

"Alright. It was nice to meet you, harry. Hopefully we can see each other again soon. Maybe watch a match at Louis' place." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Sounds good." I say. 

He hugs louis before shaking my hand. We head towards the door. I wrap my arm around Louis' as we walk. 

"You sure you're alright?" He asks. 

I nod and give him the best fake smile I can. He nods too. I go to his car and open his door for him. He gets in and I close it before going around. I get in and he starts the car. It's silent as we drive to lotties. When we get there, we go in. They're all sitting in the living room watching a movie. Isabelle runs to me when she sees me. I lift her and hug her to me. 

"Hi, baby." I say. 

"Daddy we had so much fun!" She says. 

"Good. I'm glad." I say before kissing her cheek. 

"Ready to go?" I ask. 

She nods and I set her down. 

"Get all of your things." I say. 

She nods again and walks off. Louis is holding Doris and talking with her. It looks like they're all changed for bed which is good. Then I can just lay bella down when we get home. 

"I wanna leave with you, louis." Doris says. 

"You have to stay here, love." He says to here. 

"Noo. Wanna go with you. Sleep with you." She says. 

"Babe ernie is here. Don't you wanna stay with him and lottie?" 

"No. Bella gets to go with you all. I want to." She says. 

"Because harry is Bella's dad. She has to go with him."

"I want to go too. I'll be good." She says. 

"Bella and I aren't staying with Louis. He's just going to drop us off at home." I say. 

She shrugs. Louis looks at me. 

"I thought you were coming over." He says. 

"I don't know." I say. 

"Come on. Then they can have a little sleep over." He says. 

Bella walks over. 

"I wanna have a sleepover." She says. 

I sigh some. I really just want to go home. She's never had a sleep over though and it'd be really nice but I'm still upset. 

"Come on. It'll be fun." He says. 

"Ok. Fine." I say. 

They all smile. 

"Perfect. Lottie. I'm taking Doris with me." I say. 

"Ok. That's fine." She says. 

"Ernie. You want to come too?" He asks. 

He nods quickly and hurries over. I smile at him. 

"Alright. Lets go. I got stuff for them at my place." He says. 

I nod and we go out. I buckle Isabelle in the middle. She's a bit bigger than the twins. I rather them be in the car seats. We aren't going very far anyways. They all get in and louis starts the car. It's quiet as we drive. 

"You're being quiet." He says to me. 

"Just tired." I reply. 

"You sure?" He asks. 

I nod as I watch out the window. When we get to his place, all of the kids are asleep in the back. 

"So much for a sleepover." I say. 

He laughs some. We get out and I go to the side with Doris. I open the door. 

"I'll grab her too." I say to louis. 

He nods as he gets ernie out. I pick Isabelle up over Doris before unbuckling her. She wakes up some and looks at me. 

"Come on, love." I say. 

She nods and reaches for me. I lift her and shut the door. They both lay limp in my arms as I carry them inside. Louis holds the door open for me. 

"I wanna sleep with bella." Doris mumbles. 

"Ok. That's fine." I say. 

She nods. We go upstairs. 

"Doris wants to sleep with bella. We can just put them all in the room with bella and I." I say. 

He nods and walks into the room. He lays ernie against the wall and I lay Doris beside him. Louis hands me Bella's bag. I didn't see him grab it but I'm glad he did. I lay her down and pull her bottoms off. She's completely out. Must have really exhausted herself today. I put her pull up on and lay her beside Doris. 

"Want to come lay down with me?" He asks. 

I shake my head. 

"I'm tired." I say. 

He frowns some. 

"I didn't mean like...you know. I just want to lay." He says. 

"I know. I'm just tired and want to go to sleep." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"I'm ok." I say. 

I look at him. He doesn't look convinced. I pull his face to mine and kiss him gently. 

"I'll see you in the morning." I say. 

He nods some and walks out. I sigh and look back at the bed. I'm only left with a little room but it's enough. I pull my pants and shoes off before unbuttoning my shirt. I have a t shirt under it. I lay the clothes on the dresser before turning the light off. I lay beside Isabelle and look at her. She sleeps peacefully. I rub her face with my finger. I let my eyes close as I try to sleep. 

I can't though. I lay here for awhile just thinking about what that girl said about me. Am I really not good enough for louis? Of course I'm not. She's right. I'm just a stupid bum. Louis is way out of my league and I don't know why he's even with me. Do I not satisfy him like she says? I want to but it makes me nervous. I'm a grown man. I shouldn't be nervous but I am. It's Louis. I would never want to mess things up with him. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a while. I like him a lot. Am I screwing things up with him? Does he tell people about us and that I don't please him? Why would she say that about me? She also said she doesn't know why the government hasn't taken bella from me. Why would they? I treat her well and give her everything I can. She's healthy and happy. Why would they take her from me? That doesn't make sense. Is it because of the home I have? Do they know where I live? I don't want her taken from me. Are they going to send someone to my place? She said she's gonna start her attack on Monday. Is she going to try to get bella taken from me? 

I begin to panic some and grab my phone. I dial it before I can even stop myself. It rings a few times. 

"Hello?" Gemma says from the other end. 

She sounds tired. 

"Do you think the government will take Isabella from me? Am I not a good dad?" I ask. 

I hear a few noises. 

"Harry what are you talking about?" She asks, more awake. 

"Do you think I'm a good dad?" I ask. 

"I'm sure you are. Isabelle is healthy. You have a place to live and food. I don't see why they would take her." 

"I'm not a good dad. Look at where we live. How could I possibly ever let my daughter live in a place like that, Gemma? She deserves better but I can't afford better. They were right. I should get her taken. What's wrong with me?"

"Harry are you ok? What's going on. Who said you should get bella taken?" She asks. 

"Some stupid girl from Louis' work. I don't think she likes me very much. Says I'm a stupid bum and shouldn't have bella." I say. 

"Harry she doesn't know you. You're the most caring person I know. We haven't talked in years, I know, but I know for a fact you are a wonderful dad. You always talked about kids when you were growing up. How badly you wanted them and that you would give them everything. I see how much you care about her. Shit, you wouldn't even bring her around your own mum and sister because you worry about her. You want to protect her. No one would ever take her from you. They can't. You're too good to her and I would never let that happen. Ok? So just calm down, h. It'll be alright." She says. 

I just shake my head. 

"We- you'll still let us live with you?" I ask quietly. 

"Of course, harry. I will let you move in tomorrow if you want." She says. 

"It'll be a bit still. I want to pay you though. I don't want to live there for free. I'll pay something." 

"Ok, babe. That's fine. I don't care. We can work this out. Do you want to meet up tomorrow?" She asks. 

"Yes, please. Thank you Gemma. Thank you." I say. 

"You're my little brother, harry. I'm always going to be here to help you. Always. I know I really fucked up and treated you wrong the last few years but I'll never let that happen again. I promise you. I love you alright? You'll get through this. I'll help you figure things out." She says. 

I nod again. 

"I love you too, gem." I say quietly. 

"Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She says. 

"Goodnight." I say before hanging up. 

I look down at bella. She's still sleeping. This doesn't help how I feel about Louis though. What if he is losing feelings for me. Do others think I'm using him for money and that's all? I'm not. I really like Louis. I want to be with him. I'm not using him at all. I care a lot about him. Do I not show it enough? 

I look around and I'm just going through it in my head. I hate how I'm feeling. I don't want him to feel like I don't care. Before I can stop, I get up and go to his room. His telly is on but it's turned down. He's asleep on his bed. I go over and crawl in beside him. I reach over and shake him some. 

"Louis wake up. Lou." I say. 

I rub his belly some and he stirs around. 

"Wake up." I say. 

He turns and looks at me. 

"Harry what's wrong?" He asks. 

I don't reply. I just press my lips to his. I'll please him if that's what he wants. I'm not going to let people think he's not getting any. I'll make that a false statement. He hums some. 

"You ok? What's wrong?" He asks. 

"Just want you is all." I say and kiss at his neck. 

"What about Isabelle and the twins?" He asks. 

"Now you care about them being around?" I ask. 

He smiles. 

"Just making sure you weren't going to use that excuse." He says. 

"No." I say before kissing him again. 

He kisses me back and holds onto my shirt. 

"What's gotten into you?" He asks quietly. 

"Nothing. I just-" 

I stop and sigh. 

"Do I not satisfy you?" I ask quietly. 

He moves back some. 

"What? Harry why would you ask that?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"You don't think I'm with you for your money right?"

He pushes me back some and sits up. I lean up too. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"I just- I don't know. What if people think that? Think I'm here for the money." 

"No one would think that. It's not true. You didn't even know I had money at first." He says. 

"Well some people do think that. They think I don't please you enough. Said I don't satisfy you. Called me a stupid street bum and said you deserve better. Maybe they're right. I don't even know where to begin on trying to please you. I always turn you down when you want something and-"

"Harry just stop. None of that is true. I don't care that you turn me down. We've talked about this before. I would never seriously want to risk getting caught doing something. I joke to see you squirm. Who said all of this to you?"

"No one." I say. 

"Don't lie to me, harry. Who said this?"

"And what about Isabelle. What if I get her taken from me? No louis I can't. She's my world. What if they take her from me?" I ask as I start getting upset. 

"Woah. Harry what? What are you talking about?" 

I grab my head as I start to panic. 

"They can't take her from me. They can't, louis. Oh god what's going to happen? I don't want to lose her! What if they take her? No!" I say 

Before I can stop myself, I begin breaking down. 

"She's mine! She's my daughter and I don't want her take from me. Louis what do I do?" I cry. 

I feel so stupid and embarrassed but I can't help it. I don't know why I'm breaking down but I'm just scared. Louis grabs my arms. 

"Harry, babe. Stop. Stop saying things like that. Why would someone want to take her from you? You're a great dad! Who put that into your head?" He asks. 

"That Janice girl. She said she deserved you more. That she'd fuck you every time she was around you and doesn't understand how I'm not." I cry. "Says I'm here for the money and that I should get bella taken from me."

I see anger instantly take over him. He stands up out of bed and grabs his pants. 

"Louis what are you doing?" I ask. 

"Going to have a chat with that bitch." He says. 

I go to him and stop him. 

"No. Stop. Please don't. Don't!" I say. 

"She isn't going to say that and get away with it. You are a great father to Isabella and a good person to me. She knows nothing about us and has no fucking right to say that about you. A street bum? This bitch needs a fucking bitch slap. Who the fuck does she think she is?"

"Please don't go to her place. Please." I say. 

"You want me to just sit back and let this happen? I'm not ok with this, harry. No one is going to say that about you. No one." He says. "Look at you. She hurt you and I'm not ok with that. She's not going to hurt someone I care about!" 

"I don't want you to cause a scene. Please. Just talk to her on Monday."

"I'm getting her ass fired. This is the last time she treats someone like that. I'm her boss and I won't have that." He says. 

"Fired? Louis."

"Harry she's a part of my team. I don't want anyone working with me who acts this way. That doesn't reflect on me very well and quite frankly, I'm over her bullshit. She's not going to shit talk someone I'm with like that. This is the last straw." He says. 

I look down some. I didn't want to get her fired. I didn't mean for that. More tears fall down my face as I sit on the bed. Louis comes close and grabs my arms. 

"What else did she say?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"I don't know.." I say quietly. 

"Babe please tell me. I don't like what she's done to you and want to know everything. Please." He says. 

He makes me look at him and rubs my face. 

"That she was going to start her attack on Monday. She was going to try to get with you." I say. 

He rolls his eyes. 

"Never, babe. I'm not into women at all. She's gross too. I'd never even consider her."

"She's pretty though. Maybe you do deserve someone better. Why are you even with me?"

He looks hurt when I say that. I move my face from his hand and look down. 

"Harry. Don't even say that. You're incredible. You are one of the most realest people I've ever met. I don't care about how much money you have or where you live. You're an incredible human being. You're so selfless and care for others more than yourself. You'd die for anyone you love and bust your ass for your daughter to be happy. You're so wonderful and treat everyone with the upmost kindness and how could I not want to be with someone like that? You're wonderful, harry. Why don't you see that?"

"But I don't please you." I say quietly. 

"You think I care whether or not you please me? I'm not with you for sex. I wouldn't care if you never wanted me to touch you again. I'm not with you just to get in your pants. You've never been with a guy before and I know you get nervous. Id never press you to go further than what you're comfortable with. I get pleasure just by being around you. I don't need to be sexually pleased to be happy. Seeing you happy, seeing bella happy is all I need. I don't care about sex. I joke a lot but it's just jokes." He says. 

I look down again. He grabs my hands. 

"I don't like that you think so poorly of yourself, harry. You're all I could ever want. I don't want anyone else but you. I mean it. Truly truly mean it." He says. 

I look up at him. 

"Promise?" I ask. 

He nods and wipes a few tears. 

"I swear. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. You've changed how I look at life. I'm never taking anything for granted ever again. You're everything to me." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Thank you, Lou. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I have you." I say. 

"You were yourself and that's enough." He says before kissing me. 

I kiss him back before I move back so I can see him. 

"So are we like boy friends now?" I ask quietly. 

His eyes light right up. 

"You want to be? Like really?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yes. I've never wanted something so bad." I say. 

He kisses me hard. 

"Yes. Fuck yes. I can't wait to tell everyone. Fuck. You're so perfect. I've never been so happy." He says before hugging me. 

I smile and hug him back. 

"Come on. Lets lay down, yea?" He asks. 

I nod and lay on the bed. He moves close and kisses my cheek as he holds me to him. I turn so I can face him. 

"Maybe you can uhm..show me how to actually please you some." I say. "Maybe. If you want." 

He looks at me and his eyes widen. I'm really nervous but I want this with him. 

"You want.."

"I'm not asking for sex.." I say. 

"We don't have to go that far." He says. 

"I just want to touch more of you. You've got a cute body you know?" I say. 

"are you sure? We don't have to. I don't want you to feel pressured because of what she said. I'm serious when I said I'd wait."

I shake my head. 

"I want to. I've wanted to for a while but I've been nervous. You'll show me though. It'll be ok." I say. 

"Of course. You're calmed down now? We can just lay here for a bit." He says and dries the last of my tears from my face. 

"I'm ok. I promise." I say. 

He smiles and kisses me. 

"If you're sure." He says. 

I nod. 

"Positive." I say. 

He pulls me closer to him as he kisses me. I move some so I'm between his legs, leaning over him. 

"Plus. I think you deserve something after everything you've done for me."

"I don't deserve shit but I'm not going to turn it down." He says. 

I smile and start kissing at his skin. He's so soft and smooth. I love his smell too. He smells so good. Like really manly but he's far from manly. It's cute. He holds my arms as I assault his neck with my mouth and tongue. I bite at his skin some near his collar bone and suck lightly. He gasps and his hips jerk up. 

"Harry." He says quietly. 

I bite his skin again but lick over the bite to sooth it. I move back to see the small mark I created. I smile. 

"Make sure you show Janice that when you see her on Monday and tell her who gave it to you." I say. 

He groans some and rubs himself against me hard. 

"You're a dick. I'll put it on display though." He says. 

I smile as I feel his boner against me. It does make me nervous but it makes me feel good knowing I got him turned on so fast. I kiss him gently as I hold his face. His hips keep moving on me. It's the right amount of friction I need right now. 

"More." He mumbles. 

"What do you want?" I ask. 

"You. Just more of you. Touch me." He says. 

I nod some and move back. I pull his pants off. They were still unbuttoned from where he just put them on. He never buttoned them. I drop them in the floor and look down at him laying in front of me. He pulls his shirt off and lays back down. I scan his body and feel myself jerk in my boxers as I look at the beautiful boy. I let my hands rub down his torso before grabbing his hips. He smiles as he watches me. I see the bulge in his boxers and maybe this is where I get too nervous. I'm scared to actually touch him. I don't know why. It's not like I've never touched a penis before. Clearly I have one. It's just weird touching someone else's. I think he could tell that I'm nervous. He grabs my right hand and lays it on him. His hips squirm some, making him rub against my hand. I watch as he makes my hand move on him over his boxers. I can feel where I'm touching and it's a bit intimidating. I know how to please myself but do I do the same to please him? What if we like different things? He moves his hand from mine and grabs his boxers. I move my hand so he can push them down some. I grab them from him and pull them all the way off. His legs move back to either side of my thighs as I sit in front of him. I groan softly as I look at him all laid out. I throw his boxers to the side and rub his thighs. He reaches down and grabs himself. I frown some because I don't want him pleasing himself. I want to do it. He laughs some and grabs my hand again. 

"It's just like touching yourself. Works the same way." He says. 

I nod some and grab it from his hand. I let my hand move on him as he holds my wrist. He hums softly. 

"Fuck." He whispers. 

He's got a nice size too. At least it isn't huge and really intimidating. It's about average I suppose. Especially for his small self. I'd say it's a bit bigger than what I thought. He moves his hand from my wrist as I work on him. I let my other hand hold his thigh. He squirms some. It's weird touching someone else like this. I don't know. It doesn't feel different than mine but I still get nervous. I let my thumb swipe over his tip and he jerks some. A small moan falls from his mouth. I smile as I watch him. I decide to speed my hand up. I love watching him. His eyes fall closed as he just takes what I give him. It's nothing fast and crazy, but it's enough to have him squirming and moaning softly. I lean forward to kiss his neck. He grabs my head quickly. He pushes it down some until my mouth is near his nipple. 

"Oh. Someone else likes their nipples touched too?" I ask. 

He nods as he watches me. I let my mouth open some and nibble at his left one. He moans and squeezes at my head. My lips wrap around it and my tongue teases at it. He starts squirming more as I play with it. I move to his other one to give it some attention too. I speed my hand up a bit to make sure he's still getting pleasure down there. He groans a bit loudly and his legs wrap around mine some. I smile and kiss at his chest. 

"You alright?" I ask. 

He nods and moans softly. 

"Good. So good." He mumbles. 

I lean back and look down at my hand. I let go for a second to spit in my hand. I didn't even think about how horrible a dry hand job must feel. Fuck. Why didn't he stop me? Well he's still squirming and moaning so I guess it wasn't that bad. I bring my hand back down to him and spread my spit on him. He groans again and squeezes at the sheets. I let my hand resume at the pace it was before and I'm sure it feels a bit better now that it isn't so dry. He's squirming more. 

"God. This is embarrassing. I'm close." He says. 

I smile and bend back down. I kiss his chest and bite at his nipple again. He moans and grabs my hair. He squeezes tight as I assault him with my mouth. I make sure my thumb gives his head attention with every stroke. I just try to think of what I like and what feels good to me. He tenses some before relaxing again. 

"Close. Close." He mumbles. 

I lean back because I want to watch him. He holds onto the sheets again and watches me. His eyes never leave mine as I get him closer to release. I know he's getting close because he's having a hard time keeping his eyes open. I rub my hand up and down his thigh as I move my other one on him. His eyes shut as his body starts to tense. I feel his thigh tense under my touch and he pulls at the sheets. 

"Fuck- harry.." He moans softly. 

I can tell he's trying to be quiet which I'm thankful for. His body is glistening a bit from sweat and he just looks damn near perfect. I understand why he got off just from sucking me off. I could almost let myself go just by watching him. I reach down and grab at myself to make sure I don't though. That's embarrassing. I'm not dry humping the bed like he was. I'm getting no amount of friction and I can't let that happen. His breathing picks up some and he starts squirming more. His whole body tenses up hard before he jerks and twitches in my hand. White ropes of cum start shooting from him as his whole body relaxes on the bed. His legs fall apart and he pulls at the sheets more as I work him through. He's absolutely beautiful. He squirms and moans softly as his high wracks through him. I could watch this all day. I didn't think he could get any hotter but damn did he prove me wrong. I slow my hand as I feel him soften up some. He looks up at me and grabs me. He pulls me to his face and kisses me hard. His breathing is fast and the kiss is sloppy, but I don't mind. I let go of him and drag my hand up his torso. His cum spreads everywhere. I grab his neck as I hold him close. He immediately switches roles and flips me onto my back. He's straddling me and his hips waste no time in grinding against me. His bum is so soft and feels so good rubbing against me. He grabs my hands and moves them to his bum. I groan softly as I feel his skin against my hands. I squeeze gently and pull him down on me harder. He leans back and grabs at the front of my boxers. He pulls them down some so I can be freed from the tight material. I sigh. He grabs me and moves his hand slowly. I watch him as he touches me. I could get use to this. Definitely. He looks up at me and smiles. I pull him back down to me and kiss him. He kisses me hard but moves his hand to my neck. He pulls at my shirt to show more of my skin. He kisses at my chest and bites my collar bone. I hiss some but it's a good pain. As soon as I do, I hear a loud scream. My eyes fly open. 

"Get off of him! Get away from my daddy! You're hurting him!" Isabella screams loudly. 

I immediately shove louis away from me and cover myself up. Louis throws a pillow over his lap. Isabelle is trying to climb up into the bed as she sobs. 

"Get away from him!" She yells. 

I'm so shocked right now that I don't even know what to do. I put myself back in my boxers. 

"Hey. Stop. I'm ok. He wasn't hurting me." I say. 

"he was!" She says. 

I look at Louis and he looks mortified. I rub my face but quickly pull it away when I realise I still have some cum on it. 

"Fuck." I mumble. 

She's trying to get up still but the bed is too tall. 

"Just a second, love. Let me go to the toilet." I say. 

I move from the bed and she hugs at my leg. I pull her away with my clean hand and cover myself from her. I go to the bathroom and wash my hands and face. She's still trying to hug at my leg as she cries. I feel myself lose my boner quickly and I thank anyone in the heavens who is listening. I dry my hands and grab her. I lift her up and she hugs me. 

"He was hurting you! I don't like Louis anymore. I want to go home!" She cries. 

"Babe. He wasn't hurting me. Louis would never hurt me." I say. 

"He was. I saw." She says. 

"No he wasn't. It's ok, bella. Calm down. I'm ok. Look at me." 

She moves back and looks. 

"I'm ok. See?" I ask. 

She feels at my face. 

"Ok? Louis didn't hurt me I promise you. He's not a bad person." I say. 

"Promise?" She asks. 

"Yes, baby. He'd never hurt me." I say. 

She nods some and lays her head on my shoulder. 

"Ok, daddy. I'm sorry. I was just scared." She says. 

"It's ok, love. Wanna go to bed?" 

"I wanna go home." She says. 

"It's late, babe." 

"I just wanna go home." She says. 

I sigh but nod. 

"Ok." I say. 

I go back into Louis' room and he's got clean clothes on. 

"Harry I'm so sorry." He says. 

"It's ok, Louis. She was just scared. I think we're going to head home." I say. 

"What? It's late. Don't leave. I'm sorry." He says. 

"She wants to go home. Everything is ok. Don't apologise. She just wants to go home." I say. 

He frowns but nods. 

"Ok. Should I drive you?"

"No. The twins are still here. It'll be fine." I say. 

"But I don't want you to walk this late."

"I'll be ok. I've done it before." I say. 

He nods some. I go to the room and change. I grab Bella's bag before picking her up. She holds me tightly and close. 

"Daddy I want to go home."

"We're going." I say. 

She nods. I go downstairs and Louis is there with some water. 

"Are you sure she's ok?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. Don't worry about it ok? It's not your fault." I say. 

He nods and comes over. He rubs Bella's back. 

"I'll see you soon, love." He says. 

She turns and looks at him. 

"Where you hurting my daddy?" She asks. 

"Of course not, Isabelle. I'd never hurt him." Louis says. 

"Then what were you doing?" She asks. 

Louis looks up at me like he doesn't know what to say. I don't either, honestly. Fuck. 

"We were just wrestling. You know how people do that on the telly? We were just playing around." Louis says. 

I let out a breath when she giggles some. 

"Oh. So you were just playing?" She asks. 

He nods and smiles. 

"Yes. I wasn't hurting him at all." He says. 

"Good. Ok, Louis." She says. "Daddy can we go home now?"

"Yea." I say. 

Isabelle reaches for Louis and hugs him. 

"Bye, louis." She says. 

"Bye, love." He says. 

I smile at him and she moves back to me. 

"See you later." He says. 

I nod and leave. When I get her home and into bed, I look at my phone. 

Louis:  
I'm sorry. I feel like absolute shit. 

Me:  
It was my fault. I'm the one who started it. I've traumatised her. 

Louis:  
Lets hope she forget what happened and never mentions it again.

Me:  
I hope so. I'm sorry too. We should have shut the door or something.

Louis:  
I say we stick to only messing around when no one else is home. 

Me:  
I quite like that idea. Turn me down next time.

Louis:  
Tonight was too special. I couldn't. 

Me:  
It was really nice. Thank you, louis. For everything. I'm sorry for having a break down. I was holding in a lot. 

Louis:  
Please don't ever apologise for that, harry. I'm here for you. Always. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me for something. I want you to be open. I'll try to be open too. I don't want you holding stuff in like that. You scared me when you started crying. I don't want to see you that upset anymore. You're so much more than whatever she said and I won't let her get away with it.

Me:  
I'll talk to you next time. I was just upset and didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. I'll just be open next time. 

Louis:  
Good. That's all I ask for :) 

Me:  
Speaking of being open. Bella and I are going to move in with my sister. Before I came to your room, I called Gemma and talked to her. I'm meeting up tomorrow to discuss it more but I think we're gonna stay with her for a bit. Bella deserves it. 

Louis:  
You deserve it too. It's ok to be selfish sometimes. I'm glad she's taking you all in. Maybe this will help your relationship with her. Id love to see you mend things with her and your mum. 

Me:  
Me too. Thank you for talking me into even speaking to them again. You're too good to me. I owe you a lot.

Louis:  
You don't owe me anything. I'm your boy friend now. It's my job to be here for you and I promise to always help.

Me:  
I could get use to hearing you say that. 

Louis:  
:) go to sleep now. I'll see you later. Goodnight sweet cheeks xx

Me:  
Goodnight, Lou xxxxx

I smile and set my phone aside before turning to get comfortable. I can't believe what happened today. I went from crying like a baby to jerking Louis off. What a weird change of events but I don't regret it. I have a boy friend now and that means a lot. Especially because he's someone I care a lot about. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. Fuck that Janice girl. I won in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that wasn't too much. They're officially together now soooo(: hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts if you'd like. Thank you for reading .xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii(: hope you enjoy this chapter !

We're meeting Gemma at a diner near her place. I'm already here with Isabelle waiting. I ordered us some drinks. She comes in soon and she's with a guy. I smile as I stand. 

"Hi. How are you?" She asks before hugging me. 

"I'm ok. How are you?" I ask. 

"I'm good." She says. "This is Michal." 

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I say before shaking his hand. 

"You too." He says with a smile. 

"And look at this cute little girl. I will never get over how much she looks like you, H." She says as she squats beside Isabelle. 

Isabella smiles and grabs my leg. She hides her face against me. I rub her head. Gemma smiles some. 

"Isabelle. Don't be shy." I say and squat down too. 

I make her look at me. 

"This is my sister Gemma. She's your auntie. Wanna say hi?" I say. 

She shrugs and hides her face in my shoulder. 

"It's ok. I'm a stranger. She'll warm up to me, hopefully." She says. 

I nods some and sit back in the seat I was originally in. Bella reaches for me. 

"No. You can stay in your seat. Be a big girl yea? Wanna color?" I ask. 

She nods and I hand her a crayon. A server comes over and gets their drinks. 

"What do you want to eat?" I ask Isabelle. 

"Macaroni." She says. 

"They have the best macaroni and cheese here." Michal says. 

Gemma nods. 

"All their food is good, really." She says. 

"Never been here before. It's cute." I say. 

The server comes back and we order our food. She walks away and I rub Bella's head as I watch her color. 

"You said her birthday is coming up. When is it?" She asks. 

"November 11." I say. 

"Wow. She was born on 11/11." She says. 

I nod. 

"Yea. She's my little lucky girl." I say. 

Bella smiles some as she listens to us. 

"Are you going to have a party for her?" She asks. 

Isabelle looks up. 

"A party?" She asks. 

"I don't know. Didn't think about it. Usually I just get her something small and take her to get cake." I say. "We don't know many people." 

"Awe. You should have her one this time. You know more people now. And Louis can come. He can bring his little siblings." She says. 

I nod. 

"I'll think about it." I say. 

She nods. It falls quiet. I don't really know what to say. I feel like I have a lot to say but don't know where or how to start. 

"Daddy. Remember when you said your sister would put bows in your hair when you were a baby?" Bella asks. 

I nod some. 

"Is that her?" She asks. 

I smile some. 

"Yea. That's who would always put bows in my hair." I say. 

Isabelle giggles and Gemma laughs. 

"I can't believe you remember that." Gemma says to me. 

"Of course I do." I say. 

"You put bows in daddy's hair. He lets me do that too. He's pretty when he lets me." Bella says. 

"Maybe he will let us put more in his hair soon." Gemma says. 

Isabelle nods. 

"Yea!" She says. 

Gemma smiles at her. 

"You're right. She talks really well for a toddler." Gemma says. 

"Yea. It amazes me really. I guess because I talk to her like an adult most of the times. I don't talk at her like she's a baby. I hate when people do that. She can carry a conversation really well. Feels like I have a teenager sometimes though." 

Gemma laughs. 

"She's your kid, harry. You were the same way when you were younger." She says. 

I smile. 

"Did mum go back home?" I ask. 

"Yea. She left this morning. She really wanted to come too but had something to do that she couldn't miss." She says. 

"I'll catch her again next time." I say. 

She nods. 

"So what exactly happened last night?" She asks. 

I look away some. I rub Isabella's head as my arm rests on the back of her head. 

"I don't know. Louis and I went to this dinner for his work and one of his co workers said mean stuff about me. I talked to him a lot when we got off the phone. He's actually her boss and said he's firing her tomorrow. I feel bad though." I say. 

"Don't feel bad, harry. She said some really horrible things. I wouldn't feel bad." She says. 

"Well that's not even all she said. She said I'm only with Louis for his money which isn't true at all. I don't let him spend anything on me. And that I don't like please him enough if you know what I mean." I say. 

Her eyes widen. 

"Who even is this girl? does she know who you are?" 

"All she knows is that I sing at the plaza and that I'm dating louis. That's all." I say. 

"What the hell." She says. "Oh crap. Sorry. Didn't mean to curse." 

"It's fine. She's heard it all. She knows not to say it." 

"I can't believe she said that stuff. You most definitely can't feel bad about her getting fired then. She's trash. She deserves it." She says. 

"I don't know. I still feel bad." I say. 

"Don't." She says. "But I know you will. This is why I think you're too nice. You always let people do you wrong then get away with it." 

"If I didn't let them get away with it, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you now would I?" I ask. 

She looks surprised at my comment and I honestly didn't even mean to say that. My eyes widen some. 

"Shit. Wait I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, Gemma." I say. 

"No. You're right. I'll lay off. Sorry." She says. 

I look down some. Just then, our food comes. Thankfully. We start eating. 

"So Isabella. What do you like to do?" Gemma asks. 

"I like to color and sing. Wanna hear me sing?" She asks. 

"Baby we're in a restaurant. Why don't you sing when we leave?" I ask. 

She smiles and nods. 

"Ok. I didn't know what song to sing anyways so I'll think about it." She says. 

"This is so freaky, harry. Can you all stop being so similar." She says. 

I smile some. 

"I swear, Michal. When we were younger, Harry's big mouth would sing everywhere we went. Like loudly for everyone to hear." She says. 

We both laugh. 

"I guess not much has changed." She says. 

"Guess not." I say. 

"Is the food good, Isabella?" She asks. 

Bella nods. 

"Does she go by just Isabella or do you call her Isabelle and bella?" Michal asks. 

"I call her all of those. That's why I like her name. Has many nicknames. I switch though." I say. 

"It's a really pretty name." He says. 

Bella smiles and hides her face in her hand. 

"She's too cute." Gemma says. 

"Thank you. I'll take credit for that." I say and rub her head. 

"You should. She looks nothing like her mum. I only see you in her."

"Thankfully. I'm glad I don't have to be reminded of her at all." I say. 

"When was the last time you heard from her?" 

"Literally the day she left. I haven't seen her since. She could have died and I wouldn't be shocked." I say. 

"She didn't say where she was going? She just left?" 

"Nope. Just left with her new boy friend. I don't care. I got Isabelle and that's all I need. I'm glad she didn't stick around. I'm too selfish with bella. I don't have to share her with someone else. She's all mine." I say. 

"She seems like she turned out ok." 

"I like to think so." I say. 

"Wanna know something funny?" Isabella asks. 

"What, babe?" I say. 

"daddy has a boy friend named louis, right?" She says. 

"Uhm. Not my boy friend." I say. 

I don't want to break the news in front of everyone. 

"He is. Anyways. Well last night I saw him and daddy wrestling and louis didn't have clothes on." She says and giggles again. 

My eyes widen as I gasp and quickly cover her mouth to silence her. Gemma and Michal look surprised but start laughing. 

"Isabella. You're not suppose to tell other people that!" I say. 

I move my hand from her mouth. 

"You said you all were just playing. I thought it was funny." She says. 

I cover my face some. 

"Dear god, harry. What did she walk in on?" Gemma asks as she laughs. 

"Nothing! Just nothing." I say. 

"Yes. Him and daddy were wrestling like people on the telly." She says. 

I stand and lift her up. 

"Lets go to the toilet." I say. 

"I don't have to go." She says. 

I don't reply and walk her to the bathroom. I lock the door behind us and set her down. I squat down in front of her. 

"Isabelle you cannot tell people what you saw last night. That's very personal and you aren't suppose to share." I say. 

"But you said you were playing. Why is that bad?" She asks. 

"It just is. Now listen to me when I tell you to drop it. Don't ever talk about that around others. Do you understand?" I ask. 

She frowns. 

"Am I in trouble?" She asks. 

"Yes. Well no. You're not because you don't know better but I'm upset with you. That's something embarrassing and you told them about it. It's something just between Louis and I. Not for other people to know." I say. 

She looks down. 

"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to make you mad." She says. 

I sigh some. I getting mad at a 3 year old for something she doesn't understand. I rub my face. 

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry. Lets just drop it. Forget it happened alright? I'm not mad at you." I say. 

She looks at me. 

"Promise?" 

I nod. 

"Just don't bring stuff like that up around others, alright love?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Ok." She says. 

"Nothing about louis and I alright?" 

She nods again. 

"Lets go back and finish eating. Do you need to use the toilet?" I ask. 

She shakes her head. I pick her back up and carry her to the table. 

"Sorry about that." I say. 

"It's fine, harry." Gemma says. 

"Anyways." I say, trying to change subject. 

"Have you talked to her about the situation we discussed?" She asks. 

"Not yet. I will after we leave. Wanted her to meet you properly and stuff." I say. 

She nods. 

"That's smart. Making sure she doesn't completely hate me?" 

"Kind of." I say and smile. 

She rolls her eyes but smiles. I keep eating. 

"It really is good to see you again. You're still the same little shit I remember." She says. 

"Hey." I say. 

Isabella starts giggling. 

"You think that's funny?" I ask her. 

She nods as she laughs. I smile and shake my head. 

"I think it'll be nice for you all to reconnect. Be good for both of you." Michal says. 

I nod in agreement. 

"Yea. I'm happy about it. I feel like I'm at a good point in my life. Well as good as it can be." I say. 

"Good. I'm just glad I get to help. You know. If you make your mind up on this."

"Yea. I'm sure it'll happen. I just want to make sure she's comfortable with it." I say. 

"I understand. That's important." She says. 

I nod. 

"And we have one room. I was going to turn my office into another one so you can have one separate." She says. 

"You don't need to do that. We have one room now. That's all we need." I say. 

"We can talk about that later." She says. 

I just nod. 

"Daddy what is she talking about?" Bella asks. 

"Nothing, love. Adult stuff." I say. 

She nods. We finish up and I'm kind of glad Bella is opening up more. She's laughing and talking a lot with them. We've been here for a long time. We finished eating forever ago. Bella yawns some. 

"Sleepy?" I ask. 

She nods and reaches for me. I pull her to my lap and she cuddles up against me. 

"She's precious. I'm so proud of you, h. Really. You've got a really good kid. Happy for you." I say. 

"She's the best. I'm so lucky." 

Bella smiles before rubbing her eye. 

"I'll go pay so we can leave." Michal says and grabs the ticket that's been sitting on the table for a bit. 

"I'll get my half." I say. 

"Don't worry about it. You can just leave the tip." Gemma says. 

"Thank you." I say. 

She just smiles lightly and michal walks to the register. I get my wallet and lay a few bills down before standing. We walk outside and wait. I'm holding Isabelle as her head lays on my shoulder. Gemma rubs her back. 

"It was nice to finally meet you properly, Isabelle." Gemma says. 

She smiles. 

"You too." 

"Maybe I can see you all again soon. I'll bring the bows for your daddy's hair and you can sing for me too." She says. 

Bella nods and smiles widely. 

"Yea!" She says. 

I kiss her head as michal walks out. 

"Why don't you let us take you home." Gemma says. 

"Uhm... that's ok. We'll take the train." I say. 

"Harry. I already know where you live." She says. 

"Yea but it's just embarrassing. Thank you though." 

"You don't need to be embarrassed. That's your home that you worked hard for and what you're raising your daughter in. Don't be embarrassed. At least you have a home." She says. 

I look away some. 

"I will be more comfortable taking the train, Gemma." I say. 

She nods some. 

"Ok. You'll call me later?" She asks. 

I nod and look back at her. She gives me a small smiles before hugging me and kissing at my cheek. She rubs Bella's back again. Michal pats my back and we part ways. 

\----

Bella and I did laundry today after her nap. I was really behind on that. We just got our showers done and she's laying on the bed as I tune my guitar. 

"You'll sing my song, daddy?" She asks. 

I nod and smile. She smiles too. 

"You'll sing with me?" I ask. 

She nods. I strum it when I'm done. 

"Ready?" I ask. 

She nods again and I start it. She watches me while I sing and eventually joins in. When I'm done, she claps some. I smile and set my guitar down. I lay beside her and let my arm lay over her as i kiss her nose. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask. 

"Yes. I'm almost 4. I can talk well." She says. 

I smile and move her hair from her face. It's still wet from the shower. 

"That's right. You can talk really well. My smart girl." I say. 

She smiles. 

"So you like my sister? Your auntie?" I ask. 

"Yea. She's funny. So is her boy friend." She says. 

She giggles. 

"Hey. You both have boy friends." She says. 

I smile and shake my head. 

"You're right." I say. "We do both have boy friends."

"I thought you said louis wasn't your boy friend?" She says and giggles. "Daddy you're silly."

I laugh. 

"He is now." 

"He is? Yay!" She says and claps some. 

"That's not what I wanted to talk about though. Once again. That's a secret for us only. Well louis too but that's all." I say. 

She nods. 

"I can keep a secret." 

"Good. But back to Gemma. What would you think about us staying with her for a bit?" 

"Like we're going on a trip to see her? Where does she live?"

"No. not a trip. She lives close. We would live with her. Leave this place and make her house our home for a bit." I say. 

She gives me a confused look. 

"We'd have a room just for us and a bathroom with a tub. You could take a bath whenever you wanted. We'd have lots of food and I could cook dinner a lot and we'd have a telly. A nice home to live at and Gemma and Michal will be there too." I say. 

"We won't live here anymore?"

"No baby. This place isn't big enough. It's not safe either. It's old and I want you to have a nice home." 

"Will we still see Louis?" She asks. 

"Of course. Nothing will change besides where we go home to. I will still babysit the twins everyday and try to go down to the plaza on weekends. I think it'll be good for Gemma to be around you. Have a good woman figure." 

"I don't need that. I have you."

"I know, love. Listen we don't have to live with them. If you don't want to, I won't make you."

She shrugs. 

"She has a cat." I say. 

Her eyes light right up.

"She does? Yes daddy! Let's live there. I want a kitty. Please?" She says. 

I laugh some. 

"I knew you'd like that."

"I don't want to have my own room. I'll be scared."

"You won't. I'll share one with you. I don't want to take up two rooms." I say. 

She nods and reaches for me. I lean down so she can hug at me. I hug her and kiss her face. 

"This will be really good for us." I say. 

"I'm excited." She says. 

I smile some and move back. 

"Let's get some sleep yea?" I ask. 

She nods and I turn the light off. I lay beside her and she hugs my arm. 

"I love you." She says. 

"Love you too." I say. 

She's out quickly and I send a text to Gemma. 

Me:  
Hi Gem. Isabella agreed to move in. She wasn't too convinced until I mentioned your cat but she's excited now. Thank you again. I really appreciate what you're doing for us. It means everything to me. Love you x 

She responds quickly. 

Gemma:  
Oh boy. I'll let Olivia know she's got a new friend coming then. She'll love her. And don't thank me harry. We're family. We're suppose to be looking out for each other. I'll see you soon. Love you too :) 

I smile and put my phone down before letting myself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was kind of a filler and stuff. Just showing harry and Gemma trying to fix their relationship. Anyways, I'll try to update tomorrow. I keep going back and rewriting bc I'm not happy with where I'm trying to go. So, I'm working more on each chapter after this one to make sure I'm happy with it. Hope you understand. 
> 
> Comment and let me know your thoughts (: thank you for reading .xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay. Today was a rough week. School is crazy and one of my friends passed away so I apologize for the wait. I'll post again tomorrow to make up for it. Thank you for being patient. Enjoy .x
> 
> Also, THANK YOU FOR 5k READS. THANK YOUUUU !

Louis POV:

I walk into the office feeling extremely anxious and pissed off. I calmed myself down up until this point but I'm beyond pissed. I can't believe someone who hurt my Harry like that. His face pops up in my head as I think about the other night. I never want to see him that upset again and it was my fault this happened. I throw my bag on my desk and walk to my boss' office. I knock before entering. 

"Morning, louis." He says. 

"I'm firing Janice. I can't stand that bitch anymore. She isn't good for this company. She treats people like shit and I don't want her on my team anymore. If she's not with me, she has no use here." I say. 

"What happened?" He asks. 

"A lot but if I talk about it, I will get angry and I just want to wait until I see her." 

"You know Liam and I have to sit in with you, right. Liam is HR. He needs to make sure this is done properly and well, I'm your boss so."

"That's fine. She'll be here soon." I say. 

"Alright. I'll bring her in your office when she's here." He says. 

I nod and leave. I walk back and sit at my desk. I look out my window at the place harry usually is. I frown when he's not there. My days at work haven't been as good. I don't get to see him but I rather him be inside than freezing outside my window. I sigh before I hear a knock on the door. I look up and see Liam come in. 

"Hey." He says. 

I nod to him and he sits. 

"How was your holiday?" I ask. 

"Well needed. How was your weekend?" He asks. 

"Fine." I say. 

"Heard you brought harry to the dinner on Saturday." 

"Yep." I say. 

"Are you alright?" He asks. 

"Just get out one of your stupid forms and get ready to write me up for everything I'm about to say to Janice. I'm not talking slow so you can write it down, so keep up." I say. 

"What happened, Lou?" He asks. 

"A lot and I swear if you take her side, Liam, I'm never speaking to you again." 

"Woah. Louis that's not fair. This is my job. If it's unethical, I have to stop you." 

"You won't do shit, Liam. I'm serious." I say. 

Just then, Janice walks in with my boss. 

"Good morning, Louis." She says with a smile. 

I don't respond. She sits and looks around.

"Didn't know our meeting was with everyone." She says. 

I look at both boys in here with me before looking back at her. 

"Janice. I think we're at the end of the road here with needing you for my team." I say. 

"What?" She asks. 

"I like someone who can represent this company well. One who has respect for others and a positive attitude." I say. 

"I have both of those things." 

"See, you don't. That's where you fall short, actually." I say. "I've had far too many complaints and incidences that this last one in particular drew the line for me and I no longer want you for my team." I say. 

She looks upset but it doesn't fade me. 

"What did I do? I haven't done anything!" She says. 

"Now come on. Think. What could you have possibly done to make me feel this way?"

"If it's the bisexual thing at dinner, Lou it was an honest mistake." She says. 

"Don't call me Lou. I'm your boss. Well not for much longer." 

"I didn't do anything! Liam. Tell him I didn't do anything." She says. 

"Louis you need to get on with it." Liam says. 

I take a breath. 

"Well. Why don't you tell me what you discussed with someone about Harry the other night." I say. 

She gives me a weird look. 

"What are you talking about?" She asks. 

"stop playing innocent, Janice. You're a grown adult. Act like it and admit to everything you said about him." I say, angrily. 

She looks surprised. 

"Do I need to refresh your memory? Maybe if I bring up that he's a street bum, or that he doesn't please me enough, or-or that he's only with me for money and that he isn't good enough for me. Maybe bring up the fact that you want to get his kid taken from him? Any of that ring a bell to you?" I ask. 

Her eyes widen. 

"You shit talked my boy friend in a public place like some idiot and people heard! Do you know how that makes you look? You can't even respect someone you don't know! What if you were talking about a client like that? We were at a company dinner with other clients. What if they heard you speaking of this person like that? Do you think they would want us to represent them when one of our employees can't even keep her damn mouth shut?" I ask. 

"Louis I-"

"I honestly don't even want an explanation. I have spoken to you several times about shit like this. A client has heard your big mouth before and I should have fired you then but I didn't. I gave you one more chance and you fucking blew it. You don't represent this company well at all and for that, I'm firing you." I say. 

She gasps. 

"Liam!" She says and looks at him. 

He looks at her then me. He starts to say something but doesn't. 

"You can't bring your personal shit into work! That's not a good enough excuse!" She says. 

"It's not just personal, Janice. If it was, I would have shown up to your house instead. This happened at a business dinner where other clients were at. You represent this company everywhere you go. We are well known and I don't want us getting a bad reputation because of you. If you would have just listened to me last time when I told you to stop, this wouldn't be an issue. But no. Instead you completely humiliated my boy friend." 

"Oh it's not like he heard anything I said. The only person I hurt was you." She says. 

"Only person? He was the one who heard you, dumbass. You hurt him enough for him to be crying on me after the dinner! He's been through so fucking much in his life and I've barely seen him even crack a frown when he talks about it but you really did it for him and I will take that personally because you won't personally attack someone I know. If you do it to someone close to me, who's to say you won't do that to a complete stranger, like a client?" I ask. 

She just watches me. 

"The things you said were insane and almost threats to him and I know who you spoke this to and can honestly bring this to court if you'd like. You threatened to get his kid taken away. Do you understand how crazy that is? It's one thing to shit talk the guy but when you bring his daughter into this, you don't have a problem with just him, but me as well. You don't know him. Anything about him and you continued to destroy him by your hateful words. And for what? Because you thought you had a chance with me? Fuck no. I'm your boss and first of all, that's not allowed. Secondly, I'd never want to be with a bitch like you, and I'm also quite gay. I no longer want you on my team. If you aren't on my team, you aren't needed here. So go pack your shit and get out of my face." I say. 

She looks so mad. 

"Liam is this even allowed?" She asks. 

"Yes. You sign a contract when you start saying you represent the company everywhere you go and that you will act accordingly. If you don't comply, we have the right to terminate you and well, I see this as a good example of why this company doesn't need you. If you can't go to a company dinner without running your mouth, you can't handle going to client meetings either. So I'm sorry, Janice. I'm taking Louis' side here." He says. 

She gasps and looks at my boss. He just nods in agreement. She stands and slams her hand on my desk. 

"You will be hearing from my lawyer!" She says. 

"That's fine. I know all of the best lawyers in the UK. You don't stand a chance against me." I say. 

She rolls her eyes and leaves, slamming the door. I stand and grab my bag. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks. 

"I'm taking the day off. I've got too much going on. I don't want to be here." I say. 

"Louis we should talk about this." He says. 

"I'll leave you all to it, then." My boss says before leaving. 

"What, Liam? I'm not worried about the company getting sued. I have all the documentation for every times she was warned." I say. 

"I don't care that you fired her, she's annoying as fuck, but I'm worried about you. What's going on with you?" 

"Me? I'm perfectly fine." I say. 

"You're..you're different and I don't know why." He says. 

"Different? How am I different?"

"You just are, louis. He's just another guy that you have in your life. Once you get bored of fucking him, you'll move onto the next." He says. 

I'm shocked at his comment. 

"What the fuck, Liam? I haven't been with someone in over a year! How could you even say something like that?" I ask. 

"This is a thing you do, louis."

"It's not! We haven't even slept together and I've known him for two months. I'm not with him for that reason. I truly care for him. He's someone I can really see myself with and I see a future with him. How dare you think so poorly of me!" I say. 

"Can you blame me? With your history, it makes sense." He says. 

"What are you even talking about? You're insane! What are you? Jealous of him?" I ask. 

"Why the hell would I be jealous? I'm way further along in my life and far more successful." He says. 

"Don't say that! You don't know him. He's a better person than you anyways." I say. 

"Why can't I say that? It upsets you huh? What are you going to do? Fire me?" He asks. 

"Fuck you, Liam." I say before storming out. 

I slam the door and fuck I'm so pissed. I'm boiling with anger. I can't believe he's speaking like that to me. Liam has never said anything bad about someone before but he's all of a sudden shit talking harry? It makes no sense. Before I get to the lift, Niall stops me. 

"Louis wait." He says. 

I stop. 

"What?" I ask. 

"I was listening. I'm sorry. Don't listen to what him and Janice said. Liam was right though. You have changed." He says. 

I glare at him. Before I can snap, he continues. 

"You have changed. I've never seen you so happy in all the years I've known you. Everyday you have a smile on your face and you're always in the best mood. Before you met him, you never came to work with a smile and you'd never joke around so much. Watching you with him the other night made me understand why you talk so much about him. He's really lovely and I saw the way you looked at each other. You adore him and I love that. I've seen you truly look genuinely happy and that's what I want to see. So yes, you have changed. He brings out the best in you and I wouldn't want anything less for you. You seem so happy and I've never seen you like this." He says. 

I feel my heart burst as I listen. I pull him to me and hug him. 

"Thank you niall. You're the best." I say. 

I move back and look at him. 

"I needed to hear that. I feel like that was a slap in the face to hear from Liam." I say. 

"Don't listen. He's just a bitch who is probably jealous." He says. 

I smile some and nod. 

"You love him don't you?" He asks. 

"Harry?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"I don't know. Love is a big word. I've only known him for two months. I don't know if I would call it love but I really do like him a lot and I wouldn't mind spending a hundred lifetimes with him." I say. 

He smiles widely. 

"I'd call that love. Who cares if it's only been two months. If you love someone, you'll know. Love at first sight and all that." He says. 

I laugh some. 

"I don't know. Maybe." I say. "Saturday night really hurt me. I don't see harry as a very emotional guy but he had a complete break down. It killed me. I wanted to go to Janice's house and beat the shit out of her. How can someone say that stuff about a person they don't know? Especially harry. He's done nothing wrong to her and it really upset me seeing him like that. I never want to see him cry like that again, Niall. I won't know what to do." 

He frowns. 

"I'm sorry, Lou. I wish I could help. He seems like a really good person. I'd love to hang out with you all more. I miss watching football with you honestly." He says. 

"We can all hang out soon. He's incredible Niall. So smart and bright. Really funny too. I don't even think he tries half of the time. He's just really adorable and funny. Just wait until you see how cute he is with his daughter. It'll melt your heart. They're so sweet. He adores her." 

"I'd love to come over. This will be fun." He says. 

I nod with a smile. 

"Well just go home and relax yea? I got you covered here." He says. 

"Thank you, Niall." I say. 

"No worries." He says. 

I get on the lift and leave. 

\------

When I get to Lottie's house, I walk in. Harry is sitting on the sofa and jerks when he sees me. The kids are playing in the floor. 

"Shit. You scared me." He says. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I say. 

He nods some. 

"It's alright. Why aren't you at work?" He asks. 

"Hey Doris. Why don't you go show Bella your new toys I got you." I say. 

She nods and smiles. They all hurry off to the other room. I go sit beside harry and hug him. 

"What's wrong?" He asks. 

"I'm so mad." I say. 

"What happened?" He asks. 

"Work. It's so stupid. I fired Janice and surprisingly I didn't yell that much but I did get my point across." I say. 

"Oh." He says. 

"But you're right. Liam is a little bitch." I say. 

He moves back some. 

"What happened?" He asks. 

I look at him. 

"He was being a dick. Said I'm only with you right now and soon I'll get bored of fucking you then move on. Basically making a joke out of our relationship." I say. 

He frowns. 

"Why would he say that?" He asks quietly. 

"I don't know. I've not dated for over a year. Of course I've never had anything serious because I've not found anyone I've connected with. His words don't make sense. I haven't even spoke to someone in so long but he acted like I'm some whore that will open my legs for anyone." I say. 

"If it's not true, why did he say it? He really does just say stupid shit doesn't he?"

"Apparently so. It just hurts. Liam is one of my best mates. Hearing him say that really hurt me." I say quietly. 

He pulls me back close and hugs me. He rubs my head. 

"I'm sorry, Lou. He shouldn't have said that. He knows nothing about us and never will. I mean, we haven't even fucked so he can't really say that. If you were with me for that I think two months of fucking would bore you." He says. 

"It wouldn't but I'm not with you for that. I can't believe he thought so poorly." 

"I know. I knew I didn't like that bloke." He says. 

"Yea. I should have listened when you said that. I'm sorry." I say. 

"Don't apologize. He's your mate. You're not going to agree with me on something like that." 

"Yea well I don't want anything to do with him anymore." I say. 

He rubs my hair some. 

"I'm sorry. Did you leave work because of him?" He asks. 

"No. I was leaving and he said that. I was already pissed about the Janice thing. Didn't want to be there." I say. 

"Oh." He says. 

"I just wanted to come see you. I don't want to be around anyone else right now." I say. 

"Well I'll be here all day. I'd love to spend the day with you." He says. 

I smile and look at him. 

"That sounds nice." I say before kissing him gently. 

He smiles and I lay my head back against him. 

"You're kind of the best, you know?" I say. 

He laughs some. 

"No. but thank you." He says. "And just like how you are always here for me, I'm here for you too. So let's have a nice day and wipe that frown from your pretty little face." 

I smile some and nod. 

"Sounds good." 

\-----

Harry's pov: 

We just had lunch and the twins are laying in their room napping. Louis is in the lounge with Bella. I just cleaned the whole kitchen up. I like cleaning. It's therapeutic for me. It wasn't that dirty but they had some dishes so I cleaned them. I store the left over lunch and put it in the fridge before washing the dishes from lunch. When I'm done, I dry my hands and grab a water. I walk to the kitchen and stop when I look at the couch. A huge smile comes to my face. Isabelle is curled up on louis' lap as she sleeps peacefully. His arms are holding her and his head is laying against hers as he sleeps peacefully. She has a small blanket over her as she holds onto his shirt. This is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen. I'm the only person Isabella has fallen asleep on besides her mother when she was younger. Seeing her so comfortable and relaxed with louis makes my heart ache in a good way. I grab louis' phone on the coffee table and go to the camera. I take a quick picture and look at it. I want to remember this forever. I love that Isabelle likes him. I've never seen her like this with someone else so it makes me feel good knowing she is ok with him. I mean, she's napping on him so I think that's a good thing. I set his phone back down and sit beside him. I kiss Bella's head before kissing his. I lay my head on louis' shoulder and rub Bella's back. I am a bit jealous that Bella is sleeping on him. I like when she naps with me but this is far too cute to break up. I'll let it slide just once. I let my eyes close. I wouldn't mind a quick nap either. My sleep takes over as I let myself relax. 

\----

When we go home that night, louis whined like a baby. So what happened? He ended up coming with us. I still don't like that he has seen where we live, but it's changing soon. We got take out on the way home and we are sitting on the bed. 

"Sorry we don't have three chairs for the table." I say to him. 

"It's fine. This is nice." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Louis. Daddy told me you're his boy friend now." Bella says as she chews on her chip. 

Louis smiles lightly and nods. 

"I am. Is that ok?" He asks. 

She nods quickly with a big smile. 

"Yes! That means I get to see you more. You'll come see us too?" 

"Absolutely, love. As long as you all want me around, I'll come."

"I like when you see us. You're my best friend and daddy's boy friend. We have fun." She says. 

He smiles and I can't help but smile too. 

"I'm your best friend?" He asks. 

"Yes. Very best friend." She says with a nod.

"That's sweet and also good because you're my best friend too." He says. 

She giggles some and hides her face in my arm. I smile and rub her head. 

"Is louis sleeping over tonight?" She asks and looks up at me. 

"Don't think so. We can't fit in the bed."

"Can we tell him our secret?" She whispers. 

"What secret?" I ask. 

"About Gemma." She says. 

"He knows." I say. 

"You talked with her and stuff?" Louis asks. 

I nod. 

"Yea. Last night. She's excited."

"Good. I think that'll be the best for you all." 

"We get to have a kitty!" She says. 

Louis gives me a weird look. I laugh some. 

"Gemma has a cat. That was Bella's deciding factor." I say. 

He smiles. 

"That's cool. So you are getting along with Gemma alright?"

"Yea. I'm trying. She's my sister you know? I still get upset when I think about what has happened but Im trying to get over it. She's doing a lot for us now and that's what matters. It'll take time until I'm fully over it and that's ok. They hurt me a lot and I'm not ready to just forgive them yet. Gemma knows that." I say. 

He nods. 

"It's understandable. I'm sure they don't expect you to be ok with everything so quickly." He says. 

"Yea.." I say quietly. 

"I like Gemma. She's funny." Bella says. 

I smile lightly. 

"They got along great. It was nice." I say. 

"Good. I love that." Louis says. 

I nod. 

"Has Gemma asked you about seeing her this weekend?" He asks. 

I shake my head. 

"Yea. The shop is doing a spa day for kids or something. Starts early in the morning and it's just like a giant girl day. Lottie told me about it. Said Gemma mentioned asking you if she can take Bella. Lottie is taking Doris and Gemma is friends with Lou Teasdale who works there and she's bringing her daughter. Lottie said she wasn't sure if she was going to ask." He says. 

"That would be nice if she got to do that. I'm sure Bella would enjoy that a lot." I say. 

"It sounded nice. I kind of wanna go." He says. 

I smile. 

"Me too. I'll tell Lottie you're ok with it." He says. 

We finish eating and louis stays for awhile. I let Bella shower and put her to bed. Louis and I are sitting at the table. He's laying his head down and holding onto my arms that rest on the table. He rubs at my skin some. 

"Thank you for spending the day with me." He says. 

I smile lightly and grab his hand. I bring it to my face and kiss his skin. 

"I really enjoyed it." I say. 

"You're doing well with all the kids. I'm glad they get along with you and Bella so well." He says. 

I nod. 

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" He asks as he sits up. 

"Yea." I say. 

"I have a work trip coming up. It's this trip we've been planning for awhile. We're inviting a bunch of our clients to this island we rented that has a bunch of restaurants and events going on. I want to bring you and Bella." He says. "It's all paid for by my work. We're suppose to bring our families and stuff. It's the companies 20 year anniversary. It's suppose to be huge. I don't really want to go alone though.. that'll be depressing because everyone else is bringing people." 

My eyes widen some. 

"Wow. I don't know, Lou. That's kinda big." 

"I know. It's crazy but listen. I got you a gig there if you want it. I was waiting to tell you in a better way but I want to tell you now. We have a cook out the first night with everyone and was going to hire someone to perform. I mentioned you at the meeting Friday and Niall freaked out and wanted you to play so badly. I thought it'd be fun. You'd work the first night and we can pay you."

"Well. If I did that, I wouldn't want to be paid."

"Why not?"

"Because. If everything will be paid for already, I don't want to be paid to sing. I'll do that in return if you all paying for everything." I say. 

"Oh. Well that's fine."

"I'll think about it though, Lou. That's nice that you asked and thought about us but that would be a big step you know? We've only really been official for a few days and we're already taking a trip? I don't want to rush into anything."

"I know. That's why I put off asking you because I didn't want to sound crazy but then I figured if you'd work one night it'd be different. I don't want to pressure you into anything though. I understand if you say no." 

I nod. 

"I mean. It's a company trip. That's a little different than a trip with just us three, although I think it'd be cool if just you and I could go somewhere but maybe another time." I say. 

He smiles. 

"I can make that happen." He says and rubs my arms. 

I smile and shake my head. 

"I could never leave Bella for that long." I say. 

"Maybe for your birthday. Just for the weekend. That's a few months away. We'll be together longer and it'd be nice." 

I smile as I watch him. A trip with louis would be so nice. I've always wanted to go somewhere alone with the person I was with. It would just be us, some water I hope, and a nice place to stay. Of course I'd want to be able to pitch in and pay. Maybe by then I'll have extra cash and can afford it. 

"We can talk about it. That would be really nice, Lou." I say. 

He leans forward and kisses me. 

"Id love to spend a weekend away with you." He says. 

"It can be a late birthday present for you too."

He nods. 

"Yea. We can figure things out later though. That's a bit away."

"Yea. But I'll think about this trip. When is it?" 

"Three weekends from now." He says. 

I nod. 

"Ok." I say. 

I smile and kiss him again. 

"Thank you, Lou." I say. 

"For what?" He asks. 

I shrug. 

"Just everything. I don't know. You make me happy. So thank you." I say. 

He pulls me close and lays his head on my shoulder. 

"I'm happy too. Never been this happy. It's almost too good to be true." He says quietly. 

I kiss his head and rub at his hands that are holding around my arm. 

"We're just taking it one day at a time." I say. 

He nods. It falls quiet. I look over at him and his eyes are closed. I reach up and rub his cheek. He looks up at me. 

"I'm tired. I should head home." He says. 

I pout. 

"No. it's cold out." I say and pull him closer. 

He laughs some. 

"You're being sweet and cute. I don't want you to leave." I say. 

"Are we gonna squeeze into bed with Bella?" He asks. 

I nod and smile. 

"Yea." I say. 

He nods and kisses my cheek before walking to the bed. I go to the toilet and wash my hands before going back. He's already knocked out when I get to the bed. I shake my head and smile. I crawl over him and grab Bella. She moves some and whines. 

"Shhh. It's ok, baby. Just laying down." I say. 

She nods. I lay down and cover us up. I lay her down on top of me. Louis is laying on his stomach beside me and he's pressed to my side. We barely fit but it's enough. Bella's head rests on my chest and she holds onto my shirt. I look at her sleeping face before looking at louis'. I smile. I love this so much. This means everything to me. I love having my girl sleeping with me and looking so peaceful but i also love louis sleeping peaceful here with us too. I like knowing both of them are ok and safe with me. I never want this to change. I let my eyes close as I follow behind them on catching some sleep. Today was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Comment and let me know you're thoughts. Thank you for reading (:


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me this last week. Here's the next chapter. I've rewritten where I want this story to go so many times. It's getting harder to write but I will finish till the end, no worries. Enjoy .xx

So today Gemma took Bella to that spa thing at the salon. They should be done soon and her birthday is this week. I decided to have a small get together at louis' for her. Louis and I went and got some stuff to make chicken for everyone. I invited Lottie, tommy, the twins, Gemma, Michal, and my mum. I don't know if she'll make it before they get here but she's coming. I'm excited. It's small but she deserves it. She's never had a birthday. I got her a cake and a new coat for the winter since it's getting colder. She also ripper hers the other day when we left the flat. I told everyone they didn't need to bring her anything but I know they won't listen. Louis got her something but he won't tell me what it is. I set up a few balloons and I already started lunch. She loves chicken. It's her favorite. I made mash too with a salad. All her favorites. 

"Lottie says they're on the way." She says. 

I nod. 

"And they'll be here before Bella right?"

"Yes. Gemma had to go get Michal from her place."

"Perfect." I say. 

Soon, Lottie, tommy, and the twins get here. I'm happy they wanted to come. I was ok with just having louis, Gemma, Michal, and I but Lottie wanted to come which is nice. They come in with presents. 

"I said you didn't have to get her anything."

"It's small stuff. Promise." She says. 

"Thank you, Lottie." I say. 

She smiles and Ernie runs to me. 

"Harry you didn't come over today." He says. 

"It's Saturday. I'll see you after tomorrow." I say. 

"You didn't want to play today?" He asks. 

"I did but you had tommy there to watch you and play. I had to be here." I say. 

He nods. 

"You'll come tomorrow?"

"No, love. On Monday." 

He frowns and walks away. Louis laughs some. I smile and shake my head. I check on the food and it's almost done. I hear the door open. I go to the living room and see Gemma with Bella and Michal. Bella is asleep though as Gemma holds her. Everyone laughs because well, she showed up asleep to her own party. I go to Gemma and grab Isabella. 

"Hey. Baby wake up." I say. 

"Sorry. I tried to keep her awake." Gemma says. 

"It's ok." I say. "Bella wake up."

I sit on the couch. She whines some and holds at my shirt. I rub her back. 

"Wake up." I say. 

She moves back and looks at me. She pouts some and whines. 

"I'm sleepy." She says. 

"Hey. Look around. There's people here to see you." I say. 

She looks around at everyone and smiles shyly. 

"Why are there balloons daddy?" 

"Because. It's your birthday on Tuesday and I wanted to have you a small party." I say. 

"A party? For me?" She asks. 

I nod. 

"Yep. I made chicken with mash and got you a cake too." 

She gasps and claps. 

"All for me?" She asks. 

I nod and smile. She squeals some and moves from my lap. She jumps around and everyone laughs. 

"Who's presents are these? Is it someone else's birthday too?" She asks. 

"They're yours but let's eat first before opening them." I say. 

She nods and hurries to the kitchen. I smile and stand. I go to Gemma. She gives me a hug. 

"This is sweet, harry. I'm glad you did this for her." She says. 

I nod some. 

"I want you to meet louis." I say. 

She nods. 

"I'll go grab him." 

I go to the kitchen and he is taking the chicken out of the oven. 

"Hey. Come meet Gemma." I say. 

He nods and smiles. Everyone is getting ready to eat. He has a huge table. I bring him back to the living room. 

"Gemma, this is louis. Louis, this is gemma." I say.

They both smile and Gemma hugs him. 

"Hi, louis. It's nice to meet you." She says. 

"You too. I've heard a lot about you." He says. 

"Uh oh. That's not good." She says. 

Louis smiles. 

"It's been good things." He says. 

I know he's lying. I've told him about everything. 

"Thank you for having us over. You have a wonderful house. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. It's no problem. Isabella deserves to have a party even if it's small. I'm happy to help out." He says. 

She smiles. 

"Let's go eat." I say. 

We go sit at the table and everyone starts making their plates as we pass dishes around. Isabella is sitting beside me. 

"This smells yummy." She says. 

She grabs her fork and eats a bite of chicken I cut up for her. 

"Mmmm." She hums. 

"Good?" I ask. 

She nods quickly. I kiss her head. We all start eating. I can't believe Bella will be 4 in a few days. Time has really flown by. I remember when she was born like it was yesterday. She slept on my chest the first night of her life and I fell in love with her the moment I got to hold her for the first time. Now she's so big and talks well. She's growing up really fast. She's still my little baby though. Always will be. I just want her to stay little forever. I don't want her to get older because then she'll eventually grow to hate me because all teenage girls hate their dads. I want her to stay like this forever. I rub her head as she eats. Everyone talks and it's really nice. I look around the table at everyone. A few months ago, it was just Bella and I. Now, I have all these people around the table that care a lot for us and it means everything to me.

"Harry." Gemma says as I start cleaning up the table when everyone is done. 

I look at her. 

"Mum will be here soon." She says. 

I nod. 

"Ok. I'll make her a plate." 

She nods and helps me start cleaning. I make my mum a plate and set it in the microwave. I want to wait until she gets here to sing happy birthday and stuff. I don't want her to miss that. Just then, I see her walk into the kitchen. I smile and walk to her. She hugs me. 

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?" She asks. 

"I'm good. How was your trip?" I ask. 

"It was good." She says. 

I nod. 

"Daddy." Bella says and runs to me. 

I pick her up. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"You said I can open the presents." She says. 

"I did say that. Want to meet someone first?" I ask. 

She nods and looks at my mum. She gets shy and lays her head against me as she hugs me. 

"Harry she's beautiful." My mum says. 

I see tears start filling her eyes. 

"Bella. This is my mum, your grandma." I say. "Mum, this is Isabella." 

Mum reaches forward and rubs her cheek softly and smiles. Bella smiles and hides her face in my shirt. 

"She looks just like you." She says as a few tears fall. 

I knew this would be emotional and I wish I could have introduced them at a more private event but this will be fine. She has to meet louis too. 

"Wanna say hi?" I ask Bella. 

She looks back. 

"Hi." She says quietly. 

"Hello." My mum says. 

Bella giggles some and moves back so she can see me. 

"I didn't know you had a mummy. She's pretty." She says. 

I smile and so does my mum. 

"She is pretty. Just like you." I say and tap her nose. 

She giggles again and hides her face. 

"She's just perfect, H. I'm so so proud of you." My mum says. 

"Thank you, mum." I say. 

"Babe. You ready to let her open the presents?" Louis asks as he walks in. 

He stops when he sees my mum. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He says. 

"No it's fine. Come here." I say. 

He walks over. 

"Louis, this is my mum. Mum, this is louis." I say. 

Louis shakes her hand and kisses it. 

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Styles." Louis says. 

"Nice to meet you too. Please. Call me Anne." She says. 

"Anne? Hey. That's my middle name." Bella says. 

Mum looks at me. 

"What?" She says. "You named her after me?" 

"Oh uhm..yea. I'm not a complete dick. You're still my mum and I knew it'd mean a lot to you. I wanted her to share a name with you and Gemma.." I say. 

She smiles more and rubs my cheek. 

"That means everything to me. You don't understand." She says. 

"Your son is a wonderful lad. You raised him well." Louis says. 

"Thank you. I tried my best with him and Gemma. I failed as a mum these last few years but I'm hoping to make up for it." She says. 

"You will. I made you a plate. It should still be warm." I say and grab it out of the microwave. 

"Thank you, dear." She says. 

"Want to open presents now?" I ask Bella. 

She nods quickly. I smile and walk her to the living room. I sit on the couch with her. Everyone is sitting and mum and louis come in too. Louis grabs a present and brings it to Bella. She sits in my lap and grabs the present. She looks at me. 

"You can open it." I say. 

She pulls the paper out and looks in. She pulls out a few clothes. She looks at it and it's a few outfit sets that are really cute. She gasps. 

"Daddy look! They're so pretty. It's a kitty!" She says as she shows me. 

"Wow. Those are pretty." I say. "Thank you, Lottie." 

"I saw them and couldn't resist." She says. 

"What do you say?" 

"Thank you." Bella says. 

Louis hands her another one. 

"From Lottie too."

She looks in the bag and pulls out some boots. I laugh some as I realize they look like the ones I wear. Bella starts giggling and looks at me. 

"Daddy we have matching shoes now! Look!"

"I see. That's too funny." I say. 

"Also couldn't resist. Thought it'd be so cute if you all matched." She says. 

"I love them! Thank you." Bella says. 

"You're welcome." She says. 

I put the clothes and shoes in the bag. 

"What's in the big one?" She asks. 

"Where'd that come from?" I ask. 

"That ones mine but it goes last." Louis says. 

I glare at him some because I literally have no idea what it is and I told him not to get anything big. I don't want him spending his money on her. I feel bad because I didn't have a party for them to get her things. I don't want him to feel pressured to get something for her. But he did and it's a big box. 

"Open mums present while Michal grabs what we got her." Gemma says. 

I nod and louis hands me the bag. Bella looks in and gasps again. 

"Colors!" She yells. 

She pulls out new markers and crayons. She looks in again and pulls out a few coloring books too. 

"Daddy coloring stuff! We can color more." She says. 

"We can!" I say. 

She claps as she looks at them. 

"Thank you, mum." I say. 

"No worries, sweetie. Glad she likes it." She says. 

"I do! We can all color later." Bella says. 

I smile and rub her head. Just then Michal walks in. He's carrying a scooter. My eyes widen some as Bella gasps for the thousandth time. She moves from me and hurries to him. 

"This is for me?" She asks. 

"Yep." He says. 

"I figured since you all walked all the time, she could have a scooter to ride." Gemma says. 

"Gemma that's really nice but you didn't have to buy her that." I say. 

"I know I didn't but I thought it would be fun." She says. 

I just sigh. That's really cool and I know Bella would use it but it's expensive. People shouldn't be spending so much money on her. I feel bad. Isabella rides around the room on the scooter and even lets Ernie and Doris play with it too. I look at the bag I got her and feel more like shit. Louis grabs it and comes to sit by me. He hands it to me. 

"Your turn." He says. 

I nod some. 

"Bella." I say. 

She looks at me and comes over. 

"This is from me." I say. 

She smiles and opens it. She pulls to coat out and smiles. 

"Woah! It's a pink coat, daddy. You got me a new one!" She says. 

I nod some. 

"It matches the light up shoes I got you." I say. 

She hugs me. 

"thank you." She says. 

"You're welcome." I say. 

"Can I open the big one now?" She asks. 

I nod again. She hurries to it. Louis smiles as he watches. 

"What did you get her?" I ask quietly as she tries to figure out how to open it. 

"Shh." Louis says. 

She rips the paper away and lets Doris and Ernie help. She yells when she sees what it is. 

"A dollhouse!" She yells. 

I feel myself sink further into the couch. She hurries to louis and hugs him tightly. 

"Thank you! I love it! You got me a pretty doll house!" 

Louis laughs. 

"You're welcome, love." He says. 

She goes back to the box and Lottie is helping them open it. I watch and everyone has a smile on their face but me. I look down at the coat I got Bella and frown some. I set it aside and stand. 

"I'll be back." I say to louis. 

I go upstairs before I get too emotional in front of everyone. I go to the room Isabelle and I always use and sit on the bed. I look down at my hands and try to hold back my tears that threaten to fall. I sniffle some and hear the door open. 

"Harry? What's wrong?" Louis asks. 

"You didn't need to follow me." I say. 

He comes and sits beside me. A few tears fall and I just close my eyes. Why am I such a baby? I hate that he's seeing me cry again. I never do but I can't help it. 

"What's wrong?" He asks as he grabs my hand. 

"I suck. I'm a shitty dad." I say. 

"What? Why do you say that?" He asks. 

I look at him. 

"Because, louis. I can't afford to get my own daughter nice presents. Like a doll house or a stupid scooter. I got her a coat like an idiot because that's all I can spend money on." I say. 

He frowns. 

"Harry. That doesn't make you a bad parent." He says. 

"It does. She was so happy at your alls gifts. All I got her was a stupid coat. She barely cared. Just wanted to see what you got her. I'm her dad. I'm suppose to be getting her cool presents but I can't. I'm so stupid." I say and look down again. 

"You're not stupid. You got her a coat, harry. That's something she really needs. She doesn't need a doll house or a scooter or coloring stuff. She needs a coat though. You got her something meaningful. Not just some toy. Something to keep her warm." He says. 

"It's stupid. I just want to be able to get her something to make her as happy as your gift made her but I can't. I never will be able to and it's not fair. I just want the best for her and I can't even give her that." I say. 

"Stop it, harry. Just stop. You're being too hard on yourself. You put together this party for her. You give her as much as you can and she's extremely happy with that. I know she appreciates you so much. She adores you and you know that. So what if you can't buy her toys. As long as you're in her life and trying to keep her warm and safe, that's all that matters. I know you told us not to get her anything but we wanted to. You have people around that care about you and Isabella. You might not be able to afford the gifts but who cares. You're her father and your gift probably meant more anyways. It's something she'll wear everyday to stay warm. She knows how hard you try and I'm sure your gift meant everything to her."

I shrug and look down. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. I lay my head over against him. 

"Hey. Cheer up, love. You're doing the best you can and it's amazing. You're such a wonderful dad and I truly look up to you. You care so much for her. I wish one day someone cares that much for me and vise versa." He says. 

I look at him. 

"I care about you." I say quietly. 

He smiles lightly and kisses me gently. 

"I know and that's what I love about you, harry. You'd give anyone the shirt off your back and would ask for nothing in return. That means everything to me. And to be able to call you mine? I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm happy I have you because you're honestly the best." He says. 

"Love?" I ask. 

"Uh..." he says when he realizes what he says. "Well that came out a little wrong. I do love you like a human you know? I don't want to say I'm in love with you because it's early. I do love you like-"

I cut him off by kissing him. 

"Shut up." I say. 

He smiles some and kisses me again. 

"I love you too. Just shut up." I say. 

He laughs and I pull him closer to kiss him harder. He holds onto my face as our lips move against each others. I move back and look at him. I peck his lips gently. 

"Come on. Let's go sing happy birthday to Bella." He says. 

I nod and kiss him one last time. He dries at my face with his thumbs and kisses my forehead. 

"I like that you aren't afraid to show your emotions to me. Thank you for being so open." He says. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby." I say. 

"You're not. I like it. Hopefully I'll be more comfortable opening up." He says. 

"Well I'm always here if you need me. You know that. I'll never judge you either." I say. 

He nods and smiles. 

"Come on." He says. 

We go down and sing happy birthday to her and the rest of the party goes really well. Isabella is near my mum the whole time and I don't know why. She slowly gravitates towards her every so often and it's really cute. My mum is being really sweet with her. I go sit beside them as everyone starts getting ready to leave. I kiss Bella's head. 

"Did you have a good day?" I ask Bella. 

She nods quickly and smiles at me. She's sitting on my mums lap. 

"This was nice, H." Mum says. 

I nod some. Louis sits by me and rubs my arm. I smile at him some. 

"Thank you for letting us use your house for her party, louis. I'll never get over how beautiful it is." She says. 

"Thank you. It was no problem. I enjoy seeing everyone." He says. 

"Louis is daddy's boyfriend. He's pretty." Bella says. 

My mum smiles. 

"I know. They're both pretty aren't they?" She asks. 

Isabelle nods with a big smile before hiding her face. My mum smiles more and rubs her head. 

"I think I'm gonna take her home with me." She jokes. 

Isabelle looks at her. 

"Where is your house?" She asks. 

"I live a few hours away in Holmes Chapel but I'm staying with Gemma this weekend." She says. 

"Can I come stay too? Daddy can I?" 

I give her a weird look. She's never asked to just go somewhere like this with someone she barely knows. 

"You wanna go stay with my mum and Gemma?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"Yea. Have a girls sleepover. She's your mummy. She will watch me ok. I'll be good." She says. 

I look at my mum as she watches me. 

"Mum?" I ask quietly. 

"I would love to watch her tonight if you'd let me." She says. 

"Bella you know I won't be there when you wake up right? You'll be ok?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"You all are moving in tomorrow right?" She asks. 

I nod. 

"You are? You didn't tell me that." Louis says. 

"Yea. The heat broke again. I told Johnny we were leaving tomorrow because it's not safe to live there anymore. I was going to tell you but forgot." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Well good. I'm glad you're getting out of there. It's about time." He says. 

"Mum you ready?" Gemma asks. 

"Isabelle wants to come with us." My mum says. 

Gemma looks surprised. 

"Oh! Well ok. That's fine." She says. "Harry are you coming too?"

"Apparently not. She wants a girls sleepover." I say. 

Gemma smiles some and nods. 

"Ok. You're ok with that?" 

"Yea. I trust you all. Just please call me if anything happens. Please." I say. 

"We will." She says. 

Bella crawls to my lap and hugs me. 

"I love you, daddy." She says. 

"I love you too, baby." I say. 

She looks at me and kisses my cheek. I smile and rub her face. She hugs louis next as she says bye and crawls down. Michal already brought her stuff to the car. We decided earlier that they'll take it to their place tonight anyways. 

"So I'll be by tomorrow with all of our stuff." I say. 

She nods. 

"I'll help." Louis says. 

"You sure?" I ask. 

He nods with a smile. 

"Thank you." I say. 

I stand and walk them to the door. I help Isabelle get her shoes on and she jumps some with excitement when I grab for her new coat. She smiles widely as I put it on her. She feels at it. 

"I love it, daddy. So pretty." She says. 

I smile and give her a kiss. 

"Be good for them ok? Make sure you use the toilet before bed." I say. 

She nods. I stand and say goodbye to Gemma and my mum. 

"I'll wake up and go to my place to get everything and meet you at yours." I say to Gemma. 

"Sounds good. Have a good night." 

"You too and I'm serious. If she gets upset over anything, call me." 

"I will, h. Love you." She says. 

"Love you too."

I watch them leave and close the door. Lottie and them already left. I go back to louis who is sitting on the couch. He reaches for me and pulls me to sit on his lap. I laugh some because I'm way too big to be sitting on him. I move so my bum sits beside him but my legs are over him. He hugs me. 

"You'll stay here tonight?" He asks. 

"If you'll let me." I say. 

"Yes. I want to cuddle and hold you." He says.

I smile and hug him too. 

"I'm too big for this." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"No. just the right size." 

He pulls us to lay down on the couch. We face each other as we get comfortable. He moves close as I wrap my arms back around him. His head lays against my chest as he holds my torso. I rub at his head gently and play with his hair. It's so soft and he smells so nice. 

"If I could spend the rest of my life with you like this, I'd be ok with it." He says. 

"Yea?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"Yea." He says softly. 

"Thank you for letting me have her party here." I say. 

"Of course. Don't thank me. I'm glad I could help." 

I smile some. It just feels so right with him. Especially laying here with him in my arms. I can't believe we slipped and had a cute moment earlier and said I love you. I don't think we meant it as sincere as it's suppose to be. We aren't to the "in love" stage yet but I think we're close. We both know it's a bit too early for that but there is definitely something more here between us than just liking each other. 

"why don't we go lay in your bed? It'll be more comfortable." I say. 

"It's too big. I like being squished beside you." He says. 

I smile. 

"Come on. I'll still be close. I don't want to sleep on the couch." I say. 

He pouts at me and I stand. I reach my hand out to him but he's frowning more. I laugh some and bend down. 

"Fine you big baby. I'll just have to carry you." I say and lift him. 

He gasps and wraps his arms around me quickly as I lift him up like a baby. I walk to the steps and he watches my face. He presses his lips to mine and I stumble some on the steps. I stop as his lips attack mine. 

"Hey. Don't distract me." I say. 

"Couldn't help it." He says. 

I shake my head and go upstairs and to his room. I lay him on the bed. He pulls me by the shirt to get close. 

"Can I at least get my jeans off to be more comfortable?" I ask. 

He wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. 

"I didn't mean it like that." I say. 

"Just joking." He says. 

I pull my pants off and fold them. I set them on his dresser and he throws his jeans into the floor. I shake my head at him before crawling in beside him. He turns the Telly on and turns the lamp off. He moves back close and hugs me. I let my arms hold him close and he smiles against my neck. 

"See? Much better." I say. 

He kisses my skin lightly. 

"Oh hush." He says. 

He grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels until he stops on some comedy he likes. 

"I hope Bella will be ok tonight." I say. 

"I'm sure she will. She really likes your mum."

"I know. I kept seeing her just standing by her all night. It was really cute."

"I see why. She's really sweet and has a loving vibe. I wanted to stand by her too. She just seems really lovely." He says. 

I smile more. 

"Yea. She is." I say. 

He kisses my cheek. It falls quiet. 

"What was your mum like?" I ask quietly. 

I feel him tense up some as he hears my question. I look down at him and his eyes are looking at the Telly but I know he's not paying attention. I rub his arm. 

"You don't have to answer." I say. 

He looks up at me for a second but then back at the screen. 

"Uhm. Well she was really nice you know?" He says. "My mum." 

I nod and run my fingers through his hair. 

"You don't have to answer me." I say. 

"I just never talk about her. I'm sorry. It's upsetting." He says. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

He doesn't reply. I look back at the screen and feel guilty. I didn't mean to upset him. I watch the show as it falls silent between us. When a commercial comes, he leans up some. His arm rests on my chest and he stares at my shirt. His fingers play with my neck line. 

"My mum was my best friend. You remind me of her a lot by how much you care for others. I said earlier that I wish someone would care that much for me. She did. A lot. My mum was the best person I knew. She'd answer my call no matter what time I called. She would be on the next train here if I said I needed her and she always would give the best hugs. She got sick though and it was hard on me. She wasn't the same laying in the hospital bed. Not the same bubbly person before. She was dying and it killed me. It hurt so much to go visit her and I was really selfish. She was always there when I needed her the most, but when she needed me, I was never there. She was the best mum anyone could ever ask for. Truly my best friend." He says quietly. 

He never looks at me. Stares at his fingers. 

"But I didn't want her here suffering so I'm happy she's gone. It was just hard."

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair. 

"Did you get to say goodbye to her?" I ask. 

He looks up at me and I see the tears in his eyes. It hits me hard because I've never seen him emotional and i want to just hug him and keep him safe from the world. 

"No." he says quietly as a tear falls. "I was away in France when she passed. I was on a business trip. Lottie told me not to go but I didn't listen. I said she'd still be here when I got back and we'd all say goodbye. She died two days into the trip and I don't think I'll every forgive myself for that." 

"Louis I'm so sorry." I say. 

He looks up at me again. 

"It's my own fault. I was a little bitch and couldn't man up enough to go see my own dying mother. I have to live with my decision." 

"But you shouldn't, louis. Losing someone is hard. I know. You're not weak for not being able to handle all of that. I'm sure your mum knew that too. You can't beat yourself up about that. She's your mum, louis. That would be the hardest person in my life to lose like that, besides Bella. I couldn't imagine how difficult that is. No one could go through that so easily. Especially at such a young age with someone who still had young children. It doesn't make you weak or a bitch. Everyone handles things differently and yours was to deal with it alone. You can't let this rest on you forever." 

"I can't help it. I feel so guilty. I just wish I could go back and tell her how much I appreciated everything she did for me. How much I love her and stuff. Hug her one last time." 

I rub his cheek so he looks at me. 

"I know. She's still with you though, louis. Always." I say. 

He nods some and lays his head on my chest. I look down at him. 

"Thank you, harry. I honestly haven't spoken about her since she passed." 

"You won't get over it if you bottle your emotions up." I say. 

"I know. I'm glad you asked and let me get some of that out. It means a lot. I trust you enough to talk about it." He says. 

I smile and rub his face. 

"Good. You can talk to me about anything. I promise." I say. 

He nods and leans up to kiss me gently. He lays his head back down and watches me. I wipe his tears and we just have this really sweet and special moment. No one speaks. It's a comfortable silence too. I let my fingers play with his hair. He leans up after a bit and looks at me. He smiles. 

"What?" I ask and smile. 

"Nothing. I'm just happy." He says. 

"Good. That makes me happy." I say. 

He smiles and I reach up and poke his cheek. 

"Hey." He says and hides his face. 

"Stop being so cute." I say and poke his side. 

I have to hold back my laughter when he fucking giggles like a child against my shirt. 

"Are you ticklish?" I ask. 

He looks at me. 

"No! Not at all." He says. 

I hold him close and poke his side. He gasps but starts laughing which only makes me laugh. He starts squirming as I tickle his side and tummy. He hits and me and tries to get away. I go after him and grab at his neck and he screams. 

"Stop! Stop it!" He laughs. 

"You're so ticklish!" I say. 

He smacks at me but I keep going, tickling everywhere I can get my hands on. He squirms out of my hold and off the bed. He takes off running. I laugh and hurry after him. He darts down the hall and I catch up. He notices and goes into the spare room. I reach to grab him before he can get away, but he tries slams the door in my face. I gasp as my hand gets slammed between the door and the frame. He shoved the door hard when he tried to get it closed too. I jerk my hand back and louis quickly looks out at me. 

"Oh fuck." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading. Please comment and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you all. (:


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...here's the thing. I totally thought I posted this days ago but just realized I forgot to actually press "post". I'm so sorry! Here's this and I will definitely post again either tonight or tomorrow to make up for the long wait. Enjoy .xx

Louis reaches for me as he walks into the hallway. 

"Fuck are you ok?" He asks. 

"Don't. Don't touch it. It's broken. Fuck it's broken." I say as I hold my hand. 

"Let me see. Are you sure?" He asks. 

I just nod as I try not to freak the fuck out. The pain is almost unbearable. 

"Fuck!" I groan and turn my back to him. 

I look down at my hand and I can clearly see that it's not right where my pinky bone connects to my hand. I hold at it again which really doesn't help that much. 

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He says. 

I just shake my head. 

"Come sit down. You're shaking really hard." He says. 

I didn't even realize that I was. He puts his hand on my back and I let him lead me to his room. I sit on the bed. 

"Let me see, love. I won't touch it. I promise." I say. 

I move my hand to show him. I'm shaking hard. I can't control it. 

"Fuck, harry." He says. "We should probably get you to the hospital. That doesn't look good." 

"Hospital? What? No, louis!" I say. 

"Your hand is broken!" He says. 

"I can't go to hospital. I can't! Do you understand how expensive that is??" I ask. 

He gives me a weird look that I've never seen before. It looks like I just offended him. 

"Are you serious?" He asks. 

"Yes! Have you ever seen a hospital bill? It's fucking expensive. Where do you expect me to get all that money from?" I ask. 

"Harry. I will clearly pay for it. I'm the one who broke your hand." He says. 

"Fuck no. You're not doing that." I say. 

I squeeze my hand a little too tight and groan. 

"Fuck!" 

"Harry please. Calm down. It'll be ok." He says. 

"It won't! Im going to be paying on a hospital bill for the rest of my fucking life if I go. I can't afford it!" I say. 

"I'll pay it, harry. Just please. Calm down." He says. 

"No louis. Stop it." I say. 

"I don't care to." He says. 

"I care! Stop it. You're doing too much, louis! I'm drawing the line here." I say. 

"I don't do too much, harry. You need my help right now."

"You-you paid for my guitar when someone took it. You have Isabella and I stay over when my heat is broken, you buy us food and feed us, you got me a job, you got her a doll house, you invite us on a trip. Louis it's too fucking much. I can't handle all of this. It's too much!" I say. 

"Harry you're fucking hurt right now! Would you knock it off for two fucking seconds? You need an ego check real fast because this is serious. You stop it!" He yells. 

This catches me off guard and I freeze as I look at him. 

"You didn't ask me to do anything for you. I help because it's the right thing to do and you all mean a lot to me. I care about you all. You're hurt and that's going to be too much money. I will pay it with no problem and we can just forget about it. You're hurt and need the proper care. If you don't have the right money, they can only help you so much. I'm not about to let you suffer because you're too stubborn to let me help you." He says. 

"You're not paying my hospital bill. That's too much." I say to him. 

"Too much?" He asks angrily. "Harry look at me! I'm fine money wise. For fuck sakes, listen to yourself! I make well over half a million a year. My house is paid for, all of my cars are paid for. I never spend my money on anything. Not to mention the quarterly bonuses we get. Just got mine last week. I can afford the bill with absolutely no problem. I'm not trying to sound big headed but fuck, harry. Open your eyes and stop being stubborn. You're going to let me pay it and not say one word. So shut your mouth and get your pants on so we can go to the hospital." He yells. 

I just stare at him in surprise because he's never yelled at me like this. It's almost upsetting but I think that's just the pain taking over. 

"I'm going to get you ice. Get dressed." He says. 

I don't respond. He walks out and I look down some. I wipe a tear that falls. I'm not crying around him again. I grab my pants on the floor and try to pull them on. It's annoyingly difficult with only one hand. I get frustrated and sit back down. I throw the pants on the floor. Louis walks in with a bag of ice and my phone to his ear. 

"Here he is." He says. 

I give him a weird look as he reaches the phone to me. 

"What?" I say. 

"I called your mum. Talk to her." He says. 

I frown and grab it. 

"Hello?" I ask. 

"Harry. You need to let louis take you to the hospital." She says. 

Louis lays the ice carefully on my hand as it rests in my lap. I hiss some as I watch. 

"Im fine. I'll be ok." I say. 

"Harry you're not ok!" Louis says. 

I look at him. 

"Your hand is broken, harry. Either you go with him or I'll come get you and take you myself." She says. 

"I don't need a hospital. I'll be ok. I can just wrap it for a bit. It's going to cost too much and that's all they're going to do." I say. 

"You won't heal correctly, harry. You listen to louis right now or we'll both drag you." She says. 

I'm surprised by her. 

"I'm still your mother, harry." She says. 

I don't reply. 

"Now get off the phone and go. If I call back in a half hour and you're still at his home, I'm coming over." She says. 

"Ok.." I say quietly. 

She hangs up. I look down as I close my phone. 

"I told you to get your pants on." 

"I can't." I mumble. 

"What?" He says. 

I look up. 

"I fucking said I can't! I can't pull on a pair of jeans with one fucking hand, louis! Fuck!" I yell. 

He steps back as he watches me. I instantly regret yelling at him. I didn't mean to. I'm just hurting and he's being pushy. So is my mum. 

"Louis I-"

He shakes his head. He goes to his dresser and grabs a pair of shorts. He hands them to me. 

"I'll be in the car." He says. 

I watch him leave and feel so guilty. Fuck. I didn't mean to yell. I pull the shorts on and walk downstairs. I see he has some sandal slip ons by the door and I put them on. They're a bit small but I don't want to wear my boots with shorts. I go out to the car and buckle. I hold the ice to my hand as he starts driving. It's quiet. 

"Louis I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I say. 

"Just stop." He says. 

I look down some. It's quiet the rest of the way and he doesn't speak to me at all. I eventually get taken to a room and they do a normal check up. My hand is really swollen now and the pain is still really bad. 

"What happened here?" The doctor asks. 

"My hand was slammed in a door." I say. 

He nods some. 

"Let me have a look. Set your hand on here." He says. 

I set it on the table and he nods some. 

"You did some damage didn't you?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"What's your pain level right now? 1-10"

"8 maybe. I don't know. It just hurts." I say. 

"Can you bend your fingers?" He asks. 

I try and only my pointer and middle finger bend. I hiss some. 

"Hurt?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"I can't bend the others." I say. 

He nods. 

"Alright. I'm gonna get you an X-ray and then the nurses will set you up in a room. You can follow my nurse." He says. 

I stand and follow the lady. I get a few X-rays on my hand and they bring me to a room. I lay on the bed and the nurse starts an IV on me. They're giving me pain medicine. Louis comes in as the nurse leaves. I have ice on my hand again. Louis comes over and kisses my head. 

"I'm sorry, Lou." I say. 

He shakes his head and kisses my cheek. 

"You're fine. Stop apologizing." He says. 

I just frown. He sits in the chair beside the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks. 

"Still hurting. They only just gave me medicine. I'm hoping it helps." I say. 

He frowns too. 

"I didn't mean to break your hand." He says. 

"I know. It was an accident." I say. 

He nods. 

"Now you can't play guitar..." he says. 

"I know." I say quietly. "Thankfully I'm babysitting or id be screwed." 

"Yea.." he says. 

I reach over with my right hand and he grabs it. I bring it to my face and kiss his skin. He smiles lightly as I lay our hands on my chest. He leans forward and lays his head on my shoulder. I smile some. I'm glad he's not mad. My mum was happy when she found out I was here too. I like that they care but hate that he has to pay for me. That hurts me a lot. It's embarrassing. Louis looks up at me. 

"Why don't you let me take care of you?" He asks me quietly. 

I look at him. 

"You mean a lot to me and I want to take care of you."

I think about his question for a bit as he patiently waits. He reaches up and moves the hair off my forehead before rubbing my cheek. 

"I've taken care of myself for so long that I don't remember what it's like for others to take care of me. I started working at 16 and doing everything myself. I only lived with my parents but was still very independent. I'm not use to having someone care for me like you do. It's new to me." I say. 

"I understand. You should let me though. I want to buy you nice things and help you and Bella more. I wish you'd let me." He says. 

"you don't need to buy me things, Lou. Material things mean nothing to me. I like simple things. I'm a simple person."

"Yea but you didn't even want me to pay your hospital bill.." he says quietly. 

"Because that's something I should be able to pay for myself." I say. 

"But if I have the money, why is it a problem?"

"I don't need to be dependent on you, louis. I really appreciate it but I'm still my own person. I should be paying for things myself. You shouldn't have to pay." I say. 

"Yea but I want to. I'm the reason you're even here. It's the least I can do. Now you can't play guitar. So." He says. 

"I don't really have a choice this time. I don't have the money so you'll get your way just this one time." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Good. I just want to take care of my babe." He says before kissing me. 

I just smile. We sit there for awhile and I can tell when the medicine starts kicking in. I get really tired and start feeling funny. There's a knock on the door and the doctor comes in. 

"Hello. I've got some good news and some bad news." He says. 

"Uh oh." I say. 

"Bad news is that you broke your hand in two places. Good news is that it's an easy fix." He says. 

"That's good." I say. 

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do surgery but it's only a minor one. We don't need to make an incision but we do need to put you to sleep so we can make sure everything is back in place before we wrap you up." He says. 

"I have to get put to sleep?" I ask. 

"Yes. You wouldn't want to be awake during that." He says. 

"That sounds expensive." I say. 

"Harry." Louis says. 

"It's a necessity. If we don't, it won't heal right." He says. 

"Oh." I say. 

"So we can start in about an hour. It won't take but a few minutes. I'll have the anesthesiologist come in and start with more medicine. You'll need to change into a gown too." He says. 

I nod some and he leaves. 

"Surgery?" I ask quietly. 

"It'll be ok, love. Easy fix. You heard him." He says. 

"Yea but that's a bit scary. What if I don't wake up?" I say. 

"You will. Don't think that way. You'll be ok." He says. 

I frown but nod. 

\--------

 

Surgery went well I guess. I woke up feeling extremely loopy. Like completely out of it. Louis just laughed at me the whole time and I saw him recording me too. I fell back asleep though. I'm really tired. They're releasing me in a bit so louis is trying to get me awake. I'm laying on my side with my hand laying beside me. I guess I moved around in my sleep. I'm comfortable though. It's late and I'm sure louis is tired. I'm tired. He's rubbing my back. 

"Come on, babe. Wake up." He says. 

I move around and curl back up. 

"No. wake up. We need to leave soon." He says. 

I just nod. 

"Please. You need to get dressed." He says. 

I whine but roll onto my back. He starts leaning my bed up. I feel so weird still. Not as bad as earlier though. 

"What time is it?" I ask. 

"Nearly three in the morning." He says. 

I pout at him and look down. 

"Where did my gown go?" I ask. 

"You got hot." He says. 

"My IV is gone too." I say and poke at my arm. 

"They took it out before you fell back asleep." He says. 

I lift the blanket and I'm still not dressed. 

"I'm nude." I say and laugh some. 

"I know. You were showing me while the nurse was in here checking on you." He says. 

My eyes widen. 

"Did she see my dick?" I ask. 

"No. you yelled at her to not look." He says. 

"Oh no. Did I upset her?" I ask. 

"No. she thought it was funny."

I smile. 

"Good. It's cold. My dick looks small." 

He rolls his eyes some. 

"Your dick is nowhere near small, love." He says. 

I smile wider. 

"We should have a quicky before they get back shouldnt we?" I ask. 

"Jesus harry. Hell no. You're on like 700 different drugs and just got surgery on your hand." He says. "And I'm not letting our first time be in a public place like this."

"But why not? I can make it quick. You look nice. Real hot right now. It would be romantic."

"Nothing about this is romantic. I swear to god. Don't you dare get a boner." 

"You'll help if I do?"

"No! Don't." He says. 

I frown. 

"Fine. Later. Tomorrow. I'm too tired anyways." I say. 

He shakes his head some. 

"Let's get your dressed." 

He ends up practically dressing me because my arms and legs feel like noodles. My left hand is wrapped up and I poke at it as we wait. 

"I want to see Isabella. I miss her." I say. 

"It's late. She's in bed." He says. 

"I want to see her." 

"You can tomorrow."

"I will now." I say. 

"No. it's too late. Let's just go back to my place." He says. 

"No? You just told me no when I asked to see my daughter? Louis. That's a little far. You're not the boss of me." I say. 

He smiles. 

"How are you still so cute even when you're being annoying?" He asks. 

"I just want to see my baby. I miss her. She hasn't called yet."

"Are you sure she's the one with the separation problem or are you the one with the issue?"

"Bit of both really. Don't know." I say. 

He laughs some. 

"I want to see her. Take me to Gemma's after."

"Tomorrow ok?"

"I'll scream." I say. 

He gives me a weird look. I open my mouth to scream but he covers it. 

"Stop it! Don't you dare."

"Take me to see her." I say. 

"Ok. Damn. Let me message Gemma or something." He says. 

I smile happily as he grabs my phone. They let me leave and they have to wheel me out in a wheel chair. Louis and a male nurse help me into the car and louis buckles me. Apparently they gave me more medicine before they took my iv out and it's just kicking in. I feel like a noodle. I lay against the door when it closes. Louis gets in. 

"Ready?" He asks. 

I nod. He starts driving and I doze off before we get to Gemma's. I wake up to louis and Michal grabbing at me. 

"What's happening?" I ask. 

"We're trying to get you inside." Louis says. 

"Oh. I can't walk. Legs don't work, Lou." I say. 

"Well try ok? You need to walk." 

I nod and they practically hold me up as we go inside. We go upstairs and into my new room. I see Isabella asleep on the bed. I gasp and pull away from them. 

"Hey. Be careful." Louis says. 

My mum is sitting on the bed but stands. 

"How is he?" She asks. 

"Ok. Just on some crazy medicine." Louis says. 

I get to the bed and sit down. 

"Look at my baby girl. She's beautiful. Look." I say as I rub her head. 

"She is, sweetheart. Just beautiful." My mum says as she rubs my back. 

I grab Isabella. 

"Be careful with your hand, harry. You're not suppose to use it." Louis says.

"Ok, dad." I say. 

Isabella moves and whines. 

"Baby." I say. 

She moves and looks up. 

"Daddy?" She asks. 

"Hi, love."

"Daddy I'm sleeping."

"I know. I didn't mean to wake you." I say. 

She sits up. 

"What's wrong with your hand?" She asks as she reaches for it. 

I let her grab it and look. 

"Broke it. I'm ok though. I wanted to sleep with you tonight." I say. 

She smiles. 

"Yay!" She says. 

I smile and lay down. 

"Watch it. You're close to the edge." My mum says. 

I scoot over some and Isabella moves too. I'm laying in the middle of the bed now. Bella covers me up. 

"Your mummy and Lou are both sleeping with us?" She asks. 

"No honey. I'll sleep on the couch. Lou can stay here." 

"Oh no. It's fine. I'll just head home."

"Nooo." I whine. 

He looks at me. 

"Stay here." I say. 

He smiles some. 

"Babe. Your mum needs a place to stay. I'm not making her sleep on the couch." He says. 

I frown. 

"Louis it's fine. Really. Their couch is comfortable. I'll be ok." She says. 

"Anne really. I'll sleep on the couch." He says. 

"Nonsense. I'll see you all in the morning." She says. 

He sighs. 

"Ok. Thank you. Goodnight." He says. 

She kisses my cheek before walking out. I smile and reach for louis. 

"Just yell if you all need anything." Michal says. 

"Thank you." Louis says. 

Michal leaves and shuts the door. I whine as I reach for louis again. He laughs. 

"Let me turn the light off." He says. 

I nod. Isabella moves close and hugs at me. I smile and move my arms around her. 

"Daddy are you ok?" She asks. 

"Yes. I'm better now that I have you." I say. 

She giggles some. Louis turns the light off and comes over. He lays down and faces me. He hugs at my arm. 

"Both of my babies are with me now. Much better." I say. 

"Get some sleep, love." Louis says. 

I nod and kiss his head before giving Isabella a kiss. 

"Love you, baby." I whisper to her. 

"Love you too." She says. 

I smile and let my eyes close. It doesn't take but two seconds for me to knock out. 

\------

Today has been pretty ok. Louis has been by my side taking care of me and so has Bella. She likes playing nurse apparently. She got really excited when louis let her go get my medicine to give to me. It's just a pill and it made me sleep a bit more. My mum left earlier too. She had to get back home. She didn't want to but Bella insisted that she'd take good care of me. It's almost dinner time and I haven't seen louis and Bella for a bit. I'm feeling better though so I decide to shower. They gave me a bag to put over my hand so it doesn't get wet. I go to the bathroom and start the shower. I get undressed and step in. I sigh as the water relaxes me. I'm not loopy anymore. I'm very much aware of what's going on and it sucks. I hate that louis had to pay last night. I don't know how much it is and I don't want to know. It's probably some stupid amount. I let the water soak me as I stand there. I wash my hair and rinse it before grabbing a wash cloth. I wet it and put soap on it. 

"Daddy!" I hear Isabella yell. 

"I'm showering." I yell. 

I hear the curtain open some and look back. She's looking in. 

"Daddy. louis and I have a surprise for you." She says. 

"Do you?" I ask. 

She nods quickly. 

"Yes. Hurry and finish." She says. 

"Ok. I'm almost done." I say. 

She smiles and runs away while she giggles. I smile and shake my head. I wash myself before getting out. I dry off and put a towel around me. I throw the bag away and walk to the room. Louis and Bella are both waiting. Louis changed. 

"Did you go home?" I ask. 

"Yea. Bella and I ran out for a bit while you napped." He says. 

"Oh." I say. 

"Brought all your stuff too. Michal helped me. From your apartment." He says. 

"Thank you, Lou. You didn't have to do that." I say. 

"It's ok." He says. 

I go look at the boxes and find clothes for myself. 

"That's not the surprise though. Get dressed in something warm." He says. 

I give him a strange look but do as he says. I change in the bathroom and brush my teeth. Putting pants on was a lot easier with my hand wrapped. It's still numb I think because I can't really feel it. My pinky and ring finger are wrapped up too so I can't move it. I can only use my thumb, pointer, and middle finger. It's helpful that I can. Half of my lower arm is wrapped too. I pull a hoodie on and just wear a pair of joggers. I grab my old sneakers and pull them on. 

"Ready?" Louis asks. 

I nod and we head out 

"Where are we going?" I ask. 

"Well. You've been inside all day and it's nice out. Thought we could have a nice picnic in the park for dinner." Louis says. 

I look at him and smile. 

"Really?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"Yea. Isabella and I put dinner together. Just some sandwiches and snacks. Lord knows I can't cook. Thought it'd be nice. Simple. You like simple remember?" He says. 

I smile. 

"That's really nice. Thank you all." I say. 

I smile back at Isabella and she's beaming. We get to the park and louis parks. I get out and he has a basket. Isabella carries a blanket but I grab the other two. She hurries to the grass and picks a spot. There's a lot of people out considering it's November. It's a lovely evening. Feels nice. Not too cold at all. I help Bella lay the blanket down and I sit. She jumps at me and I laugh some. 

"Careful with his hand." Louis says. 

"Do you like the surprise daddy?" Bella asks. 

"I do. Thank you." I say. 

She giggles and gives me a kiss. She sits in my lap as louis gets the food out. I smile as I watch him. This is so thoughtful. They didn't have to do this at all. It's really sweet. I move Bella beside me when louis hands us our food. He sits down and we start eating. 

"This is so nice." I say. 

"I thought you'd enjoy this. Beautiful evening." Louis says. 

I nod as I swallow. 

"I made your sandwich, daddy. Do you like it?" Bella asks. 

"I do. It's wonderful." I say. 

She smiles and hides her face. 

"Thank you Louis. Really." I say to him. 

"You might not let me spoil you but I can think of other ways that are more accepting on your part." He says. 

"Picnics are ok. I like this. Getting to spend time with my favorite people. Nothing can beat this." I say.

When we finish eating, Bella brought her coloring stuff. She's coloring in a book. I'm laying on my back with my head resting in louis' lap. We all have a blanket over us. This is nice and relaxing. Almost too perfect. The sun is starting to go down and it's really beautiful. I watch Bella as she draws. Louis reaches down and rubs my cheek. I look up at him and smile. He leans down and kisses me gently. 

"Hey." I say quietly and look at Bella. 

She's not looking. He laughs some. 

"She didn't see." He mumbles before kissing me again. 

I smile and shake my head some. He rubs my face. 

"Thank you for everything louis. Really. You've been incredible." I say. 

"Don't thank me, harry. I've enjoyed helping." He says. 

"I guess we should bring up this trip you have coming up." I say. 

"Oh." He says. 

"I don't think we can go. If my hands broken, I can't play for the cook out and I also won't be able to do much. Can't get my cast wet. I don't want to walk around with a bag on my hand all weekend either." I say. 

He frowns some but nods. 

"I understand. I'll be lonely without you.." he says. 

"I'm sorry. I'll see you when you get back. Enjoy your weekend. You deserve it." I say. 

"Let me take you somewhere before Christmas. Just you and I. You'll have your cast off by then and I want to take you somewhere. Please?" 

"What about Isabella?" 

"She really likes your mum and Gemma. She'll be ok. Just let me spoil you for one weekend. Anywhere you wanna go, I'll bring you." He says. 

"I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you." I say quietly. 

"Yea?" He asks quietly. 

I smile and nod. 

"Well I'm assuming you want somewhere warm." He says. 

I nod. 

"That'd be nice." 

"Good. I'll start looking. I want to just enjoy time with you more. You mean a lot to me, harry. You know that right?"

"Yes. And you mean the world to me." I say. 

He smiles and kisses me again. 

"Hey.." Isabella whines. 

I look over at her. She frowns and crawls on top of me. She covers my mouth. 

"Don't kiss my daddy. I'm only allowed to kiss him." She says. 

I'm quite surprised when I hear this. She's never been jealous like this. 

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't do it again." Louis says. 

She lays down on top of me. 

"He's my daddy. He can only give me kisses. No one else. Don't kiss him again." She says. 

"You're exactly right, baby. Only you get my kisses." I say. 

I pull her face to mine and give her a few kisses. She giggles some and louis smiles down at us. He rubs my head. Isabella lays her head back on my shoulder. I grab her blanket and cover her up. She yawns. 

"Getting tired?" I ask. 

She nods. 

"We'll go soon." Louis says.

"I wanna stay for a bit longer." I say. 

"Ok, love." He says. 

Isabella is asleep soon and I just enjoy the moment with them. The sun is setting and the sky is a pretty orange. This is possibly my favorite day with them. They're being too perfect right now. I see louis yawn some. 

"You tired too?" I ask. 

He smiles and nods. 

"A bit. This weekend was long." He says. 

I nod. 

"We can go."

"You sure?" He asks. 

"Yea. I'm getting tired too." I say. 

We pack everything up and I carry Isabella to the car but I'm careful with my left hand. She's still small enough for me to carry with one arm. I buckle her into the car and louis drives us home. 

"Thank you for tonight, louis. This was really nice." I say. 

"You're welcome. I'll call tomorrow and check on you, yea?" He asks. 

I nod and kiss his cheek. He smiles some. I get out and grab Isabella before going inside. Gemma and Michal are watching a movie. I smile and wave before bringing Bella to bed. I take her jeans off and put a pull up on her. I cover her up before going downstairs. I sit beside Gemma and she smiles. 

"How was your night?" She asks before patting my thigh. 

"It was good. Really lovely." I say. 

"Good. I'm glad. Feeling ok?" She asks. 

"Yea. Just tired is all." I say and lay my head on her shoulder. 

"Go to bed." 

"I'll stay up a bit with you all. It's still early." 

"Ok." She says. 

She wraps her arm around mine before rubbing my cheek gently. I smile lightly as I watch the telly. I don't realize when my eyes get heavy, though and I end up falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Comment and let me know your thoughts if you'd like. (: next chapter is a big one so just a heads up. I'm really nervous about it lol. Thank you for reading .xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! So this chapter is a lot. It has sexual content, so if you aren't into that, please don't read. I'm nervous about this one because I never write like this but you all wanted more smut so I shall give you that. Anyways. Hope you enjoy .xx
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR 6000 READS (:

I couldn't sleep last night. I went upstairs when Gemma and Michal went to bed. My hand started getting really sore. When morning comes, I feel so dead. I just took medicine again. I'm really thankful for louis. I owe him my life. My phone dings and I grab it. Speaking of louis. 

Louis:  
Have a good day. :)

Me:  
Hi. How's your day going? 

Louis:  
Just started. I'm still in bed. I'm late for work already. How's belly? 

Me:  
Belly? That's cute. She's ok. 

Louis:  
Yea. Because her name is Isabella and when you poke her belly, she giggles. 

Me:  
You're too cute. 

Louis:  
Are you feeling ok? 

Me:  
Yea. A little sore but I'm ok. I owe you. Believe me when I say I'll make it up to you. This meant everything to me, Lou. Thank you. 

Louis:  
You don't need to thank me, harry. 

Me:  
I do. You'll like what I do. I want to see you this weekend. Alone. 

Louis:  
Fuck. Really? 

Me:  
Yes. I'll have my sister watch Bella or something. 

Louis:  
I just got a boner thinking about it. Fuck. I have to leave soon. That medicine is fucking you up. 

I smile some as I look at my phone. 

Me:  
Sorry I'm not there to help. ;) 

Louis:  
Fuck you. 

Me:  
This weekend. Don't be late for work. Have a good day .xx

Louis:  
Fuck.

I hear a knock on the door. 

"Yea?" I say. 

The door opens and Gemma looks in. She smiles some and comes over. She rubs at my head. 

"Did you sleep at all?" She asks. 

I shake my head some. 

"harry.." she says. 

"I couldn't." I say quietly. 

She frowns and rubs Bella's head too. 

"You need to sleep." She says. 

"I know but I just couldn't" I say. 

"Why don't you stay home today and I'll take Bella to Lottie's house to watch the twins." She says. 

I shake my head. 

"I want her." I say. 

"Harry you need to rest."

"She's my daughter. I want to hold her." 

She sighs. 

"I know that, harry. You're going to make yourself sick." She says. "You're not going to heal if you don't rest."

I just shrug. Bella moves some and I look down at her. She whines and rubs her eye. 

"Daddy.." she says. 

"I've got you, baby." I say. 

I rub her back. 

"It's ok." I say. 

She moves around some and looks at me. I rub her cheek. She looks at Gemma. 

"Hi, honey." She says. 

She smiles at her. 

"Do you want to come have some breakfast with me so your daddy can rest some?" She asks. 

"I need to go soon." I say. 

"I'll watch them. Bella. Want to come with me to watch the twins?"

She nods some quickly and reaches up. I watch them. Bella relaxes in Gemma's arms. 

"Please get some rest. She'll be fine with me." She says to me. 

I just sigh, but nod. Gemma grabs some clothes for Bella.

"We'll be back later. Lottie is only working until 2 today." She says. 

I nod and watch them leave. I guess I could sleep for a bit. I remember louis though and I bet he's still freaking out over my texts. I don't text dirty at all so this was a first. It got me excited just thinking about it though. I grab my phone and dial him. 

"Did you call to torture me some more? I'm already late and trying to fix the problem in my pants right now." He says. 

"Scratch this weekend. Gemma is taking Bella to Lottie's for the day. I'm home alone and want you." I say quietly. 

Louis moans. 

"Don't tease me like that."

"I'm not teasing." I say. 

"Fuck. Harry don't do this to me. I feel like you're lying." He says. 

"I'm not. We will be alone too. No distractions." I say. 

"Fuck." He says. 

"I mean. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I say. 

"Fuck no. I want to. Fuck do I want to. I just don't want you to be joking." 

"I'm not... I wanna touch you again." I say quietly. 

"Christ, harry. Where did this confidence come from? I'm going to leave in five minutes. What are we doing?" He asks. 

"You can't leave now. You need to wait at least an hour. They're eating breakfast then leaving." I say. 

"Fuck. Please. I need to come over now. You got me rock hard and you aren't even helping me."

"I said I'd help when you got here. I'll see you then. You can wait." 

He whines and huffs. 

"I can't but fine. I'll see you in an hour." He says. 

"Don't you dare get off until then." I mumble. 

"Christ harry. I'm giving you weird pain medicine more often. I'll see you soon. Fuck." He says. 

I laugh some before hanging up. I palm at myself to try and stop the ache I have. I'm not fully hard but half way. I take a few breaths before calming myself. I can wait an hour. It's only an hour. 

\-----

Louis got here a bit ago but I was eating breakfast. He's been watching me while I sit at the table. I smile some when I catch him again. 

"What?" I ask and look at him. 

He smiles. 

"Nothing. You're just cute." He says. 

I smile some. I can practically feel the sexual tension in the air. I don't know how to start this. Im so awkward. I go put my plate in the sink and turn to him.  
I smile some. 

"Wanna go lay down?" I ask. 

He nods. 

"Yes." 

I turn the telly off and check the locks on the doors. I lead us upstairs and to my room. I close the door and he flips the lock. I shake my head some. 

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night. We should nap." I say. 

He shakes his head. 

"No way." He says.

He walks me to the bed and makes me sit. His lips attach to mine as he crawls into my lap. I smile against him as his body presses to mine. He lays me down and smiles at me. His hand lays on my chest as he pecks my lips a few times before he looks at me. He reaches up and traces my jaw with his thumb as he holds my neck. I reach up and hold his wrist. 

"I've waited all day for this." He says quietly. 

"It's only like 10." I say. 

He smiles and smacks my chest some before he brings his mouth back to mine. I make the first move and push my tongue into his mouth. He happily accepts it and starts massaging at my tongue with his. They play around together for a bit as we kiss. I know we need to slow down, but I don't really want to. I've been thinking about this all damn morning. He moves back to look at me and catches a quick breath. He presses his mouth to mine but harder and a bit more desperate. I've been here before. I know he's going to pull a move soon. He always does. Im not stopping him this time. I want to be able to return the favor though. I don't want to start anything though because I'm too nervous. I don't know where to start so I'll let him control things right now. 

His hands start exploring some and pulls at my shirt. I hold onto his face as we kiss. He moves closer and grinds down on me for the first time. He moves back and frowns. 

"How are you not hard yet?" He asks. 

My eyes widen some. 

"Uhm. I don't know. I didn't know we were getting there yet." I say. 

"Yes. I'm so turned on right now. Catch up." He says and presses himself to my stomach. 

My breath hitches as I feel his hard on against me. 

"What's your excuse this time?" He asks as I lay there in silence. 

I'm surprised by his remark. He's not annoyed, he said it in a joking way. Fuck it. I push him back and flip the roles so he's laying on his back. I move between his legs and bring my mouth back to his. He groans against me and his arms wrap around me. I kiss at him hard as I start rubbing myself against his bum. I move from his mouth and kiss down his neck. Fuck his skin is so soft and he smells so good. I leave kisses all over his skin and bite at his collar bone. His hips jerk up some. I lick over where I bit and trail kisses back up until I meet his lips. He reaches up and grabs my hair. 

"I want you so bad. You don't understand." He says. 

"Oh?" I ask. 

He grinds himself against my now aching boner. He just nods. 

"Fuck. I- just get my clothes off. Please." He says. 

I smile at the thought of seeing his naked body again. I lean up some and grab at his shirt. I pull it off of him and toss it to the side. I lay my hands on him and rub as I feel. I didn't have this much confidence last time, but that was before I was desperate. Of course I'm nervous as fuck about touching him again, but it's a dick. I have one and have been touching it since I was young. I know how it works. It's not much different. I've touched him before but I still get nervous. He leans up and grabs my shirt. He pulls it off and I pull him close so I can kiss him. He kisses back hard as his chest presses to mine. Fuck his skin feels so nice against mine. He moves back and starts undoing his pants. He pushes them down some and I grab them. I pull them all the way down and throw them aside. He flips himself around so he's on all fours. His ass is to me and I'm kind of frozen. Now my nerves are getting the best of me. It's happening. Fuck I don't know now. 

"Please." He says quietly. "I want you so bad, harry. So bad." 

I move my shaking hands up and grab the top of his boxes. I go still. He shakes his bum some. 

"Harry.." He whines. 

I swallow and take a deep breath. I pull his shorts and boxers down to reveal him. I nearly drop dead at the sight in front of me. I actually have to reach down and squeeze myself in a death grip so i don't get off. 

"Fucking Christ, Louis. What is that?!" I moan way too loudly. 

Thank god we're alone. He's got something in his bum. I don't know what it is but it looks like it's blocking his hole. 

"I couldn't wait. I prepped before I came over. I knew I wouldn't last through foreplay. It's a plug. I want all of you this time. Please. Take it out and just fuck me already. Please." He says. 

I groan again as I look at what's in front of me. 

"You-You've had this in the whole time?" I ask. 

I'm already starting to sweat so hard. My body is shaking with want. I don't know where to go from here but fuck I want him so badly right now. He looks at me over his shoulder. I'm just frozen right now. We've not discussed this topic before. Actually going this far but I've never wanted something so badly. 

"Take it out." He says. "Please."

I just nod some and reach forward. I'm curious as to what this is. I have no knowledge of the gay side of life. I know where to put my dick and that's about it. I don't know much more than that. I'm nervous though. I don't want to hurt him. 

I grab the small ball sticking out of him and he gasps. I pull it some and it doesn't come right out like I thought. I pull a bit harder and he moans softly. I can see that he's really slick with lube. 

"Just pull. It's ok. Feels good." He says. 

I pull harder and his hole stretches more as I start pulling this plug out. He lets out a long moan as I pull the thing from him. I'm so surprised at what I see when it's out. It's shaped kind of like a spade. Its small around the part I'm holding but gets bigger and then small at the other end. His hole twitches some and I want to reach and touch it but I'm nervous. This is a lot and I feel so stupid. I'm clueless. It's so embarrassing. 

"I-I don't know what to do.." I say quietly. 

He looks back at me again and his face softens some. He moves and sits before pulling his boxers off completely. He throws them to the side and moves close. He starts undoing my belt. 

"I'll show you. It's ok. Really easy." He says. "I should have asked first. Are you ok with this? I'm sorry. I got too excited.." 

"Louis of course I am. Fuck do I want this. But I don't have anything. I didn't prepare for this." I say. 

He smiles and grabs his jeans. He pulls a little travel size bottle of lube out and a condom. I groan some. He smiles and comes back to me. I watch him unbutton my jeans. I move from him and push them off. I drop them in the floor. He reaches and grabs at me over my boxers. He hums and kisses my neck. 

"These come off too." He says. 

I pull them off and let them fall to the floor too. He pats the bed by the pillows and I move to sit there. My stomach twists because this is happening and I'm really fucking nervous. I wasn't even this nervous when I lost my virginity. This is insane. I've had sex plenty of times but I feel like such an idiot now. 

He moves to straddle me and pushes me some so my back rests against the headboard. I'm still sitting up. Just leaning back a bit. He reaches and grabs me and starts moving his hand on me. I'm already so fucking desperate for any kind of friction. I bite at my lip as the pleasure takes over some. I grab his thighs that rest on either side of me. He smiles some. 

"Are you ok with this? We're not moving too fast?" He asks. 

"I'm ok. Just a bit nervous is all. Feel stupid but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You're not stupid. It's actually really cute." He says. 

I feel my cheeks heat up. He smiles and kisses me. 

"Are you sure?" He asks. 

I nod. He grabs the condom and opens it. He rolls it down me and grabs the lube. I squeeze at his thighs some. 

"Do you want me to start and let you take over afterwards or what?" He asks. 

"If you don't mind. I don't want to hurt you. I really don't know what to do here." I say. 

"You won't hurt me, love. I'm already prepped. We just have to be slow at first." He says. 

I nod. 

"Ok. Just like. Take your time you know? No rush." I say. 

He kisses me again and he lubes me up. 

"I'll be fine." He says. "You just sit and relax. Don't use your left hand, please. I don't want you hurting yourself." 

I nod. 

"Ready?" He asks. 

"Yea." I say as I mentally prepare myself. 

This is such a big step. He just became my boy friend and now we're about to fuck. It's Louis though. He's the most beautiful human I've ever seen. Id be stupid to turn him down at this point. 

He moves himself so I'm placed at his hole. I give him a small nod when he looks at me. He smiles some and slowly starts to sit down on me. 

Fuck I wasn't prepared for this at all. Once my tip enters, I literally want to black out. He's so tight and warm. He's going to be the death of me. I try with everything in me not to buck up into him but it's so fucking hard. He's going painfully slow and I feel like he's doing it on purpose. His eyes are on mine as he watches me. My mouth hangs open some and it feels like the breath has been knocked out of me. He just grins as he sits down fully in my lap. He stills. Holy fuck. Fuck. 

"You alright? Still breathing?" 

I nod and take a breath. I just start panting as I try to control myself but it's so hard. I squeeze at his skin. 

"Fuck, Lou. You have to move. Shit." I moan softly. 

He laughs some. 

"What happened to me taking my time?" He asks. 

"I will explode if we don't get on with it. I'm not going to last. There's no way." I say quickly. 

I squeeze at his thigh more and he laughs. 

"So I'm ok to move?" 

I nod quickly. His hands move to my shoulders and he raises up before sitting back down. I groan and drop my head back some. He starts bouncing slowly and I didn't know it'd feel this good. This is completely different than being inside a girl. He's so tight everywhere. So tight. So warm. I've never felt something like this. It's sinful and should be fucking illegal. 

I look up at him and he moans softly. He moves himself at a slow pace but I'm ok with it. Start slow because I'll explode at anything faster right now. I need to just get use to the feeling before going any harder. I look down his body and he's so damn beautiful. I let one of my hands rub down his torso and back up. I grab his neck and bring his mouth to mine. I kiss him gently. He moves back and lets his forehead rest on mine. His eyes close as he moans softly. His sounds are just as perfect as he is. He's actually going to kill me. I swear. 

"Fuck. So good." He mumbles.

He slams himself down a bit harder and faster and my breath hitches again. He squeezes at my shoulders. I watch him in amazement. He sits down again and stops with me deep in him. He looks at me and swirls his hips some. He groans and jerks. 

"Fuck. There. Right there." He says and moans again. 

He moves and drops his head to my shoulder as he grinds against me. I'm not stupid. I know guys have prostates and it feels great. I've never explored that area but I just know it does. I guess he found his because he's getting a bit sloppy and louder. It's so hot. He starts crumbling some as he rides me. 

"More." He mumbles. "More." 

I nod some even though he isn't looking at me. I move him from my lap and I want to whine at the loss of contact but I want to take over because I should. He's done enough and it's pretty straight forward from here. Well nothing about this is straight but what ever. 

I move him so he's back on his hands and knees. I liked how he looked there. He sticks his ass out towards me and I feel my mouth water. I reach forward and grab his bum. It's so nice and I love touching it. I can't believe I've turned this down so many times. What was I thinking? I look at his abused hole and I just rub my finger across it. I want to feel. I carefully push my pointer finger in. It goes in with no problem and he moans softly and pushes back against me. He's so fucking warm and he clenches around my finger. 

"Please." He says quietly. 

I move my finger out and kneel behind him. I grab myself and rub my tip against him. He pushes back again. I hold his hip with my free hand and guide myself back into him slowly. It's difficult to hold him with my hurt hand because I only have three free fingers but it'll do. My eyes roll back some as I sink back in. He groans and squeezes the sheets. 

"Fuck, harry. Move." He says. 

I pull back and thrust forward. This is more familiar to me. I've had a girl like this before. It's my favorite position anyways so I know what to do from here. I'm just terrified of hurting him. He's so small and seems fragile. 

"Fast harry. Just fuck me. Go. Hard." He says. 

I groan at his words. 

"Anything for you." I say. 

I pull my hips back and snap them forward. He groans out and I start moving myself in and out of him as fast as I can. I hold his hips tightly as I fuck into him. His arms give out within seconds as his face lands on the mattress. I hold his ass up and he pulls hard on the sheets as he groans loudly. My broken hand rests on his lower back as I try to grip him. This is amazing. My whole body is just in another world. I've never felt this kind of pleasure. Maybe it's because I haven't had sex in so long, but I don't remember it being this good. Louis bites at his arm to muffle himself. I feel myself getting far too close and slow down. He gasps. 

"No no. More." He says. 

"Louis I'm close.." 

"Harry harder. More." He says. 

"Just a second. Please. I want to last longer." I say. 

He nods quickly. I move some to get a more comfortable position and he groans loudly. 

"Fuck. There! Right there!" 

I nod and adjust myself to hit him with every thrust. 

"Fuck. Don't stop. Go right there. Fast." He says. 

I listen and speed back up. His body just melts below me. I saw his eyes roll back as he shut them and he's nearly limp. I'm literally holding his hips up as I move but it's so fucking good. It's hard with one hand but we're making it work. Hes moaning but covering his mouth with his arm. He's biting his skin hard and it makes me feel good knowing I'm making him feel like this. I know it's going to be over soon because I feel my high coming again. I can't believe I lasted this long. I thought I was going to bust after he first sat on me. I'm quite proud now. I see one of his arms move between his body and the mattress. He starts jerking at himself. 

"Fuck. So-close." He says. "Don't stop." 

As if I would. It's far too good. I don't ever want to stop. I feel his body start tensing and squirming. I keep my fast pace up and I feel my stomach start twisting and turning as my high approaches quickly. I hope he gets off first. I can't get off before him. 

"Shit. Fuck. Harry fuck." He moans. 

His body tenses more and I feel him start clenching around me which only heightens the pleasure. I try to control my noises but it's hard. He's not doing a very good job either. I feel louis clench impossibly tight around me and his whole body just tenses hard. He gasps and jerks before he starts moaning loudly and squirming hard. That does it for me. I feel myself tense but I keep moving. I don't want to stop and ruin it. The mixture of my thrusts and him clenching shoves me hard over the edge. My body jerks and my head drops back as my orgasm wracks through my body violently. We are both complete moaning messes and I don't think we care. I'm in a world of ecstasy and all I can feel is how good louis feels around me. I've never felt so good and the high drags on. He's basically sobbing into the mattress as I ram myself into him still. He's jerking and trembling as I let us ride out or highs. 

As I slowly come down, I feel my exhaustion coming. I slow myself and I'm breathing hard. Louis is still twitching beneath me and moaning. Both of his hands are squeezing the sheets now. I feel myself start to go limp again and I give a few final thrusts before pulling out. Louis' hips drop to the mattress as he lays there. I sit back against my feet as I try to catch my breath. My heart is beating hard. I feel it slamming against my rib cage. I look at louis' naked body in front of me and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. Im just happy. It's weird but feels so right. That wasn't as strange as I thought it'd be. It felt normal and just completely like it was meant to be. I watch his body recover from the intense high. He jerks every now and then. My heart skips a beat every time. I've never had someone twitching like that from aftershocks of an orgasm. It makes me feel like I didn't do a shitty job. I reach down and pull the condom off and move from the bed. I go throw it away in the trash and come back to the bed. Louis rolls over onto his back and I lay beside him on my stomach. I kiss him gently and he smiles widely. I move back so I can see him. 

"Hi." He says. "I knew you could fuck good."

I hide my face in hide chest and he laughs. 

\-----------

When I wake up in the afternoon, I feel just so at peace. I get up and throw on clothes before I look at the bed. Louis is still asleep and only his naked back shows. I go downstairs and make two sandwiches before going back upstairs. Louis is awake now and he smiles. 

"Hi." He says. 

"Hi." I say and kiss him gently. "I made sandwiches. You should probably go to work soon."

"I'll be a little late." He shrugs. 

"You're already late." I say. 

"Slow day. It'll be ok." 

I nod and he kisses me again. I sit down and hand him a plate. He leans up. I notice he has his boxers on now which is kind of annoying. He looks much better with them off but oh well. 

"I thought Gemma's boy friend lived here too." Louis says. 

"Me too. I guess he just stays here a lot but he has his own place too. I think Gemma mentioned that he's moving in completely soon. I'm not sure. I thought he lived here too." 

"Oh." He says. 

I nod. We eat and we keep giving each other small smiles and little kisses. I feel like I'm a teenager again with a stupid crush. It's just a sweet moment. He sets his plate on the side table and crawls to me. He kisses me gently. 

"Let's go shower before I have to go." He says. 

I nod. He crawls out of the bed and I watch him walk to the bathroom. His boxers hug his bum so nicely and fuck if I didn't just get off, I'd be ready for another go. Well it's been a few hours but whatever. I follow him to the bathroom and pull my shirt off. I drop my boxers as he turns the shower on. I put the bag over my arm. He moves out of the way. I step in and he pushes his boxers off. I watch him and scan his naked body. He's so damn gorgeous. It's almost not fair. He steps in and my hands instantly grab at his arms as I look at him. 

"You're so beautiful, you know?" I ask. 

He smiles and hides his face in my chest. 

"Don't get all shy now." I say. 

He looks at me and kisses me. I let go of him as we both start washing up. It's quiet but nice. I hum softly as I wash myself. 

"I'm surprised Isabella hasn't called yet. She did so well the other night too." He says. 

I smile as I nod. 

"I know. My big girl. She's growing up too fast. I can't believe she's going to be four." I say. 

"Was she a good baby too?" He asks. 

"Yes. She rarely cried and slept pretty well. Of course I wasn't there from 3 to 9 months old but before and after, she still did well." I say. 

"Did you teach her to talk and walk all by yourself?" 

"Yep. She could only sit up when I got back home to her. She was trying to crawl but couldn't very well. I taught her to walk around 1 years old and she started talking pretty early on too. I mean. I had no one else to talk to so I would speak to her like she could understand and talk back. She learned pretty quickly and well. People are always so surprised at how well she speaks. She knows long sentences and stuff which I didn't realize wasn't normal. She's just really smart."

"That's awesome. What did you do when you found out you got her mum pregnant?"

"I literally shit myself because I knew my dad would flip out. We hid it for awhile but she started showing and they asked and well. It didn't go over well. I was kind of pissed too because we were stupid and didn't use protection. I was only with her to have someone to fuck. We didn't really get along other than in bed and we both knew that. I was a horny teenager that would put my dick into anything really. She was always most convenient because I didn't want to just sleep around. She was only the second girl I was with. I felt screwed literally when we found out." I say. 

"That would be terrifying. Did you all start dating when you found out?"

"I don't know. We never officially said we were dating. We just moved to London together and got a place. I worked at a nice expensive store in town that made great money because of commission. I charmed the pants off the mums that would come in. We stayed together for Isabella I guess. I don't know. We got along better. I never loved the girl but she was tolerable after awhile. I mean she was having my baby. I wanted a kid so badly so I wasn't going to screw anything up."

"Did you want a girl or did you care what you all had?"

"I wanted a girl. I always have. I cried when we found out that's what we were having. Lillian wanted a boy though so she wasn't too happy. She said Isabella would grow up to probably just be a slut and wanted a boy because they'd be easier to raise." I say. 

"What the fuck? Why would you say that about your own child?" He says. 

"I don't know. We argued about that a lot but after she was born, she kind of got over it." I say. 

"You were at the birth?"

"Yea. It was the scariest day of my whole life. They had complications and she kept losing oxygen and had to get her out fast. She was ok though and the cutest little thing I've ever seen. Her eyes were so big and bright and I remember that her dimples were one of the first things I noticed. They were perfect. Couldn't deny that she was mine." I say. 

"Who picked her name?" 

"I did. Lillian didn't really care what her name was. She was just happy that Bella was ok. We never really spoke about names a lot." 

"How strange. What mother wouldn't care about the baby's name?"

"I don't know. Should have seen that red flag. She was a good mum at first though and things were going great. Until the accident. I didn't hear from her for six month and that killed me. She'd never answer my calls or bring Isabella to visit. I was so angry at her. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She kept my daughter from me and I wasn't ok with it." I say. 

"I'm sorry. That must have been so terrible." He says. 

"It was but I can't change the past. It went all down hill from there but it's alright. We made it through."

"You did and I met you. I'm so happy I did." He says. 

I smile lightly and turn the water off. We get out and he hands me a towel. I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist. 

"Would you have another kid?" He asks. 

"No. I can barely afford one." I say. 

"I've always wanted to have kids. Doris and Ernie will be the closest things I ever have." He says. 

I frown some. He's so good with kids too. He couldn't have one unless he adopted or got a surrogate which is sad. I wish I could give him a kid. Well not like get pregnant. That's weird. 

"I like hearing you talk about Isabella. You get so happy and talk so highly of her. It's cute." He says. 

I smile some. 

"She's my world." I say.

He smiles. 

\----

When Gemma gets back with Bella later, Isabella was so excited to see me. It was really cute. They went out for a bit after Lottie got home. Gemma bought her a cute outfit she found at one of the shops. 

"Gemma. You don't need to buy her things." I say. 

"I know. But I can't help it. Shopping for a little girl will be my new addiction. Get use to it. Also, I got you something too." She says. 

"Me?" I ask. 

She nods and hands me a bag. It's an expensive brand that I recognize. I give her a confused look before pulling out what's inside. It's a really nice brown soft coat. I nearly throw up when I see the price. 

"Gemma. This is so expensive."

"You wear the same jacket you've had since a teenager. It's gross and ripped. It's time you got a new one too." She says. 

"I can't accept this." I say. 

"Yes you can. And you will." She says. 

I look down at it. It's really nice and will probably be really warm. I sigh. 

"Well thank you." I say. 

"No problem." She says. 

"I want to see." Bella says. 

I hand her the coat. She puts it on herself and I smile at her. I squat down and zip it up. 

"Fits perfectly." I say. 

"Daddy you're silly. This is too big!" She giggles. 

I smile and kiss her head. 

"It's warm." She says. 

"Then I must keep it." I say. 

She nods quickly. I take it off of her and she goes to her doll house. Gemma and I sit on the couch. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks. 

"Fine. Nice relaxing day." I say. 

If only she knew....

"When did they say you get your real cast?"

"Next Friday. They want all the swelling to go down." I say. 

"I'll bring you." She says. 

I nod some. 

"We were suppose to go on a trip with louis that day too but I know I'll just be miserable. Had to cancel on him." 

"Where were you going?"

"He had a company trip. It's their 20 year anniversary. They rented a whole island or something. I'm not sure. I was suppose to play at the cook out they were having on the opening night but can't really now." I say. 

"What? Harry you can't miss that. How nice does that sound? A weekend get away on an island? If you don't got, I will!" She says. 

I laugh some. 

"It does sound nice but I won't be able to do much and Isabella can't fly without an ID." I say. 

"I'll watch her. You know that."

"She won't last a weekend without me." I say. 

"Sure she will. I'll make it fun. She won't even notice that you're gone." She says. 

"I don't know."

"Come on. You get to spend a whole weekend alone with louis. How romantic is that? When do you ever get private time with him?" she asks. 

"I get private time with him." I say. 

She gives me an unconvincing look. 

"I do."

"Apparently not much since Isabella walked in and saw you all doing god knows what." She says. 

I feel my face heat up. 

"We weren't...we weren't like fucking or anything.." I say quietly. 

She rolls her eyes. 

"I swear. We get alone time. It's just not much but we still do." I say. "I mean...no one was home today."

"Oh my god. You had louis over? You were meant to be resting."

"We rested...after we hung out for a bit."

"Dear god.." she says and laughs. 

I smile some. 

"You've been a father for four years without a break. Don't you think you deserve one, though?" 

"No. I love being a father." I say. 

"Yea but it's nice to treat yourself. Go have a nice weekend with your boy friend. If you don't go, I'll go. Louis is pretty too. I wouldn't mind staring at him all weekend."

"Hey. He's mine!" I say. 

She laughs. 

"Yea I know. I can still look. Clearly I don't have a chance and I'm far too happy with Michal. I just like to look." She says. 

I roll my eyes. 

"It'll be fun. You'll be on an island with him. That sounds so romantic." She says. 

"I'll think about it." I say. 

"You're going. I'm forcing you to. I'm having a girls weekend with Bella so she won't be available anyways." 

I smile some. 

"We'll see." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Comment and let me know your thoughts. Should I do more smut or not? IDK. I'm curious to see what you all think. Thank you for reading .xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi(: hope you enjoy this chapter .x

Today we are leaving for louis' company trip. I'm really excited, honestly. Louis was really excited when I changed my mind. I'm nervous about leaving Bella but I think she'll be ok. I'm really happy with how she likes Gemma. My mum came back in for the weekend to hang out with them. I got myself a new ID too. I still have my passport but that's all I had. I went to the doctor this morning and got my cast put on. Isabella came with me and I let her pick the color. She picked purple which I'm not surprised at. I was happy it wasn't pink. I can deal with purple. I dropped her off back at home when we finished. Now louis and I are on our way to the airport. I had to buy swim trunks this week too. I didn't have any clothes for warm weather so I had to buy some. I didn't spend much. I'm excited to spend the weekend alone with him. When we get to the airport, we don't get dropped off in the front like you normally would. I give him a weird look. He smiles and kisses my cheek. Someone is driving us. His work sent us a car. 

"Just wait." He says. 

I nod some. I watch out the window curiously. My eyes widen when we pull up to a private plane. 

"Are we taking that?" I ask in surprise. 

He nods with a smile. 

"Yep. Wanted to spoil my babe some." He says. 

"Louis. You shouldn't-"

"I know. I wanted to. More time alone with you." He says. 

I smile and kiss him gently. We get out and the driver carries our bags into the plane. We board and it's really nice. It's small, but nice. I sit and we take off soon. When we are up in the air, louis plops down on my lap. 

"Louis this is wonderful." I say. 

"This weekend is all about you. Well about us but I want to just spoil you a bit. You never let me and I want to because you deserve a relaxing weekend away. I know you like simple but this weekend is an exception. Alright?" He asks. "Just say yes."

I sigh but nod. I mean. I can't really complain right now. I feel bad that he spent money on the plane. He isn't really paying for anything else so I guess it's not so bad. 

"Do whatever you want. I'm just happy I get to be alone with you." I say. 

"Mmm. And you better believe I'm going to be taking advantage of every alone opportunity we have." He says. 

I smile. 

"Oh yea?" I ask. 

He nods and leans my seat back. 

"Like now. Just relax. I want to suck you off while we are up in the clouds." He says. 

My eyes widen some. 

"Louis. The flight attendant lady." I say. 

"I told her not to bother us for a bit." I say. 

"Dear god..." I groan as he starts rubbing at me. "You're going to kill me this weekend."

He just smiles.

\------

When we land, I'm really excited. I'm just happy to be somewhere warm and not in londons cold weather. Louis and I slept most of the way after he finished living his plane sex fantasy. It might have turned into more than a blow job but oh well. I never thought I'd have someone riding me while I was in the sky. Once again. Not complaining. The second time with him was just as good at the first and I know this weekend I will see more of him like that. I think I might be most excited for that... 

We get a car to our hotel and I'm absolutely blown away by it. It overlooks the ocean and its huge. There's a hug tub that sits by the window and the bed looks all too inviting. I go to it and lay on it. Louis lays beside me and kisses my neck. 

"I want to stay here forever." I say. 

He laughs some and I kiss his head. 

"This is beautiful, Lou." I say. 

He rubs my cheek and I look over at him. 

"Still not as beautiful as you, but it's quite close." I say. 

He smiles and kisses me gently. 

"This weekend is going to be perfect." He says. 

I nod lightly as I watch his face. 

"I want to move here. Tell Bella to pack a bag and we can all stay here forever." He says. 

I laugh. 

"I'd love that. This is beautiful." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Come on, though. Let's go to the beach or something. We don't have much planned until later. I flew us in early. No one else will be here until the cookout tonight." He says. 

"Ok." I say. 

I go to my bag and grab my swim trunks. We both change and he grabs his beach bag with some towels and sun screen. We walk downstairs. Our hotel is right on the beach so it was a short trip down. The water is so clear and just beautiful. We set up a little area for ourselves and I pull my shirt off. Louis' eyes scan my body. I roll my eyes and shove him some. 

"What? I can't look?" 

"Yea but don't be so obvious. There's other people around." I say. 

"So? Look at you. I bet they're staring too." He says. 

I just shake my head before putting sunscreen on. Louis follows after and I lay down and close my eyes. The sun feels so nice. I can't remember the last time I went on holiday. Maybe when I still lived at home. My dad would always take us on his business trips. It's been years though. I feel louis rub my stomach some. I look over at him. 

"Want to swim?" He asks. 

I nod and lean up. He hands me the bag for my arm and helps me put it on. We walk to the water and he holds onto my arm. It's not too cold but not warm either. It takes us a bit to actually get into deeper water. It's up to my chest but he'd be almost completely under. He grabs me and I pull him close to me. He smiles as his legs wrap around me. 

"This is nice. I've never traveled with a boy friend before." He says. 

"Really?" I ask. 

He nods and rubs my face some. 

"Yea. Never had someone as good to me as you are. Never wanted to even leave my house with them, let alone the country." He says. 

I smile some. 

"I sometimes don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I'm glad I have you. You're amazing." He says. 

"Me? You're the one who's amazing. You were yourself. That's how you got me." I say. 

He smiles and kisses me gently. 

"I love you, you know?" He says quietly. 

I move back so I can see him better. I smile more and nod. 

"Yea. I love you too, Lou." I say. 

He kisses me again as he holds onto my face. I laugh some. 

"There's people around. We need to calm down a bit." 

"We just said I love you for the first time. They can fuck off. I want to kiss my boy friend."

"False. We've said it before."

"That wasn't like a genuine one. It was a joke." 

I just smile and shake my head. He kisses me gently. 

"I love you. I really do. I don't say that to just anyone. Barely even say it to my own sisters." He says. 

"I'm honored." I say. 

He smacks my shoulder some. 

"I'm serious." He says. 

"I know. I know. I love you too. I'm not just saying it either. I mean it." I say. 

He kisses me. 

"Does that mean we get to actually make love later? Not just quick fucks?" He asks. 

I squeeze his bum some and he gasps. 

"Absolutely." I say. 

He hums. 

"Or you can fuck me right now in the water." He says. 

"That's disgusting and too dirty for my liking." I say. 

"Fine. Later though. Promise?" He asks. 

I nod and bite at his lip. 

"Promise." I say. 

\------

We just got to the cook out and I recognize a few people from the last dinner I went to. Niall hurried over to us and hugs both of us at once. Louis laughs some. 

"Lou! Harry!" He says. 

"Are you already drunk, Niall?" Louis asks as Niall moves away. 

"Maybe. They have an open bar. Come get drinks. Come on!" He says. 

Louis looks at me. I nod some. 

"Go on. I'll find our seats." I say. 

He nods and kisses my cheek before following Niall. I go to a table near the front and see our names. I sit down. My stomach turns when I see Liam's name tag beside me. Just then, Liam walks up. I roll my eyes some. 

"Jesus. He can't go anywhere without you, can he?" Liam asks. 

"You're not suppose to be here." I say. 

"This is my company's holiday. I have every right to be here. You on the other hand..."

"No. louis said you weren't coming."

"And miss this? Yea right." He says. "Sounds like lover boy lied to you. He does that a lot. Watch out."

"What is wrong with you? Are you jealous or something?" I ask. 

"Jealous? Of what? You're a homeless moron who can't even keep a roof over his own head. What is there to be jealous of?" He asks. 

I shove him back some. 

"You don't know me!" I say loudly. 

A few people look over and I see louis hurry to us. 

"Don't know you? I know you killed innocent people."

"I didn't kill anyone! You know that! I had nothing to do with that at all!" I yell. 

"Harry. Babe. What's going on?" Louis asks. 

"You said he wasn't suppose to be here." I say to louis as I still stare at Liam. 

"He wasn't! Liam what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to join. I'm allowed to be here, you know?" 

"Yes but I didn't know you were coming." Louis says. 

"Surprise." Liam says. 

"He's being a dick, louis. He called me a homeless moron." I say. 

"Liam! He's not homeless or a moron. What's your problem?" 

"I don't have a problem! Why does everyone think that? He's only with you for your money, louis. Why can't you see that?" 

"I'm not with him for his money! I could care less! Why are you acting like you know everything about me? It's weird and fucking creepy, Liam. What are you, obsessed with me?" 

"Me?" He asks, clearly offended. 

"Yea. You're up my ass every time louis brings me up to you and you act like you know my whole life story." 

"I'm not obsessed with you. I'm looking out for my best mate, idiot." He says. 

"Why? I've done nothing wrong."

"Where's your daughter, by the way? You left her home alone to go on a get away with your boy friend? Father of the year award goes to you." 

"Don't you dare mention my daughter!" I yell and shove him again. 

"Hey! Both of you stop!"

"Why? Janice was right. How do you even still have custody of her? You're a dead beat father. You can barely take care of her and now you're running off to be with your boy friend. She deserves better." He says. 

"Liam!" Louis yells. 

I feel my anger take over and I punch Liam right in the face as hard as I can. Everyone gasps as he falls to the ground. Louis holds me back. 

"Don't you dare ever speak about my daughter again you bitch! You don't know me. You don't know her. Keep my name out of your fucking mouth before I rip your tongue out!" I yell at him. 

Liam's nose is bleeding. When he notices, he stands. 

"Liam, stop!" Louis says. 

"No! Let him go. If he wants to start this, I'll finish it. Let him go so he can fight for himself." Liam says. 

I shove louis out of the way and shove Liam again. He shoves me back. 

"I'll beat your ass with one hand. Shit talk me all you want, but don't think you're gonna get away with saying shit about my daughter. I won't let that happen." I say to him and shove him hard. 

"Harry please! Stop!" Louis begs. 

"Is that a sensitive subject because you know I'm right? You know she deserves better than you?" He asks. 

That does it. I tackle him to the ground and both of us that throwing fists. I'm on top of him, holding him by the neck with my broken hand as I punch his head. He squirms beneath me as he hits at my arms. 

"Don't fucking say that! Don't say that about her!" I yell at him. 

Louis and Niall both grab me and jerk me off of Liam. We have a crowd around us now. Louis drags me back some but I'm still angry. 

"Fuck you, Liam. You're a sad little bitch who will never be happy in his life. Fuck you and your stupid fucking life. Go to hell you cunt!" 

"We need to get him out of here." Louis says to Niall. 

They both drag me back more and I let them. Liam covers his mouth as he's lays on the ground. People are around him, checking on him. When we get into the hotel, Niall let's go of me. Louis doesn't though. He leads me to he lift. When the doors close, I punch the metal wall. I'm so angry. I've never been this angry. I fought someone and that's never happened before. Never. I'm fuming. Louis opens the hotel door and I immediately start going off. 

"What the fuck, louis!" I yell. 

He looks surprised. Niall slowly backs away and leaves the room. 

"You said he wasn't going to be here! You told me he wasn't-"

"I didn't know he was! He told me he wasn't!" He says. 

I go to my bag and start throwing my stuff in it. 

"I fucking hate him. I swear to god I'll kill him if I see him again."

"What are you doing? Stop! Stop packing."

"I'm going home! I'm not staying here with that crazy person. I will murder him for real if I see his face again."

"Harry please. Just calm down."

"No! I'm not going to call down! I want to go home. I want away from here!" 

"I'll make him leave. Please don't go. I'll talk him into leaving."

"No! This isn't for me, louis. This." I say and motion around me. "I want to go home with Isabella. That's where I'm suppose to be. I'm a father. I don't need to be away from her. That's selfish of me and I'm not doing this. I need to go home and be with her. Take care of her. I'm a fucking father and that's all I'll be for awhile."

"Harry stop. I know you're her dad but parents take breaks all the time. You deserve one. Please let's just sit down and take a deep breath. Please."

"No. I'm going home. If you care about me, you'll let me leave." He says. 

He just watches me. I pack everything up and grab my plane ticket. It's marked for a few days from now but I'll just talk my way into leaving now. We aren't taking a private plane back. 

"Harry please.." louis says quietly. 

I shake my head and zip my bag closed. He grabs my arm. 

"Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please." He says. 

I pull my arm away and walk to the door. I close it behind me and walk down stairs. I have a little money with me so it's enough for a cab ride to the airport. I'm still boiling with anger and I don't know what will make me calm down. 

\-------

After a long flight home, I'm exhausted. It took a lot of convincing and 150 pounds for them to let me switch my flight. I don't have enough money for a cab home. As soon as I land and get off the plane, I call Gemma. It's already 7am here. It rings a few times before she answers. 

"Hello?" She mumbles. 

"Hi. Can you pick me up from Heathrow?" I ask. 

"What?" She asks. 

"I just landed. Can you please pick me up?" I ask. 

"Harry you're suppose to be on some island right now. What do you mean you're at Heathrow?" She asks. 

"Please. I just want to go home, Gemma. Please come get me." I say. 

"Ok. I'll be there shortly. Are you ok?" She asks. 

"No." I say honestly. 

She silent for a bit. 

"I'll see you soon." She says. 

I just hang up. I go outside and it's raining. Of course it is. I sit down as I wait. I watch the ground as the rain forms puddles. Louis has called me a few times but I was on the flight. He texted me too but I didn't open them. Gemma gets here soon and I get in the car after putting my bag in the back. I buckle and she watches me. I just look out the window, not ready to talk. She starts driving and I watch the city pass. 

"I think I ruined things with louis." I say quietly. 

"Why?" She asks. 

"I beat up his best mate." I say. 

"What? Why would you do that?" 

"He said I'm a homeless moron and said I should get Bella taken away from me because she deserves better. He basically said he agreed with everything that annoying girl from the last dinner said. So I punched him and tackled him. It's all black from that. I've never been so angry. I just left. I didn't want to be there." I say. 

"Harry.." she says. 

"Is it true? Do you think I don't deserve Bella?" I ask her quietly. 

I look over as my tears form. 

"I try so hard, Gemma. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for this life but I got it. Am I ruining her life too?" I ask. 

Gemma slows the car and pulls to the side of the road. She puts it in park before looking at me. 

"I just- I want the best for her. It's not enough is it?" I ask. 

"Harry stop. You're speaking complete shit. You're so good to Bella. She's happy and loves you very much. You do so much. She has a place to live and food in her stomach. You know that. You bust your ass for her and she absolutely adores the fuck out of you. Don't ever think she deserves something else because she doesn't. You both deserve each other. You're an incredible dad. Those stupid people don't know you. They can pretend all they want but it's not true. Bella is happy. You know that, harry." She says. 

"I do know but when people say that, it makes me second guess everything." I say. 

She shakes her head. 

"Please don't listen to them, harry. She has a good life. You keep her happy. She doesn't know how much you struggle because you don't let her know. You make her feel like everyone else because you care so much. You would never let her know how hard you all had it. Do you understand how incredible that is? How inspirational? You're a great dad, harry. Much better than ours."

I just look down. She rubs my arm. 

"Was louis mad?" 

I shrug. 

"I don't know." I say. 

She sighs some. 

"I shoved him." I say quietly. 

"What?"

"He was trying to hold me back but Liam said he wanted to fight me too after I punched him. Louis was in the way so I shoved him. I didn't mean to shove him like that. I knew if he didn't get out of my way, I'd hurt him if Liam made me any more mad. And he did. I've never snapped like that. Felt that much anger. It was scary. I swear I could have killed him." I say. "I had to leave. Louis begged me not to but I had to." I say. 

"Has he tried calling?"

I nod. 

"I just don't want to talk. I'm afraid he'll want to leave me. I don't want him to break up with me." 

"It doesn't seem like he would. He wanted you to stay. If he wanted to break up with you, he would have let you leave without stopping you." 

"But I left. What if that made him decide to leave me?" I ask. 

"You won't know until you talk to him." She says. 

I nod some. It falls quiet. 

"Can we go home? I want to see Bella." I say. 

"Of course." She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and let me know your thoughts, if you want. Hope you liked this chapter .xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy .xx

I wake up later that day feeling completely numb. Isabella isn't in bed with me anymore. I feel lost and just not right. I grab my phone. It's only noon and I have several missed calls and texts from louis. I roll over and hide my face in my pillow. I don't want to hear what he has to say. I don't have the strength to hear him say it. I sigh and lean up. I crawl out of bed and I don't bother putting clothes back on. I only have boxers on. I go down stairs and see my mum and Gemma sitting on the couch watching telly. Isabella is at the table in the dining room coloring. I go to her and kiss her head. 

"Hi daddy. I thought you were gone. I woke up and you were sleeping with me." She says and giggles. 

"Yep. Trip was cut short." I say. 

I go to the kitchen and get some juice. I take my medicine before I go to the sofa and sit. I cover myself with the blanket as I curl up some. Mum reaches over and rubs my arm. I don't look at her. 

"Have you talked to Louis?" Gemma asks. 

I shake my head. 

"Why not?" She asks. 

I just shrug. She drops it and Bella walks over. She stands in front of me. 

"Daddy can we go somewhere today?" She asks. 

"Where do you want to go?" I ask. 

"Can we go see louis?" 

I frown some and glance at Gemma. 

"Honey, louis is out of town right now." 

"Why? Can't he come home and see us?" She asks. 

"No, baby. He's busy." I say. 

She frowns and looks down. 

"How about I take you to the park or something. Play on the toys there." 

She smiles at me and nods. 

"Yea!" 

"Ok. Let's go get dressed." I say. 

She turns and runs upstairs. I sigh. 

"I really don't want to do anything today..." I say. 

"Then don't. I'll take her." My mum says. 

"No. she wants me to go." I say. 

I stand and go upstairs. She's sitting on the bed and has her pajamas off. I go to the closet and grab her some clothes. It's chilly out so I put a sweater on her. 

"I already brushed my teeth today." She says. 

I nod some. I get her dressed before getting ready. We head out and to the park. I sit on the bench and watch her play. There are a few other kids here that are playing with her. They all giggle and look like they're having fun. A girl sits beside me. She's young. Maybe my age. 

"That one yours?" She asks and points to Bella. 

I smile some and nod. 

"She's cute. Looks just like you." She says. 

I smile more. 

"Mine is the little boy in blue." She says. 

"He's adorable." I say. 

She smiles. 

"I'm Heather." 

"Harry." I say. 

"Nice to meet you. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" 

"No. just busy a lot. Isabella wanted to go out today so I brought her here." I say. 

"Isabella. What a beautiful name." She says. 

"Thank you. Picked it myself." I say. 

"Cute. Is your wife here with you or?"

"No. No wife." I say. 

"Oh. Girl friend?" 

"No. Her mum isn't around. Left when she was young." I say. 

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry. Raising a kid alone must be hard." She says. 

I nod. 

"Very. Is his dad around?" I ask before motioning to her kid who's playing with Bella.

"Yea right. That bitch ran as soon as I found out I was pregnant." 

"I'm sorry. Guys can be dicks." I say. 

"Yea but not all I guess. I mean. You stuck around for your kid." She says. 

I nod. 

"Yea. Guess so." I say. 

"So no wife or girl friend? Too busy being a dad or just not interested?" She asks. 

"Uhm. I am pretty busy, yea." I say. 

"Oh. Well maybe you can get out sometime. I'm trying to start getting out more too. Maybe we can have lunch or dinner together." She says. 

I smile. 

"That's very kind of you to ask but I don't think my boy friend would like me going to dinner with someone else." I say. 

Her eyes widen some. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" she stops. 

"It's fine. Really. Confusing, I know. I have a kid after all." 

"Well. People like both. I understand. I'm sorry." She says. 

"Don't apologize. It's alright." I say. 

She nods some, clearly embarrassed. I hear a phone go off. I know it's mine but I ignore it. 

"You gonna get that?" She asks. 

I look at see louis' name on my screen. 

"No." I say quietly. 

It stops ringing but rings again. I sigh for the thousandth time today. I can't keep running from him. I let it go to voicemail again. I'm just not ready. I silence my phone and put it in my pocket. I look back up to watch Isabella. The lady starts talking to me some as we watch but I'm not really paying much attention. 

"Harry." I hear. 

I turn and see louis standing behind us. I stand quickly. 

"Louis? What are you- you're suppose to be-"

"You didn't answer my calls. I went to your place but Gemma said you were here. We need to talk." He says. 

"I'm busy. Bella is playing. I have to watch her and I'm talking with heather." 

He looks upset. 

"No no. I'm just leaving. Go on." Heather says. 

I roll my eyes as she walks away. Fuck. I thought maybe she'd have my back. 

"Please. Harry I'm sorry. Just please." He says. 

"Louis!" I hear Isabella yell. 

She runs to him and jumps into his arms. 

"Hi, belly." He says. 

She moves back so she can see him. 

"Daddy said you were out of town. I wanted to see you!" She says. 

"I was. But I'm back now." He says. 

"Yay!"

"Let's go somewhere else to talk." I say. 

He nods and leads us to his car. He puts Bella in the back. He starts driving. 

"You're suppose to be with your company." I say. 

"I'm not suppose to be anywhere. That company trip wasn't mandatory." He says. 

I don't respond. He drives us to Gemma's and we go in. 

"Watch her for a bit while we go talk, please." I tell Gemma. 

She nods. 

"I want to come, daddy." Bella says. 

"Come over here, love. Let's play with your doll house." Gemma says. 

Bella frowns. 

"Go on." I say. 

She turns and goes to Gemma. Louis follows me upstairs. I close the door and sit on the bed. Louis immediately starts breaking down. It really surprises me. I've only seen him emotional a few times. Nothing like this though. 

"Louis." I say. 

"I'm sorry harry. I'm so fucking sorry. I fucked everything up. I'm sorry Liam was there. I'm sorry he said that to you. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you. I really do. I don't want to be without you. I don't want you to leave me because of him. I'll never speak to him. I promise. Please just don't leave me. Please, harry." He cries. 

"Leave you? Louis. Why would I leave you? I thought you wanted to leave me." I say. 

"No! God no, harry. I would never. Liam is a dick. He deserved that. I don't care that you beat the shit out of him. He was basically asking for it." He says. "I thought you were mad at me. I really didn't know he was going to be there. I'm so sorry." 

I shake my head and reach for him. He steps forward and stands between my legs. 

"I was mad at Liam and myself. I acted like a complete fool. I caused a scene in front of your whole company and I'm so sorry." I say. 

"He shouldn't have said those things. That was horrible. I'm glad you stood up for yourself." He says quietly as he rubs his eye. 

I grab his waist as I watch him. 

"Louis I would never leave you over something like this." I say. 

"I just thought you were going to after you stormed out. I just wanted to hold you and make you feel better but you left. I was scared." He says. 

"I was angry. I didn't want to take my anger out on you. I just needed to get away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Lou." I say. 

He just looks down. I reach up and rub his cheek some. 

"Hey." I say. 

He looks at me. 

"I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't mean to act like that. I didn't get you in trouble did I?" 

He shakes his head. 

"No. luckily not a lot of people were there yet." He says. 

I nod some. 

"I'm really sorry. I don't like how upset you are. I didn't mean it. I'd never leave you, Lou. You mean too much to me." 

He nods and moves closer. He sits on my leg some and hugs me. I hug him back as his head lays on my chest. 

"I would never forgive myself if I lost you. I promise to never let him around you again." He says. 

"You'd never lose me. You're stuck with me. I don't care what you say." 

He smiles some and looks up at me. I kiss him gently. He smiles more and I grab at his neck. His lips move against mine sweetly. It's a cute innocent kiss. I hear my door open though. 

"Oh dear. I'm sorry." I hear my mum say. 

I look up and she's covering her face. Louis laughs some and moves to sit beside me. 

"It's fine, mum. What's wrong?" 

She moves her hand and looks at me. 

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to go out with us. Bella is hungry and wanted to go eat." She says. "But if you're busy..."

"No. no we wouldn't..no. Not with everyone home.." I say. 

"Oh. Ok." She says. 

I look at louis. 

"Do you want to go eat?" I ask. 

He nods some. 

"I could eat." He says. 

"Ok. Just meet us downstairs when you're ready." 

She leaves. I reach over and wipe louis' face some. 

"You sure? We don't have to go." I say. 

"It's fine. Really. I'm sorry, harry."

"Stop apologizing. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"You don't...let's just both forget this happened." He says. 

I nod. 

"Ok." I say. 

"Can you stay with me tonight though? I was really looking forward to spending the weekend with you." He says. 

"I don't know. I don't want to keep pushing Isabella onto Gemma and my mum." I say. 

"They were already watching her the whole weekend already." 

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Because. I was hoping we could be alone or something.." he says quietly. "Yesterday in the water you said we'd have a nice night after we said I love you. I just thought.. I don't know. I guess I'm being stupid." 

I pull him to me and kiss his neck. 

"You're not being stupid, Lou. I'll see how today goes ok? See what Bella wants to do. She'll want to come if she knows I'm going to your place." 

"Ok. I'm sorry." He says. 

I shake my head and kiss him. 

"Soon. I promise." I say. 

He smiles some and nods. 

"Ok." 

"Let's go before my mum thinks we continued." I say. 

He laughs some and we go down stairs. 

\-----

Gemma wanted to take Bella to this new kids movie which freed up my night. I gave Bella the option of coming with me but she didn't want to. So now I'm with louis and we just got done with our third time together. It was really nice and probably my favorite time. It was nothing rushed like before. It's was soft and just good. The definition of proper love making. It lasted longer too which was even better. It's what we both really needed after the shit last day we had. We're just laying on his bed. It's been about an hour since we finished. He got us some water and we have our boxers back on. He's curled into my side. The telly is on but we aren't really watching. I rub at his back. 

"Lou?" I say quietly. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you see a future with me? I know it's really early to talk about that but after everything that's happened, it makes me nervous. Im serious about this relationship and want to be with you." 

"I do see a future with you. I wouldn't waste both of our times if I didn't. I'm serious when I say I love you. Honestly and truly do. Do you think I don't?" 

I shrug. 

"No. I just don't understand sometimes." I say quietly. 

He grabs my face and kisses me. 

"What don't you understand?" 

"I still don't think I'm good enough for you." I say. 

He frowns. 

"Harry."

"I know. I'm stupid."

"You deserve the world, harry. I might not be able to give you that but I want to try. You're more than good enough for me. You're wonderful and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. We've talked about this, love. Why are you bringing it back up?"

"After this weekend, I figured you'd be running for sure. Why stay with me?" 

"Because. I love you. Only you. Well Bella too. She's stolen a bit of my heart as well." 

I smile some. 

"Because I want to be with you. I want you and everything you come with. You're an incredible person. Anyone who has ever turned you down is completely stupid because you're a great catch. I'm lucky to even be able to call you mine." He says. 

I smile more. 

"Now stop doubting yourself and us. I don't want to hear this kind of talk out of your mouth again. Got it?" He asks. 

I nod. 

"I love you, harry. I really do." 

I kiss him gently. 

"I love you too." I say. "Come here."

I pull him to lay on his stomach. He smiles some and gives me a curious look. I lean up and pull his boxers down to reveal his bum. He smiles wider and raises up onto his hands and knees. I smile and bite at his ass before removing my boxers, most definitely ready for another go. I have all night with him to do whatever I want. We were suppose to have the whole weekend. I won't let the night go to waste at all. Pretty sure he's ok with that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. (: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST!!! Thank you for reading .xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is the last chapter of this story! Sorry it’s taken so long. I’ve been working on a second part to this and wanted to see how it was going before I wanted to mention it. More details on that will be in the notes after story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter (:

Christmas Eve- 2018

I kiss louis gently before leaning up. He whines and lays his arm over my lap. He pulls me close. 

"Don't leave." He says quietly. 

"I have to. I'm sorry." I say. 

"It's my birthday. I don't want you to go." He says. 

"I have to get ready, Lou. Everyone will be here in an hour." I say. 

"But can't we tell them to go somewhere else? I can make your stay worth it." He says and grabs at me over the blanket in my lap. 

I smile and grab his hand. 

"I just fucked you all day. Never left the bed. You've completely spent me." I say. 

He frowns and hugs at my waist. 

"Why don't you go see your family?" I ask and rub his head. 

He shakes his head lightly. 

"Your sister would love that." 

"Can't." He mumbles. "Can't see everyone without my mum. I told you this last year too."

I just frown again and pull his hair softly to get more of his attention. 

"And I told you that you can come see everyone with me." I say. 

He shrugs. 

"Id enjoy that. My mum would too." I say. “I don’t want you to be up here alone and feel like you can’t be apart of our family. You’re one of us, you know that. My mum claims you so fast when you’re brought up.” 

“It just upsets me. That’s all.”

“I know, my love, but it’s Christmas. You shouldn’t be alone.” I say. 

He looks up at me and he rubs at my stomach. He's quiet. I move so I'm laying back down beside him and grab his face. I grab his leg too and lift it over my hip. 

"One more time? Then you'll consider it?" I ask. 

He gives me a devilish smile and nods quickly. I reach for the lube on the side table as his lips start kissing my skin. I open it and smear some onto my hand before I let it go under the blanket. I lube myself up as I force myself to come back to life. I roll louis onto his back and lean above him. He kisses me gently. 

"I won't last, just so you know." I say. 

"Don't care. Fuck me. Come on." He says. 

I smile and push myself back into his waiting, abused hole. He's still slick from a bit again and we both groan as I bottom out. He bites my shoulder. 

"Move." He mumbles. 

I bring my hips back before snapping them forward. Over the last year, louis and I have made a very strong relationship. Gemma absolutely adores Bella and loves hanging out with her. We moved in with Louis a few months ago. Gemma begs all the time to come get Bella so she can hang out with her. She was really upset when we moved out but it was time. She spoils her, that's for sure but I feel like Isabella deserves it a bit. Gemma never goes too far and always asks me before getting her something. 

As I figured, neither of us last very long. He's super sensitive and so am I. When we both finish, it's still a sweet moment. I've gotten more comfortable when it comes to the bedroom. I voice my want for him a lot easier too. I mean, before I definitely wanted him. Fuck did I. But I was nervous to come out and say what I wanted. Now, it just happens and I don't feel awkward. I can do whatever I want and he's always ready. It's nice. We have a happy and healthy relationship. I'd like to think so, at least. 

I give him another kiss. 

"Happy birthday, louis." I say. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." I say quietly. 

He smiles and kisses me. He smacks my bum some. 

"Hey!" I say. 

"You deserve it." He says. 

I pull out of him and lean back. 

"What did I do?" 

He lays in front of me, all laid out. 

"I won't be able to walk properly for days." He says. 

I grin and look down at his bum. I reach forward and push my finger into him. He closes his eyes and tenses some. I wiggle it around. 

"S-so sensitive." He says. 

He's extra slick with a mixture of lube and my cum. We ditched condoms after we fucked a few times. We didn't see a point. We're both clean. Feels better anyways. I push another finger into him. 

"Babe..." he whines. 

I smile and jerk them up some. He groans loudly as I slam into his prostate. His hips jerk up and he squirms. I pull them out slowly before going back in. He moans softly and pants. 

"I-I- keep going. More." He says. 

I start pumping my fingers in and out of him. I don't have to worry about getting myself going again. I'm actually far too done. That last time pushed it. Didn't even get fully hard. My dick won't work for another week, probably. I make sure to hit his sweet spot every time. He's a moaning mess in front of me. I look at his body and let my hand rub his torso. He's gorgeous and I'll never get over it. He's off within seconds, a few drops of cum falling from his limp dick. I bend down and suck the tip into my mouth to clean him up. He moans louder and squeezes my hair. I let him go and smile. I suck a spot onto his hip before moving my fingers out. I let my mouth move to his hole. This is a new thing I found out he absolutely loves. He got off so quickly the first time I ate him out. It was amazing. I just clean him up some. He told me how much it really turns him on when I eat his bum after we finish. I taste myself on him as I clean at him. He squirms around but I don't do too much because I know he's done now too. I give him one last lick before moving to his face. I kiss him and he hums as he tastes my lips. 

"You're going to kill me one day." 

"You'll still enjoy it." I say. 

He smiles. 

"Lets go shower so we can be ready when they get here."

"We?" I ask. 

He nods and kisses me again. 

\----------

Everyone just got here. It’s only mum, Bella, Gemma, and Michal. Isabella is in michals arms as they walk in. She squirms when she sees me. Michal sets her down and she runs to me. 

"Daddy!" She yells. 

"My baby!" 

She jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. I smile as I hold her. She leans back and looks at me. She giggles. 

"I've missed you." She says before giving me a kiss 

"I missed you too, my love." I say. 

My mum took her back home to see the other family. I’ve only gone home a few times just to see my other family. Not my father. I still haven’t spoken to him. Isabella loves seeing my cousins, aunties, and uncles. It’s nice. They were very accepting and open when I brought her around. She clicked with them right away which I loved. 

Bella sees louis and reaches for him. 

"Boo!" She says. 

He smiles before grabbing her. She hugs him. We don’t know where the Boo name came from. She just started calling him that. I think it’s really cute. They absolutely adore each other. I could never ask for anything more. 

"Gemma said it's your birthday. Happy birthday!" She says. 

"Thank you, belly." He says. 

"Did you get her new pajamas?" I ask Gemma as I grab Bella's shirt lightly. 

She nods. 

"Yea. They were too cute. Christmas ones." 

I smile and shake my head. 

"It’s late. Was the drive ok?” I ask. 

My mum nods. 

“I’m exhausted.” 

“Why don’t I order take out and we can all just chat for a bit?”

“Sounds lovely, dear.” 

I go into the other room and look through some menus. Before, I would never have the money to offer to pay for everyone. I got a job with Louis though. They really liked me and wanted me to help with their media stuff. I help them with their commercials and websites. Helping them with jingles for both and I help mange their social media. It’s nice and makes good money. I don’t see Louis much because I’m on a different side of the office but we have lunch when we can. I don’t mind. I think it’d be weird to work with him all the time. I’m also now in Uni for teaching. I’ve always wanted to be a teacher for kids and I’m excited that I’m able to go to school. I’m happy I can work a good job that is flexible with my schedule at school and with Isabella. She started school recently. It was very bitter sweet but she’s doing so well. She actually got to start a year early since she was so smart. It was cool and I felt so proud. Although Louis’ house is technically paid for, I still help him with the bills. He didn’t want me to but I insisted. So we split evenly. It’s working out well and Isabella has the cutest little room. Louis let her decorate it however she wanted it. I’ve never seen her so exciting. It was an amazing feeling being able to see my daughter finally have her own room. Might have cried a little but shhh. She still sneaks into bed with Louis and I some nights though. I’ve been trying to break that habit but it’s been hard since sleeping with me every night is all she’s ever known. 

——

We’ve just gone upstairs for bed after a nice relaxing evening. 

"Ready for bed?" I ask Bella.

She nods. 

“I wanna sleep with you.” She says. 

“Why, Love?” I ask. 

“Cause I want to. I haven’t seen you.” 

I rub her chin. 

“Ok.” I say. 

I go to my room and see Louis changing the sheets. I feel my face heat up. I didn’t even think about that. He smiles at us. 

“Knew she’d want to sleep with us.” He says. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

I set her on the bed as he finishes. She jumps some. 

"Tomorrow is christmas, daddy. I got you new pants." She says. 

I laugh some. 

"Baby you're not suppose to tell me what you got." I say. 

She giggles and falls to her bum. 

"I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Yours have holes." She says. 

I smile and shake my head. She crawls under the covers. Louis grabs night clothes and walks to the bathroom. I take my jeans off and get in beside her. 

"Boo lays beside me too." She says. 

I nod and go to the other side of her. 

"It's his birthday. He gets cuddles." She says. 

I smile and rub her head. 

"Yes. Lots of cuddles." I say. 

I kiss her forehead before louis comes back in. He turns the light off and joins us. Isabella hugs his arm as he lays. He laughs some and rubs her arm. 

"Birthday cuddles." She says. 

"Awe. Yay!" He says. 

I smile. 

"Goodnight you too. Love you." I say. 

"Love you too." They say. 

Bella giggles before the room falls quiet. I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 

 

————

The next day started out lovely. We woke up, Bella opened her presents. Louis and I got each other stuff too. It was nice to have a little family time. I’m cooking dinner though for everyone. My mum, Gemma, and Michal just came back over. Louis walks in and smiles.

“Smells delicious.” He says before kissing my cheek. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

“Why are you cooking so much? There’s only like 6 of us.” He says. 

I hear the front door open and I smile at him. He gives me a weird look. 

“Come on.” I say. 

I grab his hand and walk him to the living room. Louis’ face lights right up when he sees all of his siblings in there plus tommy. The twins run to him. 

“What are you all doing here?” He asks. 

“Harry invited us.” Lottie says before hugging him too. 

He looks speechless but still really happy. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He says. 

I kiss his cheek. 

“Don’t say anything. Just enjoy time with your family.” I say before going back to the kitchen. 

I can’t help but smile. I swore Bella would ruin the surprise. She was there when I called Lottie. I was giving her a bath when I thought of it. I finish up dinner and we all spread out to eat. There isn’t that much room for all of us at the table. Just the adults sit at it and I can watch the kids in the living room from here. I made sure they had lids on their drinks so they don’t spill. 

“Dinner is wonderful, sweetheart.” My mum says before reaching over and rubbing my cheek. 

I smile some as I chew. 

“It is. Not surprised Louis didn’t help.” Lottie says. 

“Hey. I helped!” Louis says. 

“Yea. He supervised and taste tested.” I say. 

“That’s helping! I was making sure he wasn’t poisoning everyone.” Louis says. 

Everyone laughs and I shake my head some. 

“Of course, love.” I say before kissing his cheek. 

He just smiles. As we finish up, I start a load of dishes in the wash while everyone piles into the living room. I go in and see Louis whispering in Bella’s ear. She has a big smile on her face. I watch him curiously as I sit beside him. Isabella runs off upstairs. 

“What was that about?” I ask. 

“Well. I had a present for you. I was going to wait until later but I think it’d be more special now since everyone is here.” He says. 

“Louis. It’s appropriate right? My mum is here.” I mumble. 

Everyone starts laughing. 

“Yes, idiot. It’s plenty appropriate.” He says. 

“Ok good. I just never know with you, honestly.” I say. 

He smiles and shakes his head. 

“Hush.” 

Isabella hurries downstairs with a box about the size of one shoes would come in. She brings it to me and bounces some. I smile and grab it from her. 

“Louis got this for you. I helped him pick it out.” She says. 

“She did. She was a great helper.” Louis says. 

I smile some. 

“Open it.” He says. 

Everyone is watching quietly. Louis pulls Bella into his lap. I start pulling the wrapping off. It’s a plain white box. I give him a weird look. I open it and see a lot of wadded up paper. I look through and see a small jewelry box. I look at him quickly. He smiles and grabs it from the box. Bella grabs it from him and is smiling so hard. I just watch them and I can hear my heart beat in my ears. It’s getting hard to breathe. 

“Tell him what you told me, Bella.” Louis says. 

“Well. One time I asked if Louis would be my daddy too and you said that you didn’t know. I told you I wanted him to be because I don’t want a mummy and daddy. Two daddies would be cooler. I love Louis too. He’s like the best boo ever.” She says. 

I smile as I listen to her. 

“But I was with Nana when he asked if he was allowed to marry you. I told him he was only allowed if we could get a kitty.” 

“Hey. That wasn’t in the deal.” He says. 

She giggles. 

“Well it is now.”

“Tell him what you really asked.”

“I asked him if he did, if he would be my daddy too.” She says. 

I feel my tears coming. I look at Louis. 

“Lou..” I say quietly. 

He smiles. 

“Of course I said yes. I mean. I love her more than I love myself. I’d be honored to take that role in her life. You’re kind of that deciding factor. When we started dating, I knew she was apart of your package and I fell in love with both of you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, harry. And to help you with Bella. It would be an honor to be her second father. I know I could never come close to taking your spot. That’s not what I want. But I want to be in her life too.” He says. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to marry you. Spend my life with you. Grow old. Have more babies if you want. I don’t know. I just want you. That’s all.” 

“Louis..” I say again as a few tears fall. 

“Why is he crying? You said he’d be happy.” Bella says. 

“No. I am happy, baby. I’m really happy.” I say. 

Louis moves Bella off his lap so he can kneel in front of me. He opens the box and shows me a simple gold ring. 

“Harry Edward Styles. Will you please marry me?” He asks. 

“Yes!” Bella yells. 

I laugh some as I look at her. 

“Say yes, daddy. Tell him yes.” She says. 

“I should say yes?” I ask her. 

She nods quickly. I look back up some at everyone in the room. Mum and Gemma are both crying some. I look back at Louis. I just nod as more tears come. 

“Yes, Lou. Of course I will.” I say before grabbing his face. 

I kiss him hard and everyone starts clapping and cheering. I feel someone grab my shoulder. 

“Hey!” Bella whines. “Stop it. You’re not suppose to give him kisses!” 

I laugh some and move away. She whines more. I grab her and hug her tightly. I give her a few kisses on her face. She just giggles. I look at Louis and he takes the ring out. I reach my hand out towards him and he slips it onto my finger. Bella grabs it and looks. 

“It’s so pretty.” She says. 

“I know you like simple so I went simple.” 

“It’s perfect, Louis. Just perfect.” I say. 

He smiles and kisses me again. It doesn’t last long before Isabella pushes him away.

“I love you. Both of you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” I say and truly mean it with everything in me. 

“I love you too, boo. But stop kissing my daddy.” She says. 

He laughs some before kissing her cheek. Everyone crowds around us, congratulating us and looking at the ring. 

“Did you plan to do it tonight?” I ask Louis as we lay in bed later. 

“No. Was waiting for your birthday but the whole family was here. Felt right.” He says. 

I smile and give him a kiss. 

“You really want to be with me forever?” I ask quietly. 

“I want nothing more than to be with you.” Louis says. 

I smile some. 

“And have more babies? You want more?” I ask. 

He nods. 

“More than anything. I want my own Bella.” 

I laugh. 

“Yea? That’d be nice. Think we could handle another one?”

He nods. 

“Yea. Bella is plenty old. She would love helping with a baby.”

“She would be so jealous.” I say. 

He laughs. 

“We’ll get her a kitty and start practicing.” He says. 

I nod and kiss him gently again. 

“Adoption or surrogate?” 

“Surrogate. I want it to be mine.” He says. 

“I couldn’t agree more. Maybe we can look into adoption sometime in the future after we have another little one.” I say. “Think we can afford a surrogate?” 

“Yes. Harry you know what my bank account looks like.” 

I nod some. 

“I just want you happy. You’re gonna be the best dad ever.” I say. 

He kisses me again. 

“Let’s get married first.” He says. 

I nod in agreement. 

Six months later, I married the man of my dreams. He decided to take my last name because we didn’t want to go through the troubles of changing Bella’s name too. So he just hyphenated his. We announced our new baby at our wedding. The surrogate was already in her second trimester. Only my mum knew. I couldn’t keep it from her. Bella didn’t know either. She was really excited because she was practicing with the kitty we got her. We already discussed babies several times with her and she seemed excited. Six months after we were married, we welcomed a new baby boy into the world. Joseph Darling Styles. I wasn’t so sure on giving him an odd middle name like that, but Louis wanted to name him after his mother and I would never turn that down in a million years. The look on his face when he thought of it was worth everything. I knew that would be it and it fits him perfectly. He was born on the 20th of December and Louis was so excited for him to be born so close to his birthday. Bella does indeed get super jealous when I hold him or play with him. She will get use to sharing me. I could never ask for a happier life. I never knew I’d have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Hope you liked this chapter. Happy ending yayyyyyy ! I hope you enjoyed reading this. I really enjoyed writing it and hearing from you all. It makes writing easier when I know people enjoy it. So thank you (: 
> 
> I’ve been working on a part 2 to this story. I will only go through with it if you all want it. So please let me know! 
> 
> PROMT FOR PART TWO:
> 
> After 5 years of marraige, Harry and Louis have hit a rough patch. Louis is always working out of town, leaving Harry home to take care of the two kids by himself. If that wasn’t enough to cause a bit of a problem, Louis applied for a job in America without speaking to harry first. Harry doesn’t want to give up his job and move so far from family. When Louis doesn’t take no for an answer, there is a tear in the family. How will things work? Who gets the kids? Will Harry and Louis stay together if Louis goes through with the move?


End file.
